Le Purgatoire
by Xinmara
Summary: 14 personnes se réveillent sans souvenirs, prisonnières du Purgatoire où leurs crimes seront jugés. Mais ici, les accusés sont aussi les juges... UA, fanfic dont vous êtes le héro ( à choix multiple )
1. Chapitre 1

**Bienvenue à tous !**

**Avant de vous laisser avec l'histoire, juste quelques indications:****C'est la première fois que je tente ce concept, **

**j'espère que ça vous plaira. **

**Par contre, l'histoire contient des scènes sensibles, faites attention.**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse avec l'histoire et je vous retrouve dans la note de fin.**

* * *

Ses paupières, comme le reste de son corps étaient extrêmement lourdes. Elle avait à la fois l'impression de s'être fait rouler dessus, et à la fois d'avoir dormi pendant quinze heures. Sa tête plus particulièrement la lançait d'une douleur sourde. Au pris d'un effort insurmontable, elle parvint à ouvrir les yeux. En face d'elle, il n'y avait que du blanc. Elle détourna sa tête du plafond et regarda sur les cotés. Elle se trouvait sur ce qu'il semblait être un lit d'hopital. Pourtant, elle n'avait aucun souvenir d'être allé à l'hopital, ou même de s'être blessée. D'ailleurs, à bien y réfléchir, elle n'avait aucun souvenir du tout. Seulement un prénom qui lui restait en tête.

« Her...mione ».

Sa voix était cassée, comme si elle avait trop crié. Doucement, elle se redressa, puis, constatant qu'elle n'avait pas de vertiges, elle bascula ses jambes du coté gauche du lit et se mit debout.

La pièce était un carré blanc de neuf mètre carrés. Le mur à la gauche de la jeune femme était entièrement vide Celui d'en face comportait un petit boîtier gris avec une diode rouge clignotante. Hermione – puisque apparemment c'était son nom- s'en approcha pour l'examiner de plus près. Il s'agissait d'un clavier comportant des touches pour chaque chiffre ainsi que d'une touche « valider ». Il était surmonté d'un petit écran indiquant quatre emplacements vides, pour quatre chiffres. De plus, en y regardant de plus près, un léger renfoncement rectangulaire se découpait dans le mur. Probablement le moyen de sortir de cette pièce.

Elle passa ensuite au mur à sa gauche. Là aussi, il y avait un léger renfoncement, à environ un mètre cinquante de hauteur, sur deux mètres de larges. Hermione passa sa main dessus.

Aussitôt, le renfoncement devint transparent, faisant sursauter Hermione. De l'autre coté de cette vitre se trouvait une pièce identique à celle dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Sur le lit d'hopital, une jeune femme blonde était allongée, les yeux fermés.

Hermione commença à taper du plat de la main sur la vitre pour attirer l'attention de la jeune fille. Au bout de seulement une vingtaine de secondes, la blonde tourna la tête dans sa direction.

Elle se leva et la rejoignit devant la vitre.

La blonde commença à parler, mais Hermione ne voyait que ses lèvres bouger. Elle lui fit donc signe de parler plus fort, ce que la jeune fille fit :

« - Qui es tu ? Où est ce qu'on est ?

\- Je m'appelle Hermione. Aucune idée d'où on est.

\- Tu sais comment sortir d'ici ?

\- Est ce que tu as un code aussi sur le mur là bas ? »

La jeune fille tourna la tête, puis lui confirma la présence du clavier en hochant la tête.

« - Est ce que tu as des chiffres dans ta cellule ?

\- Aucun à part le tatouage sur le poignet.

\- Le quoi ? »

A force de crier pour se faire entendre, les deux jeunes filles avaient la gorge qui s'irritait. La blonde remonta alors la manche de sa propre combinaison grise pour montrer le numéro 8 qu'elle avait inscrit à l'encre noire. Hermione releva sa propre manche. Le numéro 7 était inscrit.

« - Il manque deux chiffres. Si ce sont les bons.

\- Pas de vitre de ton coté ? »

La jeune femme blonde inspecta méticuleusement les murs de sa cellule. Elle haussa les épaules en signe de dépit. Hermione se rassit sur son lit quelques instants pour réfléchir. Peut être avait elle d'autre tatouages ? Elle retira sa combinaison, se retrouvant simplement en débardeur et sous vêtements de cotons. A première vue, aucun autre tatouage. Par contre, elle avait une multitude de trace de piqûre sur les bras. Elle se leva et demanda à sa comparse de regarder les endroits qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir, puis elle inversèrent les rôles. Mais aucune d'entre elle n'avait de tatouage.

« - Dommage Hermione, c'était bien tenté.

\- Merci... Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton nom d'ailleurs.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ton nom ! »

La petite blonde expira sur la vitre pour inscrire son nom. L, U, N puis A

« Luna ? »

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Puis fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Luna indiqua le bas du petit nuage de buée. Au lieu d'être arrondie comme le reste, il y avait une petite barre restée transparente. Effectivement, c'était étrange. Luna expira sur la partie qui avait attirée son attention. Le chiffre 3 se dessina.

Les deux filles se regardèrent, puis d'un accord tacite, commencèrent à expirer sur la vitre. Il s'avéra vite que le 3 était en fait un 8 après la superposition des deux cotés du vitrage.

Elles obtinrent finalement les chiffres 7, 8, 5 et 4, et testèrent les différentes combinaisons. Luna sortit la première, la combinaison 8547 ayant marché pour elle.

Hermione sortit quelques instants après grâce au code 7548.

Le renfoncement coulissa, laissant la vue sur un couloir blanc. Hermione retrouva Luna de l'autre coté, en pleine discussion avec une rousse et une asiatique.

« - Ah Hermione, te voilà ! Je te présente Cho et Ginny.

\- Enchantée les filles.

\- De même, lui répondit la brune.

\- Pareil.

\- J'imagine que personne ne sait ce qu'on fait ici ?

\- Tu devines bien.

\- Génial, on est bien avancés. Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

\- Commençons par sortir de ce couloir. »

Le groupe de filles se dirigèrent dans le couloir. Elles y trouvèrent quatorze cellules en tout, toutes déjà ouvertes. A moins qu'elles aient toujours été vides. Le couloir était assez long, une cinquantaine de mètres à peu près, débouchant sur une double porte battante dans le même style qu'une porte coupe-feu.

Les quatre filles se regardèrent, puis Hermione passa devant et poussa les portes.

« - Pas trop tôt ! Ça fait au moins deux heures qu'on vous attend.

\- Exagère pas blondinet, ça fait dix minutes à tout casser.

\- C'est ta balafre qui t'as enlevé ta conception du temps ? Je t'assures que ça fait deux heures.

\- Je suis d'accord avec, euh, tu t'appelles comment numéro 1 ?

\- Harry. »

Surprises de s'être faites ainsi interpellées, elles restèrent sonnées pendant quelques instants. Dix personnes étaient présentes dans la pièce. Un blond aux allures de mannequin, même dans sa combinaison grise, qui était en train de s'embrouiller avec un brun avec une drôle cicatrice en forme d'éclair et un grand roux dégingandé. Rapidement, un grand métis essaya de calmer le jeu, sans grand succès. C'est comme si elles n'étaient même pas arrivées dans la pièces. Dans le fond, un brun aux yeux bleus soufflait bruyamment, visiblement ennuyé par la dispute. Son avis semblait rejoint par une jolie fille aux longs cheveux châtains et une grande fille au visage sévère. Énervée et voyant que le métis n'arrivait pas à les calmer, une petite brune aux cheveux courts commença à hurler d'une voix nasillarde, sous les ricanements de deux grands bruns rondouillards.

Ce fut finalement Ginny qui résolut la situation :

« - Silence !

\- Ginny ? »

Le roux interrompit immédiatement la discussion houleuse qu'il entretenait précédemment. Il se dirigea vers la rousse d'un air peu sur de lui. La rousse fronça les sourcils.

« Ron ? »

Ils se sautèrent dans les bras sous les regards ébahis.

« - Quelqu'un peu expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Dès qu'ils se seront décollés.

\- Ta gueule blondinet !

\- Ah non, vous allez pas recommencer ! »

Les yeux verts de la brune fusillaient tellement le blond qu'il s'abstint de tout commentaire. A moins que, comme le reste de l'assemblée, il ne soit simplement en train de se demander comment cela se faisait que deux personnes se connaissent, alors qu'eux même n'avaient aucun souvenirs.

Finalement, les rouquins se séparèrent, tout sourire.

« - C'est ma petite sœur, Ginny !

\- Comment tu le sais, tu as des souvenirs toi ?

\- Moi j'en ai pas, mais c'est comme mon prénom, quand j'ai vu la tête de mon frère je me suis souvenu de qui il était.

\- Vous en avez de la chance !

\- Ne parle pas comme ça Astoria. Pas avant de savoir ce qui nous attends.

\- Tu es vraiment déprimant Théodore. »

Hermione était d'accord avec le brun et la jolie fille qui s'appelait apparemment Astoria. Elle aussi aurait aimée avoir une connaissance dans cet endroit étrange, non pas seulement pour avoir un soutient, mais tout simplement pour avoir qu'elle connaît, chose qu'elle n'avait pas, privée de souvenirs. Finalement, c'est le métis qui interrompit ses pensées.

« Bien, et ben du coup, je propose qu'on se présente les uns aux autres, vu qu'on est tous dans la même galère. Je m'appelle Blaise, et je suis le numéro 2. »

Hermione s'avança, pensant que le métis – pardon, Blaise – avait eu une excellente idée.

« - J'ai le numéro 7 et je m'appelle Hermione.

\- Et bien vous l'avez tous vu mais je m'appelle Ginny et je suis le numéro 12, et mon frère Ron, qui a le numéro ?

\- 10, j'ai le numéro 10. »

Donc Blaise, Ginny, et Ron... Le brun à la cicatrice s'avança, suivit par la brune aux cheveux cours.

« - Je suis Harry, le numéro 1.

\- Et moi Pansy, j'ai le numéro 9. Et pour aller plus vite, là bas, on a Vincent et Gregory, numéros 13 et 6, Millicent...

\- J'ai le numéro 3. »

La grande fille leva la main. Hermione n'avait pas compris qui était Vincent et qui était Goyle, mais elle se débrouillerai avec leurs numéros durant ce temps, Cho et Luna s'étaient également présentées, suivit du blond, Drago ( numéro 4 ), d'Astoria, qui avait le numéro 5, et de Théodore, le solitaire qui portait le dernier numéro, le 14.

Au moment où le brun finit de se présenter, un grand panneau LED s'alluma dans le mur, et commença à clignoter, passant rapidement du rouge au noir.

« - Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

\- Je sais pas, regarde ! »

D'un seul coup, l'écran se stabilisa sur un seul mot : PURGATOIRE, écrit en lettres rouges sang sur un fond noir. Très cliché de film d'horreur, ne put s'empêcher de penser Hermione.

Sous les lettres pourpres, un cadre contenant le mot « Commandements » apparu à son tour. Millicent, qui était la plus proche, appuya sur le bouton.

Un grésillement retentit dans l'ensemble de la pièce, comme un raclement de gorge métallique. Puis une voix s'éleva, robotique :

« Bienvenue aux quatorze d'entre vous. Vous êtes ici au Purgatoire, pour purger vos crimes. »

Un hoquet de surprise retentit dans l'assemblée. Leurs crimes ? Impossible, ils n'étaient pas des criminels ! Il devait y avoir une erreur.

« Le Purgatoire est la plus haute condamnation possible. Les crimes que vous avez commis sont tous impardonnables. Mais bonne nouvelle : vous avez l'occasion de recommencer une nouvelle vie. Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, votre ancienne vie a été entièrement effacée. Il y aura seulement quelques conditions pour que vous puissiez être de nouveaux libres. »

La voix marqua une courte pause. Pourtant personne ne parla. Tout le monde digérait l'information, et attendait la suite avec appréhension.

« Le Purgatoire est un jugement. Et vous en êtes à la fois les juges et les accusés. Car si vos actes ont été effacés, nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de vous relâcher dans la société si votre âme est toujours corrompue. Pour vous aiguiller dans vos choix, des informations seront à vos dispositions, en temps voulu. »

« Cependant, cela ne sera pas suffisant pour retrouver une vie normale. Vous devrez prouver que même en ayant passé le jugement, vous êtes un élément intéressant pour la société. Il vous faudra donc réussir à sortir par vous même. A noter que s'il ne reste pas suffisamment de jugés, il y aura une évacuation. »

« Nous vous rappelons évidemment que toute tentative de tricherie, de communication avec l'extérieur ou de corruption est interdite et punie de mort.

A partir de maintenant, vous êtes entièrement seuls. Bienvenue dans le Purgatoire. »

La voix se tut. Un silence de mort retentit dans la salle. Personne ne croyait à ce qu'il se passait. Personne ne pensait être capable d'avoir commis un crime. Chacun se posa dans un coin, s'adossa à un mur, s'assit par terre.

Cet état dura une bonne dizaine de minute, jusqu'à ce que Harry prenne la parole.

« - Bon, qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

\- Parce que tu as envie de faire quelque chose toi ?

\- On va quand même pas rester planter là !

Harry à raison. Ne commençons pas à déprimer maintenant. On a une chance de s'en sortir, saisissons là. Je sais pas vous mais je compte pas crever ici. Qui viens avec moi pour chercher la sortie ? »

Sur ces mots, Ginny se leva. Rapidement, elle fut rejoint par Harry, Cho et Blaise. Puis Pansy se leva, épousseta sa combinaison dans un geste machinal. Mais elle ne rejoignit pas le petit groupe.

« - Faites comme vous voulez, mais je pense pas que ce soit aussi simple. Je vais plutôt aller chercher pour voir si on a des vivres ou si ils comptent nous affamer.

\- Bonne idée, en plus on ne sait pas à quand remonte notre dernier repas, il ne faudrait pas que quelqu'un fasse un malaise.

\- Séparons nous en deux groupes alors : l'un qui explore et cherche la sortie, l'autre qui part chercher du ravitaillement.

\- Ca marche. »

Harry, Ginny, Cho et Blaise furent rejoint par Vincent, Gregory et Millicent, tandis que le deuxième groupe était composé de Pansy, Drago, Luna, Ron, Théodore et Astéria.

* * *

Choix 1 : rejoindre le premier groupe ( Chapitre 2 )

Choix 2 : rejoindre le deuxième groupe ( Chapitre 3 )


	2. Chapitre 2

Hermione se leva à son tour et alla se placer à la droite de Ginny.

« - On est complet, on peut y aller !

\- A tout à l'heure les gars. »

Le deuxième groupe s'éloigna, se dirigeant dans le fond de la salle, puis ils prirent un couloir et sortirent. Harry se retourna vers son groupe :

« - On commence par où ?

\- Fouillons la salle où on est.

\- Tu es sûr Blaise?

\- Les meilleures cachettes sont toujours les plus évidentes, non ?

\- Il n'a pas tort.

\- Et bien allons y. »

Le groupe se répartit dans la grande salle. Elle étant rectangulaire, environ cinquante mètres carrés, et quasiment dépourvu de meuble, en plus de n'avoir aucune ouverture sur l'extérieur. Seule une grande table blanche trônait au centre de la pièce. Le petit groupe se sépara : Ginny et Hermione commencèrent à inspecter le mur, Blaise monta sur la table pour inspecter le plafond avec Cho, Harry commença à vérifier le sol aidé par Millicent, et Vincent et Gregory restèrent plantés sans rien faire au milieu de la pièce.

Ce manège dura cinq bonnes minutes. Jusqu'à ce que Ginny s'énerve et commence à crier sur les deux hommes.

« - Bougez vous un peu ! On est tous là à se démener et vous vous foutez rien !

\- Mais y a plus rien à faire...

\- Cherchez sur le mur là bas ! »

Les deux garçons obéirent, penauds. Hermione regarda Ginny avec admiration. Les deux jeunes filles commencèrent à discuter durant leur tâche. Ginny était une fille pétillante, amusante et dotée d'un sacré caractère mieux ne fallait pas se retrouver sur son chemin. Malgré la situation, elle réussissait à garder de l'énergie, et l'espoir de sortir d'ici. Elle ne voyait vraiment pas quel crime la rousse avait pu commettre et cette constatation s'étendait aux autres membres du groupe : Harry lui semblait trop intègre, Vincent et Gregory trop idiots, Blaise et Cho étaient intelligents et justes et Millicent, malgré sa carrure, était bien trop fragile pour causer du tort à qui que ce soit. A l'exception des deux crétins, Hermione pensait bien s'entendre avec ces gens. Elle sentait qu'elle pouvait, au moins en partie, leur faire confiance.

La première salle fut rapidement inspectée. Aucune trappe ou porte dérobée en vue. Pas même une cloison creuse.

« - Bon et bien, passons à la salle suivante.

\- Allez, au couloir de gauche. »

Ils empruntèrent le second couloir. Celui ci débouchait sur trois pièces : deux dortoirs l'un en face de l'autre, contenant sept matelas chacun. Le groupe se divisa en deux et retourna les matelas, fouilla les chambres de fond en comble. Là aussi, il n'y avait aucune sortie en vue.

Ils passèrent donc à la troisième pièce. Il s'agissait d'une salle de bain, ou plutôt de sanitaires. Séparés en deux par une cloison, ils comprenaient une rangée de douches d'un coté, et de trois toilettes enfermés dans des cabines de l'autre. Une grande vasque surmontée d'un miroir complétait la pièce. Hermione s'en approcha, essayant de le décrocher du mur, sans succès. Elle passa ensuite avec les autres à l'inspection des carreaux de carrelage. Là encore, aucun de bougea, que ce soit ceux des douches, des toilettes, ou sous le lavabo. Aucun mur qui sonne creux non plus, et le plafond n'était pas non plus une sortie possible.

« - Quelqu'un a une autre idée ?

\- Le couloir ?

\- Bonne idée.

\- C'est surtout ma dernière idée. »

Le groupe ressortit des sanitaires. Après inspection du sol, Ginny grimpa sur les épaules d'Harry, Hermione sur celles de Blaise et elles inspectèrent le plafond. Rien non plus.

C'est le moment que choisit Ron pour arriver.

« - On a trouvé de quoi manger, c'est bientôt prêt. Et de votre coté ?

\- Rien trouvé, aucune sortie en vue.

\- Bon, on en discutera autour du repas. Suivez moi. »

Le groupe suivit le rouquin dans la grande salle, puis dans le couloir, puis ils entrèrent dans la salle de gauche. C'était une cuisine rudimentaire, sans gaz ni réfrigérateur, mais des assiettes et des couverts étaient sortis. Astoria et Théodore étaient penchés sur une grande casserole, remuants une cuillère en bois.

« - Alors, qu'est ce que vous avez trouvé ?

\- Rien du tout. Je vois que votre recherche a été plus fructueuse.

\- Ouais. Enfin, un paquet de pâtes quoi. »

A ces mots, l'estomac de Ron se mit à gargouiller, déclenchant une hilarité générale.

« - Le repas est presque près Ron ne t'en fait pas.

\- Je ne m'en fais pas.

\- Allez plutôt chercher les tabourets dans la réserve.

\- La réserve ?

\- La salle de droite.

\- On y va.

\- Oui madame ! »

Ron se mit au garde à vous, puis sortit de la cuisine, suivi par Ginny, Harry, Luna, Blaise, Millicent et Hermione. Il pénétrèrent dans la salle que leur avait indiqué Pansy. Il s'agissait d'un grand garde manger dans lequel des dizaines de kilos de vivres s'entassaient. Et dans un coin, quatorze tabourets de bois étaient empilés. Ils les prirent et allèrent les disposer autour de la table de la grande salle. Pendant ce temps, Drago, Gregory, Vincent et Pansy mettaient le couvert.

Quand les tâches furent terminées, Astoria et Théodore amenèrent la casserole de pâtes, et commencèrent à distribuer le repas. A peine servi, Ron se jeta sur son assiette et dévora son plat, sous le regard indigné et dégoutté des autres.

« - Ron ! Fait un effort, on dirait un cochon !

\- 'ardon 'iny, 'ai t'op 'aim.

\- Ecoute ta sœur merde ! C'est dégueulasse ! »

Ron avala son plat tout rond, puis tenta de s'excuser sous les cris de sa sœur et de Pansy. Cela avait au moins le mérite de détendre l'ambiance et de divertir l'assemblée. Le repas continua donc sur un ton plus léger, et petit à petit, les participants en vinrent à discuter de leurs avancées.

« - Pas de sorties en vue. Par contre, on a trouvé les dortoirs et les sanitaires.

\- Les sanitaires ?

\- Oui, juste une rangée de douches. Par contre, il n'y a pas de cabines.

\- Et bien on sera obligé d'y aller entre femmes et entre hommes.

\- Sures ? Ca ne me dérange pas moi...

\- On s'en doute oui Blaise.

\- Mais on va passer notre tour. N'est ce pas les filles ?

\- Je confirme.

\- Pareillement.

\- Même pas besoin de le préciser.

\- Ben mon vieux tu t'es fait jeté en beauté ! »

Tout le monde commença donc à charrier Blaise, qui tentait de se défendre en rigolant. Quand les fous rires furent passés, une discussion plus sérieuse repris :

« - Et vous alors, à part la cuisine et le garde manger ?

\- Ouais, elle sert à quoi la salle du bout ? »

Le groupe en charge se dévisagèrent les uns les autres, dans un silence gêné qui n'augurait rien de bon. Finalement, Luna pris la parole.

« - C'est une armurerie. Avec des armes, des munitions et des chaines.

\- De quoi « rendre justice » nous même quoi... »

Hermione comprenait le malaise ambiant. Car si elle venait de passer un moment agréable avec des personnes qu'elle apprenait à apprécier, la présence de l'armurerie lui rappelait la réalité : sa vie était en danger, dans les mains d'inconnus qui pouvaient très bien être d'anciens tueurs en séries. Surtout que rien ne disait que les problèmes mentaux, comme la psychopathie par exemple, avaient été effacés en même temps que leurs mémoires. Certains pouvaient redevenir dangereux, surtout dans une situation aussi stressante que celle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient actuellement : une telle pression rendait fou des personnes saines d'esprits, alors des personnes déjà fragiles psychologiquement...

Sans compter la précision faite dans les commandements, qui précisaient que le dernier juré serait automatiquement évacué : en d'autres termes, s'il ne restait plus qu'une seule personne de vivante, elle pourrait sortir directement. De quoi motiver certaines personnes mal intentionnées...

« - Bon, il vaut mieux que personne n'y touche pour le moment.

\- Je suis d'accord, tout le monde sera plus à l'aise.

\- Sans compter que ça peut vite dégénérer.

\- Si tout le monde est d'accord, alors c'est décidé.

\- Votons. »

Harry leva sa main en premier, suivit de Ginny et Ron, puis Hermione et tous les autres. La décision était donc prise, les armes resteraient à l'armurerie. Le repas se finit donc sur une touche plus légère, tandis que le deuxième groupe racontait son exploration.

Le sujet des dortoirs venait juste d'être abordé quand les lumières artificielles prirent une teinte rouge et qu'un compte à rebours affichant dix minutes s'afficha sur les murs de la pièces, leurs faisant comprendre qu'il était l'heure de l'extinction des feus.

Le groupe quitta donc la cuisine en précipitation, et le compte à rebours indiquait 9:17 quand ils arrivèrent devant les dortoirs.

Restait à savoir comment s'organiser : respecter l'organisation des deux dortoirs et se séparer entre filles et garçons, ou sortir les matelas et s'installer tous ensemble dans le salon.

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Dormir tous ensemble

Chapitre 5 : Dormir séparés


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione se leva et se plaça entre Astoria et Théodore, aux cotés de Ron, Luna et Pansy. Les groupes ayant fini d'être réparti, la rousse annonça que le premier groupe allait commencer leur recherches. Ils s'en allèrent alors vers le fond de la salle principale, puis empruntèrent le couloir de gauche.

Le second groupe pris alors la décision d'emprunter le couloir de droite. Ce dernier débouchait sur trois pièces : une à gauche, une à droite et une au milieu.

« - On commence par quoi ?

\- Comme tu veux Pansy.

\- Bon, commençons par la droite.

\- Dans ce cas Luna, Drago et moi allons ouvrir celle du fond.

\- Parfait, il ne reste plus que Astoria et Théodore.

\- Ben on va ouvrir celle de gauche alors.

\- Parfait, on se tient au courant.»

Hermione suivit Pansy. La pièce dans laquelle elles se trouvaient s'avérait être un immense garde-manger. Il y avait plusieurs étagèrent en bois remplies à craquer de nourriture, qui recouvraient les murs et le plafond. Les deux jeunes femmes commencèrent à explorer pour trouver de quoi faire à manger pour tout le monde : en effet, elles ne savaient de quand datait la nourriture, et il fallait donc mieux trouver une denrée non périssable.

Au cours de la discussion, Hermione pu faire connaissance avec Pansy : la jeune femme était assez autoritaire, et au cours de leurs discussions, Hermione était sure qu'elle était bien plus intelligente que ce qu'elle laissait paraître. Le choix des deux jeunes femme se porta finalement sur un paquet de deux kilos de pâtes.

Elles rejoignirent alors le couloir, et rejoignirent Astoria et Théodore, qui avaient crié quelques instants plus tôt qu'ils avaient trouvé la cuisine.

La cuisine en question était assez sommaire et fonctionnelle, avec divers instruments de cuisine en bois. Les deux jeunes femmes leur confièrent les précieuses denrées culinaires, et en profitèrent pour discuter un peu. Astoria était une jeune fille très sympathique, douce et qui paraissait réservée dans un premier temps, mais s'avérait finalement sûre d'elle une fois qu'on la connaissait mieux. Théodore lui, était très calme, et semblait toujours réfléchir avant de parler. Ils étaient tranquillement en train de discuter, quand la voix paniquée de Ron les interpella :

« Euh les gars ? Venez voir ici »

Laissant Astoria et Théodore à la cuisine, Hermione et Pansy rejoignirent les occupants de la troisième pièce. Dès qu'elles pénétrèrent la pièce, elles comprirent la gêne du rouquin. Elles se trouvaient dans une immense armurerie, comportant plusieurs armes à feu, mais également des chaines et des menottes, ainsi qu'un gigantesque frigo qu'Hermione identifia directement comme étant une morgue. Ils comprirent immédiatement leur utilité, et décidèrent de ne prendre une décision qu'avec le reste du groupe. Ils fermèrent la porte de l'armurerie et se dirigèrent tous ensemble vers la cuisine. Tout le monde commença a discuter : Hermione s'entendit immédiatement avec Ron, très gentil bien qu'énergique et maladroit, ainsi qu'avec Luna, douce et toujours dans les nuages. Elle eu cependant plus de mal avec Drago, qu'elle trouvait hypocrite et vantard alors qu'il était clairement terrorisé par la situation. De toute façon, elle était coincée avec lui, alors autant rester sympa.

Le repas était bientôt prêt, et Pansy envoya donc Ron récupérer le deuxième groupe. Quand il revint, Astoria et Théodore étaient penchés sur une grande casserole, remuants une cuillère en bois.

« - Alors, qu'est ce que vous avez trouvé ?

\- Rien du tout. Je vois que votre recherche a été plus fructueuse.

\- Ouais. Enfin, un paquet de pâtes quoi. »

A ces mots, l'estomac de Ron se mit à gargouiller, déclenchant une hilarité générale.

« - Le repas est presque près Ron ne t'en fait pas.

\- Je ne m'en fais pas.

\- Allez plutôt chercher les tabourets dans la réserve.

\- La réserve ?

\- La salle de droite.

\- On y va.

\- Oui madame ! »

Ron se mit au garde à vous, puis sortit de la cuisine, suivi par Ginny, Harry, Luna, Blaise, Millicent et Hermione. Pendant ce temps, Drago, Gregory, Vincent et Pansy mettaient le couvert.

Quand les tâches furent terminées, Astoria et Théodore amenèrent la casserole de pâtes, et commencèrent à distribuer le repas. A peine servi, Ron se jeta sur son assiette et dévora son plat, sous le regard indigné et dégoutté des autres.

« - Ron ! Fait un effort, on dirait un cochon !

\- 'ardon 'iny, 'ai t'op 'aim.

\- Ecoute ta sœur merde ! C'est dégueulasse ! »

Ron avala son plat tout rond, puis tenta de s'excuser sous les cris de sa sœur et de Pansy. Cela avait au moins le mérite de détendre l'ambiance et de divertir l'assemblée. Le repas continua donc sur un ton plus léger, et petit à petit, les participants en vinrent à discuter de leurs avancées.

« - Pas de sorties en vue. Par contre, on a trouvé les dortoirs et les sanitaires.

\- Les sanitaires ?

\- Oui, juste une rangée de douches. Par contre, il n'y a pas de cabines.

\- Et bien on sera obligé d'y aller entre femmes et entre hommes.

\- Sures ? Ca ne me dérange pas moi...

\- On s'en doute oui Blaise.

\- Mais on va passer notre tour. N'est ce pas les filles ?

\- Je confirme.

\- Pareillement.

\- Même pas besoin de le préciser.

\- Ben mon vieux tu t'es fait jeté en beauté ! »

Tout le monde commença donc à charrier Blaise, qui tentait de se défendre en rigolant. Quand les fous rires furent passés, une discussion plus sérieuse repris :

« - Et vous alors, à part la cuisine et le garde manger ?

\- Ouais, elle sert à quoi la salle du bout ? »

Le groupe en charge se dévisagèrent les uns les autres, dans un silence gêné qui n'augurait rien de bon. Finalement, Luna pris la parole.

« - C'est une armurerie. Avec des armes, des munitions et des chaines.

\- De quoi « rendre justice » nous même quoi... »

Hermione comprenait le malaise ambiant. Car si elle venait de passer un moment agréable avec des personnes qu'elle apprenait à apprécier, la présence de l'armurerie lui rappelait la réalité : sa vie était en danger, dans les mains d'inconnus qui pouvaient très bien être d'anciens tueurs en séries. Surtout que rien ne disait que les problèmes mentaux, comme la psychopathie par exemple, avaient été effacés en même temps que leurs mémoires. Certains pouvaient redevenir dangereux, surtout dans une situation aussi stressante que celle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient actuellement : une telle pression rendait fou des personnes saines d'esprits, alors des personnes déjà fragiles psychologiquement...

Sans compter la précision faite dans les commandements, qui précisaient que le dernier juré serait automatiquement évacué : en d'autres termes, s'il ne restait plus qu'une seule personne de vivante, elle pourrait sortir directement. De quoi motiver certaines personnes mal intentionnées...

« - Bon, il vaut mieux que personne n'y touche pour le moment.

\- Je suis d'accord, tout le monde sera plus à l'aise.

\- Sans compter que ça peut vite dégénérer.

\- Si tout le monde est d'accord, alors c'est décidé.

\- Votons. »

Harry leva sa main en premier, suivit de Ginny et Ron, puis Hermione et tous les autres. La décision était donc prise, les armes resteraient à l'armurerie. Le repas se finit donc sur une touche plus légère, tandis que le deuxième groupe racontait son exploration : ils avaient en effet découvert des sanitaires ainsi que l'endroit pour dormir.

Le sujet des dortoirs – il y avait en effet deux dortoirs de sept lits chacun - venait juste d'être abordé quand les lumières artificielles prirent une teinte rouge et qu'un compte à rebours affichant dix minutes s'afficha sur les murs de la pièces, leurs faisant comprendre qu'il était l'heure de l'extinction des feus.

Le groupe quitta donc la cuisine en précipitation, et le compte à rebours indiquait 9:17 quand ils arrivèrent devant les dortoirs.

Restait à savoir comment s'organiser : respecter l'organisation des deux dortoirs et se séparer entre filles et garçons, ou sortir les matelas et s'installer tous ensemble dans le salon.

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Dormir tous ensemble

Chapitre 5 : Dormir séparés


	4. Chapter 4

**TW: agression sexuelle**

* * *

Peu motivés à l'envie de se séparer, le groupe profita des derniers instants du compte à rebours pour déplacer les matelas des dortoirs au salon. N'ayant pas le temps de vraiment choisir comment se positionner, tout le monde se positionna un peu au hasard, les lits positionnés dans tout les sens. Seuls Ginny et Ron avaient eu le temps de se positionner à coté. Pour les autres, la partie gauche était globalement occupée par les filles, à l'exception de Blaise, tandis que le reste des hommes étaient plutôt sur la droite de l'enchevêtrement de matelas.

La fin du compte à rebours fut alors annoncée par l'extinction subite des feux.

Cachés sous les draps et par l'obscurité, chacun entreprit de se mettre à l'aise en restant en débardeur et sous vêtements, voir seulement en sous vêtements pour certains des habitants masculins. Cela ne suffit malheureusement pas à s'endormir pour tous, certains mettant plusieurs heures – ou ce qui leur paraissait être plusieurs heures – à s'endormir convenablement, le stress étant encore trop présent pour trouver le sommeil.

Le réveil fut plus dur encore: un bruit sourd, suivit d'un deuxième, accompagné d'insultes et de sanglots. Hermione ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se tourna vers la provenance des bruits. Le métis – Blaise – soutenait Gregory par le cou et le plaquait au mur en l'insultant. Ce dernier avait visiblement le pantalon baissé aux chevilles et avait l'air complètement sonné. A leur pied se tenait Ginny, en larmes, son débardeur déchiré et tentant vainement de se couvrir avec son drap.

« Connard ! Sale violeur ! »

Blaise continuait ses coups de plus en plus fort, tant et si bien que Vincent et Millicent durent tout deux le retenir pour éviter qu'il ne tue Gregory, ce dernier ayant déjà perdu connaissance.

Ginny, elle, s'était réfugiée dans les bras de son frère qui venait de se réveiller sous les bruits de coups.

« - Bordel, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- C'est ce connard, il était en train d'essayer de violer Ginny avant que je le tabasse !

\- Le fils de chien. »

Ce fut au tour du frère de la victime de se lever et d'être retenu pour ne pas rouer de coup l'homme au sol, qui revenait à peine à lui.

Sous les directives d'Harry, Blaise expliqua comment il avait été réveillé par des bruits de voix étouffés et qu'il avait constaté avec horreur la scène dont Ginny avait failli être victime, et comment il été intervenu le plus rapidement possible. Ginny apporta des réponses aux restes des questions, expliquant notamment s'être pris des coups pendant qu'elle se débattait, puis se réfugia du coté des filles. Entre temps, Grégory, en essayant d'échapper à l'étreinte d'Harry et Drago, frappa durement Hermione, puis les autres filles quand elles essayèrent de la défendre. Il fut finalement maitrisé, mais les filles avaient eu le temps de recevoir des coups.

La scène fut rompue par la voix timide d'Astoria.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait de lui du coup ? »

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers Gregory, qui avait arrêter de se débattre, releva la tête avec un sourire malsain sur le visage :

«Calmez vous les gars, regardez sa tenue, elle le voulait ! C'est juste une allumeuse, on va pas en faire tout un plat ! »

Ron repris ses insultes de plus belle, et Harry et Drago durent redoubler d'effort pour le retenir. Ron ne se calma que lorsque dans un calme des plus effrayant, Ginny lacha la main, se leva et décocha une gifle qui raisonna dans tout le complexe.

« -Ferme ta gueule putain de violeur ! Jamais, mais alors jamais j'aurais pu avoir envie de coucher avec toi !

\- Ginny, c'est à toi de décider. Qu'est ce qu'on fait de ce connard ? »

C'est Drago qui venait de parler, mais les autres acquiescèrent. Cependant, Ginny était encore trop sous le choc pour prendre une décision aussi importante :

« - Déjà, il est hors de question qu'il s'en tire.

\- On est bien d'accord.

\- Si on suit le règlement de tout à l'heure, on est sensé le tuer... Mais personnellement je me sens pas de prendre cette décision seule... On pourrait aussi très bien l'enfermer quelque part avec les chaines dans l'armurerie... Exécuter quelqu'un, même un violeur, c'est pas une décision facile à prendre. Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? »

Le débat commença alors, certains argumentant que tout le monde serait plus tranquille si il était définitivement éliminé, et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas relâcher dans la société un homme qui violait et tabassait des femmes les autres argumentaient que ce n'étaient pas à eux, malgré le règlement, de décider de la vie ou de la mort de quelqu'un, et qu'on pourrait toujours, par exemple, se servir de lui pour vérifier que la nourriture ne soit pas empoisonnée, ou un potentiel piège. Drago rappela en effet qu'ils étaient sensés, selon les « Commandements », prouver qu'ils étaient capable de sortir par eux même : en gros, qu'ils auraient à coup sur des épreuves, très certainement dangereuses vu l'ambiance régnante.

« Bon, qu'est ce qu'on fait au final ? On le tue ou on l'enferme ? »

* * *

Chapitre 6: Le tuer

Chapitre 7: L'enfermer


	5. Chapter 5

**TW: agression sexuelle**

* * *

Le groupe opta finalement finalement pour la solution de facilité,et les filles rentrèrent dans le dortoir de droite. Les lits étaient disposés de manière à ce que quatre lits soient alignés au centre de la pièce, et les trois autres contre les murs des cotés et du fond.

Ginny s'installa contre le mur de droite, juste à coté de la porte, tandis que Pansy prenait le lit du fond et Millicent celui de gauche. Hermione, Luna, Astoria et Cho prirent donc les lits centraux.

Il ne restait plus que trois minutes, et les filles commencèrent à se mettre en tenue: afin d'être plus à l'aise, elles retirèrent leurs combinaisons grises ainsi que leurs soutiens-gorges, restant ainsi en débardeur et culottes blanches en coton.

Puis elle s'allongèrent, attendant que les lumières s'éteignent avec la fin du compte à rebours.

Même une fois la lumière éteinte, elles mirent du temps à trouver le sommeil : avec le stress de la situation, toutes se retournaient dans leurs lits. Mais avec la fatigue, elles finirent par s'écrouler.

Le réveil ne fut pas non plus agréable. Environ quatre heures après s'être endormie, Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, l'estomac retourné, comme si son instinct lui avait soufflé de se réveiller. Elle tourna la tête à droite, puis à gauche, plissant les yeux pour s'habituer à la pénombre.

Quand soudain, elle perçue un grognement étouffé à sa droite. Ses yeux s'étaient habitués, suffisamment pour que son sang se glace en voyant la scène : Gregory était de dos, son sous vêtement baissé, entre le jambes d'une Ginny bloquée contre le mur, qui essayait de se débattre, bâillonnée et bras bloqués par son agresseur. Agresseur dont les mouvements de bassins et les grognements laissaient peu de doutes quand à la nature de l'agression.

Hermione se releva d'un coup, hurlant de toutes ses forces « Lâche là connard ! », puis lui décochant une droite à s'en décrocher le bras. Le mouvement bloqua Gregory dans son action, qui se retourna et gifla Hermione. Cette dernière poussa un cri, puis tomba en arrière sur son propre lit. Heureusement, les cris et les action avaient réveillées les autres filles, et Pansy releva Hermione avant de se jeter ongles en avant sur Gregory, soutenue par Luna, Millicent et Cho qui essayaient à la fois de maitriser Gregory et de l'écarter de Ginny. Pendant ce temps, Astoria couru dans la chambre des garçons pour chercher de l'aide, notamment du frère de la rousse.

Pendant ce qui leur sembla être une éternité, les filles se battaient de toutes leurs forces, distribuant coups de pieds, de points, gifles, et même coups de coussins de la part de Pansy, tandis que Luna avait réussi à sauter sur le dos de Gregory et essayait de le déséquilibré. Cela prit fin lorsque les garçons débarquèrent dans la chambre en hurlant :

« - Bordel, que tout le monde se sépare !

\- Tout le monde s'éloigne de Ginny ! »

Ginny, nue et recroquevillée derrière Hermione qui lui servait de bouclier, agrippa la main de cette dernière pour l'empêcher de partir. Tout le monde compris le message, laissant Hermione aux cotés de Ginny. Du coté des garçons, Harry et Drago retenaient un Ron au visage bouffi de rage de foncer sur Gregory, lui même retenu au sol par Luna et Millicent aidées par Blaise. Cho était dans un coin de la chambre, sa lèvre explosée, tandis que Théodore lui essuyait le sang avec son propre débardeur.

Seuls les torrents d'insultes que déversaient Ron brisaient le silence du moment. Jusqu'à ce que Harry en ai marre et réussisse à le calmer, en lui criant de fermer sa gueule. Puis le silence fut à nouveau rompu par la voix timide d'Astoria.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait de lui du coup ? »

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers Gregory, qui avait arrêter de se débattre depuis l'entrée des autres garçons, releva la tête avec un sourire malsain sur le visage :

«Calmez vous les gars, regardez sa tenue, elle le voulait ! C'est juste une allumeuse, on va pas en faire tout un plat ! »

Ron repris ses insultes de plus belle, et Harry et Drago durent redoubler d'effort pour le retenir. Ron ne se calma que lorsque dans un calme des plus effrayant, Ginny lacha la main, se leva et décocha une gifle qui raisonna dans tout le complexe.

« -Ferme ta gueule putain de violeur ! Jamais, mais alors jamais j'aurais pu avoir envie de coucher avec toi !

\- Ginny, c'est à toi de décider. Qu'est ce qu'on fait de ce connard ? »

C'est Drago qui venait de parler, mais les autres acquiescèrent. Cependant, Ginny était encore trop sous le choc pour prendre une décision aussi importante :

« - Déjà, il est hors de question qu'il s'en tire.

\- On est bien d'accord.

\- Si on suit le règlement de tout à l'heure, on est sensé le tuer... Mais personnellement je me sens pas de prendre cette décision seule... On pourrait aussi très bien l'enfermer quelque part avec les chaines dans l'armurerie... Exécuter quelqu'un, même un violeur, c'est pas une décision facile à prendre. Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? »

Le débat commença alors, certains argumentant que tout le monde serait plus tranquille si il était définitivement éliminé, et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas relâcher dans la société un homme qui violait et tabassait des femmes les autres argumentaient que ce n'étaient pas à eux, malgré le règlement, de décider de la vie ou de la mort de quelqu'un, et qu'on pourrait toujours, par exemple, se servir de lui pour vérifier que la nourriture ne soit pas empoisonnée, ou un potentiel piège. Malefoy rappela en effet qu'ils étaient sensés, selon les « Commandements », prouver qu'ils étaient capable de sortir par eux même : en gros, qu'ils auraient à coup sur des épreuves, très certainement dangereuses vu l'ambiance régnante.

« Bon, qu'est ce qu'on fait au final ? On le tue ou on l'enferme ? »

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Le tuer

Chapitre 7 : L'enfermer


	6. Chapter 6

« - Hors de questions que cette sale race s'en sorte.

\- Bien dit.

\- Et puis on sera plus tranquilles, imaginez qu'il se lève pendant la nuit et qu'il décide de tous nous tuer.

\- Ouais, on aura l'esprit plus tranquille. »

Cette décision prise, il fallait maintenant décider comment exécuter le violeur, et surtout, qui le ferai. Pour la seconde question, elle fut simple à régler : Pansy se proposa d'elle même :

« - J'ai aucune pitié pour les violeurs, je n'aurais aucun remords contrairement à plein d'entre vous qui risqueraient de ne plus en dormir la nuit. Enfin, sauf si tu veux le faire Ginny.

\- Je veux plus voir sa sale tête.

\- Très bien, je m'en charge alors. »

Ron et Blaise allèrent ensemble dans l'armurerie, et en ramenèrent un pistolet, chargé.

« - Fait attention, on a pas énormément de munition.

\- Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes de ce coté là. »

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, la brune s'avança devant Gregory, maintenue à genoux par Drago et Harry, et sans aucune hésitation colla le pistolet contre son front avant d'appuyer sur la détente. Elle avait, en tout, mis moins de cinq secondes pour le faire arrêter de hurler et de gigoter.

Puis elle se détacha du corps d'un geste fluide et remis au rouquin le pistolet encore fumant.

« S'il y a un autre violeur dans ce groupe, il est prévenu. »

Elle rejoignit le reste du groupe qui restait silencieux, abasourdi par la vitesse d'exécution de la scène. Encore une fois, c'est Astoria qui rompit le silence.

« - Du coup, on fait quoi du corps ?

\- Il y avait un espèce de frigo vide dans l'armurerie, je crois que c'est sensé servir de morgue...- -

\- Bon ben, Harry, Drago, on vous laisse faire hein. »

Malgré les cris de dégoût du blond, les deux hommes obtempérèrent pendant que tout le monde retournait au lit. Ginny décida de dormir avec Blaise, qui avait le sommeil le plus léger, de son frère, d'Hermione et de Pansy. Les autres retournèrent simplement à leur place pour une deuxième moitié de nuit encore plus courte et angoissante que la première.

La fin de la nuit fut arriva vite, la lumière blanche envahissant quatre heures plus tard le complexe, réveillant l'ensemble des occupants par la même occasion. Hermione se réveilla la première, suivie par Ginny, puis l'ensemble du dortoir. Elles renfilèrent leurs combinaisons grises, puis rejoignirent ensemble, dans le silence, la cuisine. Elle furent aussitôt rejoint par Blaise :

« - Bonjour.

\- Bonjour à vous ? Bien dormi ? Enfin, je veux dire...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on a compris. Vu la situation, je pense qu'on peux dire qu'on a bien dormi.

\- Ca ira mieux quand on aura mangé.

\- Mangé ? »

Tout le monde éclata de rire devant la réaction de Ron à moitié endormi, dont seule la mention de la nourriture pouvait réussir à le réveiller.

« - Ouais le rouquin, allez nous chercher des œufs et du jambon qu'on prépare un petit dej.

\- Ca marche ! »

C'est un Ron tout content qui rentra dans la réserve, et en ressorti deux minutes plus tard avec deux boites de vingts œufs et un gros jambon, qu'il confia aux filles. Ces dernières préparèrent rapidement treize assiettes contenant deux œufs brouillés et deux tranches de jambon crues.

Le repas fut beaucoup plus calme que celui du soir précédent, personne ne sachant réellement comment aborder le sujet sensible. Ce fut finalement Ginny qui entama la discussion en remerciant tout le monde d'être venue à son secours, et qu'ils n'avaient pas à se sentir coupable d'être arrivée trop tard, que le seul responsable de ce qui était arrivé était Gregory lui même. Elle précisa bien qu'elle ne minimisait pas ce qu'il lui était arrivé, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'on la traite en victime ou en petite chose facile, qu'elle s'en remettrait même si cela prenais du temps et elle finit en disant que vu la galère où ils étaient, elle ne pourrait s'occuper de vraiment se reconstruire qu'une fois qu'ils seraient sortis.

Cette mise au point de faite, l'ambiance se détendit et ils en vinrent à discuter du programme de la journée : les filles, surtout Ginny, voulaient débuter par prendre une douche, pour essuyer le sang sécher et les traces laissées par Gregory. Puis, les garçons prendraient la leur.

D'ailleurs, en pénétrant dans les sanitaires, les filles purent constater la présence de nouveaux sous vêtements, ainsi que d'un nouveau débardeur pour Ginny, le sien ayant été déchiré la veille, ainsi que de quatorze serviettes blanches en coton.

Cho était la plus enthousiaste, elle se déshabilla et alluma les douches, puis, le temps que les autres la rejoignent, elle passa sa main pour vérifier la température de l'eau. Dès que l'eau tomba, elle la retira en hurlant : la chair de sa main était entièrement rouge, comme entièrement brulée.

« Reculez ! C'est de l'acide ! »

Tout le monde obéit au cris de l'asiatique, sauf Ginny et Hermione qui se rapprochèrent pour traîner Cho hors de la portée des potentielles éclaboussures. Alertés par les cris, les garçons vinrent taper à la porte de la salle de bain, en demandant ce qu'il se passait.

Méticuleusement, les filles se rhabillèrent et rhabillèrent Cho, tout en évitant sa main, qui suintait d'un liquide étrange. Elles l'enrobèrent délicatement dans une des serviettes éponges, puis la trainèrent sur un des lits. Sous la douleur grandissante, la pauvre s'était évanouie. Théodore rappliqua aussi sec avec une bouteille d'alcool et une des serviettes :

« - Faites attention à ne pas toucher sa peau, elle est totalement imprégnée d'acide !

\- L'alcool c'est pour ?

\- Je vais essayer de désinfecter la plaie, j'ai pas trouvé mieux. »

Pensant – à juste titre – que le processus risquait d'être douloureux, le brun commença à verser l'alcool directement sur la plaie, ne pouvant assurer sa propre sécurité s'il entrait au contact de la plaie. Dès la dixième seconde, Cho ouvrit les yeux en hurlant et en se débattant, surprenant Théo qui lacha le flacon. Ce dernier se répandit au sol, réduisant à néant les chances de soigner la jeune femme.

Au cours de la matinée, la douleur augmentait, malgré les tentatives d'appliquer des draps mouillés, et vers les alentours de midi, Cho commença à avoir des bouffés délirantes et de chaleur, sous le coup de la fièvre : la peur de l'infection de Théo s'était avérée juste. Dans son délire, l'asiatique se grattait les bras et le torse jusqu'au sang, et on fut obligée de l'attacher au lit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe de fatigue. Il fut dans le même temps décidé que les douches se prendraient avec l'eau de la cuisine, le temps qu'un deuxième groupe regarde s'il était possible de réparer les douches. Les garçons décidèrent de s'en occuper, laissant à Luna le soin de Cho.

« - Soyez prudents !

\- Pas de soucis, on va prendre aucun risque ! »

Hermione entrepris donc, avec les autres filles, de se passer de l'eau sur le corps un peu comme elle le pouvait, puis enfila les sous vêtements propres qui avaient été fournis.

De leur coté, les garçons avaient réussis à ne pas se blesser, mais n'avaient par contre pas réussis à réparer la douche.

De son coté, Luna fit du mieux qu'elle put, mais trop épuisée par sa blessure, Cho mourut dans les délires de la fièvre, son cœur finissant par ne plus supporter la douleur.

Réellement tristes de cette perte, tout le monde porta le corps dans la morgue et se recueilli un instant, puis ils furent contraints de retourner à leurs vies.

L'heure avançant, Hermione et Astoria décidèrent de partir dans la cuisine vérifier ce qu'elles pourraient faire à manger. Malheureusement, en rentrant dans la cave, elles purent constater que l'ensemble des aliments, y compris le jambon et les œufs qu'elles avaient entamé dans la matinée, étaient à présent recouverts de champignons et de moisissure : il ne restait donc plus aucune source de nourriture dans le complexe.

Elles sortirent, dépité annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle :

« - Les gars ont a un problème !

\- Tu parles du compte à rebours ?

\- Quel compte à rebours ? »

Blaise, à qui Hermione s'adressait, pointa du doigts l'écran du salon sur lequel était affiché 2:59:19. Il n'était en revanche indiqué nulle part ce qui se passerait à la fin des trois heures. Hermione exposa alors vite fait la situation sur la nourriture, ce qui fit pousser de longs soupirs au reste de l'assemblée, puis tout le monde commença à paniquer lorsque le compte à rebours indiqua qu'une demi heure était déjà passée.

Personne ne se parlait, certains essayant de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait pouvoir arriver, d'autres essayant de trouver comment stopper le décompte.

Du coin de l'oeil, seule Hermione remarqua que Théodore, qui était étrangement silencieux, s'isolait du reste du groupe, avec un air suspect.

Dans le même temps, les autres avaient décider de se préparer à affronter un futur danger potentiel, en s'organisant dans le salon afin de se défendre contre n'importe quelle attaque.

* * *

_Pour éviter un trop grand nombre de chapitre, il est possible que Cho apparaisse dans certains des chapitres suivant: il ne faut pas en tenir compte et considérer qu'elle est bien morte. _

* * *

Chapitre 8: Suivre Théo

Chapitre 9: Aller avec les autres


	7. Chapter 7

« - Malefoy n'a pas tord, enfermons le, et on se servira de lui en temps que caution.

\- Ouais, au moins il sera utile au moins une fois dans sa vie.

\- Enchaînons le dans la cave.

\- Je vous accompagne.

\- Oui, les filles, laissez nous nous en occuper, et allez dormir, vous avez toutes pris des coups.

\- Oui, nous on va se relayer pour le surveiller.

\- Excellente idée, d'autant que Ginny commence à s'endormir sur place.

\- Ca doit être la redescente d'adrénaline. Je vais dormir avec elle, ça ne te gène pas de changer de lit avec moi Cho ? Comme ça on peut les coller entre eux

\- Aucun soucis Hermione.

\- Je vais aider Cho, on va changer de matelas avec celui d'un des mecs.

\- Merci Astoria.

\- Bon, on fait ça. »

Chacun se dirigea donc vers la cave ou retourna se coucher, totalement épuisés et sur les nerfs. Cho et Astoria échangèrent vite l'ancien matelas de Ginny contre celui de son frère, puis retournèrent se coucher. Hermione et Ginny, elles, dormirent l'une contre l'autre au centre de la pièce. Les garçons quant à eux trainèrent trois matelas dans le couloir, devant la cave où ils installèrent les chaines auxquelles ils installèrent Gregory. Toujours extrêmement énervé, et d'autant plus par la décision finale de laisser le violeur en vie, Ron attrapa un jambon avec un gros os, et s'en servit comme gourdin pour assommer l'agresseur de sa sœur, sous l'oeil mi amusé mi atterré de ses compagnons, qui ne lui fîmes aucune remarque : même ceux ayant voté contre son exécution n'avaient pas énormément d'empathie pour Gregory, et ils étaient même nombreux à vouloir eux même lui mettre un petit taquet – ou une grosse droite – mais ils laissaient à Ron le droit de le faire.

La fin de la nuit fut courte, la lumière blanche envahissant quatre heures plus tard le complexe, réveillant l'ensemble des occupants par la même occasion. Hermione se réveilla la première, suivie par Ginny, puis l'ensemble du dortoir. Elles renfilèrent leurs soutiens-gorges et combinaisons grises, puis rejoignirent le salon ensemble, dans le silence, puis la cuisine. Elles s'arrêtèrent dans le couloir devant les garçons et leur tas de matelas.

« - Bonjour.

\- Bonjour à vous ? Bien dormi ? Enfin, je veux dire...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on a compris. Vu la situation, je pense qu'on peux dire qu'on a bien dormi.

\- Oui, mon œil n'a pas trop gonflé donc ça allait.

\- Pareil pour ma lèvre, elle a un peu enflé mais elle a arrêté de saigner.

\- On désinfectera tout ça après avoir mangé.

\- Mangé ? »

Tout le monde éclata de rire devant la réaction de Ron à moitié endormi, dont seule la mention de la nourriture pouvait réussir à le réveiller.

« - Ouais le rouquin, allez nous chercher des œufs et du jambon qu'on prépare un petit dej.

\- Ca marche !

\- Et de l'alcool si tu as, pour qu'on puisse désinfecter. »

C'est un Ron tout content qui rentra dans la réserve, et en ressorti deux minutes plus tard avec deux boites de vingts œufs et un gros jambon, ainsi qu'une bouteille d'une liqueur au degré d'alcool très élevé qu'il confia aux filles. Ces dernières préparèrent rapidement quatorze assiettes contenant deux œufs brouillés et deux tranches de jambon crues. La première assiette fut donnée à Gregory afin de vérifier que la nourriture ne soit pas empoisonnée, mais après un léger temps d'attente, il s'avéra qu'ils ne risquaient probablement rien. Après une dernière vérification des chaines, les garçons quittèrent la garde de Gregory pour aller manger, tous ensemble.

Le repas fut beaucoup plus calme que celui du soir précédent, personne ne sachant réellement comment aborder le sujet sensible. Ce fut finalement Ginny qui entama la discussion en remerciant tout le monde d'être venue à son secours, et qu'ils n'avaient pas à se sentir coupable d'être arrivée trop tard, que le seul responsable de ce qui était arrivé était Gregory lui même. Elle précisa bien qu'elle ne minimisait pas ce qu'il lui était arrivé, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'on la traite en victime ou en petite chose facile, qu'elle s'en remettrait même si cela prenais du temps et elle finit en disant que vu la galère où ils étaient, elle ne pourrait s'occuper de vraiment se reconstruire qu'une fois qu'ils seraient sortis.

Cette mise au point de faite, l'ambiance se détendit et ils en vinrent à discuter du programme de la journée : les filles, surtout Ginny, voulaient débuter par prendre une douche, pour essuyer le sang sécher et les traces laissées par Gregory. Puis, les garçons prendraient la leur.

D'ailleurs, en pénétrant dans les sanitaires, les filles purent constater la présence de nouveaux sous vêtements, ainsi que d'un nouveau débardeur pour Ginny, le sien ayant été déchiré la veille, ainsi que de quatorze serviettes blanches en coton.

« - On ne devrait pas faire passer Gregory sous l'eau avant ?

\- C'est pas bête, on ne sait pas depuis combien de temps le complexe n'a pas servi, si ça se trouve, l'eau est croupie.

\- Oui et puis regarde le sol.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

\- Aux endroits où l'eau est sensée tombé, la texture est différente, regarde. Elle est plus lisse, moins colorée.

\- C'est pas la peine de se poser des questions, ne prenons aucun risque et allons le chercher. »

Elles partirent donc chercher Gregory, et laissèrent Harry et Ron, équipés d'un revolver chacun, traîner Gregory sous une douche.

« Voilà, allume l'eau maintenant. »

Gregory tourna la manette, et dès que le jet d'eau entra en contact avec sa peau, il se mit à hurler, et tenta de se dégager hors de la douche. Il se jeta contre le sol en se tenant le visage, et pour cause : sa peau était devenue rouge et fumait, ses vêtements avaient fondus à même sa peau.

« - De l'acide !

\- Ne touchez pas Gregory, il en est imprégné !»

Le petit comité s'éloigna donc du prisonnier, tandis que les autres s'étaient rapprochés, alertés par les cris de Gregory.

Personne ne pouvant le toucher, on ne pouvait que l'observer hurler de douleur en se griffant le visage jusqu'au sang, ses chairs entièrement fondues. Ce fut Théodore qui brisa le mutisme ambiant :

« - Je ne sais pas quel a été l'acide utilisé, mais il doit être particulièrement puissant vu l'état de sa peau, et vu ses cheveux qui tombent, le cuir chevelu à du être touché. Je ne pense pas qu'il survive.

\- Qu'est ce que tu proposes ?

\- Le plus humain serait de l'achever. Mais si personne ne veut prendre le rôle du bourreau, on peut aussi le laisser là, l'enfermer dans la salle de bain et attendre qu'il meure.

\- Très bien, je vais l'achever alors. »

Tout le monde se retourna vers le rouquin, qui venait de parler. Après des regards et de rapides discussions, tout le monde sortit de la pièce, le laissant seul avec l'agresseur de sa sœur.

Deux minutes plus tard, les cris s'arrêtèrent après une détonation sourde, puis le rouquin rejoint ses camarades.

« - C'est bon. C'est fait.

\- Sinon, question bête, mais qu'est ce qu'on fait du corps ?

\- Et bien, j'ai remarqué que dans l'armurerie, il y avait un congélateur immense.

\- Tu crois que c'est fait pour ?

\- J'aimerai te dire que non, mais je vais éviter de mentir... »

Il fallait maintenant réussir à transporter le corps sans se faire toucher par l'acide, dont le corps et les vêtements étaient imprégnés. Finalement, en s'enroulant plusieurs serviettes autour des mains, ils réussirent à agripper les poignets et tibias du cadavre, et à le trainer jusqu'à la fameuse « morgue » comme ils l'appelaient. Puis, Théodore et Blaise, qui avaient bougé le corps, se rincèrent longuement les mains dans l'évier de la cuisine. Puis il fut décidé que les douches se prendraient avec l'eau de la cuisine, le temps qu'un deuxième groupe regarde s'il était possible de réparer les douches.

« - Soyez prudents !

\- Pas de soucis, on va prendre aucun risque ! »

Hermione entrepris donc, avec les autres filles, de se passer de l'eau sur le corps un peu comme elle le pouvait, puis enfila les sous vêtements propres qui avaient été fournis.

De leur coté, les garçons avaient réussis à ne pas se blesser, mais n'avaient par contre pas réussis à réparer la douche. Les garçons prirent alors place dans la cuisine pour faire à leur tour un semblant de toilette, pendant que les filles désinfectaient leur blessure.

Bilan au terme des soins : Astoria n'avait rien, Ginny des méchantes traces de doigts autour du coup ainsi que des bleus sur tout le corps en plus d'un poignet légèrement tordu, Pansy un œil au beurre noir qui commençait déjà à dégonfler, Cho une lèvre fendue, Luna une jolie bosse et des bleus sur les cuisses, Hermione une bosse et une pommette endolorie, et enfin Millicent s'en tirait avec quelques bleus. Plutôt pas mal pour une bagarre qui avait durée moins d'une minute.

L'heure avançant, Hermione et Astoria décidèrent de partir dans la cuisine vérifier ce qu'elles pourraient faire à manger. Malheureusement, en rentrant dans la cave, elles purent constater que l'ensemble des aliments, y compris le jambon et les œufs qu'elles avaient entamées dans la matinée, étaient à présent recouverts de champignons et de moisissure : il ne restait donc plus aucune source de nourriture dans le complexe.

Elles sortirent, dépité annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle :

« - Les gars ont a un problème !

\- Tu parles du compte à rebours ?

\- Quel compte à rebours ? »

Blaise, à qui Hermione s'adressait, pointa du doigts l'écran du salon sur lequel était affiché 2:59:19. Il n'était en revanche indiqué nulle part ce qui se passerait à la fin des trois heures. Hermione exposa alors vite fait la situation sur la nourriture, ce qui fit pousser de longs soupirs au reste de l'assemblée, puis tout le monde commença à paniquer lorsque le compte à rebours indiqua qu'une demi heure était déjà passée.

Personne ne se parlait, certains essayant de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait pouvoir arriver, d'autres essayant de trouver comment stopper le décompte.

Du coin de l'oeil, seule Hermione remarqua que Théodore, qui était étrangement silencieux depuis le retour de la «réparation » des douches, s'isolait du reste du groupe, avec un air suspect.

Dans le même temps, les autres avaient décider de se préparer à affronter un futur danger potentiel, en s'organisant dans le salon afin de se défendre contre n'importe quelle attaque.

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Suivre Théodore seule, sans prévenir personne

Chapitre 9 : Aller se défendre avec les autres


	8. Chapter 8

Pendant que le groupe s'agitait dans le salon, Hermione se leva et jeta un coup d'oeil discret, puis se leva et partie en direction du couloir où Théodore avait disparu. Voyant les allers-retours des autres occupants entre le salon et les chambres, elle en déduisit facilement qu'il devait être dans les sanitaires. Elle attendit quelques instants qu'il n'y ai plus personne dans le couloir, puis rentra dans la salle de bain.

Théodore y était effectivement présent, un air surpris sur le visage et ses mains derrière son dos, tentant de dissimuler quelque chose de la vue d'Hermione. Cette dernière referma la porte, puis s'approcha du brun:

« - Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- Rien rien.

\- Et qu'est ce que tu caches derrière ton dos ?

\- Rien d'important.

\- Montre le moi alors, si ce n'est pas important. »

Au fur et à mesure de la discussion, Hermione voyait bien que Théodore se décomposait, et commençait à paniquer. Elle essaya donc de le rassurer.

« - Ecoute, tu as l'air un peu étrange depuis tout à l'heure, je veux juste m'assurer que tout va bien. Et puis, avec le compte à rebours, on pourrait te soupçonner d'avoir des infos que tu veux pas partager, tu vois ?

\- Je comprends. Mais non, c'est rien de tout ça. »

Il tourna la tête de droite à gauche, comme pour vérifier que personne n'arrivait, puis il poussa un long soupir :

« - Promet moi de ne rien dire aux autres.

\- Je ne peux pas encore te promettre de ne rien dire sans savoir ce que tu vas me dire. J'essayerai de garder le secret évidemment, mais si ça risque de mettre le groupe en danger, je serais obligés de les prévenir.

\- Je comprends. »

Il sembla hésiter encore un petit moment, puis il sortit de derrière son dos un dossier en papier kraft où le numéro 14 était inscrit en noir.

« - Qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- Tu te souviens quand les commandements ont été annoncés ? Ils ont dit qu'ils nous fourniraient des informations sur les crimes qu'on a commis.

\- C'est un dossier sur ton passé ?

\- Je pense, oui.

\- Et alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas encore ouvert. Imagine que j'ai tué des gens, ou violer des enfants...

\- Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir... »

Tout en le fixant pour s'assurer qu'il donne son accord, elle s'empara du dossier et retira l'épais scotch qui fermait le dossier. Elle sortit plusieurs papiers. Le premier contenait une photo de Théodore, probablement prise juste avant son incarcération, avec différentes annotations à coté :

« - Théodore Nott, 26 ans, Sang-Pur, condamné au Purgatoire pour exercice illégal de la médecine et participation à un trafic d'organe.

\- Quoi ?

\- Les deux autres feuilles donnent des précisions, il y a plein de termes médicaux que je ne comprends pas.

\- Attends, passe moi ça.

\- Tiens.

\- Oophorectomie, gastrectomies, hystérectomies, salpingographies...

\- Ce sont les noms qui reviennent le plus souvent... Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

\- C'est des noms d'opérations, en rapport avec des organes féminins en majorité : les trompes, l'utérus et compagnie.

\- Effectivement, il y a aussi beaucoup d'épisiotomie. C'est pas lors d'un accouchement ça ?

\- Si, c'est exactement ça...

\- Donc tu faisais des opérations illégales ? Tu étais chirurgiens du coup ?

\- D'après la deuxième partie du dossier, j'ai été radié de l'ordre de la Médecine lorsque j'ai effectué des opérations illégalement, puis je serais entré dans un réseau de trafic d'organe où mes talents de chirurgien auraient servis à transplantés les organes trafiqués et à récupérer les organes... »

Hermione et Théodore se regardèrent en silence. C'était donc ça, le type de crime qui valaient une condamnation au Purgatoire ? Par contre, une autre chose troublait Hermione :

« - Tu sais ce que ça signifie, la mention « Sang-Pur » ?

\- Non, aucune idée. Une catégorie sociale j'imagine ? Je ne vois pas de différences entre tout le monde ici, donc nous soit nous sommes tous des Sang-Purs, quoique cela veuille dire,...

\- Soit ce n'est pas une différence physique, je vois ce que tu veux dire.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait de cette découverte ?

\- Ça dépend. Je ne vois pas comment on pourrait révéler l'information sur les Sang-Purs sans dévoiler ton passé... Et j'ai cru comprendre que tu n'en avais pas spécialement envie.

\- C'est que tout le monde est sur les nerfs, alors...

\- Et encore, tu as pas vu les effets du compte à rebours...

\- Merde, j'avais presque oublié cette histoire de compte à rebours. On devrait rejoindre les autres.

\- Oui, ça va commencer à être suspect. »

Théodore se leva donc, puis souleva un des carreaux de carrelage de l'une des douches, derrière lequel se trouvait une petite niche. Il déposa le dossier à l'intérieur, puis replaça le carreau.

« Je compte sur ta discrétion Hermione. »

La numéro 7 et le numéro 14 quittèrent alors la salle de bain et rejoignirent les autres dans le salon.

Ils avaient apparemment construit une sorte de bunker avec les matelas et les lits, puis s'étaient enroulés la tête de serviettes propres. Il y avait également plusieurs récipients, dont des casseroles et des saladiers, qui contenaient de l'eau. Le compte à rebours n'indiquait plus qu'une seule petite heure au compteur.

Immédiatement, Ron les interpela :

« - Vous étiez où ? Et vous foutiez quoi ?

\- On était dans la salle de bain, on cherchait quelque chose qui aurait pu être utile, répondit Théo.

\- Et vous n'avez rien trouvé ?

\- Rien d'intéressant en tout cas, pas vrai Hermione ? »

L'assemblée, moyennement convaincue, se retourna vers la brune.

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Le dénoncer

Chapitre 11 : Mentir à l'assemblée


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione décida finalement que la priorité était de se protéger de la future menace qui leur tomberait dessus à la fin du compte à rebours.

« -Du coup, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

\- Allons chercher des armes déjà.

\- Le danger peut venir d'ailleurs, on devrait se protéger du sol.

\- Du plafond aussi, souvenez vous de l'acide.

\- Bon, cherchons les armes et prenons de quoi nous protéger.

\- Les sommiers sont en acier, qui vient avec moi ?

\- Bonne idée ! »

Le groupe partit donc chercher les sommiers dans les différents dortoirs, et les assemblèrent de façon à former un espèce de bunker, qu'ils renforcèrent avec les matelas.

Puis, sur l'idée d'Astoria, ils s'enroulèrent dans les serviettes propres pour renforcer un peu la maigre protection que leur offrait leurs combinaisons, cachant notamment leurs bouches et leurs nez en cas de gaz qui envahiraient la salle. Ils se répartirent ensuite les armes, et attendirent patiemment la fin du compte à rebours, dans la salle, attendant le dernier moment pour venir se protéger dans l'espace plus que réduit.

Théodore était entre temps revenu et participait à l'effort collectif, sans que personne n'ai remarqué sa brève disparition : Hermione décida donc de laisser tomber.

Le temps passa, et il ne restait plus que quinze minute au compteur, tout le monde alla donc vite s'équiper et fermer les portes, puis ils rejoignirent le étaient sur leurs gardes, couteaux en main – seul Ron avait un revolver, pour économiser le peu de cartouches qu'ils avaient – et vérifiant toutes les issues de la salle.

Neuf minutes. Huit minutes. Sept minutes. Six minutes. Cinq minutes. Quatre minutes. Trois minutes. Deux minutes trente. Deux minutes. Une minute trente. Une minute. Trente secondes. Zéro.

Rien.

« - Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Euh, rien à priori.

\- Si, regardez! L'écran est allumé ! »

Millicent avait effectivement raison : dans la même typographie que pour le premier message, était inscrit sur l'écran « Dossier n°10 : accepter refuser ».

« - Vous croyez que c'est les informations dont ils parlaient ? Celles sur le passé ?

\- Sans doute.

\- C'est qui le 10 déjà?

\- C'est moi. »

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers le rouquin qui venait de parler. Aussitôt, sa sœur pris sa défense :

« - On est pas obligés d'accepter !

\- Et pourquoi on refuserait une information ? Imagine qu'il soit dangereux !

\- Son passé a été effacé ! Il est aussi dangereux que toi ou moi !

\- Je suis d'accord ! On devrait essayer de se faire confiance entre nous !

\- On a essayé, t'as vu le résultat avec Gregory ?

\- Je ne te permet pas connard !

\- Drago ! C'est pas une chose à dire à Ginny ! »

Les participants commencèrent à s'embrouiller. Certain défendaient leurs droits à savoir à quoi s'attendre en connaissant le passé de Ron, tandis que les autres préféraient laisser le passé de Ron là où il l'étaient.

« - On est là pour juger et éliminer les potentielles menaces !

\- Si on juge qu'on peut lui faire confiance, alors c'est pas la peine de le juger !

\- Tu voudrais qu'on te juge toi ?

\- C'est pas de moi qu'on parle là ! De toute façon, l'avis de ton frère et toi n'est pas objectif, ils ne comptent pas !

\- Au cas ou tu n'aurais pas remarqué, on est à égalité en cas de votes !

\- C'est faux, Hermione n'a pas donné son avis ! »

L'ensemble des regards de la salle se tournèrent vers la brune.

« Bon, comme on est à égalité, choisis Hermione, on lui fait confiance, ou on prends les informations ? »

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Refuser les informations

Chapitre 13 : Accepter les informations


	10. Chapter 10

« - Désolé Théodore. Je l'ai suivi parce que je trouvais son comportement suspect, et j'ai eu raison.

\- Hermione !

\- Il a trouvé des informations sur son passé, sur la raison de sa condamnation.

\- Vous connaissez son crime ?

\- Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?

\- Il est là pour usage interdits de la médecine et trafic d'organes.

\- Quoi ? »

Tout le monde commença à parler en même temps, les phrases s'embrouillant au fur et à mesure des explications d'Hermione, donnant des conversations sans queues ni têtes. Théodore, lui, avait les yeux fermés, et semblait très mal à l'aise, craignant, sans doute, pour sa vie.

Finalement, Harry réussit à obtenir le silence.

« - Bon, les amis, il reste trente minutes avant la fin du compte à rebours, décidons de ce qu'on fait de lui.

\- Mis à part qu'on est pas amis le Balafré, je suis d'accord avec toi.

\- Super blondinet. Moi, personnellement, je propose qu'on ne fasse rien du tout : hormis nous cacher sa « découverte », ce que je peux comprendre, il n'a fait de mal à aucun d'entre nous.

\- Je confirme, personnellement j'ai confiance en lui.

\- Merci Luna.

\- Oui, et puis avoir un médecin pourrait bien nous être utile.

\- Surtout après le compte à rebours...

\- Pas la peine d'être sarcastique le blondinet.

\- Ta gueule Pans'.

\- C'est bon, pas la peine de se battre. »

La petite dispute terminée, tout le monde se mit d'accord : Théodore n'avait rien fait de mal et était probablement le plus utile d'entre eux. Ne restant plus que quinze minute au compteur, tout le monde alla vite s'équiper et fermer les portes, puis rejoignirent le étaient sur leurs gardes, couteaux en main – seul Ron avait un revolver, pour économiser le peu de cartouches qu'ils avaient – et vérifiant toutes les issues de la salle.

Neuf minutes. Huit minutes. Sept minutes. Six minutes. Cinq minutes. Quatre minutes. Trois minutes. Deux minutes trente. Deux minutes. Une minute trente. Une minute. Trente secondes. Zéro.

Rien.

« - Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Euh, rien à priori.

\- Si, regardez! L'écran est allumé ! »

Millicent avait effectivement raison : dans la même typographie que pour le premier message, était inscrit sur l'écran « Dossier n°10 : accepter refuser ».

« - Vous croyez que c'est les informations dont ils parlaient ? Celles sur le passé ?

\- Sans doute.

\- C'est qui le 10?

\- C'est moi. »

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers le rouquin qui venait de parler. Aussitôt, sa sœur pris sa défense :

« - On est pas obligés d'accepter !

\- Et pourquoi on refuserait une information ? Imagine qu'il soit dangereux !

\- Son passé a été effacé ! Il est aussi dangereux que toi ou moi !

\- Je suis d'accord ! On devrait essayer de se faire confiance entre nous !

\- On a essayé, t'as vu le résultat avec Gregory ?

\- Je ne te permet pas connard !

\- Drago ! C'est pas une chose à dire à Ginny ! »

Les participants commencèrent à s'embrouiller. Certain défendaient leurs droits à savoir à quoi s'attendre en connaissant le passé de Ron, tandis que les autres préféraient laisser le passé de Ron là où il l'étaient.

« - On est là pour juger et éliminer les potentielles menaces !

\- Si on juge qu'on peut lui faire confiance, alors c'est pas la peine de le juger !

\- Tu voudrais qu'on te juge toi ?

\- C'est pas de moi qu'on parle là ! De toute façon, l'avis de ton frère et toi n'est pas objectif, ils ne comptent pas !

\- Au cas ou tu n'aurais pas remarqué, on est à égalité en cas de votes !

\- C'est faux, Hermione n'a pas donné son avis ! »

L'ensemble des regards de la salle se tournèrent vers la brune.

« Bon, comme on est à égalité, choisis Hermione, on lui fait confiance, ou on prends les informations ? »

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Refuser les informations

Chapitre 13 : Accepter les informations


	11. Chapter 11

« - Rien de grave, on cherchait un moyen de récupérer de l'acide pour en faire une arme de défense, mais c'est impossible sans se faire mal.

\- On ne voulait pas vous donner l'information pour éviter que vous essayez quand même et que vous vous blessiez.

\- Bon tant pis, rejoignez nous vite alors. »

Le temps passa, il ne restait plus que quinze minute au compteur, tout le monde alla donc vite s'équiper et fermer les portes, puis ils rejoignirent le étaient sur leurs gardes, couteaux en main – seul Ron avait un revolver, pour économiser le peu de cartouches qu'ils avaient – et vérifiant toutes les issues de la salle.

Neuf minutes. Huit minutes. Sept minutes. Six minutes. Cinq minutes. Quatre minutes. Trois minutes. Deux minutes trente. Deux minutes. Une minute trente. Une minute. Trente secondes. Zéro.

Rien.

« - Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Euh, rien à priori.

\- Si, regardez! L'écran est allumé ! »

Millicent avait effectivement raison : dans la même typographie que pour le premier message, était inscrit sur l'écran « Dossier n°10 : accepter refuser ».

« - Vous croyez que c'est les informations dont ils parlaient ? Celles sur le passé ?

\- Sans doute.

\- C'est qui le 10?

\- C'est moi. »

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers le rouquin qui venait de parler. Aussitôt, sa sœur pris sa défense :

« - On est pas obligés d'accepter !

\- Et pourquoi on refuserait une information ? Imagine qu'il soit dangereux !

\- Son passé a été effacé ! Il est aussi dangereux que toi ou moi !

\- Je suis d'accord ! On devrait essayer de se faire confiance entre nous !

\- On a essayé, t'as vu le résultat avec Gregory ?

\- Je ne te permet pas connard !

\- Drago ! C'est pas une chose à dire à Ginny ! »

Les participants commencèrent à s'embrouiller. Certain défendaient leurs droits à savoir à quoi s'attendre en connaissant le passé de Ron, tandis que les autres préféraient laisser le passé de Ron là où il l'étaient.

« - On est là pour juger et éliminer les potentielles menaces !

\- Si on juge qu'on peut lui faire confiance, alors c'est pas la peine de le juger !

\- Tu voudrais qu'on te juge toi ?

\- C'est pas de moi qu'on parle là ! De toute façon, l'avis de ton frère et toi n'est pas objectif, ils ne comptent pas !

\- Au cas ou tu n'aurais pas remarqué, on est à égalité en cas de votes !

\- C'est faux, Hermione n'a pas donné son avis ! »

Pour la seconde fois en moins d'une heure, l'ensemble des regards de la salle se tournèrent vers la brune.

« Bon, comme on est à égalité, choisis Hermione, on lui fait confiance, ou on prends les informations ? »

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Refuser les informations

Chapitre 13 : Accepter les informations


	12. Chapter 12

« - Je ne pense pas que ce soit utile. On s'en fiche de son passé, l'important c'est son comportement de maintenant non ?

\- Merci Hermione.

\- Si on suit ta logique, alors on ne prend d'infos sur personne ?

\- Exactement. Est ce que ça va à tout le monde ? »

Les membres de l'assemblée se regardèrent les uns les autres, et acquiescèrent en silence : c'était un moyen de se mettre soi même à l'abri.

Le petit groupe repris alors sa vie, mais malgré les efforts de l'entièreté du groupe, il ne fut pas possible de récupérer la moindre denrée.

Avec la faim, la mauvaise humeur et la tension s'installa dans le groupe, et empira au fil des jours.

Et ce qui devait arriver finit par arriver : la nuit du quatrième jour de jeun, Vincent se leva en pleine nuit, partit en direction de l'armurerie, chargea un des pistolet, revint avec les autres et tira sur le premier matelas, qui s'avérait être celui de Cho.

Aussitôt, les autres se réveillèrent, et, pour ceux ayant compris ce qu'il se passait, roulèrent sur le coté. Harry et Hermione, eux, sautèrent sur Vincent dans le but de le désarmer :

« - Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive, tu es devenu fou?

\- Laissez moi ! C'est la seule chance que l'un d'entre nous survives ! C'est la règle, si il reste un seul survivant ils ouvriront la porte !

\- Tu ne le mérites pas ! »

Dans un dernier effort, Harry réussit à projeter l'arme plus loin, et elle tomba aux pieds de Pansy. Cette dernière l'a saisit au vol, puis tira sur Vincent, qui tomba dans un bruit sourd.

« - On l'a échappé belle.

\- Pas tous, regarde Cho... »

Tout le monde se tourna vers le corps sans vie de l'asiatique, quand un troisième coup de feu retentit, laissant Millicent tomber à son tour.

« Désolé les gars, mais il avait raison. »

Pansy releva encore son arme en direction du groupe, et tout le monde plongea pour l'éviter, mais Drago fut touché à la jambe. Harry retenta sa chance, mais Pansy s'y attendait : elle l'acheva proprement, sous les hurlements d'Astoria.

Blaise revint, une nouvelle arme à la main : il visa Pansy, qui évita le coup, et la balle se logea dans le bras de Ginny, qui avait tenté de contourné la brune pour la surprendre et la désarmée. La brune pris alors le métis pour cible, mais il esquiva également le coup, et ce fut Astoria qui reçu la balle, en pleine tête malheureusement.

L'affrontement continuant, Luna et Théodore reçurent également tout deux des balles perdues. Ron, Harry, Hermione et Ginny s'enfuirent de la pièce et essayèrent de chercher des armes pour prêter main forte à Blaise. Malheureusement, il ne restait plus aucune arme à feu et pire encore, le métis perdit son duel.

Dans un élan de courage, Harry attendit donc que Pansy se rapproche de leur localisation et il lui fonça dessus et tenta de la poignarder à l'estomac. Il réussit son geste mais malheureusement, mourut dans la tentative, sa lame encore dans le ventre de la brune. Dans un dernier geste avant de rendre son dernier soupir, elle balaya la salle de son arme comme s'il s'agissait d'une mitrailleuse, et acheva ainsi le trio restant.

« Je suis sauvée ! »

Et au moment même où elle prononçait cette phrase, sa tête explosa sous l'impact d'une balle.

Dans son dos, une mare de sang derrière lui, rampant au sol, Drago tenait l'arme de Blaise, et le canon encore fumant du pistolet prouvait son geste.

Malheureusement, il avait perdu trop de sang et il mourut quelques minutes plus tard.

* * *

Epilogue :

En fin de journée, la porte s'ouvrit et un groupuscule de soldats rentra, nettoya le complexe et ressorti.


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione appuya sur la touche « accepter ». Aussitôt, l'image disparu, puis fut remplacer par une vidéo. Elle était en noire et blanc, de mauvaise qualité : probablement une caméra de surveillance

On y voyait un homme, dans une ruelle sombre, en train de fumer. Puis une voiture s'arrêta juste devant lui. Un second homme, qu'ils reconnurent cette fois ci, puisqu'il s'agissait de Ron, en sortit. D'un pas calme, il se dirigea vers l'homme. Malgré l'absence de son, on put deviner que le rouquin interpellait le second homme, qui s'avança vers lui. A la lumière des phares, l'ensemble des participants purent reconnaître la tenue de l'inconnu, qui ressemblait fortement à un uniforme de policier. Les deux hommes semblèrent discuter quelques instants, puis le rouquin sortit un pistolet de sa poche arrière et abattu son vis à vis d'une balle dans le crane. Il remonta ensuite dans sa voiture et repartit en courant. La vidéo se coupa alors.

Après un rapide fondu au noir, une seconde vidéo démarra alors.

C'était cette fois un extrait de l'enregistrement d'un jugement.

On y voyait Ron, les cheveux longs et une barbe de quelques jours, menotté et enchainé au banc d'accusation. Cette fois ci, la vidéo comportait des couleurs, et surtout du son.

« Ronald Billius Weasley, Sang-Pur de votre etat, êtes reconnu coupable du meurtre avec préméditation du commissaire Avery Junior, agravé par un délit de fuite. Vous êtes également soupçonné d'avoir dissimulé et offert vos services à une célèbre association terroriste dont nous terrons le nom, puisque le manque de preuve ne suffit pas à vous incriminer. Par conséquent, vous êtes condamné au Purgatoire. La séance est finie. »

La vidéo se finit sur l'image de deux hommes à la forte carrure sortant de force le rouquin de la salle.

Puis, l'écran noir réapparut. Un message, dans les mêmes lettres rouges apparu alors :

« Fin des informations. Prenez la bonne décision. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Ron. L'assemblée était silencieuse, chacun étant en train de digérer l'information. De plus, il fallait bien obéir, et décider du sort de Ron.

« Ron, lâche ton arme. »

Ron obéit, conscient qu'il n'avait aucune chance seul contre douze personnes.

« - Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

\- Et bien je propose qu'on continue sur le principe du vote.

\- Très bien, mais à ce moment là, les voix de Ginny et Ron ne comptent pas, puisqu'ils ne peuvent pas être objectifs. Ca semble juste à tout le monde ? »

Tout le monde acquiesça, Ginny et Ron compris : c'était effectivement la solution la plus juste. Harry prit la parole.

« Très bien : que ceux qui souhaite exécuter Ron lève la main : les autres baissent le poing. Je compte jusqu'à dix. Dix, neuf, huit, sept, six, cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un... »

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Lever la main ( tuer Ron )

Chapitre 15 : Baisser le poing ( sauver Ron )


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione leva sa main, tout comme Drago, Blaise, Pansy, Millicent et Cho, ce qui signait la mort du rouquin. Aussitôt, sa sœur cria :

« Non ! Vous avez pas le droit. »

Elle se rua vers son frère, et Blaise et Millicent durent la retenir. Elle se débattait comme une folle, hurlant et pleurant.

Pendant ce temps, le reste des participants tira au sort celui qui aurait le rôle de bourreau : le sort tomba sur Vincent. Ce dernier prit l'arme à feu qu'on lui tendait et, malgré les cris et les larmes de Ginny, acheva Ron.

Son corps fut emmené au frigo qui servait de morgue puis les participants retournèrent à leurs occupations. Seule Ginny, encore en larmes, s'enferma dans la salle de bain, malgré les efforts d'Hermione et d'Astoria pour tenter de la faire sortir.

Elles finirent par réussir à convaincre la rousse de sortir pour le dîner :

« - Ginny, le repas est prêt.

\- On t'a fait une part, tu peux venir si tu veux.

\- Je vais arriver, laissez moi juste cinq minutes.

\- Comme tu veux. »

Hermione et Astoria repartirent donc rejoindre les autre dans la cuisine. Ginny arriva comme prévu cinq minutes après.

Mais au lieu de prendre place, elle leva de dernière son dos l'arme qui avait servit à tuer son frère et un par un, elle abattit ceux ayant voté pour la mort de Ron.

Puis elle retourna l'arme contre elle même, rejoignant ainsi Hermione, Drago, Blaise, Pansy, Millicent et Cho dans la mort.

En moins d'une minute, le nombre de participants tomba à cinq : il ne restait plus que Harry, Théodore, Astoria, Luna et Vincent.

Le reste de la semaine se déroula normalement, Théodore et Luna trouvant à travers le miroir de la salle de bain un passage vers une nouvelle partit du complexe, qui comprenait notamment une pharmacie et un grand écran sur lequel un compte à rebours les prévenait du nombre de jours restant au fur et à mesure du temps.

Un jour, un choix s'afficha sur l'écran principal : les survivants avaient le choix entre découvrir le passé de Millicent ou celui de Vincent. De manière entièrement logique, connaître le passé de Millicent ne servait plus à rien maintenant qu'elle était morte, et le groupe choisit donc voir les informations sur le passé de Vincent.

Aussitôt, une vidéo apparut, visiblement filmée par un amateur avec stupeurs, il purent constatés que celui tenant la caméra n'était autre que Gregory. Sur le plan suivant, Vincent apparaissait à coté de lui, et les deux comparses rigolaient ensemble. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite dans ce qui semblait être un champs où un grand camion était garé. Toujours en rigolant, il ouvrit la porte du camion.

Avec horreur, les survivants purent constater qu'à l'intérieur du-dit camion, des rangées de jeunes filles étaient attachées et les yeux bandés. Pire encore, ils purent assister à une scène qui fit littéralement vomir Harry, au moment où Vincent tira par les cheveux l'une des prisonnières et la viola sous les ricanements gras de Gregory.

La vidéo se finit alors, sur les mots : « Motifs d'accusation : trafic d'être humain, kidnapping, viol sur mineur en bande organisé ».

Encore sous le choc de la vidéo, ce fut la petite voix d'Astoria qui rompit le silence :

« - Du coup qu'est ce qu'on fait ? On vote ?

\- Oui, c'est ce qu'on avait prévu. »

* * *

Chapitre 102: Tuer Vincent

Chapitre 103: Laisser Vincent en vie


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione baissa le poing, comme Harry, Luna, Astoria, Millicent et Cho.

"- Six voix contre cinq, Ron reste en vie.

\- Merci les gars.

\- Je te prévient le rouquin, au moindre geste suspect tu y passe.

\- Certainement pas Drago, puisqu'on va aller reposer les armes comme convenu."

Drago et Harry se fusillèrent du regard. Ils avaient du mal à s'entendre depuis le début, ayant des mentalités très différentes. Mais l'ambiance plus que stressante cumulée à la faim faisait monter la tension pour tout le monde, et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que la situation explose.

Très exactement, la situation mis quatre heures à s'envenimer. Hermione était avec Ginny, Astoria et Ron en train de chercher de la nourriture, mais c'était également une manière d'éviter le reste du groupe, au sein duquel une mauvaise ambiance s'installait de plus en plus.

Ils venaient de trouver une petite trousse à pharmacie, cachée un des carreaux de la chambre, que de grands bruits accompagnés de cris retentirent dans la cuisine. Echangeant un coup d'oeil rapide avec ses camarades, le groupe pris la décision immédiate de courir en direction de la source des bruits.

Harry et Drago avaient fini par en venir au mains. Et pas seulement aux mains, puisque Harry attrapa un tabouret en bois et le lança en direction de la tête de Drago. Ce dernier eu à peine le temps de protéger son visage que le projectile le heurta, se brisant par la même occasion. Drago tomba au sol, et ne se releva plus.

« Harry ! »

Ron et Blaise se jetèrent sur Harry pour l'immobiliser, tandis que Vincent redressait Drago. Voyant le blond blessé, Hermione partie chercher Théodore : maintenant qu'ils avaient une trousse à pharmacie, ses talents de médecins allaient pouvoir être utile, et Drago en avait besoin.

Elle courru donc jusqu'à la salle de bain où il était présent.

« - Théodore, on a besoin de toi !

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Drago et Harry se sont battus, et Drago est blessé. Heureusement, on a trouvé ça. »

Hermione sortie la trousse à pharmacie, qui contenait des bandes de gazes, du sparadrap, des aiguilles, une pince et un scalpel. Théodore fronça les sourcils.

« - Vous avez trouvé ça où ?

\- Dans un carreau dans la chambre, pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je trouve ça étrange. Regarde l'étiquette, elle a mes initiales inscrites dessus. Et la marque correspond au nom de l'hopital où je travaillais avant, selon mon dossier.

\- Tu as raison, c'est étrange...

\- N'en parlons pas aux autres, et faisons comme si de rien n'était tant qu'on a pas de preuves.

\- Très bien, faisons comme ça. »

Ils sortirent donc de la pièce et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Drago s'était relevé et était appuyé contre la table, se tenant le front, qui était recouvert de sang.

Ron et Harry, eux, étaient sortis de la pièce. Astoria quant à elle ramassait les débris du tabouret. Théodore entrepris de soigner Drago, et Hermione partie aider la jeune femme.

* * *

_Si Cho est morte : Chapitre 104_

* * *

Elle ramassa un débris, puis deux, puis finalement pris l'assise.

Cependant, quand elle retourna la dernière pièce, elle vit des écritures :

11, Chang, Crimes de Guerre, Traitresse à la nation.

« - Euh, les gars ? J'ai trouvé quelque chose. »

Astoria, qui était la plus proche de la brune, se rapprocha. Hermione retourna l'assise dans sa direction afin qu'elle puisse voir l'inscription. Après qu'elle l'eut lu, elle se retourna vers la brune :

« - Je vais chercher les autres.

\- Très bien, on reste là. »

Le temps qu'Astoria ramène le reste des participants, Hermione montra le débris de tabouret à Drago et Théodore. Grace aux efforts du brun, le blond n'avait plus de sang et avait été recousu : sa plaie au front avait été nettoyée, et les différentes échardes enlevées. Il avait maintenant un bandage autour du crane.

Les autres finirent par arriver, Astoria en tête. Elle leur avait déjà expliqué la situation, et comme ils l'avaient décidés plus tôt, le sort de Cho serait décidé par un vote.

« - On n'a pas assez d'informations pour décider ! Crime de guerre, ça peut désigner tout et n'importe quoi !

\- Tout et n'importe quoi d'horrible ! Et tu oublies la mention « Traitresse » !

\- Je suis d'accord, ça prouve qu'elle sait cacher son jeu et qu'elle peut nous trahir !

\- On ne sait pas ce qu'elle a fait pour trahir, ni les raisons qui l'ont poussé à faire ce qu'elle a fait !

\- Je préfère ne pas prendre de risques.

\- Bon, passons au vote ! »

Les participants se placèrent en cercle, la jeune asiatique au centre, et le vote commença.

* * *

Chapitre 16 : L'exécuter

Chapitre 17 : La laisser en vie


	16. Chapter 16

A l'unanimité, le groupe décida de ne prendre aucun risque et d'éliminer la jeune femme. Personne ne voulant prendre le rôle du bourreau, ils tirèrent au sort et Harry fut désigné. Tandis que la victime fondait en larme, l'homme à la cicatrice alla dans l'armurerie chercher une arme et l'abatis proprement d'une balle dans le crâne, ne voulant pas la faire souffrir.

Après un temps de délai où ils allèrent cacher le corps de la jeune femme, chacun repartit à ses occupations, la principale étant de chercher de la nourriture. Le temps passait, et les estomacs commençaient à gargouiller. Mais ça ne les aida par pour autant : au bout de plus de trois heures, il ne restait plus comme nourriture que celle entièrement pourrie de la cave.

Les plus courageux avaient d'ailleurs essayé de couper les victuailles afin de vérifier l'état interne, mais l'odeur infâme qui s'échappa d'une pomme les dissuada de continuer. De toute façon, il ne restait vraiment rien de mangeable dans le fruit.

Découragée, Hermione décida d'aller se laver dans la salle de bain. Elle remplit donc une large bassine d'eau dans la cuisine, puis traversa le couloir en se concentrant pour ne pas en renverser partout. Puis elle verrouilla la porte et commença à se déshabiller, posant ses affaires vers l'entrée, puis elle posa sa bassine vers les lavabos, et commença à se frictionner. Pendant sa toilette, les rouages de son cerveau fonctionnaient à toute vitesse. Elle réfléchissait à la fois à quelles personnes étaient réellement dangereuses, à savoir si elle avait pris les bonnes décisions, et également à quels crimes elle avait pu elle même connaître.

D'après le peu d'informations qu'ils avaient eu jusque là, tous les crimes avaient été vraiment horribles : meurtre de policier, crimes de guerres, et au moins un viol. Elle savait depuis le début qu'elle était là après avoir été condamnée à la peine capitale, et donc que comme le reste des condamnés, elle avait fait une ou plusieurs actions horrible, mais elle ne se sentait pas dangereuse comme l'était Gregory par exemple. Et y avait il d'autres personnes aussi dangereuses que lui ? Vincent par exemple, avec qui il s'entendait bien ? Non, elle n'avait pas le droit d'accuser quelqu'un à tord, surtout avec des accusations aussi fortes.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle finit de frictionner son corps, et passa à ses cheveux. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle avait été endormie, ni même condamnée, mais ses cheveux étaient propres quand elle était arrivée. Enfin, propres... Ses cheveux avaient énormément de volume, et bouclaient n'importe comment dans tout les sens.

Afin d'économiser l'eau, elle attrapa une large mèche de ses cheveux et la trempa dans l'eau, puis massa un peu, et recommença l'opération avec les mèches suivantes. Pendant toute l'opération, elle se regardait dans le large miroir qui surplombait les éviers, quand un détail la frappa : il n'y avait presque aucun écart entre le miroir et le mur. Voulant vérifier quelque chose, Hermione rapprocha son doigt du miroir, jusqu'à le toucher. Ce qu'elle soupçonnait s'avéra réel : en effet, normalement, lorsque l'on touche un miroir, il y a un petit espace entre notre doigt et le reflet. Or, il n'y avait ici aucun reflet, signe qu'on avait affaire à :

« … Un miroir sans tain... »

Elle tapota le miroir, et effectivement, cela sonnait creux. Il y avait donc une pièce derrière le miroir.

Devant cette découverte, il fallait donc prendre une décision : soit elle rejoignait les autres pour les prévenir, soit elle attendait la nuit pour aller vérifier par elle même ce que contenait la pièce. Après tout, si jamais la pièce contenait des informations sur le passé de quelqu'un, ou de la nourriture pour une seule personne, cela pourrait déclencher une autre bagarre, vu l'ambiance actuelle. Il était du coup potentiellement plus prudent d'aller explorer seule la pièce. Mais d'un autre coté, il pouvait y avoir des pièges, et les autres pourraient perdre de leur confiance en elle si elle ne leur révélait pas tout de suite sa découverte. La décision n'étaient pas si simple...

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Explorer seule

Chapitre 19 : Prévenir les autres


	17. Chapter 17

A l'exception de Crabbe et Pansy, tout le monde vota pour la survie de Cho.

« Merci les gars. »

Tout le monde hocha la tête, puis chacun repartit à ses occupations, la principale étant de chercher de la nourriture. Le temps passait, et les estomacs commençaient à gargouiller. Mais ça ne les aida par pour autant : au bout de plus de trois heures, il ne restait plus comme nourriture que celle entièrement pourrie de la cave.

Les plus courageux avaient d'ailleurs essayé de couper les victuailles afin de vérifier l'état interne, mais l'odeur infâme qui s'échappa d'une pomme les dissuada de continuer. De toute façon, il ne restait vraiment rien de mangeable dans le fruit.

Découragée, Hermione décida d'aller se laver dans la salle de bain. Elle remplit donc une large bassine d'eau dans la cuisine, puis traversa le couloir en se concentrant pour ne pas en renverser partout. Puis elle verrouilla la porte et commença à se déshabiller, posant ses affaires vers l'entrée, puis elle posa sa bassine vers les lavabos, et commença à se frictionner. Pendant sa toilette, les rouages de son cerveau fonctionnaient à toute vitesse. Elle réfléchissait à la fois à quelles personnes étaient réellement dangereuses, à savoir si elle avait pris les bonnes décisions, et également à quels crimes elle avait pu elle même connaître.

D'après le peu d'informations qu'ils avaient eu jusque là, tous les crimes avaient été vraiment horribles : meurtre de policier, crimes de guerres, et au moins un viol. Elle savait depuis le début qu'elle était là après avoir été condamnée à la peine capitale, et donc que comme le reste des condamnés, elle avait fait une ou plusieurs actions horrible, mais elle ne se sentait pas dangereuse comme l'était Gregory par exemple. Et y avait il d'autres personnes aussi dangereuses que lui ? Vincent par exemple, avec qui il s'entendait bien ? Non, elle n'avait pas le droit d'accuser quelqu'un à tord, surtout avec des accusations aussi fortes.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle finit de frictionner son corps, et passa à ses cheveux. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle avait été endormie, ni même condamnée, mais ses cheveux étaient propres quand elle était arrivée. Enfin, propres... Ses cheveux avaient énormément de volume, et bouclaient n'importe comment dans tout les sens.

Afin d'économiser l'eau, elle attrapa une large mèche de ses cheveux et la trempa dans l'eau, puis massa un peu, et recommença l'opération avec les mèches suivantes. Pendant toute l'opération, elle se regardait dans le large miroir qui surplombait les éviers, quand un détail la frappa : il n'y avait presque aucun écart entre le miroir et le mur. Voulant vérifier quelque chose, Hermione rapprocha son doigt du miroir, jusqu'à le toucher. Ce qu'elle soupçonnait s'avéra réel : en effet, normalement, lorsque l'on touche un miroir, il y a un petit espace entre notre doigt et le reflet. Or, il n'y avait ici aucun reflet, signe qu'on avait affaire à :

« … Un miroir sans tain... »

Elle tapota le miroir, et effectivement, cela sonnait creux. Il y avait donc une pièce derrière le miroir.

Devant cette découverte, il fallait donc prendre une décision : soit elle rejoignait les autres pour les prévenir, soit elle attendait la nuit pour aller vérifier par elle même ce que contenait la pièce. Après tout, si jamais la pièce contenait des informations sur le passé de quelqu'un, ou de la nourriture pour une seule personne, cela pourrait déclencher une autre bagarre, vu l'ambiance actuelle. Il était du coup potentiellement plus prudent d'aller explorer seule la pièce. Mais d'un autre coté, il pouvait y avoir des pièges, et les autres pourraient perdre de leur confiance en elle si elle ne leur révèlaient pas tout de suite sa découverte. La décision n'étaient pas si simple...

Chapitre 18 : Explorer seule

Chapitre 19 : Prévenir les autres


	18. Chapter 18

Elle prit finalement la décision d'explorer seule la pièce derrière le miroir sans tain. Elle finit sa toilette sommaire, puis rejoignit les autres. L'ambiance c'était calmée, mais on sentait que le manque de nourriture n'aidait pas à améliorer les choses.

Le groupe fut forcer d'aller se coucher le ventre creux – et gargouillant pour celui de Ron – et les nerfs à vif.

Environ deux heures après que le reste du groupe soit endormi, Hermione se releva sur la pointe des pieds et se dirigea le plus discrètement possible, en essayant de ne pas trébucher dans le noir. Elle arriva finalement à bon port.

Intelligente, elle avait pensé à garder sa serviette de bain et à prendre dans la cuisine une grande casserole pour pouvoir briser le miroir sans se blesser et surtout sans trop faire de bruit.

Elle enroula donc sa serviette autour de la casserole, puis pris de l'élan.

"Tu fais quoi là?"

Poussant un petit cri de sursaut, elle se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec le grand métisse, qui avait franchement l'air mécontent.

"- Tu m'expliques ou je vais réveiller les autres?

\- Non, ça va aller..."

Contrainte et forcée, Hermione lui expliqua tout, de comment elle l'avait découvert, à son résonnement et à ses doutes quand à la présence de piège. Blaise l'écouta avec attention et à la fin de son récit, lui expliqua qu'il allait devoir chercher les autres.

Il sortit de la salle de bain et revint quelques instants plus tard, suivi par une assemblée à moitié endormie. Blaise leur avait exposé le problème, et tous parlaient en même temps, essaynt de débattre dans une immense cacophonie de si on devait ou non punir Hermione pour leur avoir caché quelque chose d'aussi important.

Trop fatigués pour bien réfléchir, ils prirent la décision de ne pas la punir mais de la garder à l'oeil, et de revenir ouvrir le miroir le lendemain.

Tout le monde alla donc se coucher , la nuit d'Hermione fut plutôt agitée : dans son sommeil, une voix lui répétait en boucle « N'oublie pas Hermione ! N'oublie pas ! »

Quand la lumière s'alluma, elle ne se sentie donc pas vraiment reposée. Après une rapide observation du visage de ses camarades, elle put deviner qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir passée une mauvaise nuit. Ginny était de loin la pire : elle avait dormi avec son frère, qui parlait et bavait dans son sommeil. Contrainte et forcée, elle avait fini par dormir avec Luna.

Ils leur fallait décider qui allait ouvrir le miroir, la salle de bain étant trop petite pour qu'ils y rentrent tous en même temps sans se gêner.

Hermione leva directement sa main : c'était elle qui avait découvert l'entrée, c'était à elle d'ouvrir la marche. Ron, Harry et Ginny firent de même, puis Ron et Ginny commencèrent à se crier dessus, Ron refusant que sa sœur mette sa vie en danger, ce que la jeune femme trouvait particulièrement hypocrite. Finalement, le groupe réussit à les mettre d'accord : ni l'un ni l'autre ne participerait, et Vincent prendrait la troisième place. En effet, étant le plus gros gabari, il serait certainement le plus à même de réussir à casser la vitre.

Le reste de la bande sortit de la pièce, laissant le trio seul dans la pièce.

« - Comment on va s'y prendre ?

\- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que Vincent se serve d'un objet pour briser la vitre, ça lui évitera de se faire mal.

\- Je vais chercher un tabouret, je reviens. »

Harry sortit en courant de la salle, puis revint quelques instants après avec un des tabourets de la cuisine, ainsi que deux serviettes de bains, pour essayer de se protéger des potentiels éclats de verre.

Il tendit la serviette à Vincent, afin qu'il protège ses mains, puis Hermione et lui se mirent à couvert.

Vincent commença alors à frapper le miroir de toutes ses forces. Au troisième impact, une large fissure apparue.

« - Tu avais raison Hermione ! Le prochain coup sera le bon !

\- Retenez votre inspiration au cas où il y ai du gaz derrière la vitre !

\- Je compte jusqu'à trois ! Un, deux,... Trois ! »

Vincent abbati une dernière fois le tabouret sur la vitre, qui explosa en de petits débris de verre. Aussitôt, Harry et Hermione tirèrent Vincent au sol avec eux. Après deux minutes d'attente, rien ne s'était passé, ni gaz, ni explosion. Ils se relevèrent alors. De l'autre coté de la vitre se trouvait une petite pièce, semblable à un sas. En passant leur tête, il purent constater qu'il n'y avait qu'une porte coupe feu, ainsi qu'un écran sur lequel était inscrit : Félicitations à vous tous.

« Je vais chercher les autres. »

Harry sortit de la pièce pendant qu'Hermione et Vincent agrandissaient le trou afin de pouvoir passer dedans. Puis il revint avec les dix autres participants. Hermione et Vincent avaient fini, et avaient installés les serviettes sur le rebord pour qu'ils ne se blesse pas en traversant.

« - Bien joué les gars !

\- Bon, qui y va en premier ?

\- Hermione, c'est elle qui a découvert le miroir !

\- Adjugé vendu ! »

Hermione, sous le regard de ses camarades, monta donc sur les lavabos, puis enjamba le rebord du miroir et atterrit de l'autre coté, faisant craquer sous la semelle de ses bottines les débris de verre.

Elle fut rapidement rejoint par Harry, Vincent, puis les autres.

Puis, ensemble, ils poussèrent la porte coupe feu. Ils arrivèrent dans une nouvelle pièce, circulaire cette fois ci. Cette pièce comportait en son centre une immense table rectangulaire, dont le centre était un grand écran.

Comme dans le « salon » précédent, un couloir partait de chaque coté de la pièce : celui de droite menait à de nouveaux sanitaires ainsi qu'à ce qui semblait être une pharmacie, dont la porte vitrée etait malheureusement véouillée. L'autre couloir donnait sur une bibliothèque, ainsi que sur le rêve de l'estomac de Ron : une nouvelle cuisine, avec des placards remplis de nourriture.

Les condamnés affamés se jetèrent donc, avant de continuer leurs exploration, sur des conserves de viande séchée et des pommes de terres.

Ce n'est qu'une fois leurs estomacs remplis qu'ils continuèrent leur exploration.

Pendant le repas, ils préparèrent le programme de la journée : essayer les nouveaux sanitaires, et, s'ils étaient normaux, prendre une douche ainsi que vérifier les livres de la bibliothèque, voir si on pouvait y trouver des informations utiles, et même se renseigner sur le monde extérieur, dont personne n'avait aucun souvenir.

* * *

Chapitre 20 : Prendre une douche avec les filles

Chapitre 21 : Aller à la bibliothèque


	19. Chapter 19

Hermione prit finalement la décision d'informer les autres immédiatement. Elle estimait que c'était le plus prudent pour oublier les tensions. Elle se rhabilla donc et se rendit dans le salon.

Tous les autres étaient là, l'ambiance s'était calmée, mais elle restait tout de même assez tendue.

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose, venez voir ! »

Intrigué, le petit groupe se leva et suivit la brune jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle leur expliqua alors sa découverte, preuves à l'appui.

« - Bien joué Hermione !

\- Merci Ron.

\- Bon, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

\- Quelle question, on brise la vitre et on va voir ce qu'il y a de l'autre coté !

\- Heu, t'as oublié ce qu'il s'est passé avec les douches ? Il y a sûrement un piège derrière !

\- Oui mais on a plus aucune ressource : si ils veulent qu'on finisse par sortir, on doit quand même survivre !

\- Pas tous, je te signale ! Il y en a au moins un qui doit survivre mais pas nous tous !

\- Pansy à raison, il suffit de mettre des bombes ou des mines derrière la vitre, ça projetterait des éclats de verre un peu partout mais ceux les plus en arrière n'auraient rien.

\- Je sais que c'est dangereux, mais on a pas le choix.

\- Oui, prenons le maximum de précaution, mais ouvrons la vitre.

\- Très bien, qui s'en charge ? »

Hermione leva directement sa main : c'était elle qui avait découvert l'entrée, c'était à elle d'ouvrir la marche. Ron, Harry et Ginny firent de même, puis Ron et Ginny commencèrent à se crier dessus, Ron refusant que sa sœur mette sa vie en danger, ce que la jeune femme trouvait particulièrement hypocrite. Finalement, le groupe réussit à les mettre d'accord : ni l'un ni l'autre ne participerait, et Vincent prendrait la troisième place. En effet, étant le plus gros gabari, il serait certainement le plus à même de réussir à casser la vitre.

Le reste de la bande sortit de la pièce, laissant le trio seul dans la pièce.

« - Comment on va s'y prendre ?

\- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que Vincent se serve d'un objet pour briser la vitre, ça lui évitera de se faire mal.

\- Je vais chercher un tabouret, je reviens. »

Harry sortit en courant de la salle, puis revint quelques instants après avec un des tabourets de la cuisine, ainsi que deux serviettes de bains, pour essayer de se protéger des potentiels éclats de verre.

Il tendit la serviette à Vincent, afin qu'il protège ses mains, puis Hermione et lui se mirent à couvert.

Vincent commença alors à frapper le miroir de toutes ses forces. Au troisième impact, une large fissure apparue.

« - Tu avais raison Hermione ! Le prochain coup sera le bon !

\- Retenez votre inspiration au cas où il y ai du gaz derrière la vitre !

\- Je compte jusqu'à trois ! Un, deux,... Trois ! »

Vincent abbati une dernière fois le tabouret sur la vitre, qui explosa en de petits débris de verre. Aussitôt, Harry et Hermione tirèrent Vincent au sol avec eux. Après deux minutes d'attente, rien ne s'était passé, ni gaz, ni explosion. Ils se relevèrent alors. De l'autre coté de la vitre se trouvait une petite pièce, semblable à un sas. En passant leur tête, il purent constater qu'il n'y avait qu'une porte coupe feu, ainsi qu'un écran sur lequel était inscrit : Félicitations à vous tous.

« Je vais chercher les autres. »

Harry sortit de la pièce pendant qu'Hermione et Vincent agrandissaient le trou afin de pouvoir passer dedans. Puis il revint avec les dix autres participants. Hermione et Vincent avaient fini, et avaient installés les serviettes sur le rebord pour qu'ils ne se blesse pas en traversant.

« - Bien joué les gars !

\- Bon, qui y va en premier ?

\- Hermione, c'est elle qui a découvert le miroir !

\- Adjugé vendu ! »

Hermione, sous le regard de ses camarades, monta donc sur les lavabos, puis enjamba le rebord du miroir et atterrit de l'autre coté, faisant craquer sous la semelle de ses bottines les débris de verre.

Elle fut rapidement rejoint par Harry, Vincent, Ginny, Ron, Luna, Astoria, Cho, Millicent, Pansy, Blaise, Théodore et Drago.

Puis, ensemble, ils poussèrent la porte coupe feu. Ils arrivèrent dans une nouvelle pièce, circulaire cette fois ci. Cette pièce comportait en son centre une immense table rectangulaire, dont le centre était un grand écran.

Comme dans le « salon » précédent, un couloir partait de chaque coté de la pièce : celui de droite menait à de nouveaux sanitaires ainsi qu'à ce qui semblait être une pharmacie, dont la porte vitrée etait malheureusement vérouillée. L'autre couloir donnait sur une bibliothèque, ainsi que sur le rêve de l'estomac de Ron : une nouvelle cuisine, avec des placards remplis de nourriture.

Les condamnés affamés se jetèrent donc, avant de continuer leurs exploration, sur des conserves de viande séchée et des pommes de terres.

Ce n'est qu'une fois leurs estomacs rempli que le même compte à rebours, annonçant l'extinction des feux, se mit à nouveau en route.

Contraints par le temps, ils rejoignirent le dortoir, puis ils décidèrent de dormir ensemble dans le premier salon : les matelas étaient de toute façon déjà sur place depuis leur « protection » de l'après midi.

La lumière éteinte, le groupe s'endormit plus ou moins rapidement selon les personnes. Epuisée par sa journée, Hermione s'endormit rapidement.

Cependant, sa nuit fut plutôt agitée : dans son sommeil, une voix lui répétait en boucle « N'oublie pas Hermione ! N'oublie pas ! »

Quand la lumière s'alluma, elle ne se sentie donc pas vraiment reposée. Après une rapide observation du visage de ses camarades, elle put deviner qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir passée une mauvaise nuit. Ginny était de loin la pire : elle avait dormi avec son frère, qui parlait et bavait dans son sommeil. Contrainte et forcée, elle avait fini par dormir avec Luna.

Le groupe se leva, et pris un petit déjeuner solide : ils avaient décidé de manger autant qu'ils le pourraient, pendant que la nourriture était encore mangeable. Pendant le repas, ils préparèrent le programme de la journée : essayer les nouveaux sanitaires, et, s'ils étaient normaux, prendre une douche ainsi que vérifier les livres de la bibliothèque, voir si on pouvait y trouver des informations utiles, et même se renseigner sur le monde extérieur, dont personne n'avait aucun souvenir.

* * *

Chapitre 20 : Prendre une douche avec les filles

Chapitre 21 : Aller à la bibliothèque


	20. Chapter 20

Après le repas, les filles décidèrent d'aller se doucher. Ayant peu envie d'avoir une nouvelle surprise, elles emmenèrent avec elle des pommes, afin de tester l'eau de la douche.

Une fois arrivées dans la salle de bain, elles allumèrent donc l'eau avec énormément de précautions, puis firent rouler des pommes sous le jet. Ne constatant rien d'étranges, elles passèrent ensuite doucement leurs mains, puis rentrèrent sous l'eau.

Contrairement aux anciennes douches, celles ci n'avaient pas de séparations, et les filles se retrouvaient donc toutes ensemble, entièrement nues. Elles purent ainsi rapidement remarquer qu'elles avaient toutes plusieurs cicatrices.

Les plus visibles étaient celles d'Hermione, qui comptait par dizaines des blessures par balle et par armes blanches, tout comme Ginny, qui en comptait cependant moins. Luna, elle, avait dans le dos une cicatrice de laser, semblables à celles utilisées lors des détatouages. Enfin, Pansy avait deux cicatrices sous les deux seins, trahissant ce qu'elles interprêtèrent comme une augmentation mammaire.

Leur jeu et discussion fut interrompue par Blaise, qui toqua à la porte:

« -Désolé de vous déranger, mais on a de nouvelles infos importantes, et un nouveau jugement à faire.

\- Sur qui ?

\- Drago, et je vous préviens, c'est du lourd.

\- Et les autres informations ?

\- Ouais, fait nous un résumé le temps qu'on arrive.

\- Théodore vous expliquera mieux que moi, mais basiquement, le monde extérieur est gouverné par un gouvernement dont les ministres sont appelés Mangemorts, et la population est divisée en trois catégories : les Sang-de-Bourbe, les Sang Mêlés et les Sangs Purs, et seulement certaines catégories sont autorisées à avoir des enfants, et pleins d'autres lois du même genre.

\- Je vois. »

Les filles sortirent finalement de la salle de bain, rhabillées mais les cheveux encore mouillés, et se dirigèrent à la suite de Blaise vers la bibliothèque. Là, Ron leur lit le passage d'un livre parlant de Malefoy et de sa famille :

« Drago Malefoy : Fils de Narcissa Black et Lucius Malefoy. Un gros trait rouge barre son nom, et il y a marqué par dessus : Traitre à son Sang : Le fils du ministre Malefoy à trahi sa condition de Mangemort, en se rendant complice d'actes terroristes et donc de plusieurs dizaines de morts. Il est donc reconnu coupable de la Suprême trahison et d'association de malfaiteurs, et est révoqué de son titre. Sa condamnation est le Purgatoire. »

Puis Ron lu une liste de différents attentats auquel Drago avait participé, en personne ou en vendant des informations.

« Bon et bien, on a plus qu'à le juger ».

* * *

Chapitre 22: Tuer Drago

Chapitre 23: Le laisser en vie


	21. Chapter 21

Après le repas, les filles décidèrent d'aller prendre une douche dans les nouveaux sanitaires. Hermione cependant ne les suivis pas, préférant explorer les livres de la bibliothèque. La plupart des garçons vinrent avec elle, en quête d'informations sur leur situation.

La bibliothèque était une salle rectangulaire dont les murs étaient tous composés d'étagères, remplies à craquer de différents livres. Une table de chêne massive trônait au centre de la pièce, entourée de fauteuils en tissu rouges.

Hermione laissa ses doigts parcourir la tranche des livres, jusqu'à en trouver un qui lui semble intéressant. Son choix se porta finalement sur un grand livre noir intitulé « Lois modernes ».

Hermione le saisit et se posa sur un des fauteuils. A ses cotés, Théodore lisait un bouquin sur la médecine, tandis que les autres cherchaient encore une lecture intéressante.

La préface du livre lui indiqua des premiers renseignements : ils étaient en Angleterre, et le pays était dirigé depuis dix ans par Lord Voldemort, ainsi que des Mangemorts, l'équivalent de ses ministres.

En tournant les pages, elle apprit qu'il avait été élu à vie. Trouvant cela étrange, elle en fit part à Harry, et lui demanda de regarder s'il n'y avait pas des livres d'histoire quelque part. Ce dernier acquiesça et partit à le recherche de ce qu'Hermione lui avait demandé.

En continuant de lire, elle tomba sur un autre article intéressant : le pays était apparemment divisé en castes : Sang-de-Bourbe, Sang-Mélés et Sang-Pur. L'appartenance à une caste ou une autre dépendait de son ascendance, et les classes sociales dépendaient directement des castes : par exemple, les postes à haute responsabilités ne pouvaient pas être occupés par des Sang-de-Bourbe, dont le sang impur les rendait trop « limités ».

Plus Hermione tournait de pages, plus les différences entre castes augmentaient. A la page 216, Hermione lacha le livre dans un bruit sourd, l'air choquée. Ron, à sa droite ramassa l'ouvrage, et écarquilla les yeux en lisant le paragraphe :

« Article 456 : Reproduction de la race anglaise.

Alinéa 1 : Toute femme de Sang-Pur et de Sang-Mélé se doit de mettre un enfant au Sang Pur, afin de préserver la pureté de la race. Chaque Sang-Mélée se devra donc d'avoir un enfant d'un Sang-Pur avant ses 28 ans.

Alinéa 2 : Les Sangs-de-Bourbes ne doivent pas corrompre la pureté du sang d'un Sang-Pur, aucune naissance n'est autorisée. Les Sangs-Purs pris en faute serons condamnés au grade de Traitre-à-leur-sang.

Alinéa 3 : Il est possible pour une Sang-Mélée et un Sang-de-Bourbe d'avoir une descendance, à condition que la Sang-Mélée ait déjà donnée naissance à un enfant de sang pur.

Alinéa 4 : Un enfant d'un Sang-Mêlé et d'un Sang-Pur aura le statut de Sang-Pur. Il est interdit d'avorter un enfant de Sang-Pur.

Alinéa 5 : Toute Sang-Mélée incapable d'avoir d'enfant, ou n'en ayant pas eu avant ses 28 ans aura le statut de Traitre-à-son-sang.

Alinéa 6 : Toute tricherie sur le statut du sang d'un enfant, ou la dissimulation d'un enfant entraînera le statut de Traitre-à-son-sang pour les deux parents. »

Ron avait lu à voix haute le paragraphe, jetant un froid sur l'assemblée. Ce fut Théodore qui rompit le silence :

« - C'est de l'eugénisme.

\- De quoi ?

\- De l'eugénisme. C'est dans le livre que je suis en train de lire : c'est l'ensemble des méthodes et pratiques dont le but est d'améliorer le patrimoine génétique de l'espèce humaine.

\- Et donc ?

\- Je voulais juste le signaler, on est dans un système eugénique, c'est tout.

\- Ca nous avance pas des masses...

\- Certes. Quelqu'un a des infos sur les castes ?

\- J'ai trouvé ça, un livre sur les fameux « Sangs-Purs ».

\- Tu as des infos intéressantes ?

\- Pas encore, je sais juste qu'il y a « Vingts-huit sacrées », les vingts-huit familles au sang le plus pur.

\- Continuons de creuser alors... »

Drago tourna les pages : Abbot, Avery, Black, Bulstrode, Beurk, Carrow, Croupton, Fawley, Flint, Gaunt, Greengrass, Lestrange, Londubat, Macmillan, Malefoy,...

Il s'arrêta net en voyant la description de la page des Malefoy :

« Les membres de la famille Malefoy sont réputés pour leurs traits fins et aristocratiques, leurs yeux gris acier ainsi que pour leur chevelure d'un blond platine quasiment argenté. »

Il continua la lecture, trouvant ainsi plus de renseignements sur la famille Malefoy :

Lucius Abrasax Malefoy : marié à Narcissa Black.

Un fils : Drago Malefoy

Drago poussa un petit cri de surprise en voyant le nom s'afficher. Entre le prénom et la description physique, ce Drago Malefoy ne pouvais être personne d'autre que lui.

Il tourna la page pour trouver celle qui lui était consacrée :

Drago Malefoy :

Fils de Narcissa Black et Lucius Malefoy

Cependant, un gros trait rouge barrait son nom. De la même couleur, en lettres capitales, un long paragraphe était inscrit, recouvrant les premières écritures :

Traitre à son Sang : Le fils du ministre Malefoy à trahi sa condition de Mangemort, en se rendant complice d'actes terroristes et donc de plusieurs dizaines de morts. Il est donc reconnu coupable de la Suprême trahison et d'association de malfaiteurs, et est révoqué de son titre. Sa condamnation est le Purgatoire.

En dessous se trouvait une liste de différents attentats auquels il avait participé, en personne ou en vendant des informations.

Perdu dans ses pensés, il n'avait pas remarqué que Ron regardait par dessus son épaule. Ce dernier pris le livre, interpellant tout le monde :

« - Drago a trouvé quelque chose !

\- Rends moi ça le rouquin !

\- Pas question ! Tout le monde doit entendre ça ! »

Ron se mit donc à lire à voix haute, tout en repoussant les assauts de Drago qui essayait de récupérer le livre. A la fin de la lecture, Blaise se leva :

« Je vais chercher les filles, il semblerait qu'on ai un nouveau jugement à faire ».

Il sortit donc de la pièce. Tout le monde le suivit, rejoignant le salon. Drago en premier, tout le monde s'assit autour de la table centrale. Blaise revint, suivit du reste des filles cinq minutes plus tard. On expliqua la situation à ces dernières, qui hochèrent la tête.

« -Bon, comme d'habitude, votons !

\- N'oubliez pas de prendre en compte que c'est un ancien terroriste.

\- Tout est dans le mot ancien le balafré ! »

* * *

Chapitre 22 : Le tuer

Chapitre 23 : Le laisser en vie


	22. Chapter 22

Les résultats du vote étaient clair: Drago été condamné. Ce fut Ron qui fut tiré au sort pour exécuter le blond, ce qu'il fit sans grand remord: personne n'était à l'aise avec un potentiel terroriste.

Sur cette écran s'afficha un premier message:

« J-13 »

Puis un second message, bien plus long cette fois ci, apparu à son tour.

« Un jugement par jour à partir de maintenant. Liberté viendra. Faites les bons choix, sécurité de la société en dépend. »

Le premier message revint s'afficher, et l'écran resta ainsi.

Les participants se retournèrent les uns vers les autres, assez partagés. D'un coté, ils étaient enfin fixés sur la durée de leur séjour, mais de l'autre, ils savaient que des informations allaient tomber dans les jours à venir.

Et puis, après le jugement de Drago, l'ambiance s'était encore dégradée : même ceux ayant voté pour sa survie n'avaient pas réellement confiance en lui. On parlait quand même d'un homme ayant trahi sa famille, très proche du gouvernement, pour aller s'associer à des terroristes, pas exactement le type de personne à qui on confierait ses enfants.

Le reste de la matinée passa donc lentement, Théodore débriefant de ses découvertes. Les autres vinrent également leur raconté ce qu'ils avaient lu, et qu'ils trouvaient pertinent. C'est ainsi qu'Hermione appris l'existence de L'Ordre, la plus grande organisation de terroriste, de par son nombre et ses nombreux actes. L'organisation avait cependant était vaincue à la mort d'Albus Dumbledore, son chef, cinq ans plus tôt, d'après le livre d'histoire de Blaise. A l'heure actuelle, il ne restait plus que de petits groupuscules, qui étaient éparpillés et ne représentaient plus aucun danger.

Harry leur appris également que le Purgatoire remplaçait la peine de mort, et qu'elle avait permis de libérer des places en prison. De plus, pour le moment, la technique avait toujours fonctionné.

Le reste de la matinée se déroula ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'Astoria et Millicent aillent préparer le repas du midi. Tout le monde mettait la table pendant que le ragout de viande finissait de mijoter. Quand tout d'un coup, un bruit sourd retentit, accompagné du cri aigu de Millicent.

Tout le monde accouru aussitôt, pour découvrir une Astoria au sol, en sueur et de la bave au coin des lèvres, que Millicent était en train de relever.

« - Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Rien ! Elle, elle a juste gouté le plat, et elle s'est écroulée ! »

Astoria rouvrit les yeux, et commença aussitôt à vomir. La pauvre était devenue verte, et une rangée de boutons rouges commençaient à apparaître sur son front. Théodore posa sa main sur front, et constata qu'elle était brulante.

« - Portez là jusqu'aux toilettes ! Elle vomit de partout !

\- Pas possible, les toilettes sont bouchées.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est ce qu'on essaye de vous dire depuis le début !

\- Merde !

\- Elle tient pas debout, faut aller la mettre au lit.

\- Je prends un saladier pour qu'elle puisse vomir.

\- Bonne idée, allons y. »

Le groupe se débrouilla donc pour porter Astoria jusqu'au dortoir, et Millicent décida de rester avec elle.

« - Faut qu'on trouve un moyen d'accéder aux médicaments qu'il y a dans la pharmacie.

\- Allons y, on va bien trouver un moyen de péter la vitre. »

Le reste du groupe partit donc en direction de la pharmacie, tabourets en main. Tout le monde commença à frapper la vitre en plexiglas, mais aucune fissure ne survint.

Luna, qui nettoyait la cuisine, débarqua au bout de dix minutes :

« Venez voir, un nouveau message est apparu! Ca concerne Astoria»

Luna les guida jusqu'à la table du salon. Un message était effectivement affiché sur l'écran central : Médicaments, puis une barre, puis Infos n°2. En dessous était affiché un compte à rebours de trois minutes.

« - On doit choisir entre les médicaments pour Astoria et des informations sur Blaise ?

\- Pour moi c'est tout vu, on ne peut pas laisser Astoria dans cet état !

\- Si ça se trouve c'est seulement passager ! Elle sera peut être guérie sans avoir besoin de médicaments, alors que c'est sans doute le seul moyen qu'on ait pour avoir des informations sur le passé de Blaise !

\- Dans tout les cas, on a pas beaucoup de temps ! »

* * *

Chapitre 24 : Prendre les médicaments

Chapitre 25 : Prendre les informations


	23. Chapter 23

Les mains d'Hermione, Luna, Astoria, Blaise, Théodore, Cho et Crabbe se levèrent, sauvant la vie du blond, qui lacha un soupir de soulagement.

Mais il ne fut pas soulagé longtemps: à peine le jugement rendu qu'un pan entier du mur s'ouvrit, révèlant un écran supplémentaire.

Sur cette écran s'afficha un premier message:

« J-13 »

Puis un second message, bien plus long cette fois ci, apparu à son tour.

« Un jugement par jour à partir de maintenant. Liberté viendra. Faites les bons choix, sécurité de la société en dépend. »

Le premier message revint s'afficher, et l'écran resta ainsi.

Les participants se retournèrent les uns vers les autres, assez partagés. D'un coté, ils étaient enfin fixés sur la durée de leur séjour, mais de l'autre, ils savaient que des informations allaient tomber dans les jours à venir.

Et puis, après le jugement de Drago, l'ambiance s'était encore dégradée : même ceux ayant voté pour sa survie n'avaient pas réellement confiance en lui. On parlait quand même d'un homme ayant trahi sa famille, très proche du gouvernement, pour aller s'associer à des terroristes, pas exactement le type de personne à qui on confierait ses enfants.

Le reste de la matinée passa donc lentement, Hermione et Théodore débriefant de leurs découvertes respectives. Les autres vinrent également leur raconté ce qu'ils avaient lu, et qu'ils trouvaient pertinent. C'est ainsi qu'Hermione appris l'existence de L'Ordre, la plus grande organisation de terroriste, de par son nombre et ses nombreux actes. L'organisation avait cependant était vaincue à la mort d'Albus Dumbledore, son chef, cinq ans plus tôt, d'après le livre d'histoire de Blaise. A l'heure actuelle, il ne restait plus que de petits groupuscules, qui de temps à autre réussissaient un attentat ou une action armée à l'encontre du gouvernement, mais rien d'aussi inquiétant qu'avant.

Harry leur appris également que le Purgatoire remplaçait la peine de mort, et qu'elle avait permis de libérer des places en prison. De plus, pour le moment, la technique avait toujours fonctionné.

Le reste de la matinée se déroula ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'Astoria et Millicent aillent préparer le repas du midi. Tout le monde mettait la table pendant que le ragout de viande finissait de mijoter. Quand tout d'un coup, un bruit sourd retentit, accompagné du cri aigu de Millicent.

Tout le monde accouru aussitôt, pour découvrir une Astoria au sol, en sueur et de la bave au coin des lèvres, que Millicent était en train de relever.

« - Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Rien ! Elle, elle a juste gouté le plat, et elle s'est écroulée ! »

Astoria réouvrit les yeux, et commença aussitôt à vomir. La pauvre était devenue verte, et une rangée de boutons rouges commençaient à apparaître sur son front. Théodore posa sa main sur front, et constata qu'elle était brulante.

« - Portez là jusqu'aux toilettes ! Elle vomit de partout !

\- Pas possible, les toilettes sont bouchées.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est ce qu'on essaye de vous dire depuis le début !

\- Merde !

\- Elle tient pas debout, faut aller la mettre au lit.

\- Je prends un saladier pour qu'elle puisse vomir.

\- Bonne idée, allons y. »

Le groupe se débrouilla donc pour porter Astoria jusqu'au dortoir, et Millicent décida de rester avec elle.

« - Faut qu'on trouve un moyen d'accéder aux médicaments qu'il y a dans la pharmacie.

\- Allons y, on va bien trouver un moyen de péter la vitre. »

Le reste du groupe partit donc en direction de la pharmacie, tabourets en main. Tout le monde commença à frapper la vitre en plexiglas, mais aucune fissure ne survint.

Luna, qui nettoyait la cuisine, débarqua au bout de dix minutes :

« Venez voir, un nouveau message est apparu! Ca concerne Astoria»

Luna les guida jusqu'à la table du salon. Un message était effectivement affiché sur l'écran central : Médicaments, puis une barre, puis Infos n°2. En dessous était affiché un compte à rebours de trois minutes.

« - On doit choisir entre les médicaments pour Astoria et des informations sur Blaise ?

\- Pour moi c'est tout vu, on ne peut pas laisser Astoria dans cet état !

\- Si ça se trouve c'est seulement passager ! Elle sera peut être guérie sans avoir besoin de médicaments, alors que c'est sans doute le seul moyen qu'on ait pour avoir des informations sur le passé de Blaise !

Dans tout les cas, on a pas beaucoup de temps ! »

* * *

Chapitre 24 : Prendre les médicaments

Chapitre 25 : Prendre les informations


	24. Chapter 24

Le groupe prit finalement la décision de ne prendre aucun risque, et Hermione appuya sur le bouton « Médicaments »

Aussitôt, ils entendirent un déclic causé par l'ouverture de la porte de l'infirmerie, tandis qu'à l'écran s'affichait une liste de noms de médicaments tous plus compliqués les uns que les autres, destinés à soigner Astoria.

Cette dernière mis donc à peine une après midi à se soigner, grâce aux bons soins de ses partenaires. Le lendemain matin, sa maladie n'était déjà plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Les jours passaient, et les toilettes de le seconde salle de bain était encore bouchées : fatigué de devoir retourner dans la première à chaque fois, Blaise entreprit de les réparer.

N'y arrivant pas malgré tous ses efforts, et sur les conseils de Théodore, il partit dans les premières toilettes afin de prendre une modèle de toilettes fonctionnelles.

A sa grande surprise, il trouva caché dans le réservoir d'une chasse d'eau un sac entièrement hermétique contenant des coupures de presses et des photos.

Il sortit le contenu du sac et l'étala au sec. La première chose qu'il vu fut une photo d'Harry estampillée « L'ennemi n°1 ».

Il ramena donc les photos au reste du groupe :

« - Les gars, j'ai du nouveau !

\- Tu as réussit à réparer les chiottes ?

\- Non, pas encore. Par contre, j'ai les infos sur Harry ! »

Il agita alors les papiers, et les étale sur la table Chacun en prit un bout, et commença à lire à voix haute :

« - Harry Potter, fils des tristement célèbres terroristes Lily et James Potter, a, selon notre reporter infiltré, repris la tête du groupuscule terroriste de ses parents...

\- Encore un attentat signé Potter ! Plus de 50 morts dans l'explosion d'une ligne de métro !

\- Assassinat du Mangemort Rosier : encore un coup de Potter.

\- Ici il y une liste d'attentat... Et rien en dessous de 20 morts... »

Le petit groupe retourna les photos sous toutes les coutures mais rien à faire : la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front confirmait bien qu'il s'agissait d'Harry sur la photo. Suivant la règle qu'ils s'étaient eux même imposée, il fallait maintenant voter.

* * *

Chapitre 90: Tuer Harry

Chapitre 91: Sauver Harry


	25. Chapter 25

D'un commun accord, les participants du jeu macabre appuyèrent sur la case "informations", estimant qu'Astoria survivrait sans médicaments.

Aussitôt, les choix s'effacèrent, remplacés par le mot « Serpentard » et un symbole de cobra enroulé sur lui-même.

En dessous, un texte commença à apparaître : La mafia dirigée par Blaise Zabini est dissolue depuis l'arrestation de son chef. Elle était connue pour le trafic de drogue et médicaments non autorisés, ainsi que le trafic d'organe.

Plusieurs photos de documents juridiques liés au procès de Blaise défilèrent alors, révélant les détails les plus sordides et les quantités impressionnantes de médicaments et autres pilules que Blaise faisait circuler, ainsi que les sommes faramineuses que cela lui rapportait.

L'écran redevint noir, et tous les regards se tournèrent vers le métisse, qui soupira.

« - J'imagine qu'on va voter pour ma vie ou ma mort ?

\- Ben, c'est la règle... »

Aussitôt, Ginny sauta sur ses pieds et commença à défendre Blaise, arguant que vu comment il avait réagit lorsqu'elle s'était faite violée, et avait tout fait pour l'aider, notamment en montant la garde toutes les nuits, qu'il avait un bon fond et ne pouvait pas, ou plus, être dangereux.

A l'inverse, Millicent soutenait qu'une personne capable de « vendre la mort », pour reprendre ses mots exacts, pour s'enrichir, était forcément mauvais, et il pouvait recommencer à tout moment, voir les vendre eux contre une récompense plus loin dans le jeu.

Drago, qui s'entendait particulièrement bien avec le métis, vota en sa faveur, suivit donc par la rousse, son frère, Luna et Théodore.

Les autres à l'inverse décidèrent de ne prendre aucun risque en exécutant le métis.

Ne restait encore que la voix d'Hermione.

* * *

Chapitre 26: Le tuer

Chapitre 27: Le laisser en vie


	26. Chapter 26

Jugeant son crime trop important, et malgré la confiance que certains membres du groupe lui accordaient, Blaise fut jugé coupable et il fallut donc l'éliminer. Cette charge revint à Pansy, qui s'éxécuta, avec cependant plus d'hésitation qu'à son habitude. Sa froide tâche accomplie, elle laissa Harry et Ron trainer le corps jusqu'à la morgue.

Astoria, quant à elle, avait fini par s'endormir dans sa sueur, roulée en boule, un saladier à moitié rempli posé au sol à coté de son lit.

Hermione se chargea de vider et rincer le saladier, tandis que Théodore tentait au moyen de linges mouillés de faire baisser la température de la jeune femme.

L'après-midi se déroula ainsi, et en fin d'après midi, la jeune femme était éveillée, ses draps entièrement trempés. Ginny propose de changer les draps pour qu'elle soit plus à l'aise.

« - On a qu'à aller chercher les draps dans les chambres de départ, lorsqu'on s'est réveillés deux par deux. La porte du couloir doit encore être ouverte.

\- Pas bête. Sinon est ce que vous pourriez aller doucher Astoria ? Je le ferais bien mais elle sera surement plus à l'aise avec des filles.

\- Je te fais confiance Théo...

\- Oui mais on ne sait jamais, tu es une belle jeune femme en état de faiblesse, n'importe qui pourrait profiter de toi, méfie toi Astoria.

\- Luna et moi on va s'occuper de toi, ne t'en fait pas.

\- Merci Pansy. »

Harry souleva une autre problématique : les toilettes qui étaient toujours cassée. Or, faire escalader et traverser à nouveau le miroir sans tain n'était pas des plus pratique pour la malade, qui ne tenait pas sur ses jambes. Il fallait donc remédier au problème au plus vite.

Laissant Pansy et Luna soutenir Astoria jusqu'à la douche, Ginny décide d'aller se charger de récupérer des draps, accompagnées par Vincent, Ron et Millicent afin de constituer un vrai stock de draps.

De l'autre coté, reste des garçons se dirigèrent vers la partie « toilettes » des sanitaires, séparée par une paroi de verre fumé des douches, ce qui laissait leur intimité aux filles.

* * *

Chapitre 28: Aller aider à réparer les toilettes

Chapitre 29: Aider avec les draps


	27. Chapter 27

Si Blaise était maintenant tiré d'affaire, ce n'était pas le cas d'Astoria, qui avait fini par s'endormir dans sa sueur, roulée en boule, un saladier à moitié rempli posé au sol à coté de son lit.

Hermione se chargea de vider et rincer le saladier, tandis que Théodore tentait au moyen de linges mouillés de faire baisser la température de la jeune femme.

L'après-midi se déroula ainsi, et en fin d'après midi, la jeune femme était éveillée, ses draps entièrement trempés. Blaise, gentleman, proposa d'échanger leur draps, argumentant qu'il pourrait toujours dormir sans draps, que ça ne le dérangeait pas. La solution allait à tout le monde, exceptée Astoria, qui ne voulait pas qu'on se dérange pour elle, mais Cho eu une idée qui convenait à tout le monde:

« - On a qu'à aller chercher les draps dans les chambres de départ, lorsqu'on s'est réveillés deux par deux. La porte du couloir doit encore être ouverte.

\- Pas bête. Sinon est ce que vous pourriez aller doucher Astoria ? Je le ferais bien mais elle sera surement plus à l'aise avec des filles.

\- Je te fais confiance Théo...

\- Oui mais on ne sait jamais, tu es une belle jeune femme en état de faiblesse, n'importe qui pourrait profiter de toi, méfie toi Astoria.

\- Luna et moi on va s'occuper de toi, ne t'en fait pas.

\- Merci Pansy. »

Harry souleva une autre problématique : les toilettes qui étaient toujours cassée. Or, faire escalader et traverser à nouveau le miroir sans tain n'était pas des plus pratique pour la malade, qui ne tenait pas sur ses jambes. Il fallait donc remédier au problème au plus vite.

Laissant Pansy et Luna soutenir Astoria jusqu'à la douche, Cho et Ginny décidèrent d'aller se charger de récupérer des draps, accompagnées par Vincent, Ron et Millicent afin de constituer un vrai stock de draps.

De l'autre coté, Harry, Théodore, Blaise et Drago se dirigèrent vers la partie « toilettes » des sanitaires, séparée par une paroi de verre fumé des douches, ce qui laissait leur intimité aux filles.

* * *

Chapitre 28: Aller aider à réparer les toilettes

Chapitre 29: Aider avec les draps


	28. Chapter 28

Hermione décida d'aider à réparer les toilettes, pensant qu'une personne de plus ne serrait pas de trop.

« - On commence par quoi ?

\- Déjà, il faut voir d'où vient le problème.

\- Très bien, je vais regarder les tuyaux alors.

\- Dans ce cas je viens t'aider et Harry et Hermione, on vous laisse voir les chasses d'eau.

\- Très bien, je prends le coté gauche.

\- On fait comme ça. »

Comme convenue, Hermione commença par la cabine la plus à droite, et entreprit de démonter la chasse d'eau. Cependant, rien ne lui semblait étrange. Ceci dit, elle n'avait pas non plus vu beaucoup de mécanisme de chasse d'eau, alors elle passa à la deuxième cabine, pour comparer les deux mécanismes.

Elle n'y trouva rien, cependant, elle remarqua derrière le toilette une clé usb scotchée contre le mur. Elle s'en saisit et retourna la clé : le chiffre 7 était inscrit dessus. Or, le chiffre 7 la désignait elle : il s'agissait donc très certainement des informations sur son passé.

Hermione hésita : d'un coté, selon les règles décidées par le groupe, elle devrait prévenir tout le monde, donner la clef, visionner les informations puis passer au vote. De l'autre, comme elle était la seule à connaître l'existence de cette clef, elle pouvait très bien la cacher ( voir la noyer dans les toilettes en prétextant un test de la chasse d'eau ) sans que personne n'en sache rien. Ainsi, elle échapperai au vote et donc à sa potentielle exécution. Le choix n'était pas simple, et la décision devait être rapide : le reste du groupe lui demanderai bientôt où elle en était.

* * *

Chapitre 99: Cacher la clef

Chapitre 100: Montre la clef aux autres


	29. Chapter 29

Hermione partit donner un coup de main à Ginny, s'entendant bien avec la rousse. Pour aller plus vite, le groupe se sépara en trois duo: Hermione et Ginny, Cho et Millicent et enfin Vincent et Ron.

Pénétrant chacun dans une des doubles chambres où ils s'étaient réveillés les premiers jours, les duos furent ainsi séparés.

Hermione suivit Ginny, et commença à soulever le drap blanc immaculé qui couvrait le lit, tandis que sa comparse s'occupait du drap recouvrant le matelas. Cependant, alors qu'elles essayait de plier le drap, quelque chose en tomba.

Les jeunes femmes se regardèrent, puis ramassèrent l'objet : il s'agissait d'une carte fait dans un tissu cartonné assez épais, crème et doré. La police d'écriture était soignée, et inscrivait sur le dessus « James Sirius Potter, 8 décembre 2003»

Curieuses, les filles ouvrirent la carte : sur la page de gauche, on pouvait lire « Harry et Ginny Potter sont fiers de vous annoncer la naissance de leur fils bien aimé, James Sirius. » tandis que sur la page de gauche était accrochée un photo représentant un couple tenant un poupon. Les filles la regardèrent de plus près, quand Hermione remarqua un détail :

« - Regarde la cicatrice de l'homme, on dirait Harry !

\- Tu as raison ! Et regarde la fille, on dirait moi avec les cheveux courts !

\- Et les prénoms coincident aussi... »

Les filles se dévisagèrent, interdites.

« - Dit, tu ne trouves pas ça étrange ?

\- Si, on ne dirait pas du tout le genre d'informations habituelles.

\- Oui, ça ne renseigne sur aucun de nos crimes...

\- Et puis, pourquoi nous effacer la mémoire si c'est pour nous rappeler qu'on a été marié et qu'on a eu un fils Harry et moi ?

\- C'est une excellente question. Ecoutes, tant qu'on en sait pas plus, je te propose qu'on gardes ça pour nous.

\- Oui, je vais juste prévenir Harry, après tout il mérite de savoir. »

Les filles cachèrent donc avec précautions la carte sous le matelas, puis finirent de préparer les draps, toujours perdues dans leurs pensées. Hermione ne comprenait plus rien, il y avait vraiment des choses très étranges qui se produisaient : cela faisait déjà plusieurs nuits qu'elle faisait des rêves étranges, voyant des bribes d'images et surtout des flammes ainsi que des oiseaux, mais elle avait interprété ça comme un effet secondaire de la perte de mémoire. Maintenant, des informations étranges leurs parvenaient.

Ginny interrompu soudainement ses pensées par un soupir :

« - Le pire, c'est que l'autre nuit, j'ai rêvé que j'étais en train d'accoucher... J'avais pris ça pour un cauchemar suite à mon traumatisme mais si ça se trouve, c'est un souvenir qui remonte.

\- Tu fais des rêves étranges ?

\- Et pas qu'un peu ! Souvent, je rêve juste d'un oiseau de flamme, ou bien d'enfants... Quasiment toutes les nuits en fait !

\- Moi aussi je rêve d'oiseaux et de flammes, et même surtout d'oiseaux de flammes !

\- Ca alors, c'est super étrange.

\- Tu m'étonnes, on devrait surveiller ça aussi. »

Les filles rejoignirent le reste du groupe, qui avait fini, puis ils partirent changer les draps d'Astoria, dont la fièvre commençait légèrement à baisser.

Elles finirent au moment où le deuxième groupe revenait de la salle de bain.

« On a réparé les toilettes, mais surtout, on a trouvé ça ! »

Théodore sortit de derrière son dos une clef USB où était inscrit le chiffre 7. Tous le monde compris aussitôt de quoi il s'agissait : le passé d'Hermione.

Les autres cherchèrent donc un endroit où brancher la clef : finalement, ce fut Pansy qui trouva, derrière l'écran au centre de la table principale.

Un diaporama défila donc, d'articles de presse en vidéo de caméra de surveillance, où l'on voyait Hermione séduire un homme dans un bar avant de le poignarder dans une ruelle, ou bien poser une bombe avant de fuir à toute jambes, ou encore tirer sur un convoi en position de sniper. Les articles de presse, eux, amenaient des précisions : Hermione était le second d'un groupuscule terroriste, et elle était spécialisée dans l'espionnage et l'assassinat.

Les informations finies, les autres membres devaient voter pour sa vie, ou sa mort. Hermione ayant au court des maints et maints votes voté en faveur de la vie des participants, elle avait gagné leur confiance. Ainsi, elle échappa à la mort et la journée continua son cours.

Durant la nuit suivante, elle rêva d'une image d'un immense oiseau de feu qui la brulait, et elle se réveilla en sursaut. Elle décida donc de se lever et de préparer le petit déjeuner.

Théodore, qui revenait de s'occuper d'Astoria, lui donna des nouvelles : la fièvre était tombée, mais elle était encore faible et très nauséeuse. Petit à petit, tout le monde se leva et la rejoignit, et le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur.

Cependant, dès la fin du repas, un compte à rebours de dix minute s'afficha sur l'écran au centre de la table, avec marqué en dessous :

"Informations :

Millicent ou Vincent"

Le compte à rebours défilait au fur et à mesure que les participants se disputaient, et il ne restait bientôt plus qu'une minute...

* * *

Chapitre 30: Millicent

Chapitre 31: Vincent

Chapitre 32: Aucun des deux, on laisse le compte à rebours se finir

J-12


	30. Chapter 30

Le choix des participants se porta sur Millicent, plus discrète et donc plus mystérieuse. Un texte défila sur l'écran:

« Affaire Bullstrode:

Aujourd'hui s'achève la dernière journée du jugement Bullstrode. Rapide rappel des faits : mademoiselle Bullstrode est soupçonnée d'avoir empoisonné son mari, le millionnaire Crompton junior, pour toucher l'héritage et s'enfuir avec son amant, Tracey Davis. Alors, veuve esseulée ou croqueuse de diamants ? »

Puis un seconde texte, daté du lendemain prit la place du premier :

« Affaire Bullstrode :

Le jugement a été rendu : pour échapper à sa condamnation, l'amant de Mlle Bullstrode a avoué son crime ! Elle est donc condamné au Purgatoire. »

Maintenant que les participants avaient toutes les informations, il fallait maintenant décider, selon la règle qu'ils s'étaient imposés, si Millicent méritait ou non la mort pour son crime.

* * *

Chapitre 97: La tuer

Chapitre 98: La garder en vie


	31. Chapter 31

Le groupe choisit de prendre les informations sur Vincent, et cliquèrent donc sur son nom. Aussitôt, une vidéo apparut, visiblement filmée par un amateur avec stupeurs, il purent constatés que celui tenant la caméra n'était autre que Gregory. Sur le plan suivant, Vincent apparaissait à coté de lui, et les deux comparses rigolaient ensemble. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite dans ce qui semblait être un champs où un grand camion était garé. Toujours en rigolant, il ouvrit la porte du camion.

Avec horreur, les survivants purent constater qu'à l'intérieur du-dit camion, des rangées de jeunes filles étaient attachées et les yeux bandés. Pire encore, ils purent assister à une scène qui fit littéralement vomir Harry, au moment où Vincent tira par les cheveux l'une des prisonnières et la viola sous les ricanements gras de Gregory.

La vidéo se finit alors, sur les mots : « Motifs d'accusation : trafic d'être humain, kidnapping, viol sur mineur en bande organisé ».

Encore sous le choc de la vidéo, ce fut la petite voix de Luna qui rompit le silence :

« - Du coup qu'est ce qu'on fait ? On vote ?

\- Oui, c'est ce qu'on avait prévu. »

Aussitôt, Vincent commença à essayer de fuir, et les garçons durent se mettre à trois pour l'empêcher de boxer tout le monde pendant que les autres votaient.

* * *

Chapitre 33: le laisser en vie

Chapitre 34: le tuer

J-12


	32. Chapter 32

Par soucis d'égalité, ils choisirent de ne prendre aucune information et de laisser passer le compte à rebours. Dès que le 0 fut atteint, le décompte fut remplacé par une photographie des sanitaires qui ne resta en place que durant 5 secondes.

"- Les toilettes? Je ne comprends pas, on a déjà trouvé la clef USB avec les infos sur Hermione.

\- Le message devait être pré enregistrer au cas où.

\- Bon donc aucun interêt."

La vie normale – si on pouvais considérer ça comme ça – repris son court.

Cependant, à cause du manque d'information, les filles ne se sentaient pas entièrement à l'aise à l'idée de dormir en la présence de Vincent, au cas où il soit un violeur, et il fut donc décidé qu'il dormirait à l'écart de ces dernières.

Cette décision était très probablement une mauvaise idée car sa mise à l'écart déclencha une sorte de paranoïa chez Vincent. Il était persuadé que les autres étaient méfiant envers lui et qu'ils allaient s'allier pour le tuer tôt ou tard. Son cerveau détraqué prit donc la décision de tout faire pour s'en sortir.

La nuit qui suivit, il attrapa un pistolet et abbati l'ensemble des participants, à commencer par les filles.

* * *

Epilogue:

Etant le dernier survivant, Vincent sortit au bout du décompte prévu. Dans le monde extérieur, il ne resta vivant que six mois avant de se faire abattre par un dealer d'un gang rival à celui qu'il avait rejoint.


	33. Chapter 33

Le groupe pris la décision finale de laisser Vincent en vie: malgré l'horreur de ses crimes, il n'avait jamais eu un mauvais comportement et ils étaient persuadé qu'il avait changé. Cependant, les filles ne se sentaient pas non plus entièrement à l'aise à l'idée de dormir en sa présence, et il fut donc décidé qu'il dormirait à l'écart de ces dernières.

Cette décision était très probablement une mauvaise idée car sa mise à l'écart déclencha une sorte de paranoïa chez Vincent. Il était persuadé que les autres étaient méfiant envers lui et qu'ils allaient s'allier pour le tuer tôt ou tard. Son cerveau détraqué prit donc la décision de tout faire pour s'en sortir.

La nuit qui suivit, il attrapa un pistolet et abbati l'ensemble des participants, à commencer par les filles.

* * *

Epilogue:

Etant le dernier survivant, Vincent sortit au bout du décompte prévu. Dans le monde extérieur, il ne resta vivant que six mois avant de se faire abattre par un dealer d'un gang rival à celui qu'il avait rejoint.


	34. Chapter 34

Sans grande surprise, tout le monde vota pour la mort de Vincent après le choc de la vidéo qu'ils venaient de voir. Le tirage au sort désigna Pansy comme bourreau. Sans la moindre pitié, elle colla le canon de l'arme sur le front de Vincent et appuya sur la détente.

« J'ai aucun scrupule à tuer les violeurs. »

Puis, le canon de l'arme encore fumant, elle le remit à Blaise et retourna à ses occupations.

Le reste de la journée se déroula bien, la plupart des gens passant leur temps à la bibliothèque à faire des recherches, sauf Théodore et Luna qui s'occupaient d'Astoria.

Ginny et Hermione en profitèrent donc pour prendre Harry à part, et lui montrer le faire part. Au début, il eu du mal à le croire, mais il changea d'avis quand elles abordèrent le sujet des rêves.

« - Attendez, vous aussi vous rêvez d'oiseaux de feu ?

\- Toi aussi Harry ?

\- Oui, et j'entends des voix aussi pendant la nuit des fois.

\- Qui te disent quoi ?

\- Je comprends pas tout, c'est décousu... Ca me fait comme des flash backs.

\- Je vois...

\- En tout cas, je vais faire des recherches sur cet oiseau de feu, ça ne doit pas être un hasard.

\- Je te laisse faire Hermione. »

Hermione partit donc à la bibliothèque, laissant les deux ex époux discuter ensemble. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle trouva un livre sur les créatures mythiques : Dragon, Griffon, Phoenix...

Phoenix : grand oiseau de feu qui renaît de ses cendres.

« C'est ça ! »

Elle revint vers Ginny et Harry, et leur expliqua sa découverte. Dès le titre, Harry tiqua :

« - Le nom Phoenix, ça me dit un truc.

\- C'est vrai, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendu...

\- Peut être dans un des livres qu'on a déjà lu...

\- Le premier, celui avec les informations sur le monde extérieur non ?

\- Et ben, je vais vérifier et je vous dit. »

La brune repartit donc en direction de la bibliothèque, et prit le premier livre de lois qu'avait lu Théodore.

Elle le feuilletait rapidement quand elle tomba sur un passage parlant de « l'Ordre du Phoenix ».

Il s'agissait d'un groupe terroriste opposé au gouvernement qui était devenu l'ennemi principal avec des attentats très meurtriers, mais avait aujourd'hui été défaits, et il ne restait plus que de petits groupuscules qui ne faisaient plus beaucoup de dégâts...

En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il y avait marqué dans le livre fourni par le gouvernement. Or, d'après les lois que lisais Hermione, ce gouvernement avait tout d'une dictature. Et si l'Ordre du Phoenix n'avait pas disparu, et que Ginny, Harry et elle en faisait partit ?

Elle retourna une dernière fois voir Harry et Ginny, et leur fit part de de ses soupçons.

Ces derniers, en attendant d'avoir plus d'informations, décidèrent de laisser voir et de faire d'autres recherches sur l'Ordre.

Les jours passaient, et les toilettes de le seconde salle de bain était encore bouchées : fatigué de devoir retourner dans la première à chaque fois, Blaise entreprit de les réparer.

N'y arrivant pas malgré tous ses efforts, et sur les conseils de Théodore, il partit dans les premières toilettes afin de prendre une modèle de toilettes fonctionnelles.

A sa grande surprise, il trouva caché dans le réservoir d'une chasse d'eau un sac entièrement hermétique contenant des coupures de presses et des photos.

Il sortit le contenu du sac et l'étala au sec. La première chose qu'il vu fut une photo d'Harry estampillée « L'ennemi n°1 ».

Il ramena donc les photos au reste du groupe :

« - Les gars, j'ai du nouveau !

\- Tu as réussit à réparer les chiottes ?

\- Non, pas encore. Par contre, j'ai les infos sur Harry ! »

\- Il agita alors les papiers, et les étale sur la table Chacun en prit un bout, et commença à lire à voix haute :

« - Harry Potter, fils des tristement célèbres terroristes Lily et James Potter, a, selon notre reporter infiltré, repris la tête du groupuscule terroriste de ses parents...

\- Encore un attentat signé Potter ! Plus de 50 morts dans l'explosion d'une ligne de métro !

\- Assassinat du Mangemort Rosier : encore un coup de Potter.

\- Ici il y une liste d'attentats... Et rien en dessous de 20 morts... »

Le petit groupe retourna les photos sous toutes les coutures mais rien à faire : la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front confirmait bien qu'il s'agissait d'Harry sur la photo. Suivant la règle qu'ils s'étaient eux même imposée, il fallait maintenant voter.

* * *

Chapitre 35: Le tuer

Chapitre 36: Le laisser en vie

J-12


	35. Chapter 35

Le vote d'Hermione ne fut pas suffisant pour que Harry soit exécuté, et la vie repris donc son cours normalement. Hermione poursuivait ses recherches sur l'Ordre du Phoenix quand un détail la frappa. Elle relut le dossier sur le dossier d'Harry :

« Groupe terroriste, fils d'anciens terroristes... »

Elle commença donc des recherches sur James et Lily Potter, les parents d'Harry. Et bingo, ils faisaient bien parti de l'Ordre du Phoenix... Ses suppositions étaient donc justes : Harry, Ginny, et elle sans doute, devaient bien en faire parti, voir en être le chef pour Harry.

Elle retourna donc voir l'ancien couple pour leur montrer ses découvertes. A la finde son exposé, ils se mirent d'accord : Ginny avait le droit de prévenir son frère, qu'elle avait entendu parler de Phoenix pendant son sommeil, mais de ne prévenir personne d'autre car ils ne savaient pas à qui ils pourraient faire confiance.

Hermione continua ses recherches pendant que Ginny et Harry s'occupaient de Ron, quand elle fit une découverte : un message écrit à la main dans un livre sur l'Ordre indiquait que des indices sur le passé des membres étaient cachés dans le complexe pour les aider à retrouver la mémoire. Le message était signé d'un dessin de Phoenix, et Hermione partagea immédiatement l'information. Là encore, ils décidèrent de chercher par eux même ces fameuses informations.

Le soir, puis la nuit tombèrent, et cette fois ci, pas de rêves. En effet, environ quatre heures après qu'ils se soient endormis, les lumières s'allumèrent d'un coup tandis qu'on entendait des bruits de luttes. Tout le monde se réveilla, et observa la scène suivante :

Une femme, jeune et maigre, la robe en lambeau et le maquillage qui avait coulé tenait Pansy en otage, un couteau sous sa gorge. Tout le monde leva les mains, et essaya de calmer la jeune femme, quand soudain, Ron leva une arme à feu qu'il pointa sur les deux femmes :

« - Lâche là où je tire.

\- Attends attends, ne tire pas ! J'ai une bonne raison de vouloir sa mort ! C'est les gens du Purgatoire qui m'envoient : je dois vous raconter mon histoire, et en fonction de ça vous devrez décider si vous me laisser la tuer ou non.

\- Très bien, raconte ton histoire. »

La jeune femme pris une grande bouffée d'air, puis commença à raconter :

« Je connais Pansy depuis très longtemps : on travaillait ensemble. En fait, on était toutes les deux, et bien, « hôtesses » dans une maison close. Moi, on m'avait vendu là bas avec ma sœur jumelle quand j'étais très jeune, mais elle, elle est arrivée plus tard. Je ne sais pas d'où elle sortait, mais un jour elle m'a dit qu'elle avait fuit sa famille riche et qu'elle avait perdu tout son argent, mais bref, ce n'est pas ça l'important. C'était un travail très compliqué, et on pouvait même être blessées, selon le client, mais on réussissait à s'arranger entre fille pour pouvoir se reposer et manger un peu. Jusqu'à ce jour, où le chef à fait monté Pansy dans sa chambre. Quand elle est redescendue, elle était couverte de son sang et elle nous as expliqué qu'avant sa mort, il lui avait signé les papiers comme quoi il lui donnait tous ses biens, c'est à dire la maison et nous, toutes les filles. On était super heureuses, on pensait enfin être libres ! Mais non, cette garce nous as simplement dit que maintenant, c'était elle la nouvelle patronne, et qu'il allait falloir lui obéir. Alors on a continué comme avant, mais ma sœur et moi, on en pouvait plus. Un soir, on a essayé de se faire la belle, mais un vigile nous as rattrapé et nous as ramené à Pansy. Pour nous punir, elle a vendu ma sœur à un client qui la voulait depuis longtemps, comme esclave personnelle. C'était il y a cinq ans, et je ne l'ai plus jamais vu depuis ! »

Dès que la jeune femme prononça la fin de sa phrase, un compte à rebours se lança, d'à peine une minute : il fallait choisir qui sauver, Pansy, sa victime, ou les deux ?

* * *

Chapitre 37: Tuer Pansy ( sauver la victime )

Chapitre 38: Tuer ni l'une ni l'autre ( sauver les deux )

Chapitre 39: Tuer la victime ( sauver Pansy )


	36. Chapter 36

Harry fut finalement sauvé, et la vie repris donc son cours normalement. Hermione poursuivait ses recherches sur l'Ordre du Phoenix quand un détail la frappa. Elle relut le dossier sur le dossier d'Harry :

« Groupe terroriste, fils d'anciens terroristes... »

Elle commença donc des recherches sur James et Lily Potter, les parents d'Harry. Et bingo, ils faisaient bien parti de l'Ordre du Phoenix... Ses suppositions étaient donc justes : Harry, Ginny, et elle sans doute, devaient bien en faire parti, voir en être le chef pour Harry.

Elle retourna donc voir l'ancien couple pour leur montrer ses découvertes. A la finde son exposé, ils se mirent d'accord : Ginny avait le droit de prévenir son frère, qu'elle avait entendu parler de Phoenix pendant son sommeil, mais de ne prévenir personne d'autre car ils ne savaient pas à qui ils pourraient faire confiance.

Hermione continua ses recherches pendant que Ginny et Harry s'occupaient de Ron, quand elle fit une découverte : un message écrit à la main dans un livre sur l'Ordre indiquait que des indices sur le passé des membres étaient cachés dans le complexe pour les aider à retrouver la mémoire. Le message était signé d'un dessin de Phoenix, et Hermione partagea immédiatement l'information. Là encore, ils décidèrent de chercher par eux même ces fameuses informations.

Le soir, puis la nuit tombèrent, et cette fois ci, pas de rêves. En effet, environ quatre heures après qu'ils se soient endormis, les lumières s'allumèrent d'un coup tandis qu'on entendait des bruits de luttes. Tout le monde se réveilla, et observa la scène suivante :

Une femme, jeune et maigre, la robe en lambeau et le maquillage qui avait coulé tenait Pansy en otage, un couteau sous sa gorge. Tout le monde leva les mains, et essaya de calmer la jeune femme, quand soudain, Ron leva une arme à feu qu'il pointa sur les deux femmes :

« - Lâche là où je tire.

\- Attends attends, ne tire pas ! J'ai une bonne raison de vouloir sa mort ! C'est les gens du Purgatoire qui m'envoient : je dois vous raconter mon histoire, et en fonction de ça vous devrez décider si vous me laisser la tuer ou non.

\- Très bien, raconte ton histoire. »

La jeune femme pris une grande bouffée d'air, puis commença à raconter :

« Je connais Pansy depuis très longtemps : on travaillait ensemble. En fait, on était toutes les deux, et bien, « hôtesses » dans une maison close. Moi, on m'avait vendu là bas avec ma sœur jumelle quand j'étais très jeune, mais elle, elle est arrivée plus tard. Je ne sais pas d'où elle sortait, mais un jour elle m'a dit qu'elle avait fuit sa famille riche et qu'elle avait perdu tout son argent, mais bref, ce n'est pas ça l'important. C'était un travail très compliqué, et on pouvait même être blessées, selon le client, mais on réussissait à s'arranger entre fille pour pouvoir se reposer et manger un peu. Jusqu'à ce jour, où le chef à fait monté Pansy dans sa chambre. Quand elle est redescendue, elle était couverte de son sang et elle nous as expliqué qu'avant sa mort, il lui avait signé les papiers comme quoi il lui donnait tous ses biens, c'est à dire la maison et nous, toutes les filles. On était super heureuses, on pensait enfin être libres ! Mais non, cette garce nous as simplement dit que maintenant, c'était elle la nouvelle patronne, et qu'il allait falloir lui obéir. Alors on a continué comme avant, mais ma sœur et moi, on en pouvait plus. Un soir, on a essayé de se faire la belle, mais un vigile nous as rattrapé et nous as ramené à Pansy. Pour nous punir, elle a vendu ma sœur à un client qui la voulait depuis longtemps, comme esclave personnelle. C'était il y a cinq ans, et je ne l'ai plus jamais vu depuis ! »

Dès que la jeune femme prononça la fin de sa phrase, un compte à rebours se lança, d'à peine une petite minute : il fallait choisir qui sauver, Pansy, sa victime, ou les deux ?

* * *

Chapitre 37: Tuer Pansy ( sauver la victime )

Chapitre 38: Tuer ni l'une ni l'autre

Chapitre 39: Tuer la victime ( sauver Pansy )

J-11


	37. Chapter 37

Ron pris sa décision: Pansy s'était toujours positionné pour la mort des jugés lors des votes précédents, et l'histoire de la victime lui semblait crédible. Il baissa donc son arme, et, s'adressant à la victime, lui dit :

« -Je te la laisse.

\- Merci. »

Aussitôt, la victime trancha la gorge de Pansy, qui s'écroula en se vidant de son sang dans un gargouilli infâme. Soulagée, la victime tomba au sol et fondit en larmes. Luna s'empressa de venir vers elle pour essayer de la consoler, et également pour obtenir des informations sur elle. Elle la fit donc sortir de la salle où les autres se rendormaient.

Elles s'installèrent donc dans le premier salon, afin de faire moins de bruit. Rapidement la victime se calma, et releva sa tête vers la blonde :

« Maintenant que je l'ai enfin tuée, je n'ai plus aucun but dans la vie. Et je suis devenue pire qu'elle ! »

Complètement chamboulée et très faible psychologiquement, la victime entoura de son bras la gorge de Luna et l'entraina dans la salle de bain. Elle alluma ensuite l'eau et malgré les cris de la blonde, personne ne les entendit et ne vinrent les sauver.

Leurs corps ne furent découverts que le lendemain matin, quand Théodore emmena Astoria aux toilettes. Voyant les corps rongés par l'acide, les deux vomirent l'entièreté de leurs estomacs, et pire encore, les participant durent laver à grandes eaux les corps avant de pouvoir les transporter, ce qui leur prit une bonne partie de la matinée.

Pendant ce long travail, Théodore lança le débat sur un détail qui l'avait marqué :

« - Dis donc Ron, qu'est ce que tu faisais avec une arme toi ?

\- C'est vrai ça, t'as pas le droit normalement.

\- Désolé, je la gardait sur moi au cas où quelqu'un pète un plomb durant la nuit et essaye de nous buter.

\- C'est intelligent, mais t'aurai du nous prévenir.

\- Ben non, sinon celui qui pète un cable aurait été au courant.

\- Ouais, mais imagine que ce soit toi qui pète un cable.

\- C'est pas faux... »

Un débat sur les armes débuta donc, notamment sur le nombre limité de munitions. Il fut finalement décidé qu'une personne par nuit aurait l'arme à feu, mais seulement celles ayant déjà subit un jugement, et dont on connaissait du coup le passé.

Le débat finit, ils portèrent les corps à la morgue, puis allèrent déjeuner, pour ceux qui avaient encore de l'appétit. Après le repas, tout le monde partit à la bibliothèque, sauf Ron qui prétexta vouloir faire les comptes de la réserve pour chercher des indices laissés par l'Ordre.

Il y passa tous le début de l'après midi, mais ne trouva qu'un briquet, bien caché par l'Ordre si l'on se fiait au dessin de Phoenix gravé dessus, et aucune information pertinente sur le passé d'un des joueurs.

Harry, lui, cogitait: d'après les informations qu'ils avaient, il était avec sa propre femme et son bras droit, ce qu'il trouvait vraiment étrange. Le gouvernement pouvait certes très bien s'amuser en essayant de les faire s'entretuer, mais il en doutait. Déjà, il était certain que l'Ordre avait réussit à s'infiltrer pour leur laisser des indices, et même des objetssi l'on considérait le briquet ou encore certainement le matériel de chirurgie trouvée par Théodore au début du jeu.

De plus, Ginny soupçonnait Drago, qui était complice de terrorisme dans le passé, et Théodore de faire également tout deux parti de l'Ordre. Cela faisait donc beaucoup de potentiels membres, si l'on comptait Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Théodore, Drago et lui, pour une seule et même session de Purgatoire. C'était donc forcément un coup monté par l'Ordre, mais il fallait encore trouver le but...

De son coté, Astoria se remettait doucement, et commençait à réussir à manger, un peu de riz bouilli et une tasse de café avaient réussi à remplir son estomac.

Vers la fin de l'après midi, une vidéo se déclencha, sans prévenir, sur l'écran du salon. On y voyait une jeune femme rousse rentrer dans un magasin, tirer avec un fusil presque plus grand qu'elle en l'air, et hurler aux clients de lui filer leurs porte feuilles, et à la caissière de lui donner la caisse. Elle rangea tout dans un gros sac plastique, puis courru hors du magasin avec son butin.

La vidéo se coupa brusquement, et une deuxième démarra. La jeune femme rousse, visage cachée cette fois ci seulement par un foulard, jetait des cocktails Molotov enflammés sur des policiers, au milieu d'une émeute. Puis, elle esquiva une grenade lacrymogène et son foulard tomba. Il y eu un arrêt sur image, puis un zoom: on reconnaissait alors tout à fait Ginny.

La vidéo se coupa enfin, et les participants se dévisagèrent, presque las:

"Bon et bien, votons."

J-11

* * *

Chapitre 69: Tuer Ginny

Chapitre 70: La laisser en vie


	38. Chapter 38

Ron pris sa décision: même si l'histoire de la victime était triste, il n'avait pas pour autant envie de tuer Pansy, à qui il faisait à peu près confiance.

Il garda donc son arme levée, et dit :

« Je suis désolée, mais je ne veux tuer aucune d'entre nous. Ce que je te propose à la place, c'est de passer le reste du Purgatoire avec nous, et, quand on sortira, Pansy aura une dette envers toi jusqu'à ce qu'elle t'ai aider à retrouver ta sœur, ça te va ? »

Après une brève hésitation, la jeune femme hocha sa tête et baissa son arme. Pansy en profita pour s'enfuir et retourner avec le reste du groupe. La victime, elle, s'avança de Ron pour lui rendre son arme.

Mais tout ne se passa pas comme prévu : le prenant par surprise, elle réussit à lui prendre l'arme à feu et la braqua à nouveau sur Pansy :

« Si quelqu'un bouge, je tire ! Pansy, reviens la, on en a pas fini ! »

Contrainte et forcée, la brune retourna avec son ancienne victime. Cette dernière, passa son bras autour de sa gorge et braqua son arme sur le reste des joueurs. Puis elle recula, jusqu'à sortir de la salle. Elle entraina Pansy jusqu'aux premiers sanitaires, et alluma les douches sur elles. Aussitôt, elles poussèrent des hurlements, et, voyant cela, Millicent sorti du groupe pour essayer de sauver Pansy. Mal lui en prit, car la victime l'agrippa et l'entraina dans la mort avec elles deux.

Voyant les corps rongés par l'acide, le reste des participants vomirent l'entièreté de leurs estomacs, et pire encore, ils durent laver à grandes eaux les corps avant de pouvoir les transporter, ce qui leur prit une bonne partie de la matinée.

Pendant ce long travail, Théodore lança le débat sur un détail qui l'avait marqué :

« - Dis donc Ron, qu'est ce que tu faisais avec une arme toi ?

\- C'est vrai ça, t'as pas le droit normalement.

\- Désolé, je la gardait sur moi au cas où quelqu'un pète un plomb durant la nuit et essaye de nous buter.

\- C'est intelligent, mais t'aurai du nous prévenir.

\- Ben non, sinon celui qui pète un cable aurait été au courant.

\- Ouais, mais imagine que ce soit toi qui pète un cable.

\- C'est pas faux... »

Un débat sur les armes débuta donc, notamment sur le nombre limité de munitions. Il fut finalement décidé qu'une personne par nuit aurait l'arme à feu, mais seulement celles ayant déjà subit un jugement, et dont on connaissait du coup le passé.

Le débat finit, ils portèrent les corps à la morgue, puis allèrent déjeuner, pour ceux qui avaient encore de l'appétit. Après le repas, tout le monde partit à la bibliothèque, sauf Ron qui prétexta vouloir faire les comptes de la réserve pour chercher des indices laissés par l'Ordre.

Il y passa tous le début de l'après midi, mais ne trouva qu'un briquet, bien caché par l'Ordre si l'on se fiait au dessin de Phoenix gravé dessus, et aucune information pertinente sur le passé d'un des joueurs.

Harry, lui, cogitait: d'après les informations qu'ils avaient, il était avec sa propre femme et son bras droit, ce qu'il trouvait vraiment étrange. Le gouvernement pouvait certes très bien s'amuser en essayant de les faire s'entretuer, mais il en doutait. Déjà, il était certain que l'Ordre avait réussit à s'infiltrer pour leur laisser des indices, et même des objetssi l'on considérait le briquet ou encore certainement le matériel de chirurgie trouvée par Théodore au début du jeu.

De plus, Ginny soupçonnait Drago, qui était complice de terrorisme dans le passé, et Théodore de faire également tout deux parti de l'Ordre. Cela faisait donc beaucoup de potentiels membres, si l'on comptait Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Théodore, Drago et lui, pour une seule et même session de Purgatoire. C'était donc forcément un coup monté par l'Ordre, mais il fallait encore trouver le but...

De son coté, Astoria se remettait doucement, et commençait à réussir à manger, un peu de riz bouilli et une tasse de café avaient réussi à remplir son estomac.

Vers la fin de l'après midi, une vidéo se déclencha, sans prévenir, sur l'écran du salon. On y voyait une jeune femme rousse rentrer dans un magasin, tirer avec un fusil presque plus grand qu'elle en l'air, et hurler aux clients de lui filer leurs porte feuilles, et à la caissière de lui donner la caisse. Elle rangea tout dans un gros sac plastique, puis couru hors du magasin avec son butin.

La vidéo se coupa brusquement, et une deuxième démarra. La jeune femme rousse, visage cachée cette fois ci seulement par un foulard, jetait des cocktails Molotov enflammés sur des policiers, au milieu d'une émeute. Puis, elle esquiva une grenade lacrymogène et son foulard tomba. Il y eu un arrêt sur image, puis un zoom: on reconnaissait alors tout à fait Ginny.

La vidéo se coupa enfin, et les participants se dévisagèrent, presque las:

"Bon et bien, votons."

* * *

La tuer: Chapitre 88

La sauver: Chapitre 89

J-11


	39. Chapter 39

Ron pris sa décision: Pansy avait toujours eu un bon comportement et rien ne disais que la victime ne mentait pas. Il préféra sauver celle des deux envers qui il avait le plus confiance, alors il tira sur la supposée victime de Pansy, qui s'écroula sans un bruit. Pansy, elle, se libéra au plus vite et couru rejoindre le reste du groupe.

« - Merci Ron.

\- De rien, elle me paraissait vraiment étrange. »

Tout le monde sembla approuver la décision de Ron, cependant, il restait encore un détail à régler :

« - Je vais pas crier parce que ça a sauver Pansy, mais Ron, qu'est ce que tu faisais avec une arme sur toi ?

\- C'est vrai ça, t'as pas le droit normalement.

\- Désolé, je la gardait sur moi au cas où quelqu'un pète un plomb durant la nuit et essaye de nous buter.

\- C'est intelligent, mais t'aurai du nous prévenir.

\- Ben non, sinon celui qui pète un cable aurait été au courant.

\- Ouais, mais imagine que ce soit toi qui pète un cable.

\- C'est pas faux... »

Un débat sur les armes débuta donc, notamment sur le nombre limité de munitions. Il fut finalement décidé qu'une personne par nuit aurait l'arme à feu, mais seulement celles ayant déjà subit un jugement, et dont on connaissait du coup le passé.

Le débat finit, le matin était déjà là et tout le monde partit petit déjeuner. Après le repas, tout le monde partit à la bibliothèque, sauf Ron qui prétexta vouloir faire les comptes de la réserve pour chercher des indices laissés par l'Ordre.

Il y passa tous le début de l'après midi, mais ne trouva qu'un briquet, bien caché par l'Ordre si l'on se fiait au dessin de Phoenix gravé dessus, et aucune information pertinente sur le passé d'un des joueurs.

Harry, lui, cogitait: d'après les informations qu'ils avaient, il était avec sa propre femme et son bras droit, ce qu'il trouvait vraiment étrange. Le gouvernement pouvait certes très bien s'amuser en essayant de les faire s'entretuer, mais il en doutait. Déjà, il était certain que l'Ordre avait réussit à s'infiltrer pour leur laisser des indices, et même des objetssi l'on considérait le briquet ou encore certainement le matériel de chirurgie trouvée par Théodore au début du jeu.

De plus, Ginny soupçonnait Drago, qui était complice de terrorisme dans le passé, et Théodore de faire également tout deux parti de l'Ordre. Cela faisait donc beaucoup de potentiels membres, si l'on comptait Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Théodore, Drago et lui, pour une seule et même session de Purgatoire. C'était donc forcément un coup monté par l'Ordre, mais il fallait encore trouver le but...

De son coté, Astoria se remettait doucement, et commençait à réussir à manger, un peu de riz bouilli et une tasse de café avaient réussi à remplir son estomac.

Vers la fin de l'après midi, une vidéo se déclencha, sans prévenir, sur l'écran du salon. On y voyait une jeune femme rousse rentrer dans un magasin, tirer avec un fusil presque plus grand qu'elle en l'air, et hurler aux clients de lui filer leurs porte feuilles, et à la caissière de lui donner la caisse. Elle rangea tout dans un gros sac plastique, puis couru hors du magasin avec son butin.

La vidéo se coupa brusquement, et une deuxième démarra. La jeune femme rousse, visage cachée cette fois ci seulement par un foulard, jetait des cocktails Molotov enflammés sur des policiers, au milieu d'une émeute. Puis, elle esquiva une grenade lacrymogène et son foulard tomba. Il y eu un arrêt sur image, puis un zoom: on reconnaissait alors tout à fait Ginny.

La vidéo se coupa enfin, et les participants se dévisagèrent, presque las:

"Bon et bien, votons."

J-11

* * *

Chapitre 40: La tuer

Chapitre 41: La sauver


	40. Chapter 40

Quand le verdict tomba, Ron s'éffondra en hurlant:

"Non!"

Millicent et Harry furent obligés de s'y mettre à deux pour le maintenir au sol pendant que les autres tiraient au sort celui qui exécuterait la jeune femme. Hermione fut choisie et après un court instant d'hésitation, elle logea une tête dans la tête de la rousse.

Ron fut alors relaché, et le reste des participants quittèrent la pièce. Durant deux heures, Ron était en larmes, serrant contre lui le corps de sa soeur. Dans l'autre pièce, l'état d'Astoria s'améliorait peu à peu, bien que ce ne soit pas encore la grande forme.

Au bout de quatre heures, les condamnés virent passer Ron portant le corps de Ginny en direction de l'armurerie, afin de laisser son corps à la morgue.

Quand il en revint, il avait un pistolet dans les mains, et se dirigea vers Hermione, qu'il abbati sans aucune hésitation. Il se tourna ensuite vers les autres et tua un part un tous ceux ayant contribué à la mort de sa soeur, avant de se faire lui même abattre par Harry.

Il ne restait maintenant plus que Harry, Luna, Astoria et Théodore.

"- Qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer?

\- Ron n'a pas supporté la mort de Ginny très probablement...

\- Je propose que tout le monde garde une arme sur soi, au cas où quelqu'un pète à nouveau un plomb.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Théo.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Très bien, faisons comme ça alors."

Les jours passèrent, et avec les bons soins de Théodore, Astoria réussit à entièrement guérir, sans trop perdre de poids.

Le jour même de sa guérison, la trappe de la table de la seconde pièce principale s'ouvrit, révélant une fiole portant le numéro 8.

Devinant que la fiole comportait des informations sur le passé de Luna, ils l'inspectèrent sous toute les coutures.

"- D'après ce que je vois, on va être obligé de boire le produit dedans pour avoir les informations.

\- On peut pas juste verser le liquide dans l'évier? J'avoue qu'il ne m'inspire pas vraiment confiance.

\- Je vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça, moi j'adore cette couleur violette fluo.

\- Le liquide est à moitié gélifié, il coule pas du tout, regarde."

Théodore retourna la fiole et l'agita, l'ouverture en direction du sol, pour démontrer ses paroles.

Il fallait maintenant savoir si ils voulaient les informations sur Luna et le cas échéant, décider de qui devrait boire l'étrange mixture.

"- Personnellement, je ne prendrais pas de risques: je fais confiance à Luna. Je ne penses pas avoir besoin de connaitre son passé pour savoir que aujourd'hui, c'est une bonne personne.

\- Je suis d'accord: en plus, elle n'a jamais voté pour la mort de quelqu'un.

\- Dans ce cas, jetons la fiole."

Harry mis donc ses paroles à exécution et se débarrassa de la fiole. Le petit groupe restant retourna donc à ses occupations. Ils s'entendaient tous très bien, et décidèrent de tranquillement patienter jusqu'au dernier jour, tout en faisant leur vie.

Les jours passaient, et tout se déroulait bien. Cependant, ils ne trouvaient aucune information sur le passé d'Astoria. Partant du même principe que pour Luna, ils décidèrent de ne pas l'exécuter non plus.

Le dernier jour, la porte s'ouvrit, et une femme entièrement vêtue de rose entra dans le complexe:

"Félicitation à vous. Vous allez réintégrer la société, mais avant ça, vous allez me suivre pour signer quelques papiers, puis on vous remettra de l'argent, ainsi que les possessions qui n'ont pas été confisquées. Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît."

Les survivants la suivirent donc, et après avoir signer tout un tas de papier, sortirent enfin du complexe.

Epilogue:

Harry et Théodore reprennent leurs organisations chacun de leur coté et finissent par s'allier. Astoria se marie et devient infirmière. Luna et Théodore se marient, la blonde aidant Théodore dans ses travaux.


	41. Chapter 41

Les participants décidèrent de sauver Ginny, dont les crimes ne semblaient pas si horribles comparés à d'autres. La fut occupé par les progrès d'Astoria, qui avait repris des forces et réussissait à marcher seule dans le couloir.

De leur coté, Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione essayaient toujours de chercher des indices, mais ne voulant pas éveiller de soupçons, ils étaient bloqués. Ils pensaient avoir été discrets mais le soir même, Théodore souleva une question:

« - Dites, Harry, Hermione et Ginny...

\- Oui ?

\- Présente !

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je vous trouves étranges ces derniers jours, toujours à faire des messes basses ou à fouiner dans votre coin... Vous n'auriez pas d'informations à nous partager ? »

Aussitôt, le reste des participants se rangèrent du coté de Théodore, à leur reprocher leurs comportements qui était très soupçonneux. Voyant que le ton de la conversation montait, Hermione décida de calmer tout le monde :

« - Calmez vous, on cherchait juste des informations sur le passé de ceux qui ont pas encore été dévoilé, c'est tout.

\- Oui, et on l'a fait en cachette parce qu'on voulait pas les vexer.

\- Absolument !

\- D'accord. »

Le reste de l'assemblée se calma, mais Hermione voyait bien que le brun n'était pas dupe. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait raison lorsque, à la fin du repas, il réussit à coincer Harry et elle dans un recoin :

« Bon, maintenant que les autres ne sont plus là, vous ne voulez pas me donner la vraie explication ? »

Hermione lança un regard à Harry. Que faire ? Croire Ginny qui avait la certitude que Théodore faisait parti de l'Ordre ? Ou bien ne prendre aucun risque ? D'un coté, la rousse était sûre de l'avoir vu en rêve comme le médecin l'ayant fait accouchée, ce qui en faisait un allié important, avec des connaissances précieuses, mais de l'autre coté, si elle se trompait, il pouvait les accuser de triche et ainsi tous les faire tuer...

* * *

Chapitre 42: Le mettre dans la confidence

Chapitre 43: Lui mentir

J-11


	42. Chapter 42

« - C'est bon Harry, on peut lui dire.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Faisons confiance à Ginny. »

Harry commença donc à raconter au brun comment ils étaient partis du faire part du fils de Ginny et lui, en passant par les rêves étranges et en finissant par leurs découvertes les plus récentes sur l'Ordre.

Théodore écouta patiemment et hocha la tête, révélant avoir lui même fait des recherches sur son passé et découvert qu'il était un ancien chirurgien en gynécologie. Avouant faire également des rêves qui ressemblaient à des souvenirs, il avança une théorie :

« - Je me suis renseignée sur le processus pour effacer les mémoires. J'ai pas tout compris, mais basiquement, on doit boire un espèce de liquide. Je pense que les notre ont du être modifiés, surement par des membres de l'Ordre.

\- Tu as surement raison.

\- Par contre les gars, je vous rappelle que ça fait de nous des tricheurs du coup, donc motus et bouche cousue.

\- Ca marche ! »

Ils rejoignirent donc les autres pour passer la nuit. Hermione rêva, pour la deuxième nuit consécutive, d'une silhouette aux yeux gris et aux cheveux blancs qui lui parlait en souriant et en lui tendant la main, mais Hermione ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle lui disait.

Elle se réveilla et rejoignit Théodore qui faisait du café pour Astoria. Il discutèrent tranquillement, Hermione prenant des nouvelles de la malade, quand Blaise les interrompit:

« - Théo, je peux te parler.

\- Oui, si tu veux. Hermione, tu surveilles le café ?

\- Ca marche. »

Les deux garçons partirent à coté pour discuter, puis Théodore fit signe à Hermione de les rejoindre. Elle obéit donc à son ordre, et regarda ce qui occupait les garçons : Blaise avait trouvé plusieurs photos où Théodore et lui apparaissaient bras dessus bras dessous. Sur une autre, ils avaient le même tatouage en forme de cobra et sur une troisième, un autre tatouage de Phoenix dans le dos.

« - Tu ne penses pas qu'il faudrait lui en parler ?

\- Oui, tu as raison. Je te laisse faire, je vais avertir les autres. »

Hermione laissa donc Théodore s'occupait de Blaise tandis qu'elle allait prévenir le reste des membres de l'Ordre. Finalement, Blaise et Théodore les rejoignirent :

« - Ca va commencer à être compliqué d'être discret. Moi, je dis qu'il faut prévenir les autres.

\- Je suis d'accord, mais en partie seulement. L'autre jour, Drago m'a dit avoir rêvée d'une fille qui me ressemblait et moi je rêve d'une silhouette qui lui correspond. Avec ce qu'on sait sur son passé, je suis sure que c'est un membre de l'Ordre.

\- Va pour Drago. Tout le monde est d'accord ? »

Le petit groupe hocha la tête, les arguments d'Hermione étant plutôt clairs. Il fut d'ailleurs décidé que ce serait Blaise, qui s'entendait bien avec le blond, qui lui annoncerait.

Le groupe décida ensuite de qui était digne de confiance : soit un ancien membre de l'Ordre, soit quelqu'un étant contre le gouvernement. Dans le premier cas, ils ne voyaient pas qui avaient pu les connaître, et ils abandonnèrent l'idée. Par contre, dans le deuxième cas, Cho et Pansy étaient, ou avaient été dans le cas de Cho entièrement anti système, et il pouvait être plus simple d'avoir deux alliées en plus.

« - Personnellement, je pense qu'on devrait prévenir tout le monde. Personne n'a l'air très fan du système et si tout le monde triche, personne ne peut nous dénoncer. En plus, ça nous permettrait de chercher les indices plus facilement et on pourra arrêter les votes !

\- On peut aussi faire ça Théo, mais ça me paraît risqué

\- Bon, qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ? »

* * *

Chapitre 44: Ne prévenir personne sauf Drago

Chapitre 45: Prévenir Drago, Cho et Pansy

Chapitre 46: Prévenir tout le monde

J-10


	43. Chapter 43

"- Je te promes qu'on ne cache rien Théo.

\- Ah oui? Alors pourquoi autant de messes basses?

\- On discutait juste pour savoir si on a fait les bons choix au vote.

\- Tu comprends qu'on peut pas en parler devant tout le monde comme ça.

\- Je ne vous crois pas mais je vais vous laisser tranquille."

On pouvais aisamment constater que le brun ne les croyais pas pour un sous, mais au moins la discussion était finie. Le reste du repas se déroula bien, mais bien plus silencieux que d'ordinaire.

Durant la nuit, Hermione distingua une silhouette aux yeux gris et aux cheveux blancs, qui lui parlait en souriant sans qu'elle ne puisse comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Elle se réveilla donc frustrée et interloquée à la fois. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle voyait cette silhouette à la place de l'habituel oiseau de flamme.

Son humeur ne s'arrangea pas: tandis qu'elle préparait des oeufs, Théodore s'occupait du café, quand d'un seul coup, il partit en direction de Blaise. Les deux discutèrent à voix basse, puis s'isolèrent dans une autre salle.

De son coté, Hermione était persuadée que la silhouette de son rêve était Drago. Tout concordait: la couleur des yeux et des cheveux, et le passé de Drago qui pouvait facilement être relié au sien.

Elle en discuta avec Ginny, Harry et Ron, et ils finirent par tomber d'accord: peut importe qu'il ait autrefois appartenu à l'autre, aujourd'hui il était trop dangereux de l'avertir. Vu l'ambiance actuelle qui se dégradait de plus en plus, il valait mieux ne prendre aucun risque.

Cependant, en ne prenant aucun risque, le quatuor avait tendance à s'isoler et à rester entre eux. Entre les suspicions de Théodore et son rapprochement avec Blaise, l'ambiance tendue mena à une scission entre participants, et la formation de deux groupes.

Plus les jours passaient, plus cette séparation et cette méfiance de l'autre augmentaient.

Un jour, Drago revint avec une fiole marquée du n°8. Ils inspectèrent la fiole sous toutes les coutures. Apparemment, il fallait boire le liquide pour obtenir les informations contenues à l'intérieur. Il était également impossible de verser le liquide à cause de sa texture gélifiée.

Il fallait donc désigner quelqu'un pour boire l'étrange mixture. Pour des raisons évidentes, personne n'était volontaire.

"- Ron, toi qui adore boire et manger, vas y!

\- Quoi? Pourquoi moi et pas toi ?

\- Tu as raison, votons. Qui vote pour que Ron boivent le contenu de la fiole?"

A l'exception d'Harry, Ginny et Hermione, le reste du groupe leva la main. Contraint et forcé, Ron pris donc la fiole, qu'il avala cul sec. Aussitôt, il se mit à tousser et à suffoquer en se tenant la gorge. De la bave commença a couler de ses lèvres pendant que ses yeux se révulsaient.

"Ron!"

Le roux mourut ainsi, dans les bras de sa soeur, tandis que le reste du groupe regardait les informations sur Luna avec nonchalance. Cette dernière était accusée d'être une ancienne trafiquante d'êtres humains.

Le vote pour sa vie démarra, mais sans grande surprise, aucun membre de "son" groupe ne vota contre elle, lui assurant ainsi la vie.

Le groupe des anciens membre de l'Ordre comprirent vite que le vent tournait et qu'ils risquaient de se faire tuer un à un: n'étant plus que trois, ils étaient désavantagés sur n'importe quel vote. Il leur fallait donc s'enfuir, et le plus vite possible.

Leur plan était simple: avec le briquet trouvé par Ron, ils allaient déclencher un incendie et profiter de la panique et l'arrivée des secours pour s'enfuir.

Le soir même, Ginny se proposa de faire à manger pour le groupe. De leurs coté, le reste des participants au plan d'évasion occupaient les autres. Ron et Harry allèrent même récupérer des armes au cas où ils en aient besoin dans leur fuite.

Seule avec Hermione dans la cuisine, la rousse rempli une casserole d'huile avant d'allumer les plaques électriques à fond. Elles attendirent quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Ginny décide que cela n'allait pas assez vite. Elle prit donc un chiffon sec qu'elle imbiba d'huile, puis le mis à moitié dans la casserole et à moitié sur la plaque. Ce ne devait toujours pas être assez rapide à son goût, puisque la rousse finit par se servir du briquet afin d'enflammer manuellement le torchon.

Cette fois ci, la réaction fut très rapide et une épaisse fumée envahie rapidement la petite cuisine. Jouant le jeu, Hermione et Ginny sortirent en hurlant "Au feu! Au feu!"

Le système anti incendie se déclencha, et une pluie artificielle recouvrit les habitants du complexe.

L'ensemble des participants restant se réunirent dans le salon au moment même où une alarme leur hurlant de sortir de la pièce retentissait. A peine dix secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer une vingtaine de soldats entièrement masqués et équipés de fusils mitrailleurs:

"Tout le monde au sol! Exécution!"

Contraints et forcés, les participants obéirent sous la surveillance des soldats. Une seconde unité arriva alors, équipée d'extincteurs. Une petite minute après, la pluie arrêta de tomber, signe que l'incendie était maitrisé. La seconde unité repartit en premier, suivit par la première. Encore sous le coup de la surprise, les participants prirent cinq minutes avant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Dès qu'il eu repris ses esprits, Théodore se retourna vers Ginny et Hermione:

"- Je trouve quand même ça étrange que la seule fois où on vous laisse aller dans la cuisine, il y ai un incendie. Pas vous?

\- Tu es en train de nous accuser de quoi là exactement?

\- Je ne sais pas, pourquoi tu te sens accusée?"

Une dispute éclata entre les deux groupes. Finalement, Pansy revint avec la casserole rempli d'huile et le chiffon.

"- Sympa le plat que vous alliez préparé. Chiffon à l'huile c'est ça?

\- Bon vous comptez vous défendre comment cette fois?"

Ginny, Hermione et Harry se regardèrent en coin. Cette fois, c'était la fin. Et la suite leur donna raison, puisqu'après un rapide vote, ils décidèrent qu'ils étaient trop dangereux et qu'ils avaient essayé de triché. Ils furent donc tout les trois exécutés, les uns à la suite des autres.

* * *

Epilogue:

Blaise et Théodore, qui avaient découvert leur appartenance à l'Ordre mais ne connaissaient pas les autres membres, le reprennent avec l'aide de Luna et Pansy. Drago et Astoria se marient et vivent une vie tranquille, loin du conflit. Millicent travaillera comme secrétaire pour le compte du gouvernement.


	44. Chapter 44

Le groupe prit finalement la décision de ne prendre aucun risque en ne prévenant personne d'autre que Drago. Ce dernier fut avertit par Blaise et même s'il eut du mal au début, il finit par s'y faire.

Cependant, le reste des filles se retrouva mis à l'écart. Soupçonnant un mauvais coup en préparation, Pansy eu l'idée de les surveiller. Elle commença seule, puis fut rejoint par Astoria une fois que cette dernière fut guérie, ainsi que Millicent .

Cependant, elles n'étaient pas très discrètes, et leur attitude ne fit que contribuer à l'ambiance déjà dégradée dans le groupe. L'autre groupe se retrouva à devoir faire des stratégies pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement, ce qui n'était pas très confortable.

Rapidement, un nombre important de disputes éclata pour tout et pour rien. La plus importante arriva lorsque Drago trouva une fiole où le numéro 8 était inscrit, entre deux recherches à la bibliothèque.

La fiole contenait sans aucun doute les informations sur le passé de Luna, et tout le monde décida de les prendre, Luna étant certes gentilles, mais un peu étrange sur les bords. Il fallait donc désigner quelqu'un pour boire le contenu de la fiole, le contenu de cette dernière étant gélifié et donc impossible à verser dans un évier.

Les participants tirèrent donc au sort, et ce fut Blaise qui fut désigné.

« Bon ben, on y va. »

Il empoigna donc la fiole, et tomba , de la bave au coin des lèvres, secoué de convulsions. Aussitôt, Théodore se jeta au sol pour essayer de lui faire un massage cardiaque et de le sauver, mais malgré tout ses efforts, le cœur de Blaise cessa de battre.

La mort de Blaise eu un effet boule de neige : en effet, les participants s'étaient scindés en deux groupes, et chacun des groupes se sentaient attaqués par l'autre. Or, Blaise appartenait au « premier groupe », celui de l'Ordre, et dans cette opposition, son groupe voulu immédiatement le venger.

Avant même qu'ils aient ouvert la fiole et découvert les informations, Drago attaqua :

« - Il n'y a même pas besoin des informations, si elles valent la mort d'un homme c'est qu'elles sont hyper dangereuses et donc que Luna est dangereuse !

\- Je suis d'accord avec Drago.

\- Ben tiens, ç'aurait été étonnant !

\- Ben écoute, on a qu'à voter ! Qui est pour exécuter Luna ? »

Aussitôt, toutes les mains du « groupe de l'Ordre » se levèrent, et remportèrent aussitôt la majorité nécessaire pour remporter le vote. Le tirage au sort désigna Ron pour être le bourreau, il exécuta la blonde et tout le monde retourna à ses occupations.

Drago, qui était obsédé par son ancienne identité, faisait énormément de recherches sur les grands familles. Un jour, il tomba sur une annonce de ses fiançailles avec une certaine Astoria Greengrass, puis trois mois plus tard sur l'annulation dédites fiançailles. Il chercha donc des renseignements, d'autant plus qu'Astoria n'était pas un prénom commun et qu'il y avait donc beaucoup de risques pour que ce soit la Astoria participant à cette session. Il ouvrit un livre sur les héritiers des grandes familles et finit par trouver : la photo accompagnant le texte ressemblait bien à la Astoria qu'il connaissait. Le texte en dessous indiquait que Astoria Greengrass avait assassinée sa grande sœur, Daphné Greengrass, en l'empoisonnant.

Il se leva et emmena son livre pour le montrer aux autres :

« J'ai trouvé quelque chose ! Regardez »

Il lut à voix haute l'histoire d'Astoria, qui pâlissait à vue d'oeil. Le premier groupe en profita donc pour la confronter et l'attaquer, et elle ne réussissait pas à se défendre. Un vote fut demandé par Drago, et il se solda evidemment par l'exécution d'Astoria, cette fois ci par Drago.

Effrayées de voir le reste de leur groupe exécuté, Millicent, Pansy et Cho décidèrent d'attaquer le reste du groupe pour essayer de survivre, puisqu'étant plus nombreux ils seraient toujours en majorité aux votes. Cependant, la nuit avant qu'elles mettent leur plan à exécution, Ginny les intercepta et les dénonça aux autres.

« - Désolé les filles, mais on va devoir vous exécuter pour votre trahison.

\- Pas de soucis, vous attendiez que ça de toute façon. »

Elles furent donc exécutées, et il ne resta donc plus que les membres de l'Ordre. Ils attendirent patiemment le dernier jour, en prévoyant de rejoindre à nouveau l'Ordre en sortant.

Le dernier jour, cependant, la porte ne s'ouvrit pas :

« - Il doit y avoir une erreur.

\- Attends regarde, y a un message qui s'affiche. »

En effet, sur l'écran s'inscrivait le texte suivant :

« Il semblerait qu'il y ait eu une erreur dans le dosage des produits destinés à vous effacer la mémoire. Veuillez finir le contenu de ces fioles avant de sortir. »

Une trappe s'ouvrit, laissant autant de fioles que de participants restants. Les membres de l'Ordre se regardèrent : leur plan de rejoindre l'Ordre à leurs sortie tombaient à l'eau, puisque leurs mémoire serait à nouveau effacée.

Le premier à se décider fut Drago :

« Moi, ça ne me dérange pas de retrouver mon ancienne vie. »

Il prit donc une des fioles argentées et en but le contenu cul sec, puis reposa la fiole vide dans son emplacement.

Les autres, cependant, ne voulait pas perdre la mémoire :

« - Je veux retrouver mon fils moi !

\- Moi aussi !

\- Et moi je ne veux pas perdre mes connaissances de médecine alors que je suis juste en train de les retrouver.

\- Je crois que j'ai la solution. »

Hermione se leva, se dirigea vers les fioles restante et en ouvrit une, qu'elle but en entier. Puis elle la reposa, et fit de même avec la deuxième, puis la troisième et ainsi de suite.

Dès la dernière fiole posée, la porte s'ouvrit et tout le monde put sortir.

Les effets du produits de se déclenchèrent qu'une heure plus tard : si Drago perdit simplement la mémoire comme prévu, Hermione s'effondra et ne se réveilla que trois jours plus tard, dans les locaux de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Elle avait cependant perdu toutes ses capacités intellectuelles et cognitives, et était donc devenu un véritable légume.

* * *

Epilogue:

Malgré les essais de Théo, Hermione restera un véritable légume. Déçu par tout ces échecs, ce dernier se suicidera. Ron, Ginny et Harry reprendront leur rôle au sein de l'ordre tandis que Drago retournera auprès de sa famille. La bataille entre le régime et l'Ordre durera jusqu'à la mort d'Harry et de Lord Jedusor, actuel dirigeant.


	45. Chapter 45

Le groupe pris la décision de prévenir Drago ainsi que Cho et Pansy. Blaise se chargea de prévenir le blond, tandis qu'en parallèle, Hermione s'occupait des deux filles.

Elle les prit à part discrètement, et commença par leur poser des questions pour confirmer leurs avis – qu'elle espérait négatif – sur la politique d'eugénisme du gouvernement. Sans surprise, et après un instant de méfiance, les filles lui confirmèrent en effet qu'elles étaient en total désaccord avec les idées du gouvernement et qu'elles essayerait sans doute, si c'était possible, de fuir le pays une fois qu'elles seraient sortie du Purgatoire. Hermione leur raconta alors toutes leurs découvertes sur l'Ordre, des membres aux différents indices, et leur proposa de les rejoindre. Pansy accepta immédiatement, puis fut rejointe par Cho qui eut cependant besoin d'un petit temps de réflexion.

Quand elles revinrent dans la pièce principale avec le reste du groupe, Astoria était présente, et avait retrouvé un peu de couleurs. Théodore, à ses cotés, la soutenait pour l'aider à marcher.

« - Ah vous êtes là ! Ca vous dérangerai de m'accompagner prendre une douche ?

\- Non pas du tout, au contraire.

\- Oui on devrait y aller toutes ensembles.

\- Allez y, pendant ce temps on préparera le repas du midi entre mec.

\- On vous laisse gérer alors. »

Le groupe s'organisa alors comme convenu, et les filles profitèrent tranquillement de leur douche.

Cependant quand elles revinrent, le repas n'était pas le seul à les attendre :

« On a trouvé ça. »

Harry leva une fiole marquée du numéro 8, et tout les regards se tournèrent vers Luna, dont c'était le numéro.

« - Comment on obtient les informations sur son passé ?

\- C'est une fiole avec un liquide dedans. Logiquement, il faut le boire.

\- On peut pas simplement vider son contenu dans l'évier ?

\- Non on a déjà essayé, mais la substance est gélifiée, il faut aspirer.

\- Du coup, qui le boit ? Parce que je suis désolée, mais vu la couleur fluo je veux pas boire ce machin.

\- Sinon au pire, on prend pas les infos, non ?

\- Ce n'est pas contre Luna, elle est très gentille mais un peu étrange, et je ne pense pas être la seule à le penser, donc j'aimerai vraiment savoir son passé.

\- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi Hermione.

\- Du coup, qui boit le liquide ? »

Les membres de l'Ordre se regardèrent : il fallait absolument éviter que ça tombe sur l'un d'entre eux. Finalement, Ron eu le bon argument :

« - Je propose que ce soit Millicent.

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- Tu es la seule sur laquelle on aura jamais d'informations vu qu'on a choisit les infos sur Vincent, donc tu n'auras pas de jugement. On aura qu'à considérer que c'est le hasard qui choisira ton destin, et que c'est cette épreuve ton jugement.

\- Que ceux qui sont d'accord avec Ron lèvent la main. »

A l'exception de celle de Millicent, toutes les mains se levèrent et Harry tendit la fiole à Millicent. Aucunement rassurée mais contrainte par les regards de ses camarades qui la fixaient, elle aspira le contenu de la fiole, puis vomi l'intégralité de son estomac sur le sol du salon.

Un compartiment derrière la fiole s'ouvrit, laissant un long texte se dérouler : le dossier de Luna, qu'Harry lu à voix haute:

« Luna Lovegood, Sang Mélée. Condamnation pour trafic d'être humain, création de faux papiers et crime en bande organisée. Mademoiselle Lovegood kidnappait de jeunes femmes pour les revendre à l'extérieur du pays, sous de fausses identités et en tant qu'esclaves. Mademoiselle Lovegood appartient à un grand réseau de trafiquants connu sous le nom des « Serres du Corbeau ». »

Les informations obtenues, il fallait maintenant, selon les règles du groupe, voter pour la survie ou l'exécution de l'ancienne trafiquante.

* * *

Chapitre 47: La tuer

Chapitre 48: La laisser en vie

J-10


	46. Chapter 46

Le groupe pris finalement sa décision: plus ils seraient nombreux, plus il serait simple de prévoir un plan. De plus, ils n'auraient plus besoin de se cacher. Et de toute façon, tout le monde ici semblait digne de confiance.

Il fut décidé que ce serait Théodore, le plus diplomate et le plus proche de Millicent et Astoria qui se chargerait d'annoncer la nouvelle, tandis qu'Hermione aurait la charge de s'occuper de Pansy et Cho, et enfin Blaise de Drago.

Hermione les prit à part discrètement, et commença par leur poser des questions pour confirmer leurs avis – qu'elle espérait négatif – sur la politique d'eugénisme du gouvernement. Sans surprise, et après un instant de méfiance, les filles lui confirmèrent en effet qu'elles étaient en total désaccord avec les idées du gouvernement et qu'elles essayerait sans doute, si c'était possible, de fuir le pays une fois qu'elles seraient sortie du Purgatoire. Hermione leur raconta alors toutes leurs découvertes sur l'Ordre, des membres aux différents indices, et leur proposa de les rejoindre. Pansy accepta immédiatement, puis fut rejointe par Cho qui eut cependant besoin d'un petit temps de réflexion.

Elles revinrent dans le salon, et constatèrent que tout le monde était présent et avait été mis au courant. Millicent et Astoria avaient l'air particulièrement apeurées, mais elles suivaient l'avis général.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans accroc, du moins jusqu'au soir.

Juste avant l'heure du diner, toutes les lumières devinrent rouges et un texte s'afficha sur l'écran principal :

« Il semblerait qu'il n'y ait pas assez d'éliminés. Mise en place de la règle du dernier survivant : seul le participant le plus méritant sortira du Purgatoire. La porte ne s'ouvrira que pour lui et lui seul. »

Une trappe s'ouvrit alors, dévoilant une rangée d'armes à feu.

Les participants se dévisagèrent les uns les autres.

« - C'est quoi cette connerie ?

\- Tout ça c'est de votre faute ! C'est vous qui avez foutus la merde avec vos histoires de rebellion !

\- Millicent à raison ! Ils avaient prévenus que les tricheurs seraient punis, et on est tous des tricheurs ! »

Aussitôt, Pansy et Millicent essayèrent de courir vers les armes, dans le but évident d'être le dernier participant en vie. Malheureusement pour elle, c'était le tour de Ron d'avoir l'arme et il les tua aussitôt.

Les coups de feu déclenchèrent la bataille pour être le dernier survivant. Ron étant à court de munition, chacun se précipita sur une arme, à l'exception d'Astoria, encore faible et blessée, qui mourut en première d'une balle destinée à Drago. Théodore se retourna donc contre le mauvais viseur, qui s'avérait être Blaise, mais reçu une balle avant même d'avoir pu tirer. Cependant, il fut vengé par le blond qui tua le métis, avant de lui même recevoir une balle venant de Luna, qui fut abattue par Hermione qui tentait de protéger Harry. Cho, elle, avait été tuée précédemment par Blaise.

Il ne restait donc plus à la fin de la bataille que le quatuor composé de Ron, Ginny, Hermione et Harry. Or, seul l'un d'entre eux pouvait sortir vivant d'ici.

« - On a pas le choix, il vaut mieux que l'un d'entre nous survive qu'aucun.

\- Non, il doit forcément y avoir une solution !

\- Il n'y a pas toujours de bonne solution Harry. »

Sur ces mots, il dirigea son arme contre lui même et vint se loger une balle dans la tempe, se sacrifiant pour laisser une chance à Harry et à sa sœur.

« - Ron !

\- Il a raison Ginny. Harry et toi êtes parents, il faut que ce soit l'un d'entre vous qui sorte.

\- Mais Hermione...

\- Pas de mais Harry.

\- En plus, tu es le chef de l'Ordre, il ne devrait pas avoir de questions à se poser. C'est toi qui doit sortir. Occupe toi de notre fils.

\- Sors de là et venge nous. »

Sous les tentatives d'harry de les en empêcher, Ginny et Hermione levèrent leurs armes et les retournèrent contre elles même, rejoignant Ron dans son sacrifice et permettant à Harry de sortir.

* * *

Epilogue:

Harry sort vainqueur: dès sa sortie, il contacte l'Ordre et finit par renverser le pouvoir en place 5 ans plus tard.


	47. Chapter 47

Luna fut finalement exécutée par Millicent, qui avait été désignée par le tirage au sort.

Une fois le corps de la blonde porté à la morgue, le reste de la journée fut occupée à chercher les fameux indices laissés par l'Ordre.

Afin d'être plus discrets, il fut cependant décidé que Pansy et Drago occuperaient respectivement Millicent et Astoria pendant que les autres fouilleraient le complexe.

Les recherches ne furent pas très fructueuses pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que le groupe de Ron et Théodore ne découvrent qu'un des murs derrière les douches ne sonnent creux. Ils furent donc rejoint par les groupes restants qui purent bien confirmer qu'il y avait une petite cavité derrière le mur.

Restait maintenant à ouvrir le mur de façon discrète, ce qui n'allait pas être une mince affaire. Harry fut chargé de ramener un maximum d'armes contondantes, avec lesquelles ils s'affairèrent à ouvrir le mur.

Au bout de deux heures de travaux acharnés, ils atteignirent enfin leur but : un trou suffisamment grand pour y laisser passer quelqu'un. Ginny, plus petite et plus fine, se glissa alors dedans pour voir ce qu'il se trouvait derrière, et poussa un hurlement de surprise.

« - Ginny, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Il y a un cadavre ici ! »

Le groupe s'employa donc à faire sortir Ginny, puis le corps avec lequel elle était tombée en tête à tête.

Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme, très belle malgré son teint blafard et son manque d'expression, ayant de longs cheveux chatain et une ressemblance certaine avec une autre participante :

« - Dites les gars, on dirait pas Astoria ?

\- C'est vrai, et elle a le même grain de beauté sur le poignet.

\- Attends regarde, il y a un papier qui sort de sa poche.

\- Ca dit quoi ?

\- C'est un journal... Ca parle d'une certaine Daphné Greengrass qui se serait faite empoisonnée par sa sœur pour une histoire de fric et de jalousie.

\- Greengrass, le nom me dit un truc... C'était un des Mangemort dans le livre que je lisais il me semble...

\- Faudrait aller vérifier. »

Aussitôt, Théodore et Hermione partirent en direction de la bibliothèque tandis que le reste du groupe s'occupait de prévenir les membres de l'Ordre restants de la découverte, ainsi que de mettre le corps dans la morgue, ne pouvant le laisser sur place.

De leur coté, Théodore et Hermione trouvèrent rapidement des informations dans le livre où Drago avait découvert son identité. Contenant l'histoire des grandes familles du pays, la famille Greengrass et ses deux anciennes héritières, Daphné et Astoria en faisait bien partie.

« - La sœur de Daphné s'appelait bien Astoria !

\- Ca fait beaucoup de coincidences pour être juste du hasard.

\- Et encore, tu as pas lu la suite : « Astoria Greengrass a été contrainte de rompre ses fiançailles avec Drago Malefoy lors de sa condamnation au Purgatoire. En effet, la jeune femme est la responsable de l'empoisonnement ayant conduit à la mort sa sœur Daphné, qui devait hériter de la position et du titre de Mangemort de leur père. La jalousie et la cupidité auront conduit cette jeune femme à commettre l'irréparable en assassinant son propre sang ».

\- On dirait bien qu'un nouveau vote se prépare...

\- Oui, il va falloir avertir tout le monde. »

Les deux compères rejoignirent donc la salle principale et explicitèrent donc la situation, lisant une seconde fois le passage à voix haute et montrant l'image d'illustration du journal au groupe, confirmant que le corps retrouvé était bien celui de Daphné Greengrass.

Encore choqués que la douce Astoria ait pu commettre un fratricide, les participants lancèrent le vote pour déterminer de la survie ou de la mort de la jeune femme.

* * *

Chapitre 65: La tuer

Chapitre 66: La laisser en vie

J-10


	48. Chapter 48

Luna fut sauvée, et tout le monde passa à table, comme s'il ne c'était rien passé, la blonde n'étant absolument pas rancunière. Au contraire, tout sourire, elle racontait des histoires à Hermione, sa voisine de table, qui l'écoutait distraitement :

« - Et là tous les aigles se sont réunis autour de l'oiseau de feu et...

\- Attends, un oiseau de feu ?

\- Oui oui, comme je te dis. Donc ensuite à la fin du rêve les aigles et l'oiseau de feu se sont envollés et sont partis tous ensemble derrière les nuages.

\- Tu fais souvent ce genre de rêve?

\- Souvent je ne sais pas, mais depuis qu'on est là il y a souvent un oiseau de feu dans mes rêves, oui. Ca doit surement avoir une signification particulière.

\- Si tu veux on cherchera à la bibliothèque.

\- Bonne idée ! »

Discrètement, Hermione fit signe à Ginny qu'il fallait parler à Luna. Après le repas, les trois jeunes filles se retrouvèrent effectivement à la bibliothèque, mais Hermione se débrouilla pour qu'elles puissent discuter discrètement. Elle en était sûre, Luna devait aussi faire partie de l'Ordre : peut être que son fameux réseau de trafiquant était une branche de l'Ordre... A bien y réfléchir, la description de sa condamnation faisait même penser à la description du métier de passeur...

Elle confronta sa théorie à Luna, qui hocha la tête.

« - Ce n'est pas bête. Si je sors, j'essayerai de me renseigner.

\- Tu penses que c'est possible ?

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec le peu de lois qu'on connait, alors ça ne m'étonnerait pas que j'ai essayé d'aider les gens à les fuir non.

\- Il faut que je te dise un truc. »

Hermione confia donc à Luna toutes les informations qu'elle avait sur l'Ordre, persuadée que ce serait une bonne alliée. Tout sourire, la blonde accepta immédiatement de les rejoindre, et partie annoncer d'elle même la nouvelle aux autres membres.

Une fois tout le monde prévenu, le reste de la journée fut consacrée à la recherche d'indices laissés par l'Ordre.

Afin d'être plus discrets, il fut cependant décidé que Pansy et Drago occuperaient respectivement Millicent et Astoria pendant que les autres fouilleraient le complexe.

Les recherches ne furent pas très fructueuses pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que le groupe de Ron et Théodore ne découvrent qu'un des murs derrière les douches ne sonnent creux. Ils furent donc rejoint par les groupes restants qui purent bien confirmer qu'il y avait une petite cavité derrière le mur.

Restait maintenant à ouvrir le mur de façon discrête, ce qui n'allait pas être une mince affaire. Harry fut chargé de ramener un maximum d'armes contondantes, avec lesquelles ils s'affairèrent à ouvrir le mur.

Au bout de deux heures de travaux acharnés, ils atteignirent enfin leur but : un trou suffisamment grand pour y laisser passer quelqu'un. Ginny, plus petite et plus fine, se glissa alors dedans pour voir ce qu'il se trouvait derrière, et poussa un hurlement de surprise.

« - Ginny, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Il y a un cadavre ici ! »

Le groupe s'employa donc à faire sortir Ginny, puis le corps avec lequel elle était tombée en tête à tête.

Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme, très belle malgré son teint blafard et son manque d'expression, ayant de longs cheveux chatain et une ressemblance certaine avec une autre participante :

« - Dites les gars, on dirait pas Astoria ?

\- C'est vrai, et elle a le même grain de beauté sur le poignet.

\- Attends regarde, il y a un papier qui sort de sa poche.

\- Ca dit quoi ?

\- C'est un journal... Ca parle d'une certaine Daphné Greengrass qui se serait faite empoisonnée par sa sœur pour une histoire de fric et de jalousie.

\- Greengrass, le nom me dit un truc... C'était un des Mangemort dans le livre que je lisais il me semble...

\- Faudrait aller vérifier. »

Aussitôt, Théodore et Hermione partirent en direction de la bibliothèque tandis que le reste du groupe s'occupait de prévenir les membres de l'Ordre restants de la découverte, ainsi que de mettre le corps dans la morgue, ne pouvant le laisser sur place.

De leur coté, Théodore et Hermione trouvèrent rapidement des informations dans le livre où Drago avait découvert son identité. Contenant l'histoire des grandes familles du pays, la famille Greengrass et ses deux anciennes héritières, Daphné et Astoria en faisait bien partie.

« - La sœur de Daphné s'appelait bien Astoria !

\- Ca fait beaucoup de coincidences pour être juste du hasard.

\- Et encore, tu as pas lu la suite : « Astoria Greengrass a été contrainte de rompre ses fiançailles avec Drago Malefoy lors de sa condamnation au Purgatoire. En effet, la jeune femme est la responsable de l'empoisonnement ayant conduit à la mort sa sœur Daphné, qui devait hériter de la position et du titre de Mangemort de leur père. La jalousie et la cupidité auront conduit cette jeune femme à commettre l'irréparable en assassinant son propre sang ».

\- On dirait bien qu'un nouveau vote se prépare...

\- Oui, il va falloir avertir tout le monde. »

Les deux compères rejoignirent donc la salle principale et explicitèrent donc la situation, lisant une seconde fois le passage à voix haute et montrant l'image d'illustration du journal au groupe, confirmant que le corps retrouvé était bien celui de Daphné Greengrass.

Encore choqués que la douce Astoria ait pu commettre un fratricide, les participants lancèrent le vote pour déterminer de la survie ou de la mort de la jeune femme.

* * *

Chapitre 49: La tuer

Chapitre 50: La laisser en vie ( si Drago est mort, chapitre 101 )

J-10


	49. Chapter 49

Le crime d'Astoria fut jugée trop horrible et elle trop peu digne de confiance, et la décision fut donc prise de l'exécuter. Drago fut tiré au sort pour être son bourreau, mais, plein d'empathie pour la jeune femme, il ne put se résoudre à l'achever. Ce fut donc Ginny qui dut s'y coller, et porter le corps de la jeune femme jusqu'à la morgue.

Chacun retourna à ses activités, ce qui signifiait aller à la bibliothèque pour Hermione et Théodore. Le jeune homme décida de se renseigner sur l'histoire et le fonctionnement du Purgatoire. Si il doutait au départ de pouvoir trouver une telle information, il finit par trouver un livre extrêmement complet, très probablement envoyé par l'Ordre.

Il commença donc à lister les informations qu'il découvrait. Tout d'abord, il eu la confirmation que personne ne les surveillait: tout les indices sur le passé des joueurs étaient programmés ou cachés à l'avance, d'où la possibilité d'avoir des indices sur des personnes déjà mortes. Les seules personnes qui travaillaient dans le complexes n'intervenaient que si une alarme se déclenchaient, pour des cas d'incendie, d'inondation ou de tentative de fuite.

Il trouva ensuite un plan qu'il étudia de près, et découvrit que le complexe dans lequel il se trouvait était en fait un bunker souterrain débouchant sur une base militaire centrale, et qu'il y avait en tout six bunker semblables dans lequel se déroulait six Purgatoires en parallèle.

De son coté, Hermione cherchait toujours un signe de l'Ordre, et elle finit après de longues recherches par trouver un message griffonné à la main dans le cuir d'une couverture de livre qui se décollait:

COSJSOWO NKVVO H FSXQDSOWO I YEDSVC PKEH PYXN ZVKMKBN

Discrètement, elle appela ses camarades de l'Ordre pour qu'ils se penchent sur le sujet. Ce fut finalement Ron, qui, après plusieurs combinaisons, trouva la solution:

« - Avocat !

\- Quoi ?

\- Avocat, le code avocat !

\- Explique lentement et depuis le début.

\- C'est un des codes les plus utilisés : la lettre A vaut la lettre K, puis on redémarre l'alphabet.

\- Donc A=K, B=L,...

\- Exactement.

\- Du coup, que donne le message.

\- Laisse moi deux minutes. »

Et deux minutes plus tard, Ron tenait, tout content, le message décrypté :

SEIZIEME DALLE X VINGTIEME Y OUTILS FAUX FOND PLACARD

Après réflexion, seule la première salle de bain contenait des dalles : vérifiant que les autres ne se doutaient de rien, Hermione partit chercher ce que l'Ordre leur avait laissé.

Fouillant dans un premier temps tous les placards, elle finit par trouver un pied de biche, puis se dirigea dans la salle de bain.

Prenant bien soin de ne pas ouvrir les douches – toujours acides – elle compta méticuleusement les carreaux, prenant comme en mathématique le « X » pour la ligne horizontale et le « Y » pour les lignes verticales. En faisant le moins de bruit possible, elle décolla le carreau.

En dessous se trouvait un écran. Quand il reçu de la lumière, il s'alluma sur un symbole de Phoenix, et l'inscription « Communication ».

Puis le symbole s'effaça, et fut remplacé par l'inscription « Récupération agents en cours ».

Comprenant qu'ils étaient les fameux agents, Hermione reboucha la cachette et planqua le pied de biche sous la tuyauterie des robinets, et partit en direction des autres pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Cependant, c'est Ginny qui l'intercepta la première :

« - Viens vite, il y a eu un nouveau message !

\- C'est sur qui cette fois ?

\- Il y avait le choix entre le passé de Gregory ou des munitions, tout le monde a choisit les munitions.

\- Je suis d'accord, vous avez bien fait. »

Puis la rousse se baissa un peu, et chuchotant cette fois ci :

« - Et de ton coté ?

\- On a un écran de communication, ils peuvent nous envoyer des messages. Pour le moment, il y a marqué « Récupération agents en court ».

\- Super, ça veut dire qu'on va bientôt sortir ?

\- Je pense, il faudra quand même qu'on surveille l'écran voir si le message ne bouge pas.

\- Ca marche, je préviens les autres. »

La rousse partit aussi vite qu'elle était venue, laissant Hermione revenir plus calmement avec le reste du groupe.

Quand elle revint, tout le monde était en train de préparer le repas de midi, qui se déroula dans le calme et la bonne humeur.

Cependant, ce dernier bon sentiment ne dura pas jusqu'à l'après midi : dès le repas finit, Théodore fit par de ses inquiétudes au reste du groupe.

« - J'ai bien relu le règlement, et il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas : comment les organisateurs peuvent ils être au courant des tentatives de triche alors qu'on est pas sensé être surveillés ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Et bien, tout est sensé être préenregistrer, automatisé, sans caméras ou micros...

\- Ils doivent mentir alors.

\- Oui, et c'est pas bon pour nous.

\- Qu'est ce que tu proposes ?

\- Ca va pas être très discret, mais il faut qu'on fouille le complexe pour chercher les micros et les caméras et qu'on évite de se faire accuser de tricherie.

\- Ca marche. »

Le petit groupe, aussi discrètement que possible, passa alors le complexe au peigne fin, sans rien trouver qui puisse faire penser de près ou de loin à des micros ou des caméras. De plus, leur remue ménage attisait la suspicion des autres participants, déjà tenus à l'écart de bon nombre de discussions...

Ce fut finalement Millicent qui craqua la première, et leur reprocha leur comportement étrange depuis quelques jours. Les membres de l'Ordre se défendirent comme ils le pouvaient, sans sembler toutefois réellement la convaincre. Cette dernière, pas soutenue par le reste de « son » groupe qui ne voulait pas se mettre le reste des participants à dos, n'insista finalement pas.

Tout le monde alla finalement se coucher au couvre feu, et passa une nuit rapide mais sans problèmes.

Le lendemain matin, J-9 s'afficha à l'écran principal, suivit d'une question:

« Etes vous sûres d'avoir fait le bon choix? »

Puis « Rappel que toute triche est interdite, tout tricheur doit être éliminé ».

Les messages étaient inhabituels, mais tout le monde hocha la tête sans rien dire ou accuser qui que ce soit, et ils partirent préparer le petit déjeuner.

Ce dernier fini, Ron partit vérifié à son tour l'écran de communication avec l'Ordre. Un nouveau message était inscrit : « Patience, récupération en cours ».

Quand il revint annoncer la nouvelle aux autres, il se fit coincer par Millicent et Pansy:

« - Bon y en a marre, qu'est ce que vous avez à fureter partout ?

\- Vous nous cachez des choses ou quoi ?

\- Mais euh, non...

\- Mélez vous de vos affaires.

\- Justement, on est tous sensé être dans le même panier avec les mêmes « affaires » comme tu dis.

\- On cache rien du tout !

\- Mais tu reconnais qu'il y a un « on » pas vrai !

\- Tu sais quoi Pans', ca ressemble à de la triche.

\- Ferme ta grande bouche !

\- Ferme la tienne la rousse ! »

La tension monta entre les deux jeunes femmes et le reste du groupe, jusqu'à ce que Théodore intervienne et calme l'assemblée, assurant qu'il n'y avait rien d'important à cacher, et surtout que ce n'était ni de la triche, ni un moyen de leur nuire.

Après le repas du soir, Ron partit vérifier une dernière fois le message de l'Ordre. A sa grande stupeur, il avait changé, et était nettement moins positif :

"Plan d'extraction échoué. Agents découverts. Découvrir source et prendre la fuite."

Il fit rapidement passé le mot à ses camarades, qui commencèrent à fouiller la pièce, pensant avoir louper des caméras. Pour calmer les filles, ils prétextèrent chercher des infos sur le passé de Millicent, argumentant qu'il devait bien y avoir un second moyen d'y avoir accès.

Mais ils durent se rendre à l'évidence : il n'y avait définitivement ni micro ni caméra. Abatu, Ron lacha alors :

« - Si ils n'ont pas de moyen matériel pour nous espionner, vous savez ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Tu n'y penses pas ?

\- Si, il y a une taupe parmi les participants.

\- Mais qui ? »

* * *

Choix de la taupe:

Aucune: chapitre 51

Blaise: chapitre 53

Pansy: chapitre 54

Cho: chapitre 55

Luna: chapitre 56

Théodore: chapitre 57

Drago: chapitre 58

Millicent: chapitre 62


	50. Chapter 50

Dès que le résultat fut donné, Astoria s'écroula en larmes. Cependant, contrairement à ce que pensait les autres participants, ce n'était pas de soulagement d'être encore en vie.

"Je ne le mérite pas, je ne le mérite pas" répétait elle en boucle. Les autres avaient beau lui répéter que c'était faux, elle n'en démordait pas. Au bout de vingt minutes, ils décidèrent de la laisser seule avec Drago, avec qui elle s'entendait bien. Après tout, elle semblait avoir besoin de calme.

Chacun retourna donc à ses activités, ce qui signifiait aller à la bibliothèque pour Hermione et Théodore. Le jeune homme décida de se renseigner sur l'histoire et le fonctionnement du Purgatoire. Si il doutait au départ de pouvoir trouver une telle information, il finit par trouver un livre extrêmement complet, très probablement envoyé par l'Ordre.

Il commença donc à lister les informations qu'il découvrait. Tout d'abord, il eu la confirmation que personne ne les surveillait: tout les indices sur le passé des joueurs étaient programmés ou cachés à l'avance, d'où la possibilité d'avoir des indices sur des personnes déjà mortes. Les seules personnes qui travaillaient dans le complexes n'intervenaient que si une alarme se déclenchaient, pour des cas d'incendie, d'inondation ou de tentative de fuite.

Il trouva ensuite un plan qu'il étudia et découvrit que le complexe dans lequel il se trouvait était en fait un bunker souterrain débouchant sur une base militaire centrale, et qu'il y avait en tout six bunker semblables dans lequel se déroulait six Purgatoires en parallèle.

Drago et Astoria ressortirent, la jeune femme allant mieux.

De son coté, Hermione cherchait toujours un signe de l'Ordre, et elle finit après de longues recherches par trouver un message griffonné à la main dans le cuir d'une couverture de livre qui se décollait:

COSJSOWO NKVVO H FSXQDSOWO I YEDSVC PKEH PYXN ZVKMKBN

Discrètement, elle appela ses camarades de l'Ordre pour qu'ils se penchent sur le sujet. Ce fut finalement Ron, qui, après plusieurs combinaisons, trouva la solution:

« - Avocat !

\- Quoi ?

\- Avocat, le code avocat !

\- Explique lentement et depuis le début.

\- C'est un des codes les plus utilisés : la lettre A vaut la lettre K, puis on redémarre l'alphabet.

\- Donc A=K, B=L,...

\- Exactement.

\- Du coup, que donne le message?

\- Laisse moi deux minutes. »

Et deux minutes plus tard, Ron tenait, tout content, le message décrypté :

SEIZIEME DALLE X VINGTIEME Y OUTILS FAUX FOND PLACARD

Après réflexion, seule la première salle de bain contenait des dalles : vérifiant que les autres ne se doutaient de rien, Hermione partit chercher ce que l'Ordre leur avait laissé.

Fouillant dans un premier temps tous les placards, elle finit par trouver un pied de biche, puis se dirigea dans la salle de bain.

Prenant bien soin de ne pas ouvrir les douches – toujours acides – elle compta méticuleusement les carreaux, prenant comme en mathématique le « X » pour la ligne horizontale et le « Y » pour les lignes verticales. En faisant le moins de bruit possible, elle décolla le carreau.

En dessous se trouvait un écran. Quand il reçu de la lumière, il s'alluma sur un symbole de Phienix, et l'inscription « Communication ».

Puis le symbole s'effaça, et fut remplacé par l'inscription « Récupération agents en cours ».

Comprenant qu'ils étaient les fameux agents, Hermione reboucha la cachette et planqua le pied de biche sous la tuyauterie des robinets, et partit en direction des autres pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Cependant, c'est Ginny qui l'intercepta la première :

« - Viens vite, il y a eu un nouveau message !

\- C'est sur qui cette fois ?

\- Il y avait le choix entre le passé de Gregory ou des munitions, tout le monde a choisit les munitions.

\- Je suis d'accord, vous avez bien fait. »

Puis la rousse se baissa un peu, et chuchotant cette fois ci :

« - Et de ton coté ?

\- On a un écran de communication, ils peuvent nous envoyer des messages. Pour le moment, il y a marqué « Récupération agents en court ».

\- Super, ça veut dire qu'on va bientôt sortir ?

\- Je pense, il faudra quand même qu'on surveille l'écran voir si le message ne bouge pas.

\- Ca marche, je préviens les autres. »

La rousse partit aussi vite qu'elle était venue, laissant Hermione revenir plus calmement avec le reste du groupe.

Quand elle revint, tout le monde était en train de préparer le repas de midi, qui se déroula dans le calme et la bonne humeur.

Cependant, ce dernier bon sentiment ne dura pas jusqu'à l'après midi : dès le repas finit, Théodore fit par de ses inquiétudes au reste du groupe.

« - J'ai bien relu le règlement, et il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas : comment les organisateurs peuvent ils être au courant des tentatives de triche alors qu'on est pas sensé être surveillés ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Et bien, tout est sensé être préenregistré, automatisé, sans caméras ou micros...

\- Ils doivent mentir alors.

\- Oui, et c'est pas bon pour nous.

\- Qu'est ce que tu proposes ?

\- Ca va pas être très discret, mais il faut qu'on fouille le complexe pour chercher les micros et les caméras et qu'on évite de se faire accuser de tricherie.

\- Ca marche. »

Le petit groupe, aussi discrètement que possible, passa alors le complexe au peigne fin, sans rien trouver qui puisse faire penser de près ou de loin à des micros ou des caméras. De plus, leur remue ménage attisait la suspicion des autres participants, déjà tenus à l'écart de bon nombre de discussions...

Ce fut finalement Millicent qui craqua la première, et leur reprocha leur comportement étrange depuis quelques jours. Les membres de l'Ordre se défendirent comme ils le pouvaient, sans sembler toutefois réellement la convaincre. Cette dernière, pas soutenue par le reste de « son » groupe qui ne voulait pas se mettre le reste des participants à dos, n'insista finalement pas.

Tout le monde alla finalement se coucher au couvre feu, et passa une nuit rapide mais sans problèmes.

Le lendemain matin, J-9 s'afficha à l'écran principal, suivit d'une question:

« Etes vous sûres d'avoir fait le bon choix? »

Puis « Rappel que toute triche est interdite, tout tricheur doit être éliminé ».

Les messages étaient inhabituels, mais tout le monde hocha la tête sans rien dire ou accuser qui que ce soit, et ils partirent préparer le petit déjeuner.

Ce dernier fini, Ron partit vérifié à son tour l'écran de communication avec l'Ordre. Un nouveau message était inscrit : « Patience, récupération en cours ».

Quand il revint annoncer la nouvelle aux autres, il se fit coincer par Millicent et Astoria:

« - Bon y en a marre, qu'est ce que vous avez à fureter partout ?

-Vous nous cachez des choses ou quoi ?

\- Mais euh, non...

\- Mélez vous de vos affaires.

\- Justement, on est tous sensé être dans le même panier avec les mêmes « affaires » comme tu dis.

\- On cache rien du tout !

\- Mais tu reconnais qu'il y a un « on » pas vrai !

\- Tu sais quoi Asto', ca ressemble à de la triche.

\- Ferme ta grande bouche !

\- Ferme la tienne la rousse ! »

La tension monta entre les deux jeunes femmes et le reste du groupe, jusqu'à ce que Théodore intervienne et calme l'assemblée, assurant qu'il n'y avait rien d'important à cacher, et surtout que ce n'était ni de la triche, ni un moyen de leur nuire.

Après le repas du soir, Ron partit vérifier une dernière fois le message de l'Ordre. A sa grande stupeur, il avait changé, et était nettement moins positif :

"Plan d'extraction échoué. Agents découverts. Découvrir source et prendre la fuite."

Il fit rapidement passé le mot à ses camarades, qui commencèrent à fouiller la pièce, pensant avoir louper des caméras. Pour calmer les filles, ils prétextèrent chercher des infos sur le passé de Millicent, argumentant qu'il devait bien y avoir un second moyen d'y avoir accès.

Mais ils durent se rendre à l'évidence : il n'y avait définitivement ni micro ni caméra. Abatu, Ron lacha alors :

« - Si ils n'ont pas de moyen matériel pour nous espionner, vous savez ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Tu n'y penses pas ?

\- Si, il y a une taupe parmi les participants.

Mais qui ? »

* * *

Choix taupe:

Aucune: chapitre 51

Astoria: chapitre 52

Blaise: chapitre 53

Pansy: chapitre 54

Cho: chapitre 55

Luna: chapitre 56

Théodore: chapitre 57

Drago: chapitre 58

Millicent: chapitre 59

J-9


	51. Chapter 51

Finalement, le groupe décida que personne n'avait eu le comportement d'une taupe, et encore moins d'occasions de contacter les organisateurs: il devait donc y avoir des micros cachés indétectables sans appareil.

Ce problème étant réglé, il ne restait plus qu'à trouver un plan de fuite. Vérifiant l'ensemble des indices dont ils disposaient ainsi que des plan du complexe trouvés par Théodore, Ginny eu finalement l'idée de déclencher un incendie, et de profiter du moment où des gardes viendraient l'éteindre pour s'enfuir en voyant le briquet trouvé par son frère. Le plan était très risqué, mais ils n'avaient rien de mieux pour le moment et le compte à rebours se rapprochait dangereusement du dernier jour.

Le soir même, Ginny se proposa de faire à manger pour le groupe. De leurs coté, le reste des participants au plan d'évasion occupaient les autres. Ron et Harry allèrent même récupérer des armes au cas où ils en aient besoin dans leur fuite.

Seule avec Hermione dans la cuisine, la rousse rempli une casserole d'huile avant d'allumer les plaques électriques à fond. Elles attendirent quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Ginny décide que cela n'allait pas assez vite. Elle prit donc un chiffon sec qu'elle imbiba d'huile, puis le mis à moitié dans la casserole et à moitié sur la plaque. Ce ne devait toujours pas être assez rapide à son goût, puisque la rousse finit par se servir du briquet afin d'enflammer manuellement le torchon.

Cette fois ci, la réaction fut très rapide et une épaisse fumée envahie rapidement la petite cuisine. Jouant le jeu, Hermione et Ginny sortirent en hurlant "Au feu! Au feu!"

L'ensemble des participants restant se réunirent dans le salon:

"- Qu'est ce qu'on fait?

\- D'après le manuel, l'alarme et le système anti-incendie sont sensées se déclencher!

\- Pourquoi y a rien qui se déclenche alors?

\- Je sais pas, il doit y avoir un problème!"

Pendant que Théodore et Pansy se disputaient, Hermione était inquiète. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. En tournant la tête à sa droite, elle pu voir que Ginny et Harry partageaient son inquiètude.

D'un seul coup, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant passer un gaz verdâtre.

"- C'est quoi ça?

\- Je sais pas, couvrez vos nez!"

Malgré ses tentatives de se protéger le nez et la bouche, Hermione commença à avoir la tête qui tourne dès la première inhalation. A sa droite, Ginny et Harry étaient au sol, dans un état second. Finalement, elle s'écroula à son tour. Elle se sentait extrêmement faible, et garder ses paupières ouvertes étaient un supplice. Sa vision et les sons qu'elle percevait étaient déformés.

Cela ne l'empêcha cependant pas de voir le visage emplit de mépris de Millicent enfiler un masque à gaz, se retourner vers l'ensemble des participants agonisants sur le sol:

"Vous pensiez sincèrement que notre bien aimé Seigneur est bête au point de tous vous enfermer ensemble sans surveillance? Et vous pensiez vraiment que je ne comprendrais pas? Bande de traitres et de tricheurs, tout ce que vous méritez c'est de brûler dans les flammes de l'enfer!"

Sur ces paroles de haine pure, la traitresse partie par la porte d'entrée, laissant ses anciens camarades brûler dans l'incendie qu'ils avaient eux même déclenché.

* * *

Epilogue:

A sa sortie, Millicent est promue dans le nouveau gouvernement, passant au stade de Mangemort. Privé définitivement de son chef et son second, l'Ordre est découragée et sera battue deux ans plus tard.


	52. Chapter 52

Le choix final s'étant arrêté sur Astoria, le groupe chercha un prétexte pour redéclencher un vote.

Finalement, ce fut Hermione qui trouva l'idée: un matin, elle demanda simplement à parler au groupe.

"- Je sais qu'on avait dit qu'on ne ferait qu'un seul vote par personne, mais je pense sincèrement qu'avec aussi peu de jour avant notre sortie, on devrait vraiment refaire un tour de vote.

\- Pourquoi, il y a quelqu'un en qui tu n'as pas confiance?

\- On peut dire ça... Et puis après tout, ils nous ont bien demandé l'autre jour si on avait fait le bon choix, je pense que c'est ce qu'ils veulent qu'on fasse."

Peu emballé au début à l'idée de potentiellement y passé, le reste de l'assemblé finit par accepter. Les votes se déroulèrent sans encombre, à l'exception évidemment de celui contre Astoria, qui finit exécutée par un bourreau désigné au hasard, c'est à dire Harry.

Ce problème étant réglé, il ne restait plus qu'à trouver un plan de fuite. Vérifiant l'ensemble des indices dont ils disposaient ainsi que des plan du complexe trouvés par Théodore, Ginny eu finalement l'idée de déclencher un incendie, et de profiter du moment où des gardes viendraient l'éteindre pour s'enfuir en voyant le briquet trouvé par son frère. Le plan était très risqué, mais ils n'avaient rien de mieux pour le moment et le compte à rebours se rapprochait dangereusement du dernier jour.

Le soir même, Ginny se proposa de faire à manger pour le groupe. De leurs coté, le reste des participants au plan d'évasion occupaient les autres. Ron et Harry allèrent même récupérer des armes au cas où ils en aient besoin dans leur fuite.

Seule avec Hermione dans la cuisine, la rousse rempli une casserole d'huile avant d'allumer les plaques électriques à fond. Elles attendirent quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Ginny décide que cela n'allait pas assez vite. Elle prit donc un chiffon sec qu'elle imbiba d'huile, puis le mis à moitié dans la casserole et à moitié sur la plaque. Ce ne devait toujours pas être assez rapide à son goût, puisque la rousse finit par se servir du briquet afin d'enflammer manuellement le torchon.

Cette fois ci, la réaction fut très rapide et une épaisse fumée envahie rapidement la petite cuisine. Jouant le jeu, Hermione et Ginny sortirent en hurlant "Au feu! Au feu!"

L'ensemble des participants restant se réunirent dans le salon:

"- Qu'est ce qu'on fait?

\- D'après le manuel, l'alarme et le système anti-incendie sont sensé se déclenchés!

\- Pourquoi y a rien qui se déclenche alors?

\- Je sais pas, il doit y avoir un problème!"

Pendant que Théodore et Pansy se disputaient, Hermione était inquiète. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. En tournant la tête à sa droite, elle pu voir que Ginny et Harry partageaient son inquiètude.

D'un seul coup, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant passer un gaz verdâtre.

"- C'est quoi ça?

\- Je sais pas, couvrez vos nez!"

Malgré ses tentatives de se protéger le nez et la bouche, Hermione commença à avoir la tête qui tourne dès la première inhalation. A sa droite, Ginny et Harry étaient au sol, dans un état second. Finalement, elle s'écroula à son tour. Elle se sentait extrêmement faible, et garder ses paupières ouvertes étaient un supplice. Sa vision et les sons qu'elle percevait étaient déformés.

Cela ne l'empêcha cependant pas de voir le visage emplit de mépris de Millicent enfiler un masque à gaz, se retourner vers l'ensemble des participants agonisants sur le sol:

"Vous pensiez sincèrement que notre bien aimé Seigneur est bête au point de tous vous enfermer ensemble sans surveillance? Et vous pensiez vraiment que je ne comprendrais pas? Bande de traitres et de tricheurs, tout ce que vous méritez c'est de brûler dans les flammes de l'enfer!"

Sur ces paroles de haine pure, la traitresse partie par la porte d'entrée, laissant ses anciens camarades brûler dans l'incendie qu'ils avaient eux même déclenché.

* * *

Epilogue:

A sa sortie, Millicent est promue dans le nouveau gouvernement, passant au stade de Mangemort. Privé définitivement de son chef et son second, l'Ordre est découragée et sera battue deux ans plus tard.


	53. Chapter 53

Le choix final s'étant arrêté sur Blaise, le groupe chercha un prétexte pour redéclencher un vote.

Finalement, ce fut Hermione qui trouva l'idée: un matin, elle demanda simplement à parler au groupe.

"- Je sais qu'on avait dit qu'on ne ferait qu'un seul vote par personne, mais je pense sincèrement qu'avec aussi peu de jour avant notre sortie, on devrait vraiment refaire un tour de vote.

\- Pourquoi, il y a quelqu'un en qui tu n'as pas confiance?

\- On peut dire ça... Et puis après tout, ils nous ont bien demandé l'autre jour si on avait fait le bon choix, je pense que c'est ce qu'ils veulent qu'on fasse."

Peu emballé au début à l'idée de potentiellement y passé, le reste de l'assemblé finit par accepter. Les votes se déroulèrent sans encombre, à l'exception évidemment de celui contre Blaise, qui finit exécutée par un bourreau désigné au hasard, c'est à dire Harry.

Ce problème étant réglé, il ne restait plus qu'à trouver un plan de fuite. Vérifiant l'ensemble des indices dont ils disposaient ainsi que des plan du complexe trouvés par Théodore, Ginny eu finalement l'idée de déclencher un incendie, et de profiter du moment où des gardes viendraient l'éteindre pour s'enfuir en voyant le briquet trouvé par son frère. Le plan était très risqué, mais ils n'avaient rien de mieux pour le moment et le compte à rebours se rapprochait dangereusement du dernier jour.

Le soir même, Ginny se proposa de faire à manger pour le groupe. De leurs coté, le reste des participants au plan d'évasion occupaient les autres. Ron et Harry allèrent même récupérer des armes au cas où ils en aient besoin dans leur fuite.

Seule avec Hermione dans la cuisine, la rousse rempli une casserole d'huile avant d'allumer les plaques électriques à fond. Elles attendirent quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Ginny décide que cela n'allait pas assez vite. Elle prit donc un chiffon sec qu'elle imbiba d'huile, puis le mis à moitié dans la casserole et à moitié sur la plaque. Ce ne devait toujours pas être assez rapide à son goût, puisque la rousse finit par se servir du briquet afin d'enflammer manuellement le torchon.

Cette fois ci, la réaction fut très rapide et une épaisse fumée envahie rapidement la petite cuisine. Jouant le jeu, Hermione et Ginny sortirent en hurlant "Au feu! Au feu!"

L'ensemble des participants restant se réunirent dans le salon:

"- Qu'est ce qu'on fait?

\- D'après le manuel, l'alarme et le système anti-incendie sont sensé se déclenchés!

\- Pourquoi y a rien qui se déclenche alors?

\- Je sais pas, il doit y avoir un problème!"

Pendant que Théodore et Pansy se disputaient, Hermione était inquiète. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. En tournant la tête à sa droite, elle pu voir que Ginny et Harry partageaient son inquiètude.

D'un seul coup, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant passer un gaz verdâtre.

"- C'est quoi ça?

\- Je sais pas, couvrez vos nez!"

Malgré ses tentatives de se protéger le nez et la bouche, Hermione commença à avoir la tête qui tourne dès la première inhalation. A sa droite, Ginny et Harry étaient au sol, dans un état second. Finalement, elle s'écroula à son tour. Elle se sentait extrêmement faible, et garder ses paupières ouvertes étaient un supplice. Sa vision et les sons qu'elle percevait étaient déformés.

Cela ne l'empêcha cependant pas de voir le visage emplit de mépris de Millicent enfiler un masque à gaz, se retourner vers l'ensemble des participants agonisants sur le sol:

"Vous pensiez sincèrement que notre bien aimé Seigneur est bête au point de tous vous enfermer ensemble sans surveillance? Et vous pensiez vraiment que je ne comprendrais pas? Bande de traitres et de tricheurs, tout ce que vous méritez c'est de brûler dans les flammes de l'enfer!"

Sur ces paroles de haine pure, la traitresse partie par la porte d'entrée, laissant ses anciens camarades brûler dans l'incendie qu'ils avaient eux même déclenché.

* * *

Epilogue:

A sa sortie, Millicent est promue dans le nouveau gouvernement, passant au stade de Mangemort. Privé définitivement de son chef et son second, l'Ordre est découragée et sera battue deux ans plus tard.


	54. Chapter 54

Le choix final s'étant arrêté sur Pansy, le groupe chercha un prétexte pour redéclencher un vote.

Finalement, ce fut Hermione qui trouva l'idée: un matin, elle demanda simplement à parler au groupe.

"- Je sais qu'on avait dit qu'on ne ferait qu'un seul vote par personne, mais je pense sincèrement qu'avec aussi peu de jour avant notre sortie, on devrait vraiment refaire un tour de vote.

\- Pourquoi, il y a quelqu'un en qui tu n'as pas confiance?

\- On peut dire ça... Et puis après tout, ils nous ont bien demandé l'autre jour si on avait fait le bon choix, je pense que c'est ce qu'ils veulent qu'on fasse."

Peu emballé au début à l'idée de potentiellement y passé, le reste de l'assemblé finit par accepter. Les votes se déroulèrent sans encombre, à l'exception évidemment de celui contre Pansy, qui finit exécutée par un bourreau désigné au hasard, c'est à dire Harry.

Ce problème étant réglé, il ne restait plus qu'à trouver un plan de fuite. Vérifiant l'ensemble des indices dont ils disposaient ainsi que des plan du complexe trouvés par Théodore, Ginny eu finalement l'idée de déclencher un incendie, et de profiter du moment où des gardes viendraient l'éteindre pour s'enfuir en voyant le briquet trouvé par son frère. Le plan était très risqué, mais ils n'avaient rien de mieux pour le moment et le compte à rebours se rapprochait dangereusement du dernier jour.

Le soir même, Ginny se proposa de faire à manger pour le groupe. De leurs coté, le reste des participants au plan d'évasion occupaient les autres. Ron et Harry allèrent même récupérer des armes au cas où ils en aient besoin dans leur fuite.

Seule avec Hermione dans la cuisine, la rousse rempli une casserole d'huile avant d'allumer les plaques électriques à fond. Elles attendirent quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Ginny décide que cela n'allait pas assez vite. Elle prit donc un chiffon sec qu'elle imbiba d'huile, puis le mis à moitié dans la casserole et à moitié sur la plaque. Ce ne devait toujours pas être assez rapide à son goût, puisque la rousse finit par se servir du briquet afin d'enflammer manuellement le torchon.

Cette fois ci, la réaction fut très rapide et une épaisse fumée envahie rapidement la petite cuisine. Jouant le jeu, Hermione et Ginny sortirent en hurlant "Au feu! Au feu!"

L'ensemble des participants restant se réunirent dans le salon:

"- Qu'est ce qu'on fait?

\- D'après le manuel, l'alarme et le système anti-incendie sont sensé se déclenchés!

\- Pourquoi y a rien qui se déclenche alors?

\- Je sais pas, il doit y avoir un problème!"

Pendant que Ginny et Ron se disputaient, Hermione était inquiète. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. En tournant la tête à sa droite, elle pu voir que Ginny et Harry partageaient son inquiètude.

D'un seul coup, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant passer un gaz verdâtre.

"- C'est quoi ça?

\- Je sais pas, couvrez vos nez!"

Malgré ses tentatives de se protéger le nez et la bouche, Hermione commença à avoir la tête qui tourne dès la première inhalation. A sa droite, Ginny et Harry étaient au sol, dans un état second. Finalement, elle s'écroula à son tour. Elle se sentait extrêment faible, et garder ses paupières ouvertes étaient un supplice. Sa vision et les sons qu'elle percevait étaient déformés.

Cela ne l'empêcha cependant pas de voir le visage emplit de mépris de Millicent enfiler un masque à gaz, se retourner vers l'ensemble des participants agonisants sur le sol:

"Vous pensiez sincèrement que notre bien aimé Seigneur est bête au point de tous vous enfermer ensemble sans surveillance? Et vous pensiez vraiment que je ne comprendrais pas? Bande de traitres et de tricheurs, tout ce que vous méritez c'est de brûler dans les flammes de l'enfer!"

Sur ces paroles de haine pure, la traitresse partie par la porte d'entrée, laissant ses anciens camarades brûler dans l'incendie qu'ils avaient eux même déclenché.

* * *

Epilogue:

A sa sortie, Millicent est promue dans le nouveau gouvernement, passant au stade de Mangemort. Privé définitivement de son chef et son second, l'Ordre est découragée et sera battue deux ans plus tard.


	55. Chapter 55

Le choix final s'étant arrêté sur Cho, le groupe chercha un prétexte pour redéclencher un vote.

Finalement, ce fut Hermione qui trouva l'idée: un matin, elle demanda simplement à parler au groupe.

"- Je sais qu'on avait dit qu'on ne ferait qu'un seul vote par personne, mais je pense sincèrement qu'avec aussi peu de jour avant notre sortie, on devrait vraiment refaire un tour de vote.

\- Pourquoi, il y a quelqu'un en qui tu n'as pas confiance?

\- On peut dire ça... Et puis après tout, ils nous ont bien demandé l'autre jour si on avait fait le bon choix, je pense que c'est ce qu'ils veulent qu'on fasse."

Peu emballé au début à l'idée de potentiellement y passé, le reste de l'assemblé finit par accepter. Les votes se déroulèrent sans encombre, à l'exception évidemment de celui contre Cho, qui finit exécutée par un bourreau désigné au hasard, c'est à dire Harry.

Ce problème étant réglé, il ne restait plus qu'à trouver un plan de fuite. Vérifiant l'ensemble des indices dont ils disposaient ainsi que des plan du complexe trouvés par Théodore, Ginny eu finalement l'idée de déclencher un incendie, et de profiter du moment où des gardes viendraient l'éteindre pour s'enfuir en voyant le briquet trouvé par son frère. Le plan était très risqué, mais ils n'avaient rien de mieux pour le moment et le compte à rebours se rapprochait dangereusement du dernier jour.

Le soir même, Ginny se proposa de faire à manger pour le groupe. De leurs coté, le reste des participants au plan d'évasion occupaient les autres. Ron et Harry allèrent même récupérer des armes au cas où ils en aient besoin dans leur fuite.

Seule avec Hermione dans la cuisine, la rousse rempli une casserole d'huile avant d'allumer les plaques électriques à fond. Elles attendirent quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Ginny décide que cela n'allait pas assez vite. Elle prit donc un chiffon sec qu'elle imbiba d'huile, puis le mis à moitié dans la casserole et à moitié sur la plaque. Ce ne devait toujours pas être assez rapide à son goût, puisque la rousse finit par se servir du briquet afin d'enflammer manuellement le torchon.

Cette fois ci, la réaction fut très rapide et une épaisse fumée envahie rapidement la petite cuisine. Jouant le jeu, Hermione et Ginny sortirent en huralnt "Au feu! Au feu!"

L'ensemble des participants restant se réunirent dans le salon:

"- Qu'est ce qu'on fait?

\- D'après le manuel, l'alarme et le système anti-incendie sont sensé se déclenchés!

\- Pourquoi y a rien qui se déclenche alors?

\- Je sais pas, il doit y avoir un problème!"

Pendant que Théodore et Pansy se disputaient, Hermione était inquiète. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. En tournant la tête à sa droite, elle pu voir que Ginny et Harry partageaient son inquiètude.

D'un seul coup, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant passer un gaz verdâtre.

"- C'est quoi ça?

\- Je sais pas, couvrez vos nez!"

Malgré ses tentatives de se protéger le nez et la bouche, Hermione commença à avoir la tête qui tourne dès la première inhalation. A sa droite, Ginny et Harry étaient au sol, dans un état second. Finalement, elle s'écroula à son tour. Elle se sentait extrêmement faible, et garder ses paupières ouvertes étaient un supplice. Sa vision et les sons qu'elle percevait étaient déformés.

Cela ne l'empêcha cependant pas de voir le visage emplit de mépris de Millicent enfiler un masque à gaz, se retourner vers l'ensemble des participants agonisants sur le sol:

"Vous pensiez sincèrement que notre bien aimé Seigneur est bête au point de tous vous enfermer ensemble sans surveillance? Et vous pensiez vraiment que je ne comprendrais pas? Bande de traitres et de tricheurs, tout ce que vous méritez c'est de brûler dans les flammes de l'enfer!"

Sur ces paroles de haine pure, la traitresse partie par la porte d'entrée, laissant ses anciens camarades brûler dans l'incendie qu'ils avaient eux même déclenché.

* * *

Epilogue:

A sa sortie, Millicent est promue dans le nouveau gouvernement, passant au stade de Mangemort. Privé définitivement de son chef et son second, l'Ordre est découragée et sera battue deux ans plus tard.


	56. Chapter 56

Le choix final s'étant arrêté sur Luna, le groupe chercha un prétexte pour redéclencher un vote.

Finalement, ce fut Hermione qui trouva l'idée: un matin, elle demanda simplement à parler au groupe.

"- Je sais qu'on avait dit qu'on ne ferait qu'un seul vote par personne, mais je pense sincèrement qu'avec aussi peu de jour avant notre sortie, on devrait vraiment refaire un tour de vote.

\- Pourquoi, il y a quelqu'un en qui tu n'as pas confiance?

\- On peut dire ça... Et puis après tout, ils nous ont bien demandé l'autre jour si on avait fait le bon choix, je pense que c'est ce qu'ils veulent qu'on fasse."

Peu emballé au début à l'idée de potentiellement y passé, le reste de l'assemblé finit par accepter. Les votes se déroulèrent sans encombre, à l'exception évidemment de celui contre Luna, qui finit exécutée par un bourreau désigné au hasard, c'est à dire Harry.

Ce problème étant réglé, il ne restait plus qu'à trouver un plan de fuite. Vérifiant l'ensemble des indices dont ils disposaient ainsi que des plan du complexe trouvés par Théodore, Ginny eu finalement l'idée de déclencher un incendie, et de profiter du moment où des gardes viendraient l'éteindre pour s'enfuir en voyant le briquet trouvé par son frère. Le plan était très risqué, mais ils n'avaient rien de mieux pour le moment et le compte à rebours se rapprochait dangereusement du dernier jour.

Le soir même, Ginny se proposa de faire à manger pour le groupe. De leurs coté, le reste des participants au plan d'évasion occupaient les autres. Ron et Harry allèrent même récupérer des armes au cas où ils en aient besoin dans leur fuite.

Seule avec Hermione dans la cuisine, la rousse rempli une casserole d'huile avant d'allumer les plaques électriques à fond. Elles attendirent quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Ginny décide que cela n'allait pas assez vite. Elle prit donc un chiffon sec qu'elle imbiba d'huile, puis le mis à moitié dans la casserole et à moitié sur la plaque. Ce ne devait toujours pas être assez rapide à son goût, puisque la rousse finit par se servir du briquet afin d'enflammer manuellement le torchon.

Cette fois ci, la réaction fut très rapide et une épaisse fumée envahie rapidement la petite cuisine. Jouant le jeu, Hermione et Ginny sortirent en huralnt "Au feu! Au feu!"

L'ensemble des participants restant se réunirent dans le salon:

"- Qu'est ce qu'on fait?

\- D'après le manuel, l'alarme et le système anti-incendie sont sensé se déclenchés!

\- Pourquoi y a rien qui se déclenche alors?

\- Je sais pas, il doit y avoir un problème!"

Pendant que Théodore et Pansy se disputaient, Hermione était inquiète. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. En tournant la tête à sa droite, elle pu voir que Ginny et Harry partageaient son inquiètude.

D'un seul coup, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant passer un gaz verdâtre.

"- C'est quoi ça?

\- Je sais pas, couvrez vos nez!"

Malgré ses tentatives de se protéger le nez et la bouche, Hermione commença à avoir la tête qui tourne dès la première inhalation. A sa droite, Ginny et Harry étaient au sol, dans un état second. Finalement, elle s'écroula à son tour. Elle se sentait extrêmement faible, et garder ses paupières ouvertes étaient un supplice. Sa vision et les sons qu'elle percevait étaient déformés.

Cela ne l'empêcha cependant pas de voir le visage emplit de mépris de Millicent enfiler un masque à gaz, se retourner vers l'ensemble des participants agonisants sur le sol:

"Vous pensiez sincèrement que notre bien aimé Seigneur est bête au point de tous vous enfermer ensemble sans surveillance? Et vous pensiez vraiment que je ne comprendrais pas? Bande de traitres et de tricheurs, tout ce que vous méritez c'est de brûler dans les flammes de l'enfer!"

Sur ces paroles de haine pure, la traitresse partie par la porte d'entrée, laissant ses anciens camarades brûler dans l'incendie qu'ils avaient eux même déclenché.

* * *

Epilogue:

A sa sortie, Millicent est promue dans le nouveau gouvernement, passant au stade de Mangemort. Privé définitivement de son chef et son second, l'Ordre est découragée et sera battue deux ans plus tard.


	57. Chapter 57

Le choix final s'étant arrêté sur Théodore, le groupe chercha un prétexte pour redéclencher un vote.

Finalement, ce fut Hermione qui trouva l'idée: un matin, elle demanda simplement à parler au groupe.

"- Je sais qu'on avait dit qu'on ne ferait qu'un seul vote par personne, mais je pense sincèrement qu'avec aussi peu de jour avant notre sortie, on devrait vraiment refaire un tour de vote.

\- Pourquoi, il y a quelqu'un en qui tu n'as pas confiance?

\- On peut dire ça... Et puis après tout, ils nous ont bien demandé l'autre jour si on avait fait le bon choix, je pense que c'est ce qu'ils veulent qu'on fasse."

Peu emballé au début à l'idée de potentiellement y passé, le reste de l'assemblé finit par accepter. Les votes se déroulèrent sans encombre, à l'exception évidemment de celui contre Théodore, qui finit exécutée par un bourreau désigné au hasard, c'est à dire Harry.

Ce problème étant réglé, il ne restait plus qu'à trouver un plan de fuite. Vérifiant l'ensemble des indices dont ils disposaient ainsi que des plan du complexe trouvés par Théodore, Ginny eu finalement l'idée de déclencher un incendie, et de profiter du moment où des gardes viendraient l'éteindre pour s'enfuir en voyant le briquet trouvé par son frère. Le plan était très risqué, mais ils n'avaient rien de mieux pour le moment et le compte à rebours se rapprochait dangereusement du dernier jour.

Le soir même, Ginny se proposa de faire à manger pour le groupe. De leurs coté, le reste des participants au plan d'évasion occupaient les autres. Ron et Harry allèrent même récupérer des armes au cas où ils en aient besoin dans leur fuite.

Seule avec Hermione dans la cuisine, la rousse rempli une casserole d'huile avant d'allumer les plaques électriques à fond. Elles attendirent quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Ginny décide que cela n'allait pas assez vite. Elle prit donc un chiffon sec qu'elle imbiba d'huile, puis le mis à moitié dans la casserole et à moitié sur la plaque. Ce ne devait toujours pas être assez rapide à son goût, puisque la rousse finit par se servir du briquet afin d'enflammer manuellement le torchon.

Cette fois ci, la réaction fut très rapide et une épaisse fumée envahie rapidement la petite cuisine. Jouant le jeu, Hermione et Ginny sortirent en hurlant "Au feu! Au feu!"

L'ensemble des participants restant se réunirent dans le salon:

"- Qu'est ce qu'on fait?

\- D'après le manuel, l'alarme et le système anti-incendie sont sensé se déclenchés!

\- Pourquoi y a rien qui se déclenche alors?

\- Je sais pas, il doit y avoir un problème!"

Pendant que Ginny et Ron se disputaient, Hermione était inquiète. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. En tournant la tête à sa droite, elle pu voir que Ginny et Harry partageaient son inquiètude.

D'un seul coup, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant passer un gaz verdâtre.

"- C'est quoi ça?

\- Je sais pas, couvrez vos nez!"

Malgré ses tentatives de se protéger le nez et la bouche, Hermione commença à avoir la tête qui tourne dès la première inhalation. A sa droite, Ginny et Harry étaient au sol, dans un état second. Finalement, elle s'écroula à son tour. Elle se sentait extrêmement faible, et garder ses paupières ouvertes étaient un supplice. Sa vision et les sons qu'elle percevait étaient déformés.

Cela ne l'empêcha cependant pas de voir le visage emplit de mépris de Millicent enfiler un masque à gaz, se retourner vers l'ensemble des participants agonisants sur le sol:

"Vous pensiez sincèrement que notre bien aimé Seigneur est bête au point de tous vous enfermer ensemble sans surveillance? Et vous pensiez vraiment que je ne comprendrais pas? Bande de traitres et de tricheurs, tout ce que vous méritez c'est de brûler dans les flammes de l'enfer!"

Sur ces paroles de haine pure, la traitresse partie par la porte d'entrée, laissant ses anciens camarades brûler dans l'incendie qu'ils avaient eux même déclenché.

* * *

Epilogue:

A sa sortie, Millicent est promue dans le nouveau gouvernement, passant au stade de Mangemort. Privé définitivement de son chef et son second, l'Ordre est découragée et sera battue deux ans plus tard.


	58. Chapter 58

Le choix final s'étant arrêté sur Drago, le groupe chercha un prétexte pour redéclencer un vote.

Finalement, ce fut Hermione qui trouva l'idée: un matin, elle demanda simplement à parler au groupe.

"- Je sais qu'on avait dit qu'on ne ferait qu'un seul vote par personne, mais je pense sincèrement qu'avec aussi peu de jour avant notre sortie, on devrait vraiment refaire un tour de vote.

\- Pourquoi, il y a quelqu'un en qui tu n'as pas confiance?

\- On peut dire ça... Et puis après tout, ils nous ont bien demandé l'autre jour si on avait fait le bon choix, je pense que c'est ce qu'ils veulent qu'on fasse."

Peu emballé au début à l'idée de potentiellement y passé, le reste de l'assemblé finit par accepter. Les votes se déroulèrent sans encombre, à l'exception évidemment de celui contre Drago, qui finit exécutée par un bourreau désigné au hasard, c'est à dire Harry.

Ce problème étant réglé, il ne restait plus qu'à trouver un plan de fuite. Vérifiant l'ensemble des indices dont ils disposaient ainsi que des plan du complexe trouvés par Théodore, Ginny eu finalement l'idée de déclencher un incendie, et de profiter du moment où des gardes viendraient l'éteindre pour s'enfuir en voyant le briquet trouvé par son frère. Le plan était très risqué, mais ils n'avaient rien de mieux pour le moment et le compte à rebours se rapprochait dangereusement du dernier jour.

Le soir même, Ginny se proposa de faire à manger pour le groupe. De leurs coté, le reste des participants au plan d'évasion occupaient les autres. Ron et Harry allèrent même récupérer des armes au cas où ils en aient besoin dans leur fuite.

Seule avec Hermione dans la cuisine, la rousse rempli une casserole d'huile avant d'allumer les plaques électriques à fond. Elles attendirent quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Ginny décide que cela n'allait pas assez vite. Elle prit donc un chiffon sec qu'elle imbiba d'huile, puis le mis à moitié dans la casserole et à moitié sur la plaque. Ce ne devait toujours pas être assez rapide à son goût, puisque la rousse finit par se servir du briquet afin d'enflammer manuellement le torchon.

Cette fois ci, la réaction fut très rapide et une épaisse fumée envahie rapidement la petite cuisine. Jouant le jeu, Hermione et Ginny sortirent en hurlant "Au feu! Au feu!"

L'ensemble des participants restant se réunirent dans le salon:

"- Qu'est ce qu'on fait?

\- D'après le manuel, l'alarme et le système anti-incendie sont sensé se déclenchés!

\- Pourquoi y a rien qui se déclenche alors?

\- Je sais pas, il doit y avoir un problème!"

Pendant que Théodore et Pansy se disputaient, Hermione était inquiète. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. En tournant la tête à sa droite, elle pu voir que Ginny et Harry partageaient son inquiètude.

D'un seul coup, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant passer un gaz verdâtre.

"- C'est quoi ça?

\- Je sais pas, couvrez vos nez!"

Malgré ses tentatives de se protéger le nez et la bouche, Hermione commença à avoir la tête qui tourne dès la première inhalation. A sa droite, Ginny et Harry étaient au sol, dans un état second. Finalement, elle s'écroula à son tour. Elle se sentait extrêmement faible, et garder ses paupières ouvertes étaient un supplice. Sa vision et les sons qu'elle percevait étaient déformés.

Cela ne l'empêcha cependant pas de voir le visage emplit de mépris de Millicent enfiler un masque à gaz, se retourner vers l'ensemble des participants agonisants sur le sol:

"Vous pensiez sincèrement que notre bien aimé Seigneur est bête au point de tous vous enfermer ensemble sans surveillance? Et vous pensiez vraiment que je ne comprendrais pas? Bande de traitres et de tricheurs, tout ce que vous méritez c'est de brûler dans les flammes de l'enfer!"

Sur ces paroles de haine pure, la traitresse partie par la porte d'entrée, laissant ses anciens camarades brûler dans l'incendie qu'ils avaient eux même déclenché.

* * *

Epilogue:

A sa sortie, Millicent est promue dans le nouveau gouvernement, passant au stade de Mangemort. Privé définitivement de son chef et son second, l'Ordre est découragée et sera battue deux ans plus tard.


	59. Chapter 59

Le choix final s'étant arrêté sur Millicent, le groupe chercha un prétexte pour redéclencer un vote.

Finalement, ce fut Hermione qui trouva l'idée: un matin, elle demanda simplement à parler au groupe.

"- Je sais qu'on avait dit qu'on ne ferait qu'un seul vote par personne, mais je pense sincèrement qu'avec aussi peu de jour avant notre sortie, on devrait vraiment refaire un tour de vote.

\- Pourquoi, il y a quelqu'un en qui tu n'as pas confiance?

\- On peut dire ça... Et puis après tout, ils nous ont bien demandé l'autre jour si on avait fait le bon choix, je pense que c'est ce qu'ils veulent qu'on fasse."

Peu emballé au début à l'idée de potentiellement y passé, le reste de l'assemblé finit par accepter. Les votes se déroulèrent sans encombre, à l'exception évidemment de celui contre Millicent, qui finit exécutée par un bourreau désigné au hasard, c'est à dire Harry.

Ce problème étant réglé, il ne restait plus qu'à trouver un plan de fuite. Vérifiant l'ensemble des indices dont ils disposaient ainsi que des plan du complexe trouvés par Théodore, Ginny eu finalement l'idée de déclencher un incendie, et de profiter du moment où des gardes viendraient l'éteindre pour s'enfuir en voyant le briquet trouvé par son frère. Le plan était très risqué, mais ils n'avaient rien de mieux pour le moment et le compte à rebours se rapprochait dangereusement du dernier jour.

Le soir même, Ginny se proposa de faire à manger pour le groupe. De leurs coté, le reste des participants au plan d'évasion occupaient les autres. Ron et Harry allèrent même récupérer des armes au cas où ils en aient besoin dans leur fuite.

Seule avec Hermione dans la cuisine, la rousse rempli une casserole d'huile avant d'allumer les plaques électriques à fond. Elles attendirent quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Ginny décide que cela n'allait pas assez vite. Elle prit donc un chiffon sec qu'elle imbiba d'huile, puis le mis à moitié dans la casserole et à moitié sur la plaque. Ce ne devait toujours pas être assez rapide à son goût, puisque la rousse finit par se servir du briquet afin d'enflammer manuellement le torchon.

Cette fois ci, la réaction fut très rapide et une épaisse fumée envahie rapidement la petite cuisine. Jouant le jeu, Hermione et Ginny sortirent en hurlant "Au feu! Au feu!"

Le système anti incendie se déclencha, et une pluie artificielles recouvrit les habitants du complexe.

L'ensemble des participants restant se réunirent dans le salon au moment même où une alarme leur hurlant de sortir de la pièce retentissait. A peine dix secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer une vingtaine de soldats entièrement masqués et équipés de fusils mitrailleurs:

"Tout le monde au sol! Exécution!"

Contraints et forcés, les participants obéirent sous la surveillance des soldats. Une seconde unité arriva alors, équipée d'extincteurs. Une petite minute après, la pluie arrêta de tomber, signe que l'incendie était maitrisé. La seconde unité repartit en premier, suivit par la première. Encore sous le coup de la surprise, les participants prirent cinq minutes avant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Théo déclara immédiatement que l'intervention avait était trop rapide comparé au protocole, et il ne voyait donc plus qu'une seule solution: ils avaient du se tromper de taupe.

En retournant dans la cuisine, Ginny découvrit que les extincteurs utilisés avaient été laissés sur place.

" Nan mais et puis quoi encore?"

Elle commença à les déplacer vers la salle d'arme pour éviter qu'ils bloquent le passage dans la cuisine. Cependant, en portant le troisième, elle entendit un bruit étrange. Aussitôt, elle appela son frère. Ensemble, ils réussirent à ouvrir l'extincteur. Ils en sortirent un appareil étrange que les deux roux analysèrent sous toutes les coutures. Enfin, Ron réussit à comprendre ce que c'était: un détecteur de micro. Aussitôt, les deux partirent prévenir le reste de leur alliance, puis explorèrent l'ensemble du complexe, détecteur en main.

De son coté, Hermione avait remarqué que l'une des "douches" à incendie ne fonctionnait pas, et elle partit donc l'inspecter. Montant sur une chaise, elle réussit à atteindre et à dévisser la douche. De l'autre coté se trouvait une lampe à lumière noire. Heureuse de sa découverte, elle commença à inspecter les moindres recoins dans l'espoir de trouver un nouvel indice de l'Ordre. En passant sans le vouloir sa main devant la lumière, Hermione découvrit avec stupeur qu'elle avait un tatouage autour de l'annulaire gauche, représentant un anneau. Comprenant qu'un anneau autour de l'annulaire représentait une alliance, elle décida de passer à la lumière noire les doigts des autres participants, ainsi que des corps des anciens participants.

Elle découvrit avec surprise que la seconde alliance appartenait à Drago.

"- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire?

\- Et bien, je crois qu'on était marié, enfin, avant cette histoire...

\- Impossible.

\- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi.

\- De toute façon, on a bien plus urgent à faire là maintenant.

\- Ouais, on reparlera de tout ça une fois sortis."

De leur cotés, le frère et la soeur revenaient bredouille. Heureusement, Théodore eu l'idée de les fouiller eux même. Dès que l'appareil fut collé à Pansy, il commença à biper.

"- C'était donc toi la taupe!

\- C'est faux, je le jure!

\- On va voir ça!"

Les filles trainèrent Pansy dans les sanitaires et l'obligèrent à se déshabiller. Ses vêtements furent passés au détecteur, mais ce dernier ne se déclenchait plus. A l'inverse, il sonnait quand on le passait au niveau du buste de Pansy, et plus particulièrement sur son sein droit. Elle comprit immédiatement:

" Passez moi un papier et un stylo!"

Ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir, mais estimant que ce ne serait pas dangereux, Hermione lui ramena ce qu'elle demandait. Pansy écrit donc sa réponse:

"Le micro doit être dans ma prothèse mammaire. Je jure que je ne suis pas une taupe; sinon ils n'auraient pas pris le risque de me tuer en envoyant quelqu'un. Millicent étaient la taupe et j'étais surement leur plan de secours au cas où elle mourrait, et ils ont envoyé la victime une fois assurés qu'elle soit vivante. Et vu comme ça doit être dangereux d'avoir un micro, ils doivent s'en foutre de moi, contrairement à une taupe."

Les arguments de Pansy se tenaient, et ils firent le choix de la croire.

Cependant, la porte des sanitaires s'ouvrit à ce moment, et Astoria pénétra dans la pièce:

"- Qu'est ce que vous faites? Pourquoi Pansy est nue? Pourquoi vous avez l'air de la menacer?

\- C'est pas ce que tu crois Astoria.

\- Il y a quelque chose de bizarre qui se passe ici, entre l'incendie et vos cachotteries."

Hermione et Ginny se regardèrent. Niveau discrétion, elles auraient pu mieux faire: même seule, Astoria représentait un danger potentiel. Cependant, depuis le début, elle avait l'air digne de confiance. Hermione prit donc la décision de tout lui expliquer.

"Suis moi, je vais tout te dire. Ginny, je te laisse avec Pansy."

Les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent la pièce et rejoignirent les dortoirs? Hermione lui expliqua tout, de la découverte de l'Ordre à leur plan de sortie avorté, en passant par l'existence d'une taupe et le micro dans la poitrine de Pansy. Astoria écouta tout sans poser de questions, qu'elle ne posa qu'une fois le récit d'Hermione finit.

"- Du coup, qu'est ce que tu comptes faire? Tu pourrais nous dénoncer pour tricherie et être sûre de sortir.

\- Sans doute oui. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je compte faire."

Astoria expliqua à son tour que depuis le début de l'aventure, elle faisait des rêves étranges qui correspondaient étrangement aux informations trouvées dans un journal nommé Le Chicaneur qu'elle avait trouvé caché dans la bibliothèque. En effet, plusieurs articles accusaient le père d'Astoria d'avoir tué sa fille à la place de sa soeur, argumentant que cette dernière avait découvert des informations compromettantes sur le gouvernement, donc le père faisait partit. Rusée, Astoria avoua qu'elle se doutait que ce journal n'avait pas été mis là par les organisateurs du Purgatoire.

"- Tu comprendras donc que je préfère vous rejoindre et venger ma soeur.

\- Je dois juste vérifier tes dires pour ne pas prendre de risques, mais il ne devrait pas y avoir de soucis.

\- Justement, tiens."

Astoria sortit l'article du Chicaneur qu'elle gardait dans son soutien gorges. Hermione le parcourue puis lui serra la main pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Sur les conseils d'Astoria qui lui avoua qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir tout remarqué, Luna fut également mise au courant.

Elles allèrent ensuite rejoindre les autres pour les informer des dernières nouvelles. Tout le monde réfléchit, mais il n'y avait pas le choix: on devait se débarrasser du micro de Pansy. Deux solutions s'offraient alors: celle de Ron, qui proposait d'opérer Pansy – solution d'ailleurs soutenue par cette dernière – et celle de Luna, qui proposait plutôt d'isoler Pansy le plus loin possible du reste du groupe. Evidemment, les deux solutions comportaient des risques: dans le premier cas, Pansy risquait de mourir; et dans le second, on ignorait si la portée du micro lui permettrait ou non de continuer à tout entendre malgré l'isolement de Pansy.

* * *

Chapitre 60: Opérer Pansy

Chapitre 61: Isoler Pansy


	60. Chapter 60

Le groupe pris la décision d'opérer Pansy. Théodore alla récupérer le matériel trouvé dans une des pochettes de gazes stérilisées et commença à le désinfecter à l'aide du briquet. De son coté, Hermione cherchait de quoi désinfecter. Elle finit par réussir à trouver de l'alcool à 70°, ainsi qu'une bouteille de rhum. Elle ramena les deux. Pendant ce temps, Luna était occupée par Ginny et Ron, le plus loin possible de la salle d'arme où l'opération se déroulerait.

Hermione, qui servait d'assistante à l'ancien médecin, revint dans la pièce où se trouvait Pansy et Théodore. Les trois occupants de la pièce étaient aussi tendus les uns que les autres.

"- Pansy, tu es sûre que tu veux le faire? On peut toujours annuler.

\- Ne me pose pas encore la question ou je vais craquer! C'est la meilleure chose à faire pour tout le monde.

\- Bon, comme on a pas de quoi t'anesthésier, j'ai trouvé ça."

Hermione tendit à son acolyte trois cachet d'ibuprofène ainsi que la bouteille de rhum. Pansy s'en saisit et après avoir pris les médicaments, vida d'une traite la moitié de la bouteille. Théodore l'empêcha en effet de la vider en entier, l'alcool augmentant le rythme cardiaque et diminuant la température corporelle. Harry passa pour leur faire signe qu'ils pouvaient commencer l'opération.

Pansy se mis nue puis s'allongea sur un des matelas sur lequel Hermione avait installé des serviettes imbibés d'alcool. Puis la brune fixa les jambes et les bras de l'autre jeune femme à l'aide des chaînes et des menottes pour l'empêcher de bouger, puis lui donna une petite serviette afin qu'elle puisse morte dedans.

" Hoche la tête dès que tu es prête Pansy."

Cette dernière s'exécuta immédiatement, et Théodore attacha autour de sa bouche le masque et mis les gants en latex fournis par l'Ordre. Prenant le plus de précautions possible, il trempa une nouvelle fois son scalpel dans l'alcool à 70°. Hermione se plaça du coté gauche de la jeune femme pour laisser la place du coté droit à Théo. Son rôle était de remplacer les intruments de contrôle ainsi que de nettoyer la plaie et de vérifier qu'elle ne se vide pas de son sang. Dès que Théodore commença a entailler la peau, un cri étouffé passa les lèvres de Pansy, mais il s'étouffa dès cinq minutes. Inquiète, Hermione pris automatiquement son pouls: heureusement, la jeune femme n'était qu'évanouie, surement sous le coup de la douleur.

La brune fit alors signe à Théo qu'il pouvait continuer.

L'opération dura une heure environ: Théodore expliqua à Hermione qu'en temps normal, le seul danger était si la prothèse était percée, ce qui n'était pas le cas chez Pansy. Bien évidemment, une opération normale était bien plus sécurisée. Pansy se réveilla une heure après le début de l'opération.

"Comment tu te sens?"

Pansy essaya de réponde, mais vomis à la place dans un sceau que lui tendait Hermione. Cette dernière l'aida à se redresser. Finalement, Pansy lui indiqua qu'elle se sentait faible, qu'elle avait la tête qui tournait et evidemment, qu'elle avait mal sous la poitrine. Puis elle demanda à Hermione si elle pouvait dormir, ce qu'elle fut évidemment autorisée à faire.

Hermione sortit de la pièce et rejoignit les autres, qui attendaient des nouvelles:

"- Alors, comment elle va?

\- Fatiguée et faible, il faudrait qu'on la surveille.

\- Très bien, on mettra un système de roulement.

\- Et le micro?

\- Je l'ai démonté, je vais voir si je peux en faire quelque chose.

\- On te laisse faire."

Les jours suivant, Hermione et Théodore se relièrent pour s'occuper de Pansy, mais il s'avéra rapidement que la jeune femme était trop faible pour pouvoir tenter un plan d'évasion. Décidant de ne pas l'abandonner, ils décidèrent de tenter une attaque sur les personnes qui viendrait leur ouvrir la porte le dernier jour.

Trois jours avant la fin, Ron débarqua dans le salon d'un air joyeux:

"-J'ai réussi!

\- Tu as réussi quoi?

\- Avec le micro et la tablette de l'Ordre, j'ai réussis à renvoyer un message! Ils viennent nous chercher cette nuit!"

Afin d'éviter toute mauvaise surprise, Luna fut mise au courant de ce qu'il se passait. Cette dernière leur rétorqua qu'elle avait tout deviné mais qu'elle n'avait rien dit pour ne pas les mettre mal à l'aise. Au final, elle décida de les rejoindre et de les aider.

Tout le monde se prépara donc en attendant la nuit, et prévinrent Pansy de l'avancement du plan. Celle ci était ravie de pouvoir sortir au plus tôt.

Environ quatre heure plus tard, la porte principale s'ouvrit sur une dizaine d'hommes et femmes de tout âge, tachés de sang et portant des pistolets mitrailleurs. Un homme brun, environ du même âge qu'eux, s'avança:

" Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Drago! Ravi de vous revoir! Bon, c'est pas qu'on est pressé, mais on va quand même se barrer d'ici le plus vite possible. Fred, Georges, portez la demoiselle."

Deux grands rouquins à l'air familier quittèrent la foule pour venir aider Pansy. Puis le nouveau groupe ainsi formé quitta le complexe dans un bus, et rejoignit directement le QG de l'Ordre.

* * *

Epilogue:

Suite aux complications de l'opération, Pansy perdra l'usage de son bras. Harry reprend la tête de l'Ordre, aidée par Hermione et Drago.

( Si Hermione à choisis le chapitre 2 avec le premier groupe ): Ces derniers se séparent, n'ayant pas de sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Par contre, elle se rapprochera de Ron, redevenu le second d'Harry.

Astoria et Drago se marient

( Si Hermione choisis le chapitre 3 avec le second groupe ): Hermione et Drago, ayant découvert qu'ils étaient mariés avant le Purgatoire, décident de se laisser une seconde chance, et retombent amoureux.

Ginny et Harry retrouve leur enfant et se remettent ensemble, retombant amoureux au fur et à mesure. Astoria travaille en temps qu'infirmière et psychologue avec Blaise et Théodore, qui finissent par découvrir un vaccin contre la perte de mémoire. Luna, Pansy et Cho bossent également pour Ordre ( si Blaise et Cho sont encore vivants ).


	61. Chapter 61

Finalement, le groupe considéra la santé de Pansy comme étant plus importante; d'ailleurs, Théodore n'était entièrement sûr de pouvoir réussir l'opération. Ils décidèrent donc de l'enfermer dans la salle d'armes, tandis que le reste du groupe resterait dans le salon de la deuxième partie du complexe.

Durant le temps où elle serait enfermée, le groupe chercherait le plus vite possible un plan de sortie.

Cependant, ils avaient beau se creuser la tête, ils ne voyaient pas comment sortir après leur premier plan avorté: ils ne pouvaient pas à nouveau déclencher un incendie sans que les organisateurs ne devine ce qu'ils cherchaient à faire. La seule chose qu'ils savaient, c'est que peu importe le jour où ils sortaient, une unité de l'Ordre serait là pour les réceptionner: Harry avait eu l'information via l'écran laissé par l'Ordre.

Ce fut Drago qui trouva la solution: puisqu'ils avaient choisit de conserver le micro, autant en faire un atout. Le blond décida de tenter un coup de bluff, en faisant croire aux organisateurs que Pansy était la seule survivante, puis de tendre un piège à ceux qui viendraient la chercher.

Le groupe se mit donc d'accord sur un scénario, qu'ils écrivirent sur une feuille arrachée dans l'un des livres de la bibliothèque, puis Hermione le porta à Pansy. Cette dernière hocha la tête, signe qu'elle acceptait.

La mise en scène se fit pendant la nuit. Drago se leva et partit en direction de la salle d'arme, faisant semblant d'attaquer Pansy pendant son sommeil. Cette dernière fit semblant de se réveiller, et ils commencèrent à se battre, Pansy hurlant des "A l'aide!" avant de se faire baillonner par Drago.

Le reste des participants arriva en courant, et une dispute éclata:

"- Lâche là!

\- Non! Elle est trop dangereuse, on aurait déjà du la tuer!

\- Lâche ton flingue, c'est toi le danger là maintenant!

\- Tu peux parler le rouquin! T'as aussi un flingue je te signale!

\- Calmez vous les gars, on peut discuter!"

D'un seul coup, un coup de feu retentit, ainsi que des cris de surprise.

"- Putain! Espèce de connard! Pourquoi t'as buté Drago?

\- Il allait tué Pansy! Fallait intervenir!

\- On pouvait le calmer! Ca ne va pas avec les règles qu'on avait décidé!

\- On s'en fout des règles!

\- Bien sûr que non! Sinon on tiendra pas! Et d'après les règles, tu devrais passer en jugement maintenant!

\- Je suis d'accord avec Hermione!

\- T'as pas intérêt à toucher à seul cheveux de mon frère!

\- Ca te regarde pas de toute façon, t'as pas à décider!"

Attrapant chacune une arme, Ginny et Hermione pointèrent les canons sur elles, augmentant la tension dans la pièce. Chacun des participants se saisit d'un revolver, puis tout le monde se braqua l'un l'autre.

"- Bon, jouons pas aux cons, on va finir comme ça...

\- Ca te va bien de dire ça, c'est pas toi qu'on menace!"

D'un seul coups, Ginny ouvrit le feu, déclenchant une véritable fusillade. Le micro de Pansy était submergé de bruits de cri et de détonnations. A la fin de la fusillade, seule la voix et la respiration de Pansy était audible. Elle retourna donc dans la salle principale, seule, et attendit que la porte s'ouvre. Contrairement à ce qui était prévu dans le protocole, elle n'eut qu'à attendre une heure au lieu des cinq jours prévus par le compte à rebours.

Une femme tout de rose vêtue pénétra dans la pièce, et se dirigea vers Pansy avec un sourire que la brune trouvait très hypocrite.

"- Félicitation ma jolie, tu es la seule survivante et à ce titre tu es automatiquement libre. A moins que tu ai des questions à me poser, je vais te demander de me suivre vers la sortie.

\- Non merci, je suis assez préparée.

\- Comment ça préparée?"

Pansy sortit de son dos un pistolet qu'elle braqua sur la vieille femme, au même moment où le reste des participants sortaient de l'armurerie, apportant encore plus de poids à l'argument de Pansy.

"- Allez y, passez devant, on vous suit.

\- Et pas d'entourloupe, on tire au moindre problème, compris?

\- C'est bien compris."

Le groupe sortit derrière leur otage, qui les guida dans les couloirs du complexe, jusqu'à l'extérieur. Là, comme prévu, un camion recouvert d'un motif de Phoenix les attendait. Pour le principe, l'Ordre embarqua la vieille femme, qu'ils reconnurent comme étant un membre important du programme Purgatoire.

* * *

Epilogue:

Harry reprend la tête de l'Ordre, aidée par Hermione et Drago.

( Si Hermione à choisis le chapitre 2 avec le premier groupe ): Ces derniers se séparent, n'ayant pas de sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Par contre, elle se rapprochera de Ron, redevenu le second d'Harry.

Astoria et Drago se marient

( Si Hermione choisis le chapitre 3 avec le second groupe ): Hermione et Drago, ayant découvert qu'ils étaient mariés avant le Purgatoire, décident de se laisser une seconde chance, et retombent amoureux.

Ginny et Harry retrouve leur enfant et se remettent ensemble, retombant amoureux au fur et à mesure. Astoria travaille en temps qu'infirmière et psychologue avec Blaise et Théodore, qui finissent par découvrir un vaccin contre la perte de mémoire. Luna, Pansy et Cho bossent également pour Ordre ( si Blaise et Cho sont encore vivants ).


	62. Chapter 62

Le choix final s'étant arrêté sur Millicent, le groupe chercha un prétexte pour redéclencher un vote.

Finalement, ce fut Hermione qui trouva l'idée: un matin, elle demanda simplement à parler au groupe.

"- Je sais qu'on avait dit qu'on ne ferait qu'un seul vote par personne, mais je pense sincèrement qu'avec aussi peu de jour avant notre sortie, on devrait vraiment refaire un tour de vote.

\- Pourquoi, il y a quelqu'un en qui tu n'as pas confiance?

\- On peut dire ça... Et puis après tout, ils nous ont bien demandé l'autre jour si on avait fait le bon choix, je pense que c'est ce qu'ils veulent qu'on fasse."

Peu emballé au début à l'idée de potentiellement y passé, le reste de l'assemblé finit par accepter. Les votes se déroulèrent sans encombre, à l'exception évidemment de celui contre Millicent, qui finit exécutée par un bourreau désigné au hasard, c'est à dire Harry.

Ce problème étant réglé, il ne restait plus qu'à trouver un plan de fuite. Vérifiant l'ensemble des indices dont ils disposaient ainsi que des plan du complexe trouvés par Théodore, Ginny eu finalement l'idée de déclencher un incendie, et de profiter du moment où des gardes viendraient l'éteindre pour s'enfuir en voyant le briquet trouvé par son frère. Le plan était très risqué, mais ils n'avaient rien de mieux pour le moment et le compte à rebours se rapprochait dangereusement du dernier jour.

Le soir même, Ginny se proposa de faire à manger pour le groupe. De leurs coté, le reste des participants au plan d'évasion occupaient les autres. Ron et Harry allèrent même récupérer des armes au cas où ils en aient besoin dans leur fuite.

Seule avec Hermione dans la cuisine, la rousse rempli une casserole d'huile avant d'allumer les plaques électriques à fond. Elles attendirent quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Ginny décide que cela n'allait pas assez vite. Elle prit donc un chiffon sec qu'elle imbiba d'huile, puis le mis à moitié dans la casserole et à moitié sur la plaque. Ce ne devait toujours pas être assez rapide à son goût, puisque la rousse finit par se servir du briquet afin d'enflammer manuellement le torchon.

Cette fois ci, la réaction fut très rapide et une épaisse fumée envahie rapidement la petite cuisine. Jouant le jeu, Hermione et Ginny sortirent en hurlant "Au feu! Au feu!"

Le système anti incendie se déclencha, et une pluie artificielle recouvrit les habitants du complexe.

L'ensemble des participants restant se réunirent dans le salon au moment même où une alarme leur hurlant de sortir de la pièce retentissait. A peine dix secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer une vingtaine de soldats entièrement masqués et équipés de fusils mitrailleurs:

"Tout le monde au sol! Exécution!"

Contraints et forcés, les participants obéirent sous la surveillance des soldats. Une seconde unité arriva alors, équipée d'extincteurs. Une petite minute après, la pluie arrêta de tomber, signe que l'incendie était maitrisé. La seconde unité repartit en premier, suivit par la première. Encore sous le coup de la surprise, les participants prirent cinq minutes avant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Théo déclara immédiatement que l'intervention avait était trop rapide comparé au protocole, et il ne voyait donc plus qu'une seule solution: ils avaient du se tromper de taupe.

En retournant dans la cuisine, Ginny découvrit que les extincteurs utilisés avaient été laissés sur place.

" Nan mais et puis quoi encore?"

Elle commença à les déplacer vers la salle d'arme pour éviter qu'ils bloquent le passage dans la cuisine. Cependant, en portant le troisième, elle entendit un bruit étrange. Aussitôt, elle appela son frère. Ensemble, ils réussirent à ouvrir l'extincteur. Ils en sortirent un appareil étrange que les deux roux analysèrent sous toutes les coutures. Enfin, Ron réussit à comprendre ce que c'était: un détecteur de micro. Aussitôt, les deux partirent prévenir le reste de leur alliance, puis explorèrent l'ensemble du complexe, détecteur en main.

De son coté, Hermione avait remarqué que l'une des "douches" à incendie ne fonctionnait pas, et elle partit donc l'inspecter. Montant sur une chaise, elle réussit à atteindre et à dévisser la douche. De l'autre coté se trouvait une lampe à lumière noire. Heureuse de sa découverte, elle commença à inspecter les moindres recoins dans l'espoir de trouver un nouvel indice de l'Ordre. En passant sans le vouloir sa main devant la lumière, Hermione découvrit avec stupeur qu'elle avait un tatouage autour de l'annulaire gauche, représentant un anneau. Comprenant qu'un anneau autour de l'annulaire représentait une alliance, elle décida de passer à la lumière noire les doigts des autres participants, ainsi que des corps des anciens participants.

Elle découvrit avec surprise que la seconde alliance appartenait à Drago.

"- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire?

\- Et bien, je crois qu'on était marié, enfin, avant cette histoire...

\- Impossible.

\- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi.

\- De toute façon, on a bien plus urgent à faire là maintenant.

\- Ouais, on reparlera de tout ça une fois sortis."

De leur cotés, le frère et la soeur revenaient bredouille. Heureusement, Théodore eu l'idée de les fouiller eux même. Dès que l'appareil fut collé à Pansy, il commença à biper.

"- C'était donc toi la taupe!

\- C'est faux, je le jure!

\- On va voir ça!"

Les filles trainèrent Pansy dans les sanitaires et l'obligèrent à se déshabiller. Ses vêtements furent passés au détecteur, mais ce dernier ne se déclenchait plus. A l'inverse, il sonnait quand on le passait au niveau du buste de Pansy, et plus particulièrement sur son sein droit. Elle comprit immédiatement:

" Passez moi un papier et un stylo!"

Ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir, mais estimant que ce ne serait pas dangereux, Hermione lui ramena ce qu'elle demandait. Pansy écrit donc sa réponse:

"Le micro doit être dans ma prothèse mammaire. Je jure que je ne suis pas une taupe; sinon ils n'auraient pas pris le risque de me tuer en envoyant quelqu'un. Millicent étaient la taupe et j'étais surement leur plan de secours au cas où elle mourrait, et ils ont envoyé la victime une fois assurés qu'elle soit vivante. Et vu comme ça doit être dangereux d'avoir un micro, ils doivent s'en foutre de moi, contrairement à une taupe."

Les arguments de Pansy se tenaient, et ils firent le choix de la croire.

Afin d'éviter tout danger, Luna fut également mise au courant.

Elles allèrent ensuite rejoindre les autres pour les informer des dernières nouvelles. Tout le monde réfléchit, mais il n'y avait pas le choix: on devait se débarrasser du micro de Pansy. Deux solutions s'offraient alors: celle de Ron, qui proposait d'opérer Pansy – solution d'ailleurs soutenue par cette dernière – et celle de Luna, qui proposait plutôt d'isoler Pansy le plus loin possible du reste du groupe. Evidemment, les deux solutions comportaient des risques: dans le premier cas, Pansy risquait de mourir; et dans le second, on ignorait si la portée du micro lui permettrait ou non de continuer à tout entendre malgré l'isolement de Pansy.

* * *

Choix 63: Opération

Choix 64: L'isoler


	63. Chapter 63

Le groupe pris la décision d'opérer Pansy. Théodore alla récupérer le matériel trouvé dans une des pochettes de gazes stérilisées et commença à le désinfecter à l'aide du briquet. De son coté, Hermione cherchait de quoi désinfecter. Elle finit par réussir à trouver de l'alcool à 70°, ainsi qu'une bouteille de rhum. Elle ramena les deux. Pendant ce temps, Luna était occupée par Ginny et Ron, le plus loin possible de la salle d'arme où l'opération se déroulerait.

Hermione, qui servait d'assistante à l'ancien médecin, revint dans la pièce où se trouvait Pansy et Théodore. Les trois occupants de la pièce étaient aussi tendus les uns que les autres.

"- Pansy, tu es sûre que tu veux le faire? On peut toujours annuler.

\- Ne me pose pas encore la question ou je vais craquer! C'est la meilleure chose à faire pour tout le monde.

\- Bon, comme on a pas de quoi t'anesthésier, j'ai trouvé ça."

Hermione tendit à son acolyte trois cachet d'ibuprofène ainsi que la bouteille de rhum. Pansy s'en saisit et après avoir pris les médicaments, vida d'une traite la moitié de la bouteille. Théodore l'empêcha en effet de la vider en entier, l'alcool augmentant le rythme cardiaque et diminuant la température corporelle. Harry passa pour leur faire signe qu'ils pouvaient commencer l'opération.

Pansy se mis nue puis s'allongea sur un des matelas sur lequel Hermione avait installé des serviettes imbibés d'alcool. Puis la brune fixa les jambes et les bras de l'autre jeune femme à l'aide des chaînes et des menottes pour l'empêcher de bouger, puis lui donna une petite serviette afin qu'elle puisse morte dedans.

" Hoche la tête dès que tu es prête Pansy."

Cette dernière s'exécuta immédiatement, et Théodore attacha autour de sa bouche le masque et mis les gants en latex fournis par l'Ordre. Prenant le plus de précautions possible, il trempa une nouvelle fois son scalpel dans l'alcool à 70°. Hermione se plaça du coté gauche de la jeune femme pour laisser la place du coté droit à Théo. Son rôle était de remplacer les instruments de contrôle ainsi que de nettoyer la plaie et de vérifier qu'elle ne se vide pas de son sang. Dès que Théodore commença a entailler la peau, un cri étouffé passa les lèvres de Pansy, mais il s'étouffa dès cinq minutes. Inquiète, Hermione pris automatiquement son pouls: heureusement, la jeune femme n'était qu'évanouie, surement sous le coup de la douleur.

La brune fit alors signe à Théo qu'il pouvait continuer.

L'opération dura une heure environ: Théodore expliqua à Hermione qu'en temps normal, le seul danger était si la prothèse était percée, ce qui n'était pas le cas chez Pansy. Bien évidemment, une opération normale était bien plus sécurisée. Pansy se réveilla une heure après le début de l'opération.

"Comment tu te sens?"

Pansy essaya de réponde, mais vomis à la place dans un sceau que lui tendait Hermione. Cette dernière l'aida à se redresser. Finalement, Pansy lui indiqua qu'elle se sentait faible, qu'elle avait la tête qui tournait et evidemment, qu'elle avait mal sous la poitrine. Puis elle demanda à Hermione si elle pouvait dormir, ce qu'elle fut évidemment autorisée à faire.

Hermione sortit de la pièce et rejoignit les autres, qui attendaient des nouvelles:

"- Alors, comment elle va?

\- Fatiguée et faible, il faudrait qu'on la surveille.

\- Très bien, on mettra un système de roulement.

\- Et le micro?

\- Je l'ai démonté, je vais voir si je peux en faire quelque chose.

\- On te laisse faire."

Les jours suivant, Hermione et Théodore se relièrent pour s'occuper de Pansy, mais il s'avéra rapidement que la jeune femme était trop faible pour pouvoir tenter un plan d'évasion. Décidant de ne pas l'abandonner, ils décidèrent de tenter une attaque sur les personnes qui viendrait leur ouvrir la porte le dernier jour.

Trois jours avant la fin, Ron débarqua dans le salon d'un air joyeux:

"-J'ai réussi!

\- Tu as réussi quoi?

\- Avec le micro et la tablette de l'Ordre, j'ai réussis à renvoyer un message! Ils viennent nous chercher cette nuit!"

Afin d'éviter toute, Luna fut mise au courant de ce qu'il se passait. Cette dernière leur rétorqua qu'elle avait tout deviné mais qu'elle n'avait rien dit pour ne pas les mettre mal à l'aise. Au final, elle décida de les rejoindre et de les aider.

Tout le monde se prépara donc en attendant la nuit, et prévinrent Pansy de l'avancement du plan. Celle ci était ravie de pouvoir sortir au plus tôt.

Environ quatre heure plus tard, la porte principale s'ouvrit sur une dizaine d'hommes et femmes de tout âge, tachés de sang et portant des pistolets mitrailleurs. Un homme brun, environ du même âge qu'eux, s'avança:

" Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Drago! Ravi de vous revoir! Bon, c'est pas qu'on est pressé, mais on va quand même se barrer d'ici le plus vite possible. Fred, Georges, portez la demoiselle."

Deux grands rouquins à l'air familier quittèrent la foule pour venir aider Pansy. Puis le nouveau groupe ainsi formé quitta le complexe dans un bus, et rejoignit directement le QG de l'Ordre.

* * *

Epilogue:

Suite aux complications de l'opération, Pansy perdra l'usage de son bras. Harry reprend la tête de l'Ordre, aidée par Hermione et Drago.

( Si Hermione à choisis le chapitre 2 avec le premier groupe ): Ces derniers se séparent, n'ayant pas de sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Par contre, elle se rapprochera de Ron, redevenu le second d'Harry.

( Si Hermione choisis le chapitre 3 avec le second groupe ): Hermione et Drago, ayant découvert qu'ils étaient mariés avant le Purgatoire, décident de se laisser une seconde chance, et retombent amoureux.

Ginny et Harry retrouve leur enfant et se remettent ensemble, retombant amoureux au fur et à mesure. Blaise et Théodore finissent par découvrir un vaccin contre la perte de mémoire. Luna, Pansy et Cho bossent également pour Ordre ( si Blaise et Cho sont encore vivants ).


	64. Chapter 64

Finalement, le groupe considéra la santé de Pansy comme étant plus importante; d'ailleurs, Théodore n'était entièrement sûr de pouvoir réussir l'opération. Ils décidèrent donc de l'enfermer dans la salle d'armes, tandis que le reste du groupe resterait dans le salon de la deuxième partie du complexe.

Durant le temps où elle serait enfermée, le groupe chercherait le plus vite possible un plan de sortie.

Cependant, ils avaient beau se creuser la tête, ils ne voyaient pas comment sortir après leur premier plan avorté: ils ne pouvaient pas à nouveau déclencher un incendie sans que les organisateurs ne devine ce qu'ils cherchaient à faire. La seule chose qu'ils savaient, c'est que peu importe le jour où ils sortaient, une unité de l'Ordre serait là pour les réceptionner: Harry avait eu l'information via l'écran laissé par l'Ordre.

Ce fut Drago qui trouva la solution: puisqu'ils avaient choisit de conserver le micro, autant en faire un atout. Le blond décida de tenter un coup de bluff, en faisant croire aux organisateurs que Pansy était la seule survivante, puis de tendre un piège à ceux qui viendraient la chercher.

Le groupe se mit donc d'accord sur un scénario, qu'ils écrivirent sur une feuille arrachée dans l'un des livres de la bibliothèque, puis Hermione le porta à Pansy. Cette dernière hocha la tête, signe qu'elle acceptait.

La mise en scène se fit pendant la nuit. Drago se leva et partit en direction de la salle d'arme, faisant semblant d'attaquer Pansy pendant son sommeil. Cette dernière fit semblant de se réveiller, et ils commencèrent à se battre, Pansy hurlant des "A l'aide!" avant de se faire baillonner par Drago.

Le reste des participants arriva en courant, et une dispute éclata:

"- Lâche là!

\- Non! Elle est trop dangereuse, on aurait déjà du la tuer!

\- Lâche ton flingue, c'est toi le danger là maintenant!

\- Tu peux parler le rouquin! T'as aussi un flingue je te signale!

\- Calmez vous les gars, on peut discuter!"

D'un seul coup, un coup de feu retentit, ainsi que des cris de surprise.

"- Putain! Espèce de connard! Pourquoi t'as buté Drago?

\- Il allait tuer Pansy! Fallait intervenir!

\- On pouvait le calmer! Ca ne va pas avec les règles qu'on avait décidé!

\- On s'en fout des règles!

\- Bien sûr que non! Sinon on tiendra pas! Et d'après les règles, tu devrais passer en jugement maintenant!

\- Je suis d'accord avec Hermione!

\- T'as pas intérêt à toucher à seul cheveux de mon frère!

\- Ca te regarde pas de toute façon, t'as pas à décider!"

Attrapant chacune une arme, Ginny et Hermione pointèrent les canons sur elles, augmentant la tension dans la pièce. Chacun des participants se saisit d'un revolver, puis tout le monde se braqua l'un l'autre.

"- Bon, jouons pas aux cons, on va finir comme ça...

\- Ca te va bien de dire ça, c'est pas toi qu'on menace!"

D'un seul coups, Ginny ouvrit le feu, déclenchant une véritable fusillade. Le micro de Pansy était submergé de bruits de cri et de détonnations. A la fin de la fusillade, seule la voix et la respiration de Pansy était audible. Elle retourna donc dans la salle principale, seule, et attendit que la porte s'ouvre. Contrairement à ce qui était prévu dans le protocole, elle n'eu qu'à attendre une heure au lieu des cinq jours prévus par le compte à rebours.

Une femme tout de rose vêtue pénétra dans la pièce, et se dirigea vers Pansy avec un sourire que la brune trouvait très hypocrite.

"- Félicitation ma jolie, tu es la seule survivante et à ce titre tu es automatiquement libre. A moins que tu ai des questions à me poser, je vais te demander de me suivre vers la sortie.

\- Non merci, je suis assez préparée.

\- Comment ça préparée?"

Pansy sortit de son dos un pistolet qu'elle braqua sur la vieille femme, au même moment où le reste des participants sortaient de l'armurerie, apportant encore plus de poids à l'argument de Pansy.

"- Allez y, passez devant, on vous suit.

\- Et pas d'entourloupe, on tire au moindre problème, compris?

\- C'est bien compris."

Le groupe sortit derrière leur otage, qui les guida dans les couloirs du complexe, jusqu'à l'extérieur. Là, comme prévu, un camion recouvert d'un motif de Phoenix les attendait. Pour le principe, l'Ordre embarqua la vieille femme, qu'ils reconnurent comme étant un membre important du programme Purgatoire.

* * *

Epilogue:

Harry reprend la tête de l'Ordre, aidée par Hermione et Drago ( s'il est vivant ).

Ces derniers se séparent, n'ayant pas de sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Par contre, elle se rapprochera de Ron, redevenu le second d'Harry.

Ginny et Harry retrouve leur enfant et se remettent ensemble, retombant amoureux au fur et à mesure. Blaise et Théodore finissent par découvrir un vaccin contre la perte de mémoire. Luna, Pansy et Cho bossent également pour Ordre ( si Blaise et Cho sont encore vivants ).


	65. Chapter 65

Le crime d'Astoria fut jugée trop horrible et elle trop peu digne de confiance, et la décision fut donc prise de l'exécuter. Drago fut tiré au sort pour être son bourreau, mais, plein d'empathie pour la jeune femme, il ne put se résoudre à l'achever. Ce fut donc Ginny qui dut s'y coller, et porter le corps de la jeune femme jusqu'à la morgue.

Chacun retourna à ses activités, ce qui signifiait aller à la bibliothèque pour Hermione et Théodore. Le jeune homme décida de se renseigner sur l'histoire et le fonctionnement du Purgatoire. Si il doutait au départ de pouvoir trouver une telle information, il finit par trouver un livre extrêmement complet, très probablement envoyé par l'Ordre.

Il commença donc à lister les informations qu'il découvrait. Tout d'abord, il eu la confirmation que personne ne les surveillait: tout les indices sur le passé des joueurs étaient programmés ou cachés à l'avance, d'où la possibilité d'avoir des indices sur des personnes déjà mortes. Les seules personnes qui travaillaient dans le complexes n'intervenaient que si une alarme se déclenchaient, pour des cas d'incendie, d'inondation ou de tentative de fuite.

Il trouva ensuite un plan qu'il étudia de près, et découvrit que le complexe dans lequel il se trouvait était en fait un bunker souterrain débouchant sur une base militaire centrale, et qu'il y avait en tout six bunker semblables dans lequel se déroulait six Purgatoires en parallèle.

De son coté, Hermione cherchait toujours un signe de l'Ordre, et elle finit après de longues recherches par trouver un message griffonné à la main dans le cuir d'une couverture de livre qui se décollait:

COSJSOWO NKVVO H FSXQDSOWO I YEDSVC PKEH PYXN ZVKMKBN

Discrètement, elle appela ses camarades de l'Ordre pour qu'ils se penchent sur le sujet. Ce fut finalement Ron, qui, après plusieurs combinaisons, trouva la solution:

« - Avocat !

\- Quoi ?

\- Avocat, le code avocat !

\- Explique lentement et depuis le début.

\- C'est un des codes les plus utilisés : la lettre A vaut la lettre K, puis on redémarre l'alphabet.

\- Donc A=K, B=L,...

\- Exactement.

\- Du coup, que donne le message?

\- Laisse moi deux minutes. »

Et deux minutes plus tard, Ron tenait, tout content, le message décrypté :

SEIZIEME DALLE X VINGTIEME Y OUTILS FAUX FOND PLACARD

Après réflexion, seule la première salle de bain contenait des dalles : vérifiant que les autres ne se doutaient de rien, Hermione partit chercher ce que l'Ordre leur avait laissé.

Fouillant dans un premier temps tous les placards, elle finit par trouver un pied de biche, puis se dirigea dans la salle de bain.

Prenant bien soin de ne pas ouvrir les douches – toujours acides – elle compta méticuleusement les carreaux, prenant comme en mathématique le « X » pour la ligne horizontale et le « Y » pour les lignes verticales. En faisant le moins de bruit possible, elle décolla le carreau.

En dessous se trouvait un écran. Quand il reçu de la lumière, il s'alluma sur un symbole de Phoenix, et l'inscription « Communication ».

Puis le symbole s'effaça, et fut remplacé par l'inscription « Récupération agents en cours ».

Comprenant qu'ils étaient les fameux agents, Hermione reboucha la cachette et planqua le pied de biche sous la tuyauterie des robinets, et partit en direction des autres pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Cependant, c'est Ginny qui l'intercepta la première :

« - Viens vite, il y a eu un nouveau message !

\- C'est sur qui cette fois ?

\- Il y avait le choix entre le passé de Gregory ou des munitions, tout le monde a choisit les munitions.

\- Je suis d'accord, vous avez bien fait. »

Puis la rousse se baissa un peu, et chuchotant cette fois ci :

« - Et de ton coté ?

\- On a un écran de communication, ils peuvent nous envoyer des messages. Pour le moment, il y a marqué « Récupération agents en court ».

\- Super, ça veut dire qu'on va bientôt sortir ?

\- Je pense, il faudra quand même qu'on surveille l'écran voir si le message ne bouge pas.

\- Ca marche, je préviens les autres. »

La rousse partit aussi vite qu'elle était venue, laissant Hermione revenir plus calmement avec le reste du groupe.

Quand elle revint, tout le monde était en train de préparer le repas de midi, qui se déroula dans le calme et la bonne humeur.

Cependant, ce dernier bon sentiment ne dura pas jusqu'à l'après midi : dès le repas finit, Théodore fit par de ses inquiétudes au reste du groupe.

« - J'ai bien relu le règlement, et il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas : comment les organisateurs peuvent ils être au courant des tentatives de triche alors qu'on est pas sensé être surveillés ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Et bien, tout est sensé être préenregistré, automatisé, sans caméras ou micros...

\- Ils doivent mentir alors.

\- Oui, et c'est pas bon pour nous.

\- Qu'est ce que tu proposes ?

\- Ca va pas être très discret, mais il faut qu'on fouille le complexe pour chercher les micros et les caméras et qu'on évite de se faire accuser de tricherie.

\- Ca marche. »

Le petit groupe, aussi discrètement que possible, passa alors le complexe au peigne fin, sans rien trouver qui puisse faire penser de près ou de loin à des micros ou des caméras. De plus, leur remue ménage attisait la suspicion des autres participants, déjà tenus à l'écart de bon nombre de discussions...

Ce fut finalement Millicent qui craqua la première, et leur reprocha leur comportement étrange depuis quelques jours. Les membres de l'Ordre se défendirent comme ils le pouvaient, sans sembler toutefois réellement la convaincre. Cette dernière, pas soutenue par le reste de « son » groupe qui ne voulait pas se mettre le reste des participants à dos, n'insista finalement pas.

Tout le monde alla finalement se coucher au couvre feu, et passa une nuit rapide mais sans problèmes.

Le lendemain matin, J-9 s'afficha à l'écran principal, suivit d'une question:

« Etes vous sûres d'avoir fait le bon choix? »

Puis « Rappel que toute triche est interdite, tout tricheur doit être éliminé ».

Les messages étaient inhabituels, mais tout le monde hocha la tête sans rien dire ou accuser qui que ce soit, et ils partirent préparer le petit déjeuner.

Ce dernier fini, Ron partit vérifié à son tour l'écran de communication avec l'Ordre. Un nouveau message était inscrit : « Patience, récupération en cours ».

Quand il revint annoncer la nouvelle aux autres, il se fit coincer par Millicent et Pansy:

« - Bon y en a marre, qu'est ce que vous avez à fureter partout ?

\- Vous nous cachez des choses ou quoi ?

\- Mais euh, non...

\- Mélez vous de vos affaires.

\- Justement, on est tous sensé être dans le même panier avec les mêmes « affaires » comme tu dis.

\- On cache rien du tout !

\- Mais tu reconnais qu'il y a un « on » pas vrai !

\- Tu sais quoi Pans', ca ressemble à de la triche.

\- Ferme ta grande bouche !

\- Ferme la tienne la rousse ! »

La tension monta entre les deux jeunes femmes et le reste du groupe, jusqu'à ce que Théodore intervienne et calme l'assemblée, assurant qu'il n'y avait rien d'important à cacher, et surtout que ce n'était ni de la triche, ni un moyen de leur nuire.

Après le repas du soir, Ron partit vérifier une dernière fois le message de l'Ordre. A sa grande stupeur, il avait changé, et était nettement moins positif :

"Plan d'extraction échoué. Agents découverts. Découvrir source et prendre la fuite."

Il fit rapidement passé le mot à ses camarades, qui commencèrent à fouiller la pièce, pensant avoir louper des caméras. Pour calmer les filles, ils prétextèrent chercher des infos sur le passé de Millicent, argumentant qu'il devait bien y avoir un second moyen d'y avoir accès.

Mais ils durent se rendre à l'évidence : il n'y avait définitivement ni micro ni caméra. Abbatu, Ron lacha alors :

« - Si ils n'ont pas de moyen matériel pour nous espionner, vous savez ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Tu n'y penses pas ?

\- Si, il y a une taupe parmi les participants.

\- Mais qui ? »

* * *

Choix de la taupe:

Aucune: chapitre 51

Blaise: chapitre 53

Pansy: chapitre 54

Cho: chapitre 55

Théodore: chapitre 57

Drago: chapitre 58

Millicent: chapitre 68

J-9


	66. Chapter 66

Dès que le résultat fut donné, Astoria s'écroula en larmes. Cependant, contrairement à ce que pensait les autres participants, ce n'était pas de soulagement d'être encore en vie.

"Je ne le mérite pas, je ne le mérite pas" répétait elle en boucle. Les autres avaient beau lui répéter que c'était faux, elle n'en démordait pas. Au bout de vingt minutes, ils décidèrent de la laisser seule avec Drago, avec qui elle s'entendait bien. Après tout, elle semblait avoir besoin de calme.

Chacun retourna donc à ses activités, ce qui signifiait aller à la bibliothèque pour Hermione et Théodore. Le jeune homme décida de se renseigner sur l'histoire et le fonctionnement du Purgatoire. Si il doutait au départ de pouvoir trouver une telle information, il finit par trouver un livre extrêmement complet, très probablement envoyé par l'Ordre.

Il commença donc à lister les informations qu'il découvrait. Tout d'abord, il eu la confirmation que personne ne les surveillait: tout les indices sur le passé des joueurs étaient programmés ou cachés à l'avance, d'où la possibilité d'avoir des indices sur des personnes déjà mortes. Les seules personnes qui travaillaient dans le complexes n'intervenaient que si une alarme se déclenchaient, pour des cas d'incendie, d'inondation ou de tentative de fuite.

Il trouva ensuite un plan qu'il étudia et découvrit que le complexe dans lequel il se trouvait était en fait un bunker souterrain débouchant sur une base militaire centrale, et qu'il y avait en tout six bunker semblables dans lequel se déroulait six Purgatoires en parallèle.

Drago et Astoria ressortirent, la jeune femme allant mieux.

De son coté, Hermione cherchait toujours un signe de l'Ordre, et elle finit après de longues recherches par trouver un message griffonné à la main dans le cuir d'une couverture de livre qui se décollait:

COSJSOWO NKVVO H FSXQDSOWO I YEDSVC PKEH PYXN ZVKMKBN

Discrètement, elle appela ses camarades de l'Ordre pour qu'ils se penchent sur le sujet. Ce fut finalement Ron, qui, après plusieurs combinaisons, trouva la solution:

« - Avocat !

\- Quoi ?

\- Avocat, le code avocat !

\- Explique lentement et depuis le début.

\- C'est un des codes les plus utilisés : la lettre A vaut la lettre K, puis on redémarre l'alphabet.

\- Donc A=K, B=L,...

\- Exactement.

\- Du coup, que donne le message.

\- Laisse moi deux minutes. »

Et deux minutes plus tard, Ron tenait, tout content, le message décrypté :

SEIZIEME DALLE X VINGTIEME Y OUTILS FAUX FOND PLACARD

Après réflexion, seule la première salle de bain contenait des dalles : vérifiant que les autres ne se doutaient de rien, Hermione partit chercher ce que l'Ordre leur avait laissé.

Fouillant dans un premier temps tous les placards, elle finit par trouver un pied de biche, puis se dirigea dans la salle de bain.

Prenant bien soin de ne pas ouvrir les douches – toujours acides – elle compta méticuleusement les carreaux, prenant comme en mathématique le « X » pour la ligne horizontale et le « Y » pour les lignes verticales. En faisant le moins de bruit possible, elle décolla le carreau.

En dessous se trouvait un écran. Quand il reçu de la lumière, il s'alluma sur un symbole de Phienix, et l'inscription « Communication ».

Puis le symbole s'effaça, et fut remplacé par l'inscription « Récupération agents en cours ».

Comprenant qu'ils étaient les fameux agents, Hermione reboucha la cachette et planqua le pied de biche sous la tuyauterie des robinets, et partit en direction des autres pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Cependant, c'est Ginny qui l'intercepta la première :

« - Viens vite, il y a eu un nouveau message !

\- C'est sur qui cette fois ?

\- Il y avait le choix entre le passé de Gregory ou des munitions, tout le monde a choisit les munitions.

\- Je suis d'accord, vous avez bien fait. »

Puis la rousse se baissa un peu, et chuchotant cette fois ci :

« - Et de ton coté ?

\- On a un écran de communication, ils peuvent nous envoyer des messages. Pour le moment, il y a marqué « Récupération agents en court ».

\- Super, ça veut dire qu'on va bientôt sortir ?

\- Je pense, il faudra quand même qu'on surveille l'écran voir si le message ne bouge pas.

\- Ca marche, je préviens les autres. »

La rousse partit aussi vite qu'elle était venue, laissant Hermione revenir plus calmement avec le reste du groupe.

Quand elle revint, tout le monde était en train de préparer le repas de midi, qui se déroula dans le calme et la bonne humeur.

Cependant, ce dernier bon sentiment ne dura pas jusqu'à l'après midi : dès le repas finit, Théodore fit par de ses inquiétudes au reste du groupe.

« - J'ai bien relu le règlement, et il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas : comment les organisateurs peuvent ils être au courant des tentatives de triche alors qu'on est pas sensé être surveillés ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Et bien, tout est sensé être préenregistré, automatisé, sans caméras ou micros...

\- Ils doivent mentir alors.

\- Oui, et c'est pas bon pour nous.

\- Qu'est ce que tu proposes ?

\- Ca va pas être très discret, mais il faut qu'on fouille le complexe pour chercher les micros et les caméras et qu'on évite de se faire accuser de tricherie.

\- Ca marche. »

Le petit groupe, aussi discrètement que possible, passa alors le complexe au peigne fin, sans rien trouver qui puisse faire penser de près ou de loin à des micros ou des caméras. De plus, leur remue ménage attisait la suspicion des autres participants, déjà tenus à l'écart de bon nombre de discussions...

Ce fut finalement Millicent qui craqua la première, et leur reprocha leur comportement étrange depuis quelques jours. Les membres de l'Ordre se défendirent comme ils le pouvaient, sans sembler toutefois réellement la convaincre. Cette dernière, pas soutenue par le reste de « son » groupe qui ne voulait pas se mettre le reste des participants à dos, n'insista finalement pas.

Tout le monde alla finalement se coucher au couvre feu, et passa une nuit rapide mais sans problèmes.

Le lendemain matin, J-9 s'afficha à l'écran principal, suivit d'une question:

« Etes vous sûres d'avoir fait le bon choix? »

Puis « Rappel que toute triche est interdite, tout tricheur doit être éliminé ».

Les messages étaient inhabituels, mais tout le monde hocha la tête sans rien dire ou accuser qui que ce soit, et ils partirent préparer le petit déjeuner.

Ce dernier fini, Ron partit vérifié à son tour l'écran de communication avec l'Ordre. Un nouveau message était inscrit : « Patience, récupération en cours ».

Quand il revint annoncer la nouvelle aux autres, il se fit coincer par Millicent et Astoria:

« - Bon y en a marre, qu'est ce que vous avez à fureter partout ?

\- Vous nous cachez des choses ou quoi ?

\- Mais euh, non...

\- Mélez vous de vos affaires.

\- Justement, on est tous sensé être dans le même panier avec les mêmes « affaires » comme tu dis.

\- On cache rien du tout !

\- Mais tu reconnais qu'il y a un « on » pas vrai !

\- Tu sais quoi Asto', ca ressemble à de la triche.

\- Ferme ta grande bouche !

\- Ferme la tienne la rousse ! »

La tension monta entre les deux jeunes femmes et le reste du groupe, jusqu'à ce que Théodore intervienne et calme l'assemblée, assurant qu'il n'y avait rien d'important à cacher, et surtout que ce n'était ni de la triche, ni un moyen de leur nuire.

Après le repas du soir, Ron partit vérifier une dernière fois le message de l'Ordre. A sa grande stupeur, il avait changé, et était nettement moins positif :

"Plan d'extraction échoué. Agents découverts. Découvrir source et prendre la fuite."

Il fit rapidement passé le mot à ses camarades, qui commencèrent à fouiller la pièce, pensant avoir louper des caméras. Pour calmer les filles, ils prétextèrent chercher des infos sur le passé de Millicent, argumentant qu'il devait bien y avoir un second moyen d'y avoir accès.

Mais ils durent se rendre à l'évidence : il n'y avait définitivement ni micro ni caméra. Abatu, Ron lacha alors :

« - Si ils n'ont pas de moyen matériel pour nous espionner, vous savez ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Tu n'y penses pas ?

\- Si, il y a une taupe parmi les participants.

Mais qui ? »

* * *

Choix de lataupe:

Aucune: chapitre 51

Astoria: chapitre 52

Blaise: chapitre 53

Pansy: chapitre 54

Cho: chapitre 55

Théodore: chapitre 57

Drago: chapitre 58

Millicent: chapitre 67

J-9


	67. Chapter 67

Le choix final s'étant arrêté sur Millicent, le groupe chercha un prétexte pour redéclencher un vote.

Finalement, ce fut Hermione qui trouva l'idée: un matin, elle demanda simplement à parler au groupe.

"- Je sais qu'on avait dit qu'on ne ferait qu'un seul vote par personne, mais je pense sincèrement qu'avec aussi peu de jour avant notre sortie, on devrait vraiment refaire un tour de vote.

\- Pourquoi, il y a quelqu'un en qui tu n'as pas confiance?

\- On peut dire ça... Et puis après tout, ils nous ont bien demandé l'autre jour si on avait fait le bon choix, je pense que c'est ce qu'ils veulent qu'on fasse."

Peu emballé au début à l'idée de potentiellement y passé, le reste de l'assemblé finit par accepter. Les votes se déroulèrent sans encombre, à l'exception évidemment de celui contre Millicent, qui finit exécutée par un bourreau désigné au hasard, c'est à dire Harry.

Ce problème étant réglé, il ne restait plus qu'à trouver un plan de fuite. Vérifiant l'ensemble des indices dont ils disposaient ainsi que des plan du complexe trouvés par Théodore, Ginny eu finalement l'idée de déclencher un incendie, et de profiter du moment où des gardes viendraient l'éteindre pour s'enfuir en voyant le briquet trouvé par son frère. Le plan était très risqué, mais ils n'avaient rien de mieux pour le moment et le compte à rebours se rapprochait dangereusement du dernier jour.

Le soir même, Ginny se proposa de faire à manger pour le groupe. De leurs coté, le reste des participants au plan d'évasion occupaient les autres. Ron et Harry allèrent même récupérer des armes au cas où ils en aient besoin dans leur fuite.

Seule avec Hermione dans la cuisine, la rousse rempli une casserole d'huile avant d'allumer les plaques électriques à fond. Elles attendirent quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Ginny décide que cela n'allait pas assez vite. Elle prit donc un chiffon sec qu'elle imbiba d'huile, puis le mis à moitié dans la casserole et à moitié sur la plaque. Ce ne devait toujours pas être assez rapide à son goût, puisque la rousse finit par se servir du briquet afin d'enflammer manuellement le torchon.

Cette fois ci, la réaction fut très rapide et une épaisse fumée envahie rapidement la petite cuisine. Jouant le jeu, Hermione et Ginny sortirent en hurlant "Au feu! Au feu!"

Le système anti incendie se déclencha, et une pluie artificielle recouvrit les habitants du complexe.

L'ensemble des participants restant se réunirent dans le salon au moment même où une alarme leur hurlant de sortir de la pièce retentissait. A peine dix secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer une vingtaine de soldats entièrement masqués et équipés de fusils mitrailleurs:

"Tout le monde au sol! Exécution!"

Contraints et forcés, les participants obéirent sous la surveillance des soldats. Une seconde unité arriva alors, équipée d'extincteurs. Une petite minute après, la pluie arrêta de tomber, signe que l'incendie était maitrisé. La seconde unité repartit en premier, suivit par la première. Encore sous le coup de la surprise, les participants prirent cinq minutes avant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Théo déclara immédiatement que l'intervention avait était trop rapide comparé au protocole, et il ne voyait donc plus qu'une seule solution: ils avaient du se tromper de taupe.

En retournant dans la cuisine, Ginny découvrit que les extincteurs utilisés avaient été laissés sur place.

" Nan mais et puis quoi encore?"

Elle commença à les déplacer vers la salle d'arme pour éviter qu'ils bloquent le passage dans la cuisine. Cependant, en portant le troisième, elle entendit un bruit étrange. Aussitôt, elle appela son frère. Ensemble, ils réussirent à ouvrir l'extincteur. Ils en sortirent un appareil étrange que les deux roux analysèrent sous toutes les coutures. Enfin, Ron réussit à comprendre ce que c'était: un détecteur de micro. Aussitôt, les deux partirent prévenir le reste de leur alliance, puis explorèrent l'ensemble du complexe, détecteur en main.

De son coté, Hermione avait remarqué que l'une des "douches" à incendie ne fonctionnait pas, et elle partit donc l'inspecter. Montant sur une chaise, elle réussit à atteindre et à dévisser la douche. De l'autre coté se trouvait une lampe à lumière noire. Heureuse de sa découverte, elle commença à inspecter les moindres recoins dans l'espoir de trouver un nouvel indice de l'Ordre. En passant sans le vouloir sa main devant la lumière, Hermione découvrit avec stupeur qu'elle avait un tatouage autour de l'annulaire gauche, représentant un anneau. Comprenant qu'un anneau autour de l'annulaire représentait une alliance, elle décida de passer à la lumière noire les doigts des autres participants, ainsi que des corps des anciens participants.

Elle découvrit avec surprise que la seconde alliance appartenait à Drago.

"- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire?

\- Et bien, je crois qu'on était marié, enfin, avant cette histoire...

\- Impossible.

\- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi.

\- De toute façon, on a bien plus urgent à faire là maintenant.

\- Ouais, on reparlera de tout ça une fois sortis."

De leur cotés, le frère et la soeur revenaient bredouille. Heureusement, Théodore eu l'idée de les fouiller eux même. Dès que l'appareil fut collé à Pansy, il commença à biper.

"- C'était donc toi la taupe!

\- C'est faux, je le jure!

\- On va voir ça!"

Les filles trainèrent Pansy dans les sanitaires et l'obligèrent à se déshabiller. Ses vêtements furent passés au détecteur, mais ce dernier ne se déclenchait plus. A l'inverse, il sonnait quand on le passait au niveau du buste de Pansy, et plus particulièrement sur son sein droit. Elle comprit immédiatement:

" Passez moi un papier et un stylo!"

Ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir, mais estimant que ce ne serait pas dangereux, Hermione lui ramena ce qu'elle demandait. Pansy écrit donc sa réponse:

"Le micro doit être dans ma prothèse mammaire. Je jure que je ne suis pas une taupe; sinon ils n'auraient pas pris le risque de me tuer en envoyant quelqu'un. Millicent étaient la taupe et j'étais surement leur plan de secours au cas où elle mourrait, et ils ont envoyé la victime une fois assurés qu'elle soit vivante. Et vu comme ça doit être dangereux d'avoir un micro, ils doivent s'en foutre de moi, contrairement à une taupe."

Les arguments de Pansy se tenaient, et ils firent le choix de la croire.

Cependant, la porte des sanitaires s'ouvrit à ce moment, et Astoria pénétra dans la pièce:

"- Qu'est ce que vous faites? Pourquoi Pansy est nue? Pourquoi vous avez l'air de la menacer?

\- C'est pas ce que tu crois Astoria.

\- Il y a quelque chose de bizarre qui se passe ici, entre l'incendie et vos cachotteries."

Hermione et Ginny se regardèrent. Niveau discrétion, elles auraient pu mieux faire: même seule, Astoria représentait un danger potentiel. Cependant, depuis le début, elle avait l'air digne de confiance. Hermione prit donc la décision de tout lui expliquer.

"Suis moi, je vais tout te dire. Ginny, je te laisse avec Pansy."

Les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent la pièce et rejoignirent les dortoirs? Hermione lui expliqua tout, de la découverte de l'Ordre à leur plan de sortie avorté, en passant par l'existence d'une taupe et le micro dans la poitrine de Pansy. Astoria écouta tout sans poser de questions, qu'elle ne posa qu'une fois le récit d'Hermione finit.

"- Du coup, qu'est ce que tu comptes faire? Tu pourrais nous dénoncer pour tricherie et être sûre de sortir.

\- Sans doute oui. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je compte faire."

Astoria expliqua à son tour que depuis le début de l'aventure, elle faisait des rêves étranges qui correspondaient étrangement aux informations trouvées dans un journal nommé Le Chicaneur qu'elle avait trouvé caché dans la bibliothèque. En effet, plusieurs articles accusaient le père d'Astoria d'avoir tué sa fille à la place de sa soeur, argumentant que cette dernière avait découvert des informations compromettantes sur le gouvernement, donc le père faisait partit. Rusée, Astoria avoua qu'elle se doutait que ce journal n'avait pas été mis là par les organisateurs du Purgatoire.

"- Tu comprendras donc que je préfère vous rejoindre et venger ma soeur.

\- Je dois juste vérifier tes dires pour ne pas prendre de risques, mais il ne devrait pas y avoir de soucis.

\- Justement, tiens."

Astoria sortit l'article du Chicaneur qu'elle gardait dans son soutien gorges. Hermione le parcourue puis lui serra la main pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

Elles allèrent ensuite rejoindre les autres pour les informer des dernières nouvelles. Tout le monde réfléchit, mais il n'y avait pas le choix: il fallait enlever le micro de Pansy. Heureusement, ils disposaient de matériel médical et d'un ancien chirurgien. La première concernée demanda elle même qu'on lui enlève au plus vite: elle se sentait souillée de savoir qu'on l'écoutait sept jours sur sept, vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre.

Le groupe pris donc la décision d'opérer Pansy. Théodore alla récupérer le matériel trouvé dans une des pochettes de gazes stérilisées et commença à le désinfecter à l'aide du briquet. De son coté, Hermione cherchait de quoi désinfecter. Elle finit par réussir à trouver de l'alcool à 70°, ainsi qu'une bouteille de rhum. Elle ramena les deux. Pendant ce temps, Luna était occupée par Ginny et Ron, le plus loin possible de la salle d'arme où l'opération se déroulerait.

Hermione, qui servait d'assistante à l'ancien médecin, revint dans la pièce où se trouvait Pansy et Théodore. Les trois occupants de la pièce étaient aussi tendus les uns que les autres.

"- Pansy, tu es sûre que tu veux le faire? On peut toujours annuler.

\- Ne me pose pas encore la question ou je vais craquer! C'est la meilleure chose à faire pour tout le monde.

\- Bon, comme on a pas de quoi t'anesthésier, j'ai trouvé ça."

Hermione tendit à son acolyte trois cachet d'ibuprofène ainsi que la bouteille de rhum. Pansy s'en saisit et après avoir pris les médicaments, vida d'une traite la moitié de la bouteille. Théodore l'empêcha en effet de la vider en entier, l'alcool augmentant le rythme cardiaque et diminuant la température corporelle. Harry passa pour leur faire signe qu'ils pouvaient commencer l'opération.

Pansy se mis nue puis s'allongea sur un des matelas sur lequel Hermione avait installé des serviettes imbibés d'alcool. Puis la brune fixa les jambes et les bras de l'autre jeune femme à l'aide des chaînes et des menottes pour l'empêcher de bouger, puis lui donna une petite serviette afin qu'elle puisse morte dedans.

" Hoche la tête dès que tu es prête Pansy."

Cette dernière s'exécuta immédiatement, et Théodore attacha autour de sa bouche le masque et mis les gants en latex fournis par l'Ordre. Prenant le plus de précautions possible, il trempa une nouvelle fois son scalpel dans l'alcool à 70°. Hermione se plaça du coté gauche de la jeune femme pour laisser la place du coté droit à Théo. Son rôle était de remplacer les instruments de contrôle ainsi que de nettoyer la plaie et de vérifier qu'elle ne se vide pas de son sang. Dès que Théodore commença a entailler la peau, un cri étouffé passa les lèvres de Pansy, mais il s'étouffa dès cinq minutes. Inquiète, Hermione pris automatiquement son pouls: heureusement, la jeune femme n'était qu'évanouie, surement sous le coup de la douleur.

La brune fit alors signe à Théo qu'il pouvait continuer.

L'opération dura une heure environ: Théodore expliqua à Hermione qu'en temps normal, le seul danger était si la prothèse était percée, ce qui n'était pas le cas chez Pansy. Bien évidemment, une opération normale était bien plus sécurisée. Pansy se réveilla une heure après le début de l'opération.

"Comment tu te sens?"

Pansy essaya de réponde, mais vomis à la place dans un sceau que lui tendait Hermione. Cette dernière l'aida à se redresser. Finalement, Pansy lui indiqua qu'elle se sentait faible, qu'elle avait la tête qui tournait et evidemment, qu'elle avait mal sous la poitrine. Puis elle demanda à Hermione si elle pouvait dormir, ce qu'elle fut évidemment autorisée à faire.

Hermione sortit de la pièce et rejoignit les autres, qui attendaient des nouvelles:

"- Alors, comment elle va?

\- Fatiguée et faible, il faudrait qu'on la surveille.

\- Très bien, on mettra un système de roulement.

\- Et le micro?

\- Je l'ai démonté, je vais voir si je peux en faire quelque chose.

\- On te laisse faire."

Les jours suivant, Hermione et Théodore se relièrent pour s'occuper de Pansy, mais il s'avéra rapidement que la jeune femme était trop faible pour pouvoir tenter un plan d'évasion. Décidant de ne pas l'abandonner, ils décidèrent de tenter une attaque sur les personnes qui viendrait leur ouvrir la porte le dernier jour.

Trois jours avant la fin, Ron débarqua dans le salon d'un air joyeux:

"-J'ai réussi!

\- Tu as réussi quoi?

\- Avec le micro et la tablette de l'Ordre, j'ai réussis à renvoyer un message! Ils viennent nous chercher cette nuit!"

Afin d'éviter toute, Luna fut mise au courant de ce qu'il se passait. Cette dernière leur rétorqua qu'elle avait tout deviné mais qu'elle n'avait rien dit pour ne pas les mettre mal à l'aise. Au final, elle décida de les rejoindre et de les aider.

Tout le monde se prépara donc en attendant la nuit, et prévinrent Pansy de l'avancement du plan. Celle ci était ravie de pouvoir sortir au plus tôt.

Environ quatre heure plus tard, la porte principale s'ouvrit sur une dizaine d'hommes et femmes de tout âge, tachés de sang et portant des pistolets mitrailleurs. Un homme brun, environ du même âge qu'eux, s'avança:

" Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Drago! Ravi de vous revoir! Bon, c'est pas qu'on est pressé, mais on va quand même se barrer d'ici le plus vite possible. Fred, Georges, portez la demoiselle."

Deux grands rouquins à l'air familier quittèrent la foule pour venir aider Pansy. Puis le nouveau groupe ainsi formé quitta le complexe dans un bus, et rejoignit directement le QG de l'Ordre.

* * *

Epilogue:

Suite aux complications de l'opération, Pansy perdra l'usage de son bras. Harry reprend la tête de l'Ordre, aidée par Hermione et Drago.

( Si Hermione à choisis le chapitre 2 avec le premier groupe ): Ces derniers se séparent, n'ayant pas de sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Par contre, elle se rapprochera de Ron, redevenu le second d'Harry.

Astoria et Drago se marient.

( Si Hermione choisis le chapitre 3 avec le second groupe ): Hermione et Drago, ayant découvert qu'ils étaient mariés avant le Purgatoire, décident de se laisser une seconde chance, et retombent amoureux.

Ginny et Harry retrouve leur enfant et se remettent ensemble, retombant amoureux au fur et à mesure. Astoria travaille en temps qu'infirmière et psychologue avec Blaise et Théodore, qui finissent par découvrir un vaccin contre la perte de mémoire. Luna, Pansy et Cho bossent également pour Ordre ( si Blaise et Cho sont encore vivants ).


	68. Chapter 68

Le choix final s'étant arrêté sur Millicent, le groupe chercha un prétexte pour redéclencher un vote.

Finalement, ce fut Hermione qui trouva l'idée: un matin, elle demanda simplement à parler au groupe.

"- Je sais qu'on avait dit qu'on ne ferait qu'un seul vote par personne, mais je pense sincèrement qu'avec aussi peu de jour avant notre sortie, on devrait vraiment refaire un tour de vote.

\- Pourquoi, il y a quelqu'un en qui tu n'as pas confiance?

\- On peut dire ça... Et puis après tout, ils nous ont bien demandé l'autre jour si on avait fait le bon choix, je pense que c'est ce qu'ils veulent qu'on fasse."

Peu emballé au début à l'idée de potentiellement y passé, le reste de l'assemblé finit par accepter. Les votes se déroulèrent sans encombre, à l'exception évidemment de celui contre Millicent, qui finit exécutée par un bourreau désigné au hasard, c'est à dire Harry.

Ce problème étant réglé, il ne restait plus qu'à trouver un plan de fuite. Vérifiant l'ensemble des indices dont ils disposaient ainsi que des plan du complexe trouvés par Théodore, Ginny eu finalement l'idée de déclencher un incendie, et de profiter du moment où des gardes viendraient l'éteindre pour s'enfuir en voyant le briquet trouvé par son frère. Le plan était très risqué, mais ils n'avaient rien de mieux pour le moment et le compte à rebours se rapprochait dangereusement du dernier jour.

Le soir même, Ginny se proposa de faire à manger pour le groupe. De leurs coté, le reste des participants au plan d'évasion occupaient les autres. Ron et Harry allèrent même récupérer des armes au cas où ils en aient besoin dans leur fuite.

Seule avec Hermione dans la cuisine, la rousse rempli une casserole d'huile avant d'allumer les plaques électriques à fond. Elles attendirent quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Ginny décide que cela n'allait pas assez vite. Elle prit donc un chiffon sec qu'elle imbiba d'huile, puis le mis à moitié dans la casserole et à moitié sur la plaque. Ce ne devait toujours pas être assez rapide à son goût, puisque la rousse finit par se servir du briquet afin d'enflammer manuellement le torchon.

Cette fois ci, la réaction fut très rapide et une épaisse fumée envahie rapidement la petite cuisine. Jouant le jeu, Hermione et Ginny sortirent en hurlant "Au feu! Au feu!"

Le système anti incendie se déclencha, et une pluie artificielle recouvrit les habitants du complexe.

L'ensemble des participants restant se réunirent dans le salon au moment même où une alarme leur hurlant de sortir de la pièce retentissait. A peine dix secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer une vingtaine de soldats entièrement masqués et équipés de fusils mitrailleurs:

"Tout le monde au sol! Exécution!"

Contraints et forcés, les participants obéirent sous la surveillance des soldats. Une seconde unité arriva alors, équipée d'extincteurs. Une petite minute après, la pluie arrêta de tomber, signe que l'incendie était maitrisé. La seconde unité repartit en premier, suivit par la première. Encore sous le coup de la surprise, les participants prirent cinq minutes avant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Théo déclara immédiatement que l'intervention avait était trop rapide comparé au protocole, et il ne voyait donc plus qu'une seule solution: ils avaient du se tromper de taupe.

En retournant dans la cuisine, Ginny découvrit que les extincteurs utilisés avaient été laissés sur place.

" Nan mais et puis quoi encore?"

Elle commença à les déplacer vers la salle d'arme pour éviter qu'ils bloquent le passage dans la cuisine. Cependant, en portant le troisième, elle entendit un bruit étrange. Aussitôt, elle appela son frère. Ensemble, ils réussirent à ouvrir l'extincteur. Ils en sortirent un appareil étrange que les deux roux analysèrent sous toutes les coutures. Enfin, Ron réussit à comprendre ce que c'était: un détecteur de micro. Aussitôt, les deux partirent prévenir le reste de leur alliance, puis explorèrent l'ensemble du complexe, détecteur en main.

De son coté, Hermione avait remarqué que l'une des "douches" à incendie ne fonctionnait pas, et elle partit donc l'inspecter. Montant sur une chaise, elle réussit à atteindre et à dévisser la douche. De l'autre coté se trouvait une lampe à lumière noire. Heureuse de sa découverte, elle commença à inspecter les moindres recoins dans l'espoir de trouver un nouvel indice de l'Ordre. En passant sans le vouloir sa main devant la lumière, Hermione découvrit avec stupeur qu'elle avait un tatouage autour de l'annulaire gauche, représentant un anneau. Comprenant qu'un anneau autour de l'annulaire représentait une alliance, elle décida de passer à la lumière noire les doigts des autres participants, ainsi que des corps des anciens participants.

Elle découvrit avec surprise que la seconde alliance appartenait à Drago.

"- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire?

\- Et bien, je crois qu'on était marié, enfin, avant cette histoire...

\- Impossible.

\- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi.

\- De toute façon, on a bien plus urgent à faire là maintenant.

\- Ouais, on reparlera de tout ça une fois sortis."

De leur cotés, le frère et la soeur revenaient bredouille. Heureusement, Théodore eu l'idée de les fouiller eux même. Dès que l'appareil fut collé à Pansy, il commença à biper.

"- C'était donc toi la taupe!

\- C'est faux, je le jure!

\- On va voir ça!"

Les filles trainèrent Pansy dans les sanitaires et l'obligèrent à se déshabiller. Ses vêtements furent passés au détecteur, mais ce dernier ne se déclenchait plus. A l'inverse, il sonnait quand on le passait au niveau du buste de Pansy, et plus particulièrement sur son sein droit. Elle comprit immédiatement:

" Passez moi un papier et un stylo!"

Ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir, mais estimant que ce ne serait pas dangereux, Hermione lui ramena ce qu'elle demandait. Pansy écrit donc sa réponse:

"Le micro doit être dans ma prothèse mammaire. Je jure que je ne suis pas une taupe; sinon ils n'auraient pas pris le risque de me tuer en envoyant quelqu'un. Millicent étaient la taupe et j'étais surement leur plan de secours au cas où elle mourrait, et ils ont envoyé la victime une fois assurés qu'elle soit vivante. Et vu comme ça doit être dangereux d'avoir un micro, ils doivent s'en foutre de moi, contrairement à une taupe."

Les arguments de Pansy se tenaient, et ils firent le choix de la croire.

Cependant, la porte des sanitaires s'ouvrit à ce moment, et Astoria pénétra dans la pièce:

"- Qu'est ce que vous faites? Pourquoi Pansy est nue? Pourquoi vous avez l'air de la menacer?

\- C'est pas ce que tu crois Astoria.

\- Il y a quelque chose de bizarre qui se passe ici, entre l'incendie et vos cachotteries."

Hermione et Ginny se regardèrent. Niveau discrétion, elles auraient pu mieux faire: même seule, Astoria représentait un danger potentiel. Cependant, depuis le début, elle avait l'air digne de confiance. Hermione prit donc la décision de tout lui expliquer.

"Suis moi, je vais tout te dire. Ginny, je te laisse avec Pansy."

Les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent la pièce et rejoignirent les dortoirs? Hermione lui expliqua tout, de la découverte de l'Ordre à leur plan de sortie avorté, en passant par l'existence d'une taupe et le micro dans la poitrine de Pansy. Astoria écouta tout sans poser de questions, qu'elle ne posa qu'une fois le récit d'Hermione finit.

"- Du coup, qu'est ce que tu comptes faire? Tu pourrais nous dénoncer pour tricherie et être sûre de sortir.

\- Sans doute oui. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je compte faire."

Astoria expliqua à son tour que depuis le début de l'aventure, elle faisait des rêves étranges qui correspondaient étrangement aux informations trouvées dans un journal nommé Le Chicaneur qu'elle avait trouvé caché dans la bibliothèque. En effet, plusieurs articles accusaient le père d'Astoria d'avoir tué sa fille à la place de sa soeur, argumentant que cette dernière avait découvert des informations compromettantes sur le gouvernement, donc le père faisait partit. Rusée, Astoria avoua qu'elle se doutait que ce journal n'avait pas été mis là par les organisateurs du Purgatoire.

"- Tu comprendras donc que je préfère vous rejoindre et venger ma soeur.

\- Je dois juste vérifier tes dires pour ne pas prendre de risques, mais il ne devrait pas y avoir de soucis.

\- Justement, tiens."

Astoria sortit l'article du Chicaneur qu'elle gardait dans son soutien gorges. Hermione le parcourue puis lui serra la main pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

Elles allèrent ensuite rejoindre les autres pour les informer des dernières nouvelles. Tout le monde réfléchit, mais il n'y avait pas le choix: il fallait enlever le micro de Pansy. Heureusement, ils disposaient de matériel médical et d'un ancien chirurgien. La première concernée demanda elle même qu'on lui enlève au plus vite: elle se sentait souillée de savoir qu'on l'écoutait sept jours sur sept, vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre.

Le groupe pris donc la décision d'opérer Pansy. Théodore alla récupérer le matériel trouvé dans une des pochettes de gazes stérilisées et commença à le désinfecter à l'aide du briquet. De son coté, Hermione cherchait de quoi désinfecter. Elle finit par réussir à trouver de l'alcool à 70°, ainsi qu'une bouteille de rhum. Elle ramena les deux. Pendant ce temps, Luna était occupée par Ginny et Ron, le plus loin possible de la salle d'arme où l'opération se déroulerait.

Hermione, qui servait d'assistante à l'ancien médecin, revint dans la pièce où se trouvait Pansy et Théodore. Les trois occupants de la pièce étaient aussi tendus les uns que les autres.

"- Pansy, tu es sûre que tu veux le faire? On peut toujours annuler.

\- Ne me pose pas encore la question ou je vais craquer! C'est la meilleure chose à faire pour tout le monde.

\- Bon, comme on a pas de quoi t'anesthésier, j'ai trouvé ça."

Hermione tendit à son acolyte trois cachet d'ibuprofène ainsi que la bouteille de rhum. Pansy s'en saisit et après avoir pris les médicaments, vida d'une traite la moitié de la bouteille. Théodore l'empêcha en effet de la vider en entier, l'alcool augmentant le rythme cardiaque et diminuant la température corporelle. Harry passa pour leur faire signe qu'ils pouvaient commencer l'opération.

Pansy se mis nue puis s'allongea sur un des matelas sur lequel Hermione avait installé des serviettes imbibés d'alcool. Puis la brune fixa les jambes et les bras de l'autre jeune femme à l'aide des chaînes et des menottes pour l'empêcher de bouger, puis lui donna une petite serviette afin qu'elle puisse morte dedans.

" Hoche la tête dès que tu es prête Pansy."

Cette dernière s'exécuta immédiatement, et Théodore attacha autour de sa bouche le masque et mis les gants en latex fournis par l'Ordre. Prenant le plus de précautions possible, il trempa une nouvelle fois son scalpel dans l'alcool à 70°. Hermione se plaça du coté gauche de la jeune femme pour laisser la place du coté droit à Théo. Son rôle était de remplacer les instruments de contrôle ainsi que de nettoyer la plaie et de vérifier qu'elle ne se vide pas de son sang. Dès que Théodore commença a entailler la peau, un cri étouffé passa les lèvres de Pansy, mais il s'étouffa dès cinq minutes. Inquiète, Hermione pris automatiquement son pouls: heureusement, la jeune femme n'était qu'évanouie, surement sous le coup de la douleur.

La brune fit alors signe à Théo qu'il pouvait continuer.

L'opération dura une heure environ: Théodore expliqua à Hermione qu'en temps normal, le seul danger était si la prothèse était percée, ce qui n'était pas le cas chez Pansy. Bien évidemment, une opération normale était bien plus sécurisée. Pansy se réveilla une heure après le début de l'opération.

"Comment tu te sens?"

Pansy essaya de réponde, mais vomis à la place dans un sceau que lui tendait Hermione. Cette dernière l'aida à se redresser. Finalement, Pansy lui indiqua qu'elle se sentait faible, qu'elle avait la tête qui tournait et evidemment, qu'elle avait mal sous la poitrine. Puis elle demanda à Hermione si elle pouvait dormir, ce qu'elle fut évidemment autorisée à faire.

Hermione sortit de la pièce et rejoignit les autres, qui attendaient des nouvelles:

"- Alors, comment elle va?

\- Fatiguée et faible, il faudrait qu'on la surveille.

\- Très bien, on mettra un système de roulement.

\- Et le micro?

\- Je l'ai démonté, je vais voir si je peux en faire quelque chose.

\- On te laisse faire."

Les jours suivant, Hermione et Théodore se relièrent pour s'occuper de Pansy, mais il s'avéra rapidement que la jeune femme était trop faible pour pouvoir tenter un plan d'évasion. Décidant de ne pas l'abandonner, ils décidèrent de tenter une attaque sur les personnes qui viendrait leur ouvrir la porte le dernier jour.

Trois jours avant la fin, Ron débarqua dans le salon d'un air joyeux:

"-J'ai réussi!

\- Tu as réussi quoi?

\- Avec le micro et la tablette de l'Ordre, j'ai réussis à renvoyer un message! Ils viennent nous chercher cette nuit!"

Afin d'éviter toute, Luna fut mise au courant de ce qu'il se passait. Cette dernière leur rétorqua qu'elle avait tout deviné mais qu'elle n'avait rien dit pour ne pas les mettre mal à l'aise. Au final, elle décida de les rejoindre et de les aider.

Tout le monde se prépara donc en attendant la nuit, et prévinrent Pansy de l'avancement du plan. Celle ci était ravie de pouvoir sortir au plus tôt.

Environ quatre heure plus tard, la porte principale s'ouvrit sur une dizaine d'hommes et femmes de tout âge, tachés de sang et portant des pistolets mitrailleurs. Un homme brun, environ du même âge qu'eux, s'avança:

" Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Drago! Ravi de vous revoir! Bon, c'est pas qu'on est pressé, mais on va quand même se barrer d'ici le plus vite possible. Fred, Georges, portez la demoiselle."

Deux grands rouquins à l'air familier quittèrent la foule pour venir aider Pansy. Puis le nouveau groupe ainsi formé quitta le complexe dans un bus, et rejoignit directement le QG de l'Ordre.

* * *

Epilogue:

Suite aux complications de l'opération, Pansy perdra l'usage de son bras. Harry reprend la tête de l'Ordre, aidée par Hermione et Drago.

( Si Hermione à choisis le chapitre 2 avec le premier groupe ): Ces derniers se séparent, n'ayant pas de sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Par contre, elle se rapprochera de Ron, redevenu le second d'Harry.

Astoria et Drago se marient

( Si Hermione choisis le chapitre 3 avec le second groupe ): Hermione et Drago, ayant découvert qu'ils étaient mariés avant le Purgatoire, décident de se laisser une seconde chance, et retombent amoureux.

Ginny et Harry retrouve leur enfant et se remettent ensemble, retombant amoureux au fur et à mesure. Astoria travaille en temps qu'infirmière et psychologue avec Blaise et Théodore, qui finissent par découvrir un vaccin contre la perte de mémoire. Luna, Pansy et Cho bossent également pour Ordre ( si Blaise et Cho sont encore vivants ).


	69. Chapter 69

Quand le verdict tomba, Ron s'éffondra en hurlant:

"Non!"

Millicent et Harry furent obligés de s'y mettre à deux pour le maintenir au sol pendant que les autres tiraient au sort celui qui exécuterait la jeune femme. Hermione fut choisie et après un court instant d'hésitation, elle logea une tête dans la tête de la rousse.

Ron fut alors relâché, et le reste des participants quittèrent la pièce. Durant deux heures, Ron était en larmes, serrant contre lui le corps de sa soeur. Dans l'autre pièce, l'état d'Astoria s'améliorait peu à peu, bien que ce ne soit pas encore la grande forme.

Au bout de quatre heures, les condamnés virent passer Ron portant le corps de Ginny en direction de l'armurerie, afin de laisser son corps à la morgue.

Quand il en revint, il avait un pistolet dans les mains, et se dirigea vers Hermione, qu'il abbatit sans aucune hésitation. Il se tourna ensuite vers les autres et abattit un part un tous ceux ayant contribué à la mort de sa soeur, avant de se faire lui même abattre par Harry.

Il ne restait maintenant plus que Harry, Luna, Astoria et Théodore.

"- Qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer?

\- Ron n'a pas supporté la mort de Ginny très probablement...

\- Je propose que tout le monde garde une arme sur soit, au cas où quelqu'un pète à nouveau un plomb.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Théo.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Très bien, faisons comme ça alors."

Les jours passèrent, et avec les bons soins de Théodore, Astoria réussit à entièrement guérir, sans trop perdre de poids.

Le jour même de sa guérison, la trappe de la table de la seconde pièce principale s'ouvrit, révélant une fiole portant le numéro 8.

Devinant que la fiole comportait des informations sur le passé de Luna, ils l'inspectèrent sous toute les coutures.

"- D'après ce que je vois, on va être obligé de boire le produit dedans pour avoir les informations.

\- On peut pas juste verser le liquide dans l'évier? J'avoue qu'il ne m'inspire pas vraiment confiance.

\- Je vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça, moi j'adore cette couleur violette fluo.

\- Le liquide est à moitié gélifié, il coule pas du tout, regarde."

Théodore retourna la fiole et l'agita, l'ouverture en direction du sol, pour démontrer ses paroles.

Il fallait maintenant savoir si ils voulaient les informations sur Luna et le cas échéant, décider de qui devrait boire l'étrange mixture.

"- Personnellement, je ne prendrais pas de risques: je fais confiance à Luna. Je ne penses pas avoir besoin de connaitre son passé pour savoir que aujourd'hui, c'est une bonne personne.

\- Je suis d'accord: en plus, elle n'a jamais voté pour la mort de quelqu'un.

\- Dans ce cas, jetons la fiole."

Harry mis donc ses paroles à exécution et se débarrassa de la fiole. Le petit groupe restant retourna donc à ses occupations. Ils s'entendaient tous très bien, et décidèrent de tranquillement patienter jusqu'au dernier jour, tout en faisant leur vie.

Les jours passaient, et tout se déroulait bien. Cependant, ils ne trouvaient aucune information sur le passé d'Astoria. Partant du même principe que pour Luna, ils décidèrent de ne pas l'éxecuter non plus.

Le dernier jour, la porte s'ouvrit, et une femme entièrement vêtue de rose entra dans le complexe:

"Félicitation à vous. Vous allez réintégrer la société, mais avant ça, vous allez me suivre pour signer quelques paipers, puis on vous remettra de l'argent, ainsi que les possessions qui n'ont pas été confisquées. Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît."

Les survivants la suivirent donc, et après avoir signer tout un tas de papier, sortirent enfin du complexe.

* * *

Epilogue:

Harry et Théodore reprennent leurs organisations chacun de leur coté et finissent par s'allier. Astoria se marie et devient infirmière. Luna et Théodore se marient, la blonde aidant Théodore dans ses travaux.


	70. Chapter 70

Les participants décidèrent de sauver Ginny, dont les crimes ne semblaient pas si horribles comparés à d'autres. La fut occupé par les progrès d'Astoria, qui avait repris des forces et réussissait à marcher seule dans le couloir.

De leur coté, Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione essayaient toujours de chercher des indices, mais ne voulant pas éveiller de soupçons, ils étaient bloqués. Ils pensaient avoir été discrets mais le soir même, Théodore souleva une question:

« - Dites, Harry, Hermione et Ginny...

\- Oui ?

\- Présente !

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Je vous trouves étranges ces derniers jours, toujours à faire des messes basses ou à fouiner dans votre coin... Vous n'auriez pas d'informations à nous partager ? »

Aussitôt, le reste des participants se rangèrent du coté de Théodore, à leur reprocher leurs comportements qui était très soupçonneux. Voyant que le ton de la conversation montait, Hermione décida de calmer tout le monde :

« - Calmez vous, on cherchait juste des informations sur le passé de ceux qui ont pas encore été dévoilé, c'est tout.

\- Oui, et on l'a fait en cachette parce qu'on voulait pas les vexer.

\- Absolument !

\- D'accord. »

Le reste de l'assemblée se calma, mais Hermione voyait bien que le brun n'était pas dupe. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait raison lorsque, à la fin du repas, il réussit à coincer Harry et elle dans un recoin :

« Bon, maintenant que les autres ne sont plus là, vous ne voulez pas me donner la vraie explication ? »

Hermione lança un regard à Harry. Que faire ? Croire Ginny qui avait la certitude que Théodore faisait parti de l'Ordre ? Ou bien ne prendre aucun risque ? D'un coté, la rousse était sûre de l'avoir vu en rêve comme le médecin l'ayant fait accouchée, ce qui en faisait un allié important, avec des connaissances précieuses, mais de l'autre coté, si elle se trompait, il pouvait les accuser de triche et ainsi tous les faire tuer...

* * *

Chapitre 71: Le mettre dans la confidence

Chapitre 72: Lui mentir

J-11


	71. Chapter 71

« - C'est bon Harry, on peut lui dire.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Faisons confiance à Ginny. »

Harry commença donc à raconter au brun comment ils étaient partis du faire part du fils de Ginny et lui, en passant par les rêves étranges et en finissant par leurs découvertes les plus récentes sur l'Ordre.

Théodore écouta patiemment et hocha la tête, révélant avoir lui même fait des recherches sur son passé et découvert qu'il était un ancien chirurgien en gynécologie. Avouant faire également des rêves qui ressemblaient à des souvenirs, il avança une théorie :

« - Je me suis renseignée sur le processus pour effacer les mémoires. J'ai pas tout compris, mais basiquement, on doit boire un espèce de liquide. Je pense que les notres ont du être modifiés, surement par des membres de l'Ordre.

\- Tu as surement raison.

\- Par contre les gars, je vous rappelle que ça fait de nous des tricheurs du coup, donc motus et bouche cousue.

\- Ca marche ! »

Ils rejoignirent donc les autres pour passer la nuit. Hermione rêva, pour la deuxième nuit consécutive, d'une silhouette aux yeux gris et aux cheveux blancs qui lui parlait en souriant et en lui tendant la main, mais Hermione ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle lui disait.

Elle se réveilla et rejoignit Théodore qui faisait du café pour Astoria. Il discutèrent tranquillement, Hermione prenant des nouvelles de la malade, quand Blaise les interrompit:

« - Théo, je peux te parler.

\- Oui, si tu veux. Hermione, tu surveilles le café ?

\- Ca marche. »

Les deux garçons partirent à coté pour discuter, puis Théodore fit signe à Hermione de les rejoindre. Elle obéit donc à son ordre, et regarda ce qui occupait les garçons : Blaise avait trouvé plusieurs photos où Théodore et lui apparaissaient bras dessus bras dessous. Sur une autre, ils avaient le même tatouage en forme de cobra et sur une troisième, un autre tatouage de Phoenix dans le dos.

« - Tu ne penses pas qu'il faudrait lui en parler ?

\- Oui, tu as raison. Je te laisse faire, je vais avertir les autres. »

Hermione laissa donc Théodore s'occupait de Blaise tandis qu'elle allait prévenir le reste des membres de l'Ordre. Finalement, Blaise et Théodore les rejoignirent :

« - Ca va commencer à être compliqué d'être discret. Moi, je dis qu'il faut prévenir les autres.

\- Je suis d'accord, mais en partie seulement. L'autre jour, Drago m'a dit avoir rêvée d'une fille qui me ressemblait et moi je rêve d'une silhouette qui lui correspond. Avec ce qu'on sait sur son passé, je suis sure que c'est un membre de l'Ordre.

\- Va pour Drago. Tout le monde est d'accord ? »

Le petit groupe hocha la tête, les arguments d'Hermione étant plutôt clairs. Il fut d'ailleurs décidé que ce serait Blaise, qui s'entendait bien avec le blond, qui lui annoncerait.

« - Par contre, je ne pense pas qu'il faille prévenir les autres.

\- Oui tu as raison, il vaut mieux ne prendre aucun risque. »

Quand ils revinrent avec le reste du groupe, Astoria était présente, et avait retrouvé un peu de couleurs. Théodore, à ses cotés, la soutenait pour l'aider à marcher.

« - Ah vous êtes là ! Ca vous dérangerai de m'accompagner prendre une douche ?

\- Non pas du tout, au contraire.

\- Oui on devrait y aller toutes ensembles.

\- Allez y, pendant ce temps on préparera le repas du midi entre mec.

\- On vous laisse gérer alors. »

Le groupe s'organisa alors comme convenu, et les filles profitèrent tranquillement de leur douche.

Cependant quand elles revinrent, le repas n'était pas le seul à les attendre :

« On a trouvé ça. »

Harry leva une fiole marquée du numéro 8, et tout les regards se tournèrent vers Luna, dont c'était le numéro.

« - Comment on obtient les informations sur son passé ?

\- C'est une fiole avec un liquide dedans. Logiquement, il faut le boire.

\- On peut pas simplement vider son contenu dans l'évier ?

\- Non on a déjà essayé, mais la substance est gélifiée, il faut aspirer.

\- Du coup, qui le boit ? Parce que je suis désolée, mais vu la couleur fluo je veux pas boire ce machin.

\- Sinon au pire, on prend pas les infos, non ?

\- Ce n'est pas contre Luna, elle est très gentille mais un peu étrange, et je ne pense pas être la seule à le penser, donc j'aimerai vraiment savoir son passé.

\- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi Hermione.

\- Du coup, qui boit le liquide ? »

Les membres de l'Ordre se regardèrent : il fallait absolument éviter que ça tombe sur l'un d'entre eux. Finalement, Ron eu le bon argument :

« - Je propose que ce soit Millicent.

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- Tu es la seule sur laquelle on aura jamais d'informations vu qu'on a choisit les infos sur Vincent, donc tu n'auras pas de jugement. On aura qu'à considérer que c'est le hasard qui choisira ton destin, et que c'est cette épreuve ton jugement.

\- Que ceux qui sont d'accord avec Ron lèvent la main. »

A l'exception de celle de Millicent, toutes les mains se levèrent et Harry tendit la fiole à Millicent. Aucunement rassurée mais contrainte par les regards de ses camarades qui la fixaient, elle aspira le contenu de la fiole, puis vomi l'intégralité de son estomac sur le sol du salon.

Un compartiment derrière la fiole s'ouvrit, laissant un long texte se dérouler : le dossier de Luna, qu'Harry lu à voix haute :

« Luna Lovegood, Sang Mélée. Condamnation pour trafic d'être humain, création de faux papiers et crime en bande organisée. Mademoiselle Lovegood kidnappait de jeunes femmes pour les revendre à l'extérieur du pays, sous de fausses identités et en tant qu'esclaves. Mademoiselle Lovegood appartient à un grand réseau de trafiquants connu sous le nom des « Serres du Corbeau ». »

Les informations obtenues, il fallait maintenant, selon les règles du groupe, voter pour la survie ou l'exécution de l'ancienne trafiquante.

* * *

Chapitre 73: La tuer

Chapitre 74: La laisser en vie

J-10


	72. Chapter 72

"- Je te promes qu'on ne cache rien Théo.

\- Ah oui? Alors pourquoi autant de messes basses?

\- On discutait juste pour savoir si on a fait les bons choix au vote.

\- Tu comprends qu'on peut pas en parler devant tout le monde comme ça.

\- Je ne vous crois pas mais je vais vous laisser tranquille."

On pouvais aisamment constater que le brun ne les croyais pas pour un sous, mais au moins la discussion était finie. Le reste du repas se déroula bien, mais bien plus silencieux que d'ordinaire.

Durant la nuit, Hermione distingua une silhouette aux yeux gris et aux cheveux blancs, qui lui parlait en souriant sans qu'elle ne puisse comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Elle se réveilla donc frustrée et interloquée à la fois. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle voyait cette silhouette à la place de l'habituel oiseau de flamme.

Son humeur ne s'arrangea pas: tandis qu'elle préparait des oeufs, Théodore s'occupait du café, quand d'un seul coup, il partit en direction de Blaise. Les deux discutèrent à voix basse, puis s'isolèrent dans une autre salle.

De son coté, Hermione était persuadée que la silhouette de son rêve était Drago. Tout concordait: la couleur des yeux et des cheveux, et le passé de Drago qui pouvait facilement être relié au sien.

Elle en discuta avec Ginny, Harry et Ron, et ils finirent par tomber d'accord: peut importe qu'il ait autrefois appartenu à l'autre, aujourd'hui il était trop dangereux de l'avertir. Vu l'ambiance actuelle qui se dégradait de plus en plus, il valait mieux ne prendre aucun risque.

Cependant, en ne prenant aucun risque, le quatuor avait tendance à s'isoler et à rester entre eux. Entre les suspicions de Théodore et son rapprochement avec Blaise, l'ambiance tendue mena à une scission entre participants, et la formation de deux groupes.

Plus les jours passaient, plus cette séparation et cette méfiance de l'autre augmentaient.

Un jour, Drago revint avec une fiole marquée du n°8. Ils inspectèrent la fiole sous toutes les coutures. Apparemment, il fallait boire le liquide pour obtenir les informations contenues à l'intérieur. Il était également impossible de verser le liquide à cause de sa texture gélifiée.

Il fallait donc désigner quelqu'un pour boire l'étrange mixture. Pour des raisons évidentes, personne n'était volontaire.

"- Ron, toi qui adore boire et manger, vas y!

\- Quoi? Pourquoi moi et pas toi ?

\- Tu as raison, votons. Qui vote pour que Ron boivent le contenu de la fiole?"

A l'exception d'Harry, Ginny et Hermione, le reste du groupe leva la main. Contraint et forcé, Ron pris donc la fiole, qu'il avala cul sec. Aussitôt, il se mit à tousser et à suffoquer en se tenant la gorge. De la bave commença a couler de ses lèvres pendant que ses yeux se révulsaient.

"Ron!"

Le roux mourut ainsi, dans les bras de sa soeur, tandis que le reste du groupe regardait les informations sur Luna avec nonchalance. Cette dernière était accusée d'être une ancienne trafiquante d'êtres humains.

Le vote pour sa vie démarra, mais sans grande surprise, aucun membre de "son" groupe ne vota contre elle, lui assurant ainsi la vie.

Le groupe des anciens membre de l'Ordre comprirent vite que le vent tournait et qu'ils risquaient de se faire tuer un à un: n'étant plus que trois, ils étaient désavantagés sur n'importe quel vote. Il leur fallait donc s'enfuir, et le plus vite possible.

Leur plan était simple: avec le briquet trouvé par Ron, ils allaient déclencher un incendie et profiter de la panique et l'arrivée des secours pour s'enfuir.

Le soir même, Ginny se proposa de faire à manger pour le groupe. De leurs coté, le reste des participants au plan d'évasion occupaient les autres. Ron et Harry allèrent même récupérer des armes au cas où ils en aient besoin dans leur fuite.

Seule avec Hermione dans la cuisine, la rousse rempli une casserole d'huile avant d'allumer les plaques électriques à fond. Elles attendirent quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Ginny décide que cela n'allait pas assez vite. Elle prit donc un chiffon sec qu'elle imbiba d'huile, puis le mis à moitié dans la casserole et à moitié sur la plaque. Ce ne devait toujours pas être assez rapide à son goût, puisque la rousse finit par se servir du briquet afin d'enflammer manuellement le torchon.

Cette fois ci, la réaction fut très rapide et une épaisse fumée envahie rapidement la petite cuisine. Jouant le jeu, Hermione et Ginny sortirent en hurlant "Au feu! Au feu!"

Le système anti incendie se déclencha, et une pluie artificielle recouvrit les habitants du complexe.

L'ensemble des participants restant se réunirent dans le salon au moment même où une alarme leur hurlant de sortir de la pièce retentissait. A peine dix secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer une vingtaine de soldats entièrement masqués et équipés de fusils mitrailleurs:

"Tout le monde au sol! Exécution!"

Contraints et forcés, les participants obéirent sous la surveillance des soldats. Une seconde unité arriva alors, équipée d'extincteurs. Une petite minute après, la pluie arrêta de tomber, signe que l'incendie était maitrisé. La seconde unité repartit en premier, suivit par la première. Encore sous le coup de la surprise, les participants prirent cinq minutes avant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Dès qu'il eu repris ses esprits, Théodore se retourna vers Ginny et Hermione:

"- Je trouve quand même ça étrange que la seule fois où on vous laisse aller dans la cuisine, il y ai un incendie. Pas vous?

\- Tu es en train de nous accuser de quoi là exactement?

\- Je ne sais pas, pourquoi tu te sens accusée?"

Une dispute éclata entre les deux groupes. Finalement, Pansy revint avec la casserole rempli d'huile et le chiffon.

"- Sympa le plat que vous alliez préparé. Chiffon à l'huile c'est ça?

\- Bon vous comptez vous défendre comment cette fois?"

Ginny, Hermione et Harry se regardèrent en coin. Cette fois, c'était la fin. Et la suite leur donna raison, puisqu'après un rapide vote, ils décidèrent qu'ils étaient trop dangereux et qu'ils avaient essayé de triché. Ils furent donc tout les trois exécutés, les uns à la suite des autres.

* * *

Epilogue:

Blaise et Théodore, qui avaient découvert leur apartenance à l'Ordre mais ne connaissaient pas les autres membres, le reprennent avec l'aide de Luna. Drago et Astoria se marient et vivent une vie tranquille, loin du conflit. Millicent travaillera comme secrétaire pour le compte du gouvernement.


	73. Chapter 73

Luna fut finalement exécutée par Millicent, qui avait été désignée par le tirage au sort.

Une fois le corps de la blonde porté à la morgue, le reste de la journée fut occupée à chercher les fameux indices laissés par l'Ordre.

Afin d'être plus discrets, il fut cependant décidé que Drago occuperait Millicent et Astoria pendant que les autres fouilleraient le complexe.

Les recherches ne furent pas très fructueuses pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que le groupe de Ron et Théodore ne découvrent qu'un des murs derrière les douches ne sonnent creux. Ils furent donc rejoint par les groupes restants qui purent bien confirmer qu'il y avait une petite cavité derrière le mur.

Restait maintenant à ouvrir le mur de façon discrète, ce qui n'allait pas être une mince affaire. Harry fut chargé de ramener un maximum d'armes contondantes, avec lesquelles ils s'affairèrent à ouvrir le mur.

Au bout de deux heures de travaux acharnés, ils atteignirent enfin leur but : un trou suffisamment grand pour y laisser passer quelqu'un. Ginny, plus petite et plus fine, se glissa alors dedans pour voir ce qu'il se trouvait derrière, et poussa un hurlement de surprise.

« - Ginny, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Il y a un cadavre ici ! »

Le groupe s'employa donc à faire sortir Ginny, puis le corps avec lequel elle était tombée en tête à tête.

Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme, très belle malgré son teint blafard et son manque d'expression, ayant de longs cheveux chatain et une ressemblance certaine avec une autre participante :

« - Dites les gars, on dirait pas Astoria ?

\- C'est vrai, et elle a le même grain de beauté sur le poignet.

\- Attends regarde, il y a un papier qui sort de sa poche.

\- Ca dit quoi ?

\- C'est un journal... Ca parle d'une certaine Daphné Greengrass qui se serait faite empoisonnée par sa sœur pour une histoire de fric et de jalousie.

\- Greengrass, le nom me dit un truc... C'était un des Mangemort dans le livre que je lisais il me semble...

\- Faudrait aller vérifier. »

Aussitôt, Théodore et Hermione partirent en direction de la bibliothèque tandis que le reste du groupe s'occupait de prévenir les membres de l'Ordre restants de la découverte, ainsi que de mettre le corps dans la morgue, ne pouvant le laisser sur place.

De leur coté, Théodore et Hermione trouvèrent rapidement des informations dans le livre où Drago avait découvert son identité. Contenant l'histoire des grandes familles du pays, la famille Greengrass et ses deux anciennes héritières, Daphné et Astoria en faisait bien partie.

« - La sœur de Daphné s'appelait bien Astoria !

\- Ca fait beaucoup de coincidences pour être juste du hasard.

\- Et encore, tu as pas lu la suite : « Astoria Greengrass a été contrainte de rompre ses fiançailles avec Drago Malefoy lors de sa condamnation au Purgatoire. En effet, la jeune femme est la responsable de l'empoisonnement ayant conduit à la mort sa sœur Daphné, qui devait hériter de la position et du titre de Mangemort de leur père. La jalousie et la cupidité auront conduit cette jeune femme à commettre l'irréparable en assassinant son propre sang ».

\- On dirait bien qu'un nouveau vote se prépare...

\- Oui, il va falloir avertir tout le monde. »

Les deux compères rejoignirent donc la salle principale et explicitèrent donc la situation, lisant une seconde fois le passage à voix haute et montrant l'image d'illustration du journal au groupe, confirmant que le corps retrouvé était bien celui de Daphné Greengrass.

Encore choqués que la douce Astoria ait pu commettre un fratricide, les participants lancèrent le vote pour déterminer de la survie ou de la mort de la jeune femme.

* * *

Chapitre 75: La tuer

Chapitre 76: La laisser en vie


	74. Chapter 74

Luna fut sauvée, et tout le monde passa à table, comme s'il ne c'était rien passé, la blonde n'étant absolument pas rancunière. Au contraire, tout sourire, elle racontait des histoires à Hermione, sa voisine de table, qui l'écoutait distraitement :

« - Et là tous les aigles se sont réunis autour de l'oiseau de feu et...

\- Attends, un oiseau de feu ?

\- Oui oui, comme je te dis. Donc ensuite à la fin du rêve les aigles et l'oiseau de feu se sont envolés et sont partis tous ensemble derrière les nuages.

\- Tu fais souvent ce genre de rêve?

\- Souvent je ne sais pas, mais depuis qu'on est là il y a souvent un oiseau de feu dans mes rêves oui. Ca doit surement avoir une signification particulière.

\- Si tu veux on cherchera à la bibliothèque.

\- Bonne idée ! »

Discrètement, Hermione fit signe à Ginny qu'il fallait parler à Luna. Après le repas, les trois jeunes filles se retrouvèrent effectivement à la bibliothèque, mais Hermione se débrouilla pour qu'elles puissent discuter discrètement. Elle en était sûre, Luna devait aussi faire partie de l'Ordre : peut être que son fameux réseau de trafiquant était une branche de l'Ordre... A bien y réfléchir, la description de sa condamnation faisait même penser à la description du métier de passeur...

Elle confronta sa théorie à Luna, qui hocha la tête.

« - Ce n'est pas bête. Si je sors, j'essayerai de me renseigner.

\- Tu penses que c'est possible ?

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec le peu de lois qu'on connait, alors ça ne m'étonnerait pas que j'ai essayé d'aider les gens à les fuir non.

\- Il faut que je te dise un truc. »

Hermione confia donc à Luna toutes les informations qu'elle avait sur l'Ordre, persuadée que ce serait une bonne alliée. Tout sourire, la blonde accepta immédiatement de les rejoindre, et partie annoncer d'elle même la nouvelle aux autres membres.

Une fois tout le monde prévenu, le reste de la journée fut consacrée à la recherche d'indices laissés par l'Ordre.

Afin d'être plus discrets, il fut cependant décidé que Drago occuperait Millicent et Astoria pendant que les autres fouilleraient le complexe.

Les recherches ne furent pas très fructueuses pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que le groupe de Ron et Théodore ne découvrent qu'un des murs derrière les douches ne sonnent creux. Ils furent donc rejoint par les groupes restants qui purent bien confirmer qu'il y avait une petite cavité derrière le mur.

Restait maintenant à ouvrir le mur de façon discrète, ce qui n'allait pas être une mince affaire. Harry fut chargé de ramener un maximum d'armes contondantes, avec lesquelles ils s'affairèrent à ouvrir le mur.

Au bout de deux heures de travaux acharnés, ils atteignirent enfin leur but : un trou suffisamment grand pour y laisser passer quelqu'un. Ginny, plus petite et plus fine, se glissa alors dedans pour voir ce qu'il se trouvait derrière, et poussa un hurlement de surprise.

« - Ginny, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Il y a un cadavre ici ! »

Le groupe s'employa donc à faire sortir Ginny, puis le corps avec lequel elle était tombée en tête à tête.

Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme, très belle malgré son teint blafard et son manque d'expression, ayant de longs cheveux chatain et une ressemblance certaine avec une autre participante :

« - Dites les gars, on dirait pas Astoria ?

\- C'est vrai, et elle a le même grain de beauté sur le poignet.

\- Attends regarde, il y a un papier qui sort de sa poche.

\- Ca dit quoi ?

\- C'est un journal... Ca parle d'une certaine Daphné Greengrass qui se serait faite empoisonnée par sa sœur pour une histoire de fric et de jalousie.

\- Greengrass, le nom me dit un truc... C'était un des Mangemort dans le livre que je lisais il me semble...

\- Faudrait aller vérifier. »

Aussitôt, Théodore et Hermione partirent en direction de la bibliothèque tandis que le reste du groupe s'occupait de prévenir les membres de l'Ordre restants de la découverte, ainsi que de mettre le corps dans la morgue, ne pouvant le laisser sur place.

De leur coté, Théodore et Hermione trouvèrent rapidement des informations dans le livre où Drago avait découvert son identité. Contenant l'histoire des grandes familles du pays, la famille Greengrass et ses deux anciennes héritières, Daphné et Astoria en faisait bien partie.

« - La sœur de Daphné s'appelait bien Astoria !

\- Ca fait beaucoup de coincidences pour être juste du hasard.

\- Et encore, tu as pas lu la suite : « Astoria Greengrass a été contrainte de rompre ses fiançailles avec Drago Malefoy lors de sa condamnation au Purgatoire. En effet, la jeune femme est la responsable de l'empoisonnement ayant conduit à la mort sa sœur Daphné, qui devait hériter de la position et du titre de Mangemort de leur père. La jalousie et la cupidité auront conduit cette jeune femme à commettre l'irréparable en assassinant son propre sang ».

\- On dirait bien qu'un nouveau vote se prépare...

\- Oui, il va falloir avertir tout le monde. »

Les deux compères rejoignirent donc la salle principale et explicitèrent donc la situation, lisant une seconde fois le passage à voix haute et montrant l'image d'illustration du journal au groupe, confirmant que le corps retrouvé était bien celui de Daphné Greengrass.

Encore choqués que la douce Astoria ait pu commettre un fratricide, les participants lancèrent le vote pour déterminer de la survie ou de la mort de la jeune femme.

* * *

Chapitre 77: La tuer

Chapitre 78: La laisser en vie

J-10


	75. Chapter 75

Le crime d'Astoria fut jugée trop horrible et elle trop peu digne de confiance, et la décision fut donc prise de l'exécuter. Drago fut tiré au sort pour être son bourreau, mais, plein d'empathie pour la jeune femme, il ne put se résoudre à l'achever. Ce fut donc Ginny qui dut s'y coller, et porter le corps de la jeune femme jusqu'à la morgue.

Chacun retourna à ses activités, ce qui signifiait aller à la bibliothèque pour Hermione et Théodore. Le jeune homme décida de se renseigner sur l'histoire et le fonctionnement du Purgatoire. Si il doutait au départ de pouvoir trouver une telle information, il finit par trouver un livre extrêmement complet, très probablement envoyé par l'Ordre.

Il commença donc à lister les informations qu'il découvrait. Tout d'abord, il eu la confirmation que personne ne les surveillait: tout les indices sur le passé des joueurs étaient programmés ou cachés à l'avance, d'où la possibilité d'avoir des indices sur des personnes déjà mortes. Les seules personnes qui travaillaient dans le complexes n'intervenaient que si une alarme se déclenchaient, pour des cas d'incendie, d'inondation ou de tentative de fuite.

Il trouva ensuite un plan qu'il étudia de près, et découvrit que le complexe dans lequel il se trouvait était en fait un bunker souterrain débouchant sur une base militaire centrale, et qu'il y avait en tout six bunker semblables dans lequel se déroulait six Purgatoires en parallèle.

De son coté, Hermione cherchait toujours un signe de l'Ordre, et elle finit après de longues recherches par trouver un message griffonné à la main dans le cuir d'une couverture de livre qui se décollait:

COSJSOWO NKVVO H FSXQDSOWO I YEDSVC PKEH PYXN ZVKMKBN

Discrètement, elle appela ses camarades de l'Ordre pour qu'ils se penchent sur le sujet. Ce fut finalement Ron, qui, après plusieurs combinaisons, trouva la solution:

« - Avocat !

\- Quoi ?

\- Avocat, le code avocat !

\- Explique lentement et depuis le début.

\- C'est un des codes les plus utilisés : la lettre A vaut la lettre K, puis on redémarre l'alphabet.

\- Donc A=K, B=L,...

\- Exactement.

\- Du coup, que donne le message?

\- Laisse moi deux minutes. »

Et deux minutes plus tard, Ron tenait, tout content, le message décrypté :

SEIZIEME DALLE X VINGTIEME Y OUTILS FAUX FOND PLACARD

Après réflexion, seule la première salle de bain contenait des dalles : vérifiant que les autres ne se doutaient de rien, Hermione partit chercher ce que l'Ordre leur avait laissé.

Fouillant dans un premier temps tous les placards, elle finit par trouver un pied de biche, puis se dirigea dans la salle de bain.

Prenant bien soin de ne pas ouvrir les douches – toujours acides – elle compta méticuleusement les carreaux, prenant comme en mathématique le « X » pour la ligne horizontale et le « Y » pour les lignes verticales. En faisant le moins de bruit possible, elle décolla le carreau.

En dessous se trouvait un écran. Quand il reçu de la lumière, il s'alluma sur un symbole de Phoenix, et l'inscription « Communication ».

Puis le symbole s'effaça, et fut remplacé par l'inscription « Récupération agents en cours ».

Comprenant qu'ils étaient les fameux agents, Hermione reboucha la cachette et planqua le pied de biche sous la tuyauterie des robinets, et partit en direction des autres pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Cependant, c'est Ginny qui l'intercepta la première :

« - Viens vite, il y a eu un nouveau message !

\- C'est sur qui cette fois ?

\- Il y avait le choix entre le passé de Gregory ou des munitions, tout le monde a choisit les munitions.

\- Je suis d'accord, vous avez bien fait. »

Puis la rousse se baissa un peu, et chuchotant cette fois ci :

« - Et de ton coté ?

\- On a un écran de communication, ils peuvent nous envoyer des messages. Pour le moment, il y a marqué « Récupération agents en court ».

\- Super, ça veut dire qu'on va bientôt sortir ?

\- Je pense, il faudra quand même qu'on surveille l'écran voir si le message ne bouge pas.

\- Ca marche, je préviens les autres. »

La rousse partit aussi vite qu'elle était venue, laissant Hermione revenir plus calmement avec le reste du groupe.

Quand elle revint, tout le monde était en train de préparer le repas de midi, qui se déroula dans le calme et la bonne humeur.

Cependant, ce dernier bon sentiment ne dura pas jusqu'à l'après midi : dès le repas finit, Théodore fit par de ses inquiétudes au reste du groupe.

« - J'ai bien relu le règlement, et il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas : comment les organisateurs peuvent ils être au courant des tentatives de triche alors qu'on est pas sensé être surveillés ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Et bien, tout est sensé être préenregistré, automatisé, sans caméras ou micros...

\- Ils doivent mentir alors.

\- Oui, et c'est pas bon pour nous.

\- Qu'est ce que tu proposes ?

\- Ca va pas être très discret, mais il faut qu'on fouille le complexe pour chercher les micros et les caméras et qu'on évite de se faire accuser de tricherie.

\- Ca marche. »

Le petit groupe, aussi discrètement que possible, passa alors le complexe au peigne fin, sans rien trouver qui puisse faire penser de près ou de loin à des micros ou des caméras. De plus, leur remue ménage attisait la suspicion des autres participants, déjà tenus à l'écart de bon nombre de discussions...

Ce fut finalement Millicent qui craqua la première, et leur reprocha leur comportement étrange depuis quelques jours. Les membres de l'Ordre se défendirent comme ils le pouvaient, sans sembler toutefois réellement la convaincre. Cette dernière, pas soutenue par le reste de « son » groupe qui ne voulait pas se mettre le reste des participants à dos, n'insista finalement pas.

Tout le monde alla finalement se coucher au couvre feu, et passa une nuit rapide mais sans problèmes.

Le lendemain matin, J-9 s'afficha à l'écran principal, suivit d'une question:

« Etes vous sûres d'avoir fait le bon choix? »

Puis « Rappel que toute triche est interdite, tout tricheur doit être éliminé ».

Les messages étaient inhabituels, mais tout le monde hocha la tête sans rien dire ou accuser qui que ce soit, et ils partirent préparer le petit déjeuner.

Ce dernier fini, Ron partit vérifié à son tour l'écran de communication avec l'Ordre. Un nouveau message était inscrit : « Patience, récupération en cours ».

Quand il revint annoncer la nouvelle aux autres, il se fit coincer par Millicent:

« - Bon y en a marre, qu'est ce que vous avez à fureter partout ? Vous nous cachez des choses ou quoi ?

\- Mais euh, non...

\- Mélez vous de vos affaires.

\- Justement, on est tous sensé être dans le même panier avec les mêmes « affaires » comme tu dis.

\- On cache rien du tout !

\- Mais tu reconnais qu'il y a un « on » pas vrai !

\- Tu sais quoi, ca ressemble à de la triche.

\- Ferme ta grande bouche !

\- Ferme la tienne la rousse ! »

La tension monta entre la deux jeune femme et le reste du groupe, jusqu'à ce que Théodore intervienne et calme l'assemblée, assurant qu'il n'y avait rien d'important à cacher, et surtout que ce n'était ni de la triche, ni un moyen de leur nuire.

Après le repas du soir, Ron partit vérifier une dernière fois le message de l'Ordre. A sa grande stupeur, il avait changé, et était nettement moins positif :

"Plan d'extraction échoué. Agents découverts. Découvrir source et prendre la fuite."

Il fit rapidement passé le mot à ses camarades, qui commencèrent à fouiller la pièce, pensant avoir louper des caméras. Pour calmer Millicent, ils prétextèrent chercher des infos sur le passé de Millicent, argumentant qu'il devait bien y avoir un second moyen d'y avoir accès.

Mais ils durent se rendre à l'évidence : il n'y avait définitivement ni micro ni caméra. Abatu, Ron lacha alors :

« - Si ils n'ont pas de moyen matériel pour nous espionner, vous savez ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Tu n'y penses pas ?

\- Si, il y a une taupe parmi les participants.

\- Mais qui ? »

* * *

Choix taupe:

Aucune: chapitre 79

Blaise: chapitre 81

Cho: chapitre 82

Drago: chapitre 83

Théodore: chapitre 85

Millicent: chapitre 86

J-9


	76. Chapter 76

Dès que le résultat fut donné, Astoria s'écroula en larmes. Cependant, contrairement à ce que pensait les autres participants, ce n'était pas de soulagement d'être encore en vie.

"Je ne le mérite pas, je ne le mérite pas" répétait elle en boucle. Les autres avaient beau lui répéter que c'était faux, elle n'en démordait pas. Au bout de vingt minutes, ils décidèrent de la laisser seule avec Drago, avec qui elle s'entendait bien. Après tout, elle semblait avoir besoin de calme.

Chacun retourna donc à ses activités, ce qui signifiait aller à la bibliothèque pour Hermione et Théodore. Le jeune homme décida de se renseigner sur l'histoire et le fonctionnement du Purgatoire. Si il doutait au départ de pouvoir trouver une telle information, il finit par trouver un livre extrêmement complet, très probablement envoyé par l'Ordre.

Il commença donc à lister les informations qu'il découvrait. Tout d'abord, il eu la confirmation que personne ne les surveillait: tout les indices sur le passé des joueurs étaient programmés ou cachés à l'avance, d'où la possibilité d'avoir des indices sur des personnes déjà mortes. Les seules personnes qui travaillaient dans le complexes n'intervenaient que si une alarme se déclenchaient, pour des cas d'incendie, d'inondation ou de tentative de fuite.

Il trouva ensuite un plan qu'il étudia et découvrit que le complexe dans lequel il se trouvait était en fait un bunker souterrain débouchant sur une base militaire centrale, et qu'il y avait en tout six bunker semblables dans lequel se déroulait six Purgatoires en parallèle.

Drago et Astoria ressortirent, la jeune femme allant mieux.

De son coté, Hermione cherchait toujours un signe de l'Ordre, et elle finit après de longues recherches par trouver un message griffonné à la main dans le cuir d'une couverture de livre qui se décollait:

COSJSOWO NKVVO H FSXQDSOWO I YEDSVC PKEH PYXN ZVKMKBN

Discrètement, elle appela ses camarades de l'Ordre pour qu'ils se penchent sur le sujet. Ce fut finalement Ron, qui, après plusieurs combinaisons, trouva la solution:

« - Avocat !

\- Quoi ?

\- Avocat, le code avocat !

\- Explique lentement et depuis le début.

\- C'est un des codes les plus utilisés : la lettre A vaut la lettre K, puis on redémarre l'alphabet.

\- Donc A=K, B=L,...

\- Exactement.

\- Du coup, que donne le message?

\- Laisse moi deux minutes. »

Et deux minutes plus tard, Ron tenait, tout content, le message décrypté :

SEIZIEME DALLE X VINGTIEME Y OUTILS FAUX FOND PLACARD

Après réflexion, seule la première salle de bain contenait des dalles : vérifiant que les autres ne se doutaient de rien, Hermione partit chercher ce que l'Ordre leur avait laissé.

Fouillant dans un premier temps tous les placards, elle finit par trouver un pied de biche, puis se dirigea dans la salle de bain.

Prenant bien soin de ne pas ouvrir les douches – toujours acides – elle compta méticuleusement les carreaux, prenant comme en mathématique le « X » pour la ligne horizontale et le « Y » pour les lignes verticales. En faisant le moins de bruit possible, elle décolla le carreau.

En dessous se trouvait un écran. Quand il reçu de la lumière, il s'alluma sur un symbole de Phoenix, et l'inscription « Communication ».

Puis le symbole s'effaça, et fut remplacé par l'inscription « Récupération agents en cours ».

Comprenant qu'ils étaient les fameux agents, Hermione reboucha la cachette et planqua le pied de biche sous la tuyauterie des robinets, et partit en direction des autres pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Cependant, c'est Ginny qui l'intercepta la première :

« - Viens vite, il y a eu un nouveau message !

\- C'est sur qui cette fois ?

\- Il y avait le choix entre le passé de Gregory ou des munitions, tout le monde a choisit les munitions.

\- Je suis d'accord, vous avez bien fait. »

Puis la rousse se baissa un peu, et chuchotant cette fois ci :

« - Et de ton coté ?

\- On a un écran de communication, ils peuvent nous envoyer des messages. Pour le moment, il y a marqué « Récupération agents en court ».

\- Super, ça veut dire qu'on va bientôt sortir ?

\- Je pense, il faudra quand même qu'on surveille l'écran voir si le message ne bouge pas.

\- Ca marche, je préviens les autres. »

La rousse partit aussi vite qu'elle était venue, laissant Hermione revenir plus calmement avec le reste du groupe.

Quand elle revint, tout le monde était en train de préparer le repas de midi, qui se déroula dans le calme et la bonne humeur.

Cependant, ce dernier bon sentiment ne dura pas jusqu'à l'après midi : dès le repas finit, Théodore fit par de ses inquiétudes au reste du groupe.

« - J'ai bien relu le règlement, et il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas : comment les organisateurs peuvent ils être au courant des tentatives de triche alors qu'on est pas sensé être surveillés ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Et bien, tout est sensé être préenregistré, automatisé, sans caméras ou micros...

\- Ils doivent mentir alors.

\- Oui, et c'est pas bon pour nous.

\- Qu'est ce que tu proposes ?

\- Ca va pas être très discret, mais il faut qu'on fouille le complexe pour chercher les micros et les caméras et qu'on évite de se faire accuser de tricherie.

\- Ca marche. »

Le petit groupe, aussi discrètement que possible, passa alors le complexe au peigne fin, sans rien trouver qui puisse faire penser de près ou de loin à des micros ou des caméras. De plus, leur remue ménage attisait la suspicion des autres participants, déjà tenus à l'écart de bon nombre de discussions...

Ce fut finalement Millicent qui craqua la première, et leur reprocha leur comportement étrange depuis quelques jours. Les membres de l'Ordre se défendirent comme ils le pouvaient, sans sembler toutefois réellement la convaincre. Cette dernière, pas soutenue par le reste de « son » groupe qui ne voulait pas se mettre le reste des participants à dos, n'insista finalement pas.

Tout le monde alla finalement se coucher au couvre feu, et passa une nuit rapide mais sans problèmes.

Le lendemain matin, J-9 s'afficha à l'écran principal, suivit d'une question:

« Etes vous sûres d'avoir fait le bon choix? »

Puis « Rappel que toute triche est interdite, tout tricheur doit être éliminé ».

Les messages étaient inhabituels, mais tout le monde hocha la tête sans rien dire ou accuser qui que ce soit, et ils partirent préparer le petit déjeuner.

Ce dernier fini, Ron partit vérifié à son tour l'écran de communication avec l'Ordre. Un nouveau message était inscrit : « Patience, récupération en cours ».

Quand il revint annoncer la nouvelle aux autres, il se fit coincer par Millicent et Astoria:

« - Bon y en a marre, qu'est ce que vous avez à fureter partout ?

\- Vous nous cachez des choses ou quoi ?

\- Mais euh, non...

\- Mélez vous de vos affaires.

\- Justement, on est tous sensé être dans le même panier avec les mêmes « affaires » comme tu dis.

\- On cache rien du tout !

\- Mais tu reconnais qu'il y a un « on » pas vrai !

\- Tu sais quoi Asto', ca ressemble à de la triche.

\- Ferme ta grande bouche !

\- Ferme la tienne la rousse ! »

La tension monta entre les deux jeunes femmes et le reste du groupe, jusqu'à ce que Théodore intervienne et calme l'assemblée, assurant qu'il n'y avait rien d'important à cacher, et surtout que ce n'était ni de la triche, ni un moyen de leur nuire.

Après le repas du soir, Ron partit vérifier une dernière fois le message de l'Ordre. A sa grande stupeur, il avait changé, et était nettement moins positif :

"Plan d'extraction échoué. Agents découverts. Découvrir source et prendre la fuite."

Il fit rapidement passé le mot à ses camarades, qui commencèrent à fouiller la pièce, pensant avoir louper des caméras. Pour calmer les filles, ils prétextèrent chercher des infos sur le passé de Millicent, argumentant qu'il devait bien y avoir un second moyen d'y avoir accès.

Mais ils durent se rendre à l'évidence : il n'y avait définitivement ni micro ni caméra. Abatu, Ron lacha alors :

« - Si ils n'ont pas de moyen matériel pour nous espionner, vous savez ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Tu n'y penses pas ?

\- Si, il y a une taupe parmi les participants.

Mais qui ? »

* * *

Choix taupe:

Aucune: chapitre 79

Astoria: chapitre 80

Blaise: chapitre 81

Cho: chapitre 82

Drago: chapitre 83

Millicent: chapitre 84

J-9


	77. Chapter 77

Le crime d'Astoria fut jugée trop horrible et elle trop peu digne de confiance, et la décision fut donc prise de l'exécuter. Drago fut tiré au sort pour être son bourreau, mais, plein d'empathie pour la jeune femme, il ne put se résoudre à l'achever. Ce fut donc Ginny qui dut s'y coller, et porter le corps de la jeune femme jusqu'à la morgue.

Chacun retourna à ses activités, ce qui signifiait aller à la bibliothèque pour Hermione et Théodore. Le jeune homme décida de se renseigner sur l'histoire et le fonctionnement du Purgatoire. Si il doutait au départ de pouvoir trouver une telle information, il finit par trouver un livre extrêmement complet, très probablement envoyé par l'Ordre.

Il commença donc à lister les informations qu'il découvrait. Tout d'abord, il eu la confirmation que personne ne les surveillait: tout les indices sur le passé des joueurs étaient programmés ou cachés à l'avance, d'où la possibilité d'avoir des indices sur des personnes déjà mortes. Les seules personnes qui travaillaient dans le complexes n'intervenaient que si une alarme se déclenchaient, pour des cas d'incendie, d'inondation ou de tentative de fuite.

Il trouva ensuite un plan qu'il étudia de près, et découvrit que le complexe dans lequel il se trouvait était en fait un bunker souterrain débouchant sur une base militaire centrale, et qu'il y avait en tout six bunker semblables dans lequel se déroulait six Purgatoires en parallèle.

De son coté, Hermione cherchait toujours un signe de l'Ordre, et elle finit après de longues recherches par trouver un message griffonné à la main dans le cuir d'une couverture de livre qui se décollait:

COSJSOWO NKVVO H FSXQDSOWO I YEDSVC PKEH PYXN ZVKMKBN

Discrètement, elle appela ses camarades de l'Ordre pour qu'ils se penchent sur le sujet. Ce fut finalement Ron, qui, après plusieurs combinaisons, trouva la solution:

« - Avocat !

\- Quoi ?

\- Avocat, le code avocat !

\- Explique lentement et depuis le début.

\- C'est un des codes les plus utilisés : la lettre A vaut la lettre K, puis on redémarre l'alphabet.

\- Donc A=K, B=L,...

\- Exactement.

\- Du coup, que donne le message?

\- Laisse moi deux minutes. »

Et deux minutes plus tard, Ron tenait, tout content, le message décrypté :

SEIZIEME DALLE X VINGTIEME Y OUTILS FAUX FOND PLACARD

Après réflexion, seule la première salle de bain contenait des dalles : vérifiant que les autres ne se doutaient de rien, Hermione partit chercher ce que l'Ordre leur avait laissé.

Fouillant dans un premier temps tous les placards, elle finit par trouver un pied de biche, puis se dirigea dans la salle de bain.

Prenant bien soin de ne pas ouvrir les douches – toujours acides – elle compta méticuleusement les carreaux, prenant comme en mathématique le « X » pour la ligne horizontale et le « Y » pour les lignes verticales. En faisant le moins de bruit possible, elle décolla le carreau.

En dessous se trouvait un écran. Quand il reçu de la lumière, il s'alluma sur un symbole de Phoenix, et l'inscription « Communication ».

Puis le symbole s'effaça, et fut remplacé par l'inscription « Récupération agents en cours ».

Comprenant qu'ils étaient les fameux agents, Hermione reboucha la cachette et planqua le pied de biche sous la tuyauterie des robinets, et partit en direction des autres pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Cependant, c'est Ginny qui l'intercepta la première :

« - Viens vite, il y a eu un nouveau message !

\- C'est sur qui cette fois ?

\- Il y avait le choix entre le passé de Gregory ou des munitions, tout le monde a choisit les munitions.

\- Je suis d'accord, vous avez bien fait. »

Puis la rousse se baissa un peu, et chuchotant cette fois ci :

« - Et de ton coté ?

\- On a un écran de communication, ils peuvent nous envoyer des messages. Pour le moment, il y a marqué « Récupération agents en court ».

\- Super, ça veut dire qu'on va bientôt sortir ?

\- Je pense, il faudra quand même qu'on surveille l'écran voir si le message ne bouge pas.

\- Ca marche, je préviens les autres. »

La rousse partit aussi vite qu'elle était venue, laissant Hermione revenir plus calmement avec le reste du groupe.

Quand elle revint, tout le monde était en train de préparer le repas de midi, qui se déroula dans le calme et la bonne humeur.

Cependant, ce dernier bon sentiment ne dura pas jusqu'à l'après midi : dès le repas finit, Théodore fit par de ses inquiétudes au reste du groupe.

« - J'ai bien relu le règlement, et il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas : comment les organisateurs peuvent ils être au courant des tentatives de triche alors qu'on est pas sensé être surveillés ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Et bien, tout est sensé être préenregistré, automatisé, sans caméras ou micros...

\- Ils doivent mentir alors.

\- Oui, et c'est pas bon pour nous.

\- Qu'est ce que tu proposes ?

\- Ca va pas être très discret, mais il faut qu'on fouille le complexe pour chercher les micros et les caméras et qu'on évite de se faire accuser de tricherie.

\- Ca marche. »

Le petit groupe, aussi discrètement que possible, passa alors le complexe au peigne fin, sans rien trouver qui puisse faire penser de près ou de loin à des micros ou des caméras. De plus, leur remue ménage attisait la suspicion des autres participants, déjà tenus à l'écart de bon nombre de discussions...

Ce fut finalement Millicent qui craqua la première, et leur reprocha leur comportement étrange depuis quelques jours. Les membres de l'Ordre se défendirent comme ils le pouvaient, sans sembler toutefois réellement la convaincre. Cette dernière, pas soutenue par le reste de « son » groupe qui ne voulait pas se mettre le reste des participants à dos, n'insista finalement pas.

Tout le monde alla finalement se coucher au couvre feu, et passa une nuit rapide mais sans problèmes.

Le lendemain matin, J-9 s'afficha à l'écran principal, suivit d'une question:

« Etes vous sûres d'avoir fait le bon choix? »

Puis « Rappel que toute triche est interdite, tout tricheur doit être éliminé ».

Les messages étaient inhabituels, mais tout le monde hocha la tête sans rien dire ou accuser qui que ce soit, et ils partirent préparer le petit déjeuner.

Ce dernier fini, Ron partit vérifié à son tour l'écran de communication avec l'Ordre. Un nouveau message était inscrit : « Patience, récupération en cours ».

Quand il revint annoncer la nouvelle aux autres, il se fit coincer par Millicent et Pansy:

« - Bon y en a marre, qu'est ce que vous avez à fureter partout ?

\- Vous nous cachez des choses ou quoi ?

\- Mais euh, non...

\- Mélez vous de vos affaires.

\- Justement, on est tous sensé être dans le même panier avec les mêmes « affaires » comme tu dis.

\- On cache rien du tout !

\- Mais tu reconnais qu'il y a un « on » pas vrai !

\- Tu sais quoi Pans', ca ressemble à de la triche.

\- Ferme ta grande bouche !

\- Ferme la tienne la rousse ! »

La tension monta entre les deux jeunes femmes et le reste du groupe, jusqu'à ce que Théodore intervienne et calme l'assemblée, assurant qu'il n'y avait rien d'important à cacher, et surtout que ce n'était ni de la triche, ni un moyen de leur nuire.

Après le repas du soir, Ron partit vérifier une dernière fois le message de l'Ordre. A sa grande stupeur, il avait changé, et était nettement moins positif :

"Plan d'extraction échoué. Agents découverts. Découvrir source et prendre la fuite."

Il fit rapidement passé le mot à ses camarades, qui commencèrent à fouiller la pièce, pensant avoir louper des caméras. Pour calmer les filles, ils prétextèrent chercher des infos sur le passé de Millicent, argumentant qu'il devait bien y avoir un second moyen d'y avoir accès.

Mais ils durent se rendre à l'évidence : il n'y avait définitivement ni micro ni caméra. Abbatu, Ron lacha alors :

« - Si ils n'ont pas de moyen matériel pour nous espionner, vous savez ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Tu n'y penses pas ?

\- Si, il y a une taupe parmi les participants.

\- Mais qui ? »

* * *

Choix taupe:

Aucune: chapitre 79

Blaise: chapitre 81

Cho: chapitre 82

Drago: chapitre 83

Théodore: chapitre 85

Millicent: chapitre 86

Luna: Chapitre 87

J-9


	78. Chapter 78

Dès que le résultat fut donné, Astoria s'écroula en larmes. Cependant, contrairement à ce que pensait les autres participants, ce n'était pas de soulagement d'être encore en vie.

"Je ne le mérite pas, je ne le mérite pas" répétait elle en boucle. Les autres avaient beau lui répéter que c'était faux, elle n'en démordait pas. Au bout de vingt minutes, ils décidèrent de la laisser seule avec Drago, avec qui elle s'entendait bien. Après tout, elle semblait avoir besoin de calme.

Chacun retourna donc à ses activités, ce qui signifiait aller à la bibliothèque pour Hermione et Théodore. Le jeune homme décida de se renseigner sur l'histoire et le fonctionnement du Purgatoire. Si il doutait au départ de pouvoir trouver une telle information, il finit par trouver un livre extrêmement complet, très probablement envoyé par l'Ordre.

Il commença donc à lister les informations qu'il découvrait. Tout d'abord, il eu la confirmation que personne ne les surveillait: tout les indices sur le passé des joueurs étaient programmés ou cachés à l'avance, d'où la possibilité d'avoir des indices sur des personnes déjà mortes. Les seules personnes qui travaillaient dans le complexes n'intervenaient que si une alarme se déclenchaient, pour des cas d'incendie, d'inondation ou de tentative de fuite.

Il trouva ensuite un plan qu'il étudia et découvrit que le complexe dans lequel il se trouvait était en fait un bunker souterrain débouchant sur une base militaire centrale, et qu'il y avait en tout six bunker semblables dans lequel se déroulait six Purgatoires en parallèle.

Drago et Astoria ressortirent, la jeune femme allant mieux.

De son coté, Hermione cherchait toujours un signe de l'Ordre, et elle finit après de longues recherches par trouver un message griffonné à la main dans le cuir d'une couverture de livre qui se décollait:

COSJSOWO NKVVO H FSXQDSOWO I YEDSVC PKEH PYXN ZVKMKBN

Discrètement, elle appela ses camarades de l'Ordre pour qu'ils se penchent sur le sujet. Ce fut finalement Ron, qui, après plusieurs combinaisons, trouva la solution:

« - Avocat !

\- Quoi ?

\- Avocat, le code avocat !

\- Explique lentement et depuis le début.

\- C'est un des codes les plus utilisés : la lettre A vaut la lettre K, puis on redémarre l'alphabet.

\- Donc A=K, B=L,...

\- Exactement.

\- Du coup, que donne le message?

\- Laisse moi deux minutes. »

Et deux minutes plus tard, Ron tenait, tout content, le message décrypté :

SEIZIEME DALLE X VINGTIEME Y OUTILS FAUX FOND PLACARD

Après réflexion, seule la première salle de bain contenait des dalles : vérifiant que les autres ne se doutaient de rien, Hermione partit chercher ce que l'Ordre leur avait laissé.

Fouillant dans un premier temps tous les placards, elle finit par trouver un pied de biche, puis se dirigea dans la salle de bain.

Prenant bien soin de ne pas ouvrir les douches – toujours acides – elle compta méticuleusement les carreaux, prenant comme en mathématique le « X » pour la ligne horizontale et le « Y » pour les lignes verticales. En faisant le moins de bruit possible, elle décolla le carreau.

En dessous se trouvait un écran. Quand il reçu de la lumière, il s'alluma sur un symbole de Phoenix, et l'inscription « Communication ».

Puis le symbole s'effaça, et fut remplacé par l'inscription « Récupération agents en cours ».

Comprenant qu'ils étaient les fameux agents, Hermione reboucha la cachette et planqua le pied de biche sous la tuyauterie des robinets, et partit en direction des autres pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Cependant, c'est Ginny qui l'intercepta la première :

« - Viens vite, il y a eu un nouveau message !

\- C'est sur qui cette fois ?

\- Il y avait le choix entre le passé de Gregory ou des munitions, tout le monde a choisit les munitions.

\- Je suis d'accord, vous avez bien fait. »

Puis la rousse se baissa un peu, et chuchotant cette fois ci :

« - Et de ton coté ?

\- On a un écran de communication, ils peuvent nous envoyer des messages. Pour le moment, il y a marqué « Récupération agents en court ».

\- Super, ça veut dire qu'on va bientôt sortir ?

\- Je pense, il faudra quand même qu'on surveille l'écran voir si le message ne bouge pas.

\- Ca marche, je préviens les autres. »

La rousse partit aussi vite qu'elle était venue, laissant Hermione revenir plus calmement avec le reste du groupe.

Quand elle revint, tout le monde était en train de préparer le repas de midi, qui se déroula dans le calme et la bonne humeur.

Cependant, ce dernier bon sentiment ne dura pas jusqu'à l'après midi : dès le repas finit, Théodore fit par de ses inquiétudes au reste du groupe.

« - J'ai bien relu le règlement, et il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas : comment les organisateurs peuvent ils être au courant des tentatives de triche alors qu'on est pas sensé être surveillés ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Et bien, tout est sensé être préenregistré, automatisé, sans caméras ou micros...

\- Ils doivent mentir alors.

\- Oui, et c'est pas bon pour nous.

\- Qu'est ce que tu proposes ?

\- Ca va pas être très discret, mais il faut qu'on fouille le complexe pour chercher les micros et les caméras et qu'on évite de se faire accuser de tricherie.

\- Ca marche. »

Le petit groupe, aussi discrètement que possible, passa alors le complexe au peigne fin, sans rien trouver qui puisse faire penser de près ou de loin à des micros ou des caméras. De plus, leur remue ménage attisait la suspicion des autres participants, déjà tenus à l'écart de bon nombre de discussions...

Ce fut finalement Millicent qui craqua la première, et leur reprocha leur comportement étrange depuis quelques jours. Les membres de l'Ordre se défendirent comme ils le pouvaient, sans sembler toutefois réellement la convaincre. Cette dernière, pas soutenue par le reste de « son » groupe qui ne voulait pas se mettre le reste des participants à dos, n'insista finalement pas.

Tout le monde alla finalement se coucher au couvre feu, et passa une nuit rapide mais sans problèmes.

Le lendemain matin, J-9 s'afficha à l'écran principal, suivit d'une question:

« Etes vous sûres d'avoir fait le bon choix? »

Puis « Rappel que toute triche est interdite, tout tricheur doit être éliminé ».

Les messages étaient inhabituels, mais tout le monde hocha la tête sans rien dire ou accuser qui que ce soit, et ils partirent préparer le petit déjeuner.

Ce dernier fini, Ron partit vérifié à son tour l'écran de communication avec l'Ordre. Un nouveau message était inscrit : « Patience, récupération en cours ».

Quand il revint annoncer la nouvelle aux autres, il se fit coincer par Millicent et Astoria:

« - Bon y en a marre, qu'est ce que vous avez à fureter partout ?

\- Vous nous cachez des choses ou quoi ?

\- Mais euh, non...

\- Mélez vous de vos affaires.

\- Justement, on est tous sensé être dans le même panier avec les mêmes « affaires » comme tu dis.

\- On cache rien du tout !

\- Mais tu reconnais qu'il y a un « on » pas vrai !

\- Tu sais quoi Asto', ca ressemble à de la triche.

\- Ferme ta grande bouche !

\- Ferme la tienne la rousse ! »

La tension monta entre les deux jeunes femmes et le reste du groupe, jusqu'à ce que Théodore intervienne et calme l'assemblée, assurant qu'il n'y avait rien d'important à cacher, et surtout que ce n'était ni de la triche, ni un moyen de leur nuire.

Après le repas du soir, Ron partit vérifier une dernière fois le message de l'Ordre. A sa grande stupeur, il avait changé, et était nettement moins positif :

"Plan d'extraction échoué. Agents découverts. Découvrir source et prendre la fuite."

Il fit rapidement passé le mot à ses camarades, qui commencèrent à fouiller la pièce, pensant avoir louper des caméras. Pour calmer les filles, ils prétextèrent chercher des infos sur le passé de Millicent, argumentant qu'il devait bien y avoir un second moyen d'y avoir accès.

Mais ils durent se rendre à l'évidence : il n'y avait définitivement ni micro ni caméra. Abatu, Ron lacha alors :

« - Si ils n'ont pas de moyen matériel pour nous espionner, vous savez ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Tu n'y penses pas ?

\- Si, il y a une taupe parmi les participants.

\- Mais qui ? »

* * *

Choix taupe:

Aucune: chapitre 79

Astoria: chapitre 80

Blaise: chapitre 81

Cho: chapitre 82

Drago: chapitre 83

Millicent: chapitre 84

Luna: chapitre 87

J-9


	79. Chapter 79

Finalement, le groupe décida que personne n'avait eu le comportement d'une taupe, et encore moins d'occasions de contacter les organisateurs: il devait donc y avoir des micros cachés indétectables sans appareil.

Ce problème étant réglé, il ne restait plus qu'à trouver un plan de fuite. Vérifiant l'ensemble des indices dont ils disposaient ainsi que des plan du complexe trouvés par Théodore, Ginny eu finalement l'idée de déclencher un incendie, et de profiter du moment où des gardes viendraient l'éteindre pour s'enfuir en voyant le briquet trouvé par son frère. Le plan était très risqué, mais ils n'avaient rien de mieux pour le moment et le compte à rebours se rapprochait dangereusement du dernier jour.

Le soir même, Ginny se proposa de faire à manger pour le groupe. De leurs coté, le reste des participants au plan d'évasion occupaient les autres. Ron et Harry allèrent même récupérer des armes au cas où ils en aient besoin dans leur fuite.

Seule avec Hermione dans la cuisine, la rousse rempli une casserole d'huile avant d'allumer les plaques électriques à fond. Elles attendirent quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Ginny décide que cela n'allait pas assez vite. Elle prit donc un chiffon sec qu'elle imbiba d'huile, puis le mis à moitié dans la casserole et à moitié sur la plaque. Ce ne devait toujours pas être assez rapide à son goût, puisque la rousse finit par se servir du briquet afin d'enflammer manuellement le torchon.

Cette fois ci, la réaction fut très rapide et une épaisse fumée envahie rapidement la petite cuisine. Jouant le jeu, Hermione et Ginny sortirent en hurlant "Au feu! Au feu!"

L'ensemble des participants restant se réunirent dans le salon:

"- Qu'est ce qu'on fait?

\- D'après le manuel, l'alarme et le système anti-incendie sont sensé se déclenchés!

\- Pourquoi y a rien qui se déclenche alors?

\- Je sais pas, il doit y avoir un problème!"

Pendant que Théodore et Pansy se disputaient, Hermione était inquiète. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. En tournant la tête à sa droite, elle pu voir que Ginny et Harry partageaient son inquiètude.

D'un seul coup, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant passer un gaz verdâtre.

"- C'est quoi ça?

\- Je sais pas, couvrez vos nez!"

Malgré ses tentatives de se protéger le nez et la bouche, Hermione commença à avoir la tête qui tourne dès la première inhalation. A sa droite, Ginny et Harry étaient au sol, dans un état second. Finalement, elle s'écroula à son tour. Elle se sentait extrêmement faible, et garder ses paupières ouvertes étaient un supplice. Sa vision et les sons qu'elle percevait étaient déformés.

Cela ne l'empêcha cependant pas de voir le visage emplit de mépris de Millicent enfiler un masque à gaz, se retourner vers l'ensemble des participants agonisants sur le sol:

"Vous pensiez sincèrement que notre bien aimé Seigneur est bête au point de tous vous enfermer ensemble sans surveillance? Et vous pensiez vraiment que je ne comprendrais pas? Bande de traitres et de tricheurs, tout ce que vous méritez c'est de brûler dans les flammes de l'enfer!"

Sur ces paroles de haine pure, la traitresse partie par la porte d'entrée, laissant ses anciens camarades brûler dans l'incendie qu'ils avaient eux même déclenché.

* * *

Epilogue:

A sa sortie, Millicent est promue dans le nouveau gouvernement, passant au stade de Mangemort. Privé définitivement de son chef et son second, l'Ordre est découragée et sera battue deux ans plus tard.


	80. Chapter 80

Le choix final s'étant arrêté sur Astoria, le groupe chercha un prétexte pour redéclencher un vote.

Finalement, ce fut Hermione qui trouva l'idée: un matin, elle demanda simplement à parler au groupe.

"- Je sais qu'on avait dit qu'on ne ferait qu'un seul vote par personne, mais je pense sincèrement qu'avec aussi peu de jour avant notre sortie, on devrait vraiment refaire un tour de vote.

\- Pourquoi, il y a quelqu'un en qui tu n'as pas confiance?

On peut dire ça... Et puis après tout, ils nous ont bien demandé l'autre jour si on avait fait le bon choix, je pense que c'est ce qu'ils veulent qu'on fasse."

Peu emballé au début à l'idée de potentiellement y passé, le reste de l'assemblé finit par accepter. Les votes se déroulèrent sans encombre, à l'exception évidemment de celui contre Astoria, qui finit exécutée par un bourreau désigné au hasard, c'est à dire Harry.

Ce problème étant réglé, il ne restait plus qu'à trouver un plan de fuite. Vérifiant l'ensemble des indices dont ils disposaient ainsi que des plan du complexe trouvés par Théodore, Ginny eu finalement l'idée de déclencher un incendie, et de profiter du moment où des gardes viendraient l'éteindre pour s'enfuir en voyant le briquet trouvé par son frère. Le plan était très risqué, mais ils n'avaient rien de mieux pour le moment et le compte à rebours se rapprochait dangereusement du dernier jour.

Le soir même, Ginny se proposa de faire à manger pour le groupe. De leurs coté, le reste des participants au plan d'évasion occupaient les autres. Ron et Harry allèrent même récupérer des armes au cas où ils en aient besoin dans leur fuite.

Seule avec Hermione dans la cuisine, la rousse rempli une casserole d'huile avant d'allumer les plaques électriques à fond. Elles attendirent quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Ginny décide que cela n'allait pas assez vite. Elle prit donc un chiffon sec qu'elle imbiba d'huile, puis le mis à moitié dans la casserole et à moitié sur la plaque. Ce ne devait toujours pas être assez rapide à son goût, puisque la rousse finit par se servir du briquet afin d'enflammer manuellement le torchon.

Cette fois ci, la réaction fut très rapide et une épaisse fumée envahie rapidement la petite cuisine. Jouant le jeu, Hermione et Ginny sortirent en hurlant "Au feu! Au feu!"

L'ensemble des participants restant se réunirent dans le salon:

"- Qu'est ce qu'on fait?

\- D'après le manuel, l'alarme et le système anti-incendie sont sensé se déclenchés!

\- Pourquoi y a rien qui se déclenche alors?

\- Je sais pas, il doit y avoir un problème!"

Pendant que Théodore et Pansy se disputaient, Hermione était inquiète. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. En tournant la tête à sa droite, elle pu voir que Ginny et Harry partageaient son inquiètude.

D'un seul coup, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant passer un gaz verdâtre.

"- C'est quoi ça?

\- Je sais pas, couvrez vos nez!"

Malgré ses tentatives de se protéger le nez et la bouche, Hermione commença à avoir la tête qui tourne dès la première inhalation. A sa droite, Ginny et Harry étaient au sol, dans un état second. Finalement, elle s'écroula à son tour. Elle se sentait extrêmement faible, et garder ses paupières ouvertes étaient un supplice. Sa vision et les sons qu'elle percevait étaient déformés.

Cela ne l'empêcha cependant pas de voir le visage emplit de mépris de Millicent enfiler un masque à gaz, se retourner vers l'ensemble des participants agonisants sur le sol:

"Vous pensiez sincèrement que notre bien aimé Seigneur est bête au point de tous vous enfermer ensemble sans surveillance? Et vous pensiez vraiment que je ne comprendrais pas? Bande de traitres et de tricheurs, tout ce que vous méritez c'est de brûler dans les flammes de l'enfer!"

Sur ces paroles de haine pure, la traitresse partie par la porte d'entrée, laissant ses anciens camarades brûler dans l'incendie qu'ils avaient eux même déclenché.

* * *

Epilogue:

A sa sortie, Millicent est promue dans le nouveau gouvernement, passant au stade de Mangemort. Privé définitivement de son chef et son second, l'Ordre est découragée et sera battue deux ans plus tard.


	81. Chapter 81

Le choix final s'étant arrêté sur Blaise, le groupe chercha un prétexte pour redéclencher un vote.

Finalement, ce fut Hermione qui trouva l'idée: un matin, elle demanda simplement à parler au groupe.

"- Je sais qu'on avait dit qu'on ne ferait qu'un seul vote par personne, mais je pense sincèrement qu'avec aussi peu de jour avant notre sortie, on devrait vraiment refaire un tour de vote.

\- Pourquoi, il y a quelqu'un en qui tu n'as pas confiance?

\- On peut dire ça... Et puis après tout, ils nous ont bien demandé l'autre jour si on avait fait le bon choix, je pense que c'est ce qu'ils veulent qu'on fasse."

Peu emballé au début à l'idée de potentiellement y passé, le reste de l'assemblé finit par accepter. Les votes se déroulèrent sans encombre, à l'exception évidemment de celui contre Blaise, qui finit exécutée par un bourreau désigné au hasard, c'est à dire Harry.

Ce problème étant réglé, il ne restait plus qu'à trouver un plan de fuite. Vérifiant l'ensemble des indices dont ils disposaient ainsi que des plan du complexe trouvés par Théodore, Ginny eu finalement l'idée de déclencher un incendie, et de profiter du moment où des gardes viendraient l'éteindre pour s'enfuir en voyant le briquet trouvé par son frère. Le plan était très risqué, mais ils n'avaient rien de mieux pour le moment et le compte à rebours se rapprochait dangereusement du dernier jour.

Le soir même, Ginny se proposa de faire à manger pour le groupe. De leurs coté, le reste des participants au plan d'évasion occupaient les autres. Ron et Harry allèrent même récupérer des armes au cas où ils en aient besoin dans leur fuite.

Seule avec Hermione dans la cuisine, la rousse rempli une casserole d'huile avant d'allumer les plaques électriques à fond. Elles attendirent quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Ginny décide que cela n'allait pas assez vite. Elle prit donc un chiffon sec qu'elle imbiba d'huile, puis le mis à moitié dans la casserole et à moitié sur la plaque. Ce ne devait toujours pas être assez rapide à son goût, puisque la rousse finit par se servir du briquet afin d'enflammer manuellement le torchon.

Cette fois ci, la réaction fut très rapide et une épaisse fumée envahie rapidement la petite cuisine. Jouant le jeu, Hermione et Ginny sortirent en hurlant "Au feu! Au feu!"

L'ensemble des participants restant se réunirent dans le salon:

"- Qu'est ce qu'on fait?

\- D'après le manuel, l'alarme et le système anti-incendie sont sensé se déclenchés!

\- Pourquoi y a rien qui se déclenche alors?

\- Je sais pas, il doit y avoir un problème!"

Pendant que Théodore et Pansy se disputaient, Hermione était inquiète. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. En tournant la tête à sa droite, elle pu voir que Ginny et Harry partageaient son inquiètude.

D'un seul coup, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant passer un gaz verdâtre.

"- C'est quoi ça?

\- Je sais pas, couvrez vos nez!"

Malgré ses tentatives de se protéger le nez et la bouche, Hermione commença à avoir la tête qui tourne dès la première inhalation. A sa droite, Ginny et Harry étaient au sol, dans un état second. Finalement, elle s'écroula à son tour. Elle se sentait extrêmement faible, et garder ses paupières ouvertes étaient un supplice. Sa vision et les sons qu'elle percevait étaient déformés.

Cela ne l'empêcha cependant pas de voir le visage emplit de mépris de Millicent enfiler un masque à gaz, se retourner vers l'ensemble des participants agonisants sur le sol:

"Vous pensiez sincèrement que notre bien aimé Seigneur est bête au point de tous vous enfermer ensemble sans surveillance? Et vous pensiez vraiment que je ne comprendrais pas? Bande de traitres et de tricheurs, tout ce que vous méritez c'est de brûler dans les flammes de l'enfer!"

Sur ces paroles de haine pure, la traitresse partie par la porte d'entrée, laissant ses anciens camarades brûler dans l'incendie qu'ils avaient eux même déclenché.

* * *

Epilogue:

A sa sortie, Millicent est promue dans le nouveau gouvernement, passant au stade de Mangemort. Privé définitivement de son chef et son second, l'Ordre est découragée et sera battue deux ans plus tard.


	82. Chapter 82

Le choix final s'étant arrêté sur Cho, le groupe chercha un prétexte pour redéclencher un vote.

Finalement, ce fut Hermione qui trouva l'idée: un matin, elle demanda simplement à parler au groupe.

"- Je sais qu'on avait dit qu'on ne ferait qu'un seul vote par personne, mais je pense sincèrement qu'avec aussi peu de jour avant notre sortie, on devrait vraiment refaire un tour de vote.

\- Pourquoi, il y a quelqu'un en qui tu n'as pas confiance?

\- On peut dire ça... Et puis après tout, ils nous ont bien demandé l'autre jour si on avait fait le bon choix, je pense que c'est ce qu'ils veulent qu'on fasse."

Peu emballé au début à l'idée de potentiellement y passé, le reste de l'assemblé finit par accepter. Les votes se déroulèrent sans encombre, à l'exception évidemment de celui contre Cho, qui finit exécutée par un bourreau désigné au hasard, c'est à dire Harry.

Ce problème étant réglé, il ne restait plus qu'à trouver un plan de fuite. Vérifiant l'ensemble des indices dont ils disposaient ainsi que des plan du complexe trouvés par Théodore, Ginny eu finalement l'idée de déclencher un incendie, et de profiter du moment où des gardes viendraient l'éteindre pour s'enfuir en voyant le briquet trouvé par son frère. Le plan était très risqué, mais ils n'avaient rien de mieux pour le moment et le compte à rebours se rapprochait dangereusement du dernier jour.

Le soir même, Ginny se proposa de faire à manger pour le groupe. De leurs coté, le reste des participants au plan d'évasion occupaient les autres. Ron et Harry allèrent même récupérer des armes au cas où ils en aient besoin dans leur fuite.

Seule avec Hermione dans la cuisine, la rousse rempli une casserole d'huile avant d'allumer les plaques électriques à fond. Elles attendirent quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Ginny décide que cela n'allait pas assez vite. Elle prit donc un chiffon sec qu'elle imbiba d'huile, puis le mis à moitié dans la casserole et à moitié sur la plaque. Ce ne devait toujours pas être assez rapide à son goût, puisque la rousse finit par se servir du briquet afin d'enflammer manuellement le torchon.

Cette fois ci, la réaction fut très rapide et une épaisse fumée envahie rapidement la petite cuisine. Jouant le jeu, Hermione et Ginny sortirent en hurlant "Au feu! Au feu!"

L'ensemble des participants restant se réunirent dans le salon:

"- Qu'est ce qu'on fait?

\- D'après le manuel, l'alarme et le système anti-incendie sont sensé se déclenchés!

\- Pourquoi y a rien qui se déclenche alors?

\- Je sais pas, il doit y avoir un problème!"

Pendant que Théodore et Pansy se disputaient, Hermione était inquiète. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. En tournant la tête à sa droite, elle pu voir que Ginny et Harry partageaient son inquiètude.

D'un seul coup, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant passer un gaz verdâtre.

"- C'est quoi ça?

\- Je sais pas, couvrez vos nez!"

Malgré ses tentatives de se protéger le nez et la bouche, Hermione commença à avoir la tête qui tourne dès la première inhalation. A sa droite, Ginny et Harry étaient au sol, dans un état second. Finalement, elle s'écroula à son tour. Elle se sentait extrêmement faible, et garder ses paupières ouvertes étaient un supplice. Sa vision et les sons qu'elle percevait étaient déformés.

Cela ne l'empêcha cependant pas de voir le visage emplit de mépris de Millicent enfiler un masque à gaz, se retourner vers l'ensemble des participants agonisants sur le sol:

"Vous pensiez sincèrement que notre bien aimé Seigneur est bête au point de tous vous enfermer ensemble sans surveillance? Et vous pensiez vraiment que je ne comprendrais pas? Bande de traitres et de tricheurs, tout ce que vous méritez c'est de brûler dans les flammes de l'enfer!"

Sur ces paroles de haine pure, la traitresse partie par la porte d'entrée, laissant ses anciens camarades brûler dans l'incendie qu'ils avaient eux même déclenché.

* * *

Epilogue:

A sa sortie, Millicent est promue dans le nouveau gouvernement, passant au stade de Mangemort. Privé définitivement de son chef et son second, l'Ordre est découragée et sera battue deux ans plus tard.


	83. Chapter 83

Le choix final s'étant arrêté sur Drago, le groupe chercha un prétexte pour redéclencher un vote.

Finalement, ce fut Hermione qui trouva l'idée: un matin, elle demanda simplement à parler au groupe.

"- Je sais qu'on avait dit qu'on ne ferait qu'un seul vote par personne, mais je pense sincèrement qu'avec aussi peu de jour avant notre sortie, on devrait vraiment refaire un tour de vote.

\- Pourquoi, il y a quelqu'un en qui tu n'as pas confiance?

\- On peut dire ça... Et puis après tout, ils nous ont bien demandé l'autre jour si on avait fait le bon choix, je pense que c'est ce qu'ils veulent qu'on fasse."

Peu emballé au début à l'idée de potentiellement y passé, le reste de l'assemblé finit par accepter. Les votes se déroulèrent sans encombre, à l'exception évidemment de celui contre Drago, qui finit exécutée par un bourreau désigné au hasard, c'est à dire Harry.

Ce problème étant réglé, il ne restait plus qu'à trouver un plan de fuite. Vérifiant l'ensemble des indices dont ils disposaient ainsi que des plan du complexe trouvés par Théodore, Ginny eu finalement l'idée de déclencher un incendie, et de profiter du moment où des gardes viendraient l'éteindre pour s'enfuir en voyant le briquet trouvé par son frère. Le plan était très risqué, mais ils n'avaient rien de mieux pour le moment et le compte à rebours se rapprochait dangereusement du dernier jour.

Le soir même, Ginny se proposa de faire à manger pour le groupe. De leurs coté, le reste des participants au plan d'évasion occupaient les autres. Ron et Harry allèrent même récupérer des armes au cas où ils en aient besoin dans leur fuite.

Seule avec Hermione dans la cuisine, la rousse rempli une casserole d'huile avant d'allumer les plaques électriques à fond. Elles attendirent quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Ginny décide que cela n'allait pas assez vite. Elle prit donc un chiffon sec qu'elle imbiba d'huile, puis le mis à moitié dans la casserole et à moitié sur la plaque. Ce ne devait toujours pas être assez rapide à son goût, puisque la rousse finit par se servir du briquet afin d'enflammer manuellement le torchon.

Cette fois ci, la réaction fut très rapide et une épaisse fumée envahie rapidement la petite cuisine. Jouant le jeu, Hermione et Ginny sortirent en hurlant "Au feu! Au feu!"

L'ensemble des participants restant se réunirent dans le salon:

"- Qu'est ce qu'on fait?

\- D'après le manuel, l'alarme et le système anti-incendie sont sensé se déclenchés!

\- Pourquoi y a rien qui se déclenche alors?

\- Je sais pas, il doit y avoir un problème!"

Pendant que Ginny et Ron se disputaient, Hermione était inquiète. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. En tournant la tête à sa droite, elle pu voir que Ginny et Harry partageaient son inquiètude.

D'un seul coup, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant passer un gaz verdâtre.

"- C'est quoi ça?

\- Je sais pas, couvrez vos nez!"

\- Malgré ses tentatives de se protéger le nez et la bouche, Hermione commença à avoir la tête qui tourne dès la première inhalation. A sa droite, Ginny et Harry étaient au sol, dans un état second. Finalement, elle s'écroula à son tour. Elle se sentait extrêmement faible, et garder ses paupières ouvertes étaient un supplice. Sa vision et les sons qu'elle percevait étaient déformés.

Cela ne l'empêcha cependant pas de voir le visage emplit de mépris de Millicent enfiler un masque à gaz, se retourner vers l'ensemble des participants agonisants sur le sol:

"Vous pensiez sincèrement que notre bien aimé Seigneur est bête au point de tous vous enfermer ensemble sans surveillance? Et vous pensiez vraiment que je ne comprendrais pas? Bande de traitres et de tricheurs, tout ce que vous méritez c'est de brûler dans les flammes de l'enfer!"

Sur ces paroles de haine pure, la traitresse partie par la porte d'entrée, laissant ses anciens camarades brûler dans l'incendie qu'ils avaient eux même déclenché.

* * *

Epilogue:

A sa sortie, Millicent est promue dans le nouveau gouvernement, passant au stade de Mangemort. Privé définitivement de son chef et son second, l'Ordre est découragée et sera battue deux ans plus tard.


	84. Chapter 84

Le choix final s'étant arrêté sur Millicent, le groupe chercha un prétexte pour redéclencher un vote.

Finalement, ce fut Hermione qui trouva l'idée: un matin, elle demanda simplement à parler au groupe.

"- Je sais qu'on avait dit qu'on ne ferait qu'un seul vote par personne, mais je pense sincèrement qu'avec aussi peu de jour avant notre sortie, on devrait vraiment refaire un tour de vote.

\- Pourquoi, il y a quelqu'un en qui tu n'as pas confiance?

\- On peut dire ça... Et puis après tout, ils nous ont bien demandé l'autre jour si on avait fait le bon choix, je pense que c'est ce qu'ils veulent qu'on fasse."

Peu emballé au début à l'idée de potentiellement y passé, le reste de l'assemblé finit par accepter. Les votes se déroulèrent sans encombre, à l'exception évidemment de celui contre Millicent, qui finit exécutée par un bourreau désigné au hasard, c'est à dire Harry.

Ce problème étant réglé, il ne restait plus qu'à trouver un plan de fuite. Vérifiant l'ensemble des indices dont ils disposaient ainsi que des plan du complexe trouvés par Théodore, Ginny eu finalement l'idée de déclencher un incendie, et de profiter du moment où des gardes viendraient l'éteindre pour s'enfuir en voyant le briquet trouvé par son frère. Le plan était très risqué, mais ils n'avaient rien de mieux pour le moment et le compte à rebours se rapprochait dangereusement du dernier jour.

Le soir même, Ginny se proposa de faire à manger pour le groupe. De leurs coté, le reste des participants au plan d'évasion occupaient les autres. Ron et Harry allèrent même récupérer des armes au cas où ils en aient besoin dans leur fuite.

Seule avec Hermione dans la cuisine, la rousse rempli une casserole d'huile avant d'allumer les plaques électriques à fond. Elles attendirent quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Ginny décide que cela n'allait pas assez vite. Elle prit donc un chiffon sec qu'elle imbiba d'huile, puis le mis à moitié dans la casserole et à moitié sur la plaque. Ce ne devait toujours pas être assez rapide à son goût, puisque la rousse finit par se servir du briquet afin d'enflammer manuellement le torchon.

Cette fois ci, la réaction fut très rapide et une épaisse fumée envahie rapidement la petite cuisine. Jouant le jeu, Hermione et Ginny sortirent en hurlant "Au feu! Au feu!"

Le système anti incendie se déclencha, et une pluie artificielle recouvrit les habitants du complexe.

L'ensemble des participants restant se réunirent dans le salon au moment même où une alarme leur hurlant de sortir de la pièce retentissait. A peine dix secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer une vingtaine de soldats entièrement masqués et équipés de fusils mitrailleurs:

"Tout le monde au sol! Exécution!"

Contraints et forcés, les participants obéirent sous la surveillance des soldats. Une seconde unité arriva alors, équipée d'extincteurs. Une petite minute après, la pluie arrêta de tomber, signe que l'incendie était maitrisé. La seconde unité repartit en premier, suivit par la première. Encore sous le coup de la surprise, les participants prirent cinq minutes avant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Théo déclara immédiatement que l'intervention avait était trop rapide comparé au protocole, et il ne voyait donc plus qu'une seule solution: ils avaient du se tromper de taupe.

En retournant dans la cuisine, Ginny découvrit que les extincteurs utilisés avaient été laissés sur place.

" Nan mais et puis quoi encore?"

Elle commença à les déplacer vers la salle d'arme pour éviter qu'ils bloquent le passage dans la cuisine. Cependant, en portant le troisième, elle entendit un bruit étrange. Aussitôt, elle appela son frère. Ensemble, ils réussirent à ouvrir l'extincteur. Ils en sortirent un appareil étrange que les deux roux analysèrent sous toutes les coutures. Enfin, Ron réussit à comprendre ce que c'était: un détecteur de micro. Aussitôt, les deux partirent prévenir le reste de leur alliance, puis explorèrent l'ensemble du complexe, détecteur en main.

De son coté, Hermione avait remarqué que l'une des "douches" à incendie ne fonctionnait pas, et elle partit donc l'inspecter. Montant sur une chaise, elle réussit à atteindre et à dévisser la douche. De l'autre coté se trouvait une lampe à lumière noire. Heureuse de sa découverte, elle commença à inspecter les moindres recoins dans l'espoir de trouver un nouvel indice de l'Ordre. En passant sans le vouloir sa main devant la lumière, Hermione découvrit avec stupeur qu'elle avait un tatouage autour de l'annulaire gauche, représentant un anneau. Comprenant qu'un anneau autour de l'annulaire représentait une alliance, elle décida de passer à la lumière noire les doigts des autres participants, ainsi que des corps des anciens participants.

Elle découvrit avec surprise que la seconde alliance appartenait à Drago.

"- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire?

\- Et bien, je crois qu'on était marié, enfin, avant cette histoire...

\- Impossible.

\- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi.

\- De toute façon, on a bien plus urgent à faire là maintenant.

\- Ouais, on reparlera de tout ça une fois sortis."

De leur cotés, le frère et la soeur revenaient bredouille. Heureusement, Théodore eu l'idée de les fouiller eux même. Dès que l'appareil fut collé à Pansy, il commença à biper.

"- C'était donc toi la taupe!

\- C'est faux, je le jure!

\- On va voir ça!"

Les filles trainèrent Pansy dans les sanitaires et l'obligèrent à se déshabiller. Ses vêtements furent passés au détecteur, mais ce dernier ne se déclenchait plus. A l'inverse, il sonnait quand on le passait au niveau du buste de Pansy, et plus particulièrement sur son sein droit. Elle comprit immédiatement:

" Passez moi un papier et un stylo!"

Ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir, mais estimant que ce ne serait pas dangereux, Hermione lui ramena ce qu'elle demandait. Pansy écrit donc sa réponse:

"Le micro doit être dans ma prothèse mammaire. Je jure que je ne suis pas une taupe; sinon ils n'auraient pas pris le risque de me tuer en envoyant quelqu'un. Millicent étaient la taupe et j'étais surement leur plan de secours au cas où elle mourrait, et ils ont envoyé la victime une fois assurés qu'elle soit vivante. Et vu comme ça doit être dangereux d'avoir un micro, ils doivent s'en foutre de moi, contrairement à une taupe."

Les arguments de Pansy se tenaient, et ils firent le choix de la croire.

[ Si Astoria vivante: ]

Cependant, la porte des sanitaires s'ouvrit à ce moment, et Astoria pénétra dans la pièce:

"- Qu'est ce que vous faites? Pourquoi Pansy est nue? Pourquoi vous avez l'air de la menacer?

\- C'est pas ce que tu crois Astoria.

\- Il y a quelque chose de bizarre qui se passe ici, entre l'incendie et vos cachotteries."

Hermione et Ginny se regardèrent. Niveau discrétion, elles auraient pu mieux faire: même seule, Astoria représentait un danger potentiel. Cependant, depuis le début, elle avait l'air digne de confiance. Hermione prit donc la décision de tout lui expliquer.

"Suis moi, je vais tout te dire. Ginny, je te laisse avec Pansy."

Les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent la pièce et rejoignirent les dortoirs? Hermione lui expliqua tout, de la découverte de l'Ordre à leur plan de sortie avorté, en passant par l'existence d'une taupe et le micro dans la poitrine de Pansy. Astoria écouta tout sans poser de questions, qu'elle ne posa qu'une fois le récit d'Hermione finit.

"- Du coup, qu'est ce que tu comptes faire? Tu pourrais nous dénoncer pour tricherie et être sûre de sortir.

\- Sans doute oui. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je compte faire."

Astoria expliqua à son tour que depuis le début de l'aventure, elle faisait des rêves étranges qui correspondaient étrangement aux informations trouvées dans un journal nommé Le Chicaneur qu'elle avait trouvé caché dans la bibliothèque. En effet, plusieurs articles accusaient le père d'Astoria d'avoir tué sa fille à la place de sa soeur, argumentant que cette dernière avait découvert des informations compromettantes sur le gouvernement, donc le père faisait partit. Rusée, Astoria avoua qu'elle se doutait que ce journal n'avait pas été mis là par les organisateurs du Purgatoire.

"- Tu comprendras donc que je préfère vous rejoindre et venger ma soeur.

\- Je dois juste vérifier tes dires pour ne pas prendre de risques, mais il ne devrait pas y avoir de soucis.

\- Justement, tiens."

Astoria sortit l'article du Chicaneur qu'elle gardait dans son soutien gorges. Hermione le parcourue puis lui serra la main pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. ]

Elles allèrent ensuite rejoindre les autres pour les informer des dernières nouvelles. Tout le monde réfléchit, mais il n'y avait pas le choix: il fallait enlever le micro de Pansy. Heureusement, ils disposaient de matériel médical et d'un ancien chirurgien. La première concernée demanda elle même qu'on lui enlève au plus vite: elle se sentait souillée de savoir qu'on l'écoutait sept jours sur sept, vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre.

Le groupe pris donc la décision d'opérer Pansy. Théodore alla récupérer le matériel trouvé dans une des pochettes de gazes stérilisées et commença à le désinfecter à l'aide du briquet. De son coté, Hermione cherchait de quoi désinfecter. Elle finit par réussir à trouver de l'alcool à 70°, ainsi qu'une bouteille de rhum. Elle ramena les deux. Pendant ce temps, Luna était occupée par Ginny et Ron, le plus loin possible de la salle d'arme où l'opération se déroulerait.

Hermione, qui servait d'assistante à l'ancien médecin, revint dans la pièce où se trouvait Pansy et Théodore. Les trois occupants de la pièce étaient aussi tendus les uns que les autres.

"- Pansy, tu es sûre que tu veux le faire? On peut toujours annuler.

\- Ne me pose pas encore la question ou je vais craquer! C'est la meilleure chose à faire pour tout le monde.

\- Bon, comme on a pas de quoi t'anesthésier, j'ai trouvé ça."

Hermione tendit à son acolyte trois cachet d'ibuprofène ainsi que la bouteille de rhum. Pansy s'en saisit et après avoir pris les médicaments, vida d'une traite la moitié de la bouteille. Théodore l'empêcha en effet de la vider en entier, l'alcool augmentant le rythme cardiaque et diminuant la température corporelle. Harry passa pour leur faire signe qu'ils pouvaient commencer l'opération.

Pansy se mis nue puis s'allongea sur un des matelas sur lequel Hermione avait installé des serviettes imbibés d'alcool. Puis la brune fixa les jambes et les bras de l'autre jeune femme à l'aide des chaînes et des menottes pour l'empêcher de bouger, puis lui donna une petite serviette afin qu'elle puisse morte dedans.

" Hoche la tête dès que tu es prête Pansy."

Cette dernière s'exécuta immédiatement, et Théodore attacha autour de sa bouche le masque et mis les gants en latex fournis par l'Ordre. Prenant le plus de précautions possible, il trempa une nouvelle fois son scalpel dans l'alcool à 70°. Hermione se plaça du coté gauche de la jeune femme pour laisser la place du coté droit à Théo. Son rôle était de remplacer les instruments de contrôle ainsi que de nettoyer la plaie et de vérifier qu'elle ne se vide pas de son sang. Dès que Théodore commença a entailler la peau, un cri étouffé passa les lèvres de Pansy, mais il s'étouffa dès cinq minutes. Inquiète, Hermione pris automatiquement son pouls: heureusement, la jeune femme n'était qu'évanouie, surement sous le coup de la douleur.

La brune fit alors signe à Théo qu'il pouvait continuer.

L'opération dura une heure environ: Théodore expliqua à Hermione qu'en temps normal, le seul danger était si la prothèse était percée, ce qui n'était pas le cas chez Pansy. Bien évidemment, une opération normale était bien plus sécurisée. Pansy se réveilla une heure après le début de l'opération.

"Comment tu te sens?"

Pansy essaya de réponde, mais vomis à la place dans un sceau que lui tendait Hermione. Cette dernière l'aida à se redresser. Finalement, Pansy lui indiqua qu'elle se sentait faible, qu'elle avait la tête qui tournait et evidemment, qu'elle avait mal sous la poitrine. Puis elle demanda à Hermione si elle pouvait dormir, ce qu'elle fut évidemment autorisée à faire.

Hermione sortit de la pièce et rejoignit les autres, qui attendaient des nouvelles:

"- Alors, comment elle va?

\- Fatiguée et faible, il faudrait qu'on la surveille.

\- Très bien, on mettra un système de roulement.

\- Et le micro?

\- Je l'ai démonté, je vais voir si je peux en faire quelque chose.

\- On te laisse faire."

Les jours suivant, Hermione et Théodore se relièrent pour s'occuper de Pansy, mais il s'avéra rapidement que la jeune femme était trop faible pour pouvoir tenter un plan d'évasion. Décidant de ne pas l'abandonner, ils décidèrent de tenter une attaque sur les personnes qui viendrait leur ouvrir la porte le dernier jour.

Trois jours avant la fin, Ron débarqua dans le salon d'un air joyeux:

"-J'ai réussi!

\- Tu as réussi quoi?

\- Avec le micro et la tablette de l'Ordre, j'ai réussis à renvoyer un message! Ils viennent nous chercher cette nuit!"

Afin d'éviter toute, Luna fut mise au courant de ce qu'il se passait. Cette dernière leur rétorqua qu'elle avait tout deviné mais qu'elle n'avait rien dit pour ne pas les mettre mal à l'aise. Au final, elle décida de les rejoindre et de les aider.

Tout le monde se prépara donc en attendant la nuit, et prévinrent Pansy de l'avancement du plan. Celle ci était ravie de pouvoir sortir au plus tôt.

Environ quatre heure plus tard, la porte principale s'ouvrit sur une dizaine d'hommes et femmes de tout âge, tachés de sang et portant des pistolets mitrailleurs. Un homme brun, environ du même âge qu'eux, s'avança:

" Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Drago! Ravi de vous revoir! Bon, c'est pas qu'on est pressé, mais on va quand même se barrer d'ici le plus vite possible. Fred, Georges, portez la demoiselle."

Deux grands rouquins à l'air familier quittèrent la foule pour venir aider Pansy. Puis le nouveau groupe ainsi formé quitta le complexe dans un bus, et rejoignit directement le QG de l'Ordre.

* * *

Epilogue:

Suite aux complications de l'opération, Pansy perdra l'usage de son bras. Harry reprend la tête de l'Ordre, aidée par Hermione et Drago.

( Si Hermione à choisis le chapitre 2 avec le premier groupe ): Ces derniers se séparent, n'ayant pas de sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Par contre, elle se rapprochera de Ron, redevenu le second d'Harry.

Astoria et Drago se marient.

( Si Hermione choisis le chapitre 3 avec le second groupe ): Hermione et Drago, ayant découvert qu'ils étaient mariés avant le Purgatoire, décident de se laisser une seconde chance, et retombent amoureux.

Ginny et Harry retrouve leur enfant et se remettent ensemble, retombant amoureux au fur et à mesure. Astoria travaille en temps qu'infirmière et psychologue avec Blaise et Théodore, qui finissent par découvrir un vaccin contre la perte de mémoire. Luna, Pansy et Cho bossent également pour Ordre ( si Blaise et Cho sont encore vivants ).

Epilogue:

Suite aux complications de l'opération, Pansy restera handicapée. Harry reprend tête de l'Ordre, aidée par Hermione et Drago. Ces derniers se séparent, n'ayant pas de sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Par contre, elle se rapprochera de Ron, redevenu le second d'Harry. Ginny et Harry retrouve leur enfant et se remettent ensemble, retombant amoureux au fur et à mesure. Astoria et Drago se marient, Blaise et Théodore bossent et finissent par découvrir un vaccin contre la perte de mémoire. Cho bosse également pour Ordre.


	85. Chapter 85

Le choix final s'étant arrêté sur Théodore, le groupe chercha un prétexte pour redéclencher un vote.

Finalement, ce fut Hermione qui trouva l'idée: un matin, elle demanda simplement à parler au groupe.

"- Je sais qu'on avait dit qu'on ne ferait qu'un seul vote par personne, mais je pense sincèrement qu'avec aussi peu de jour avant notre sortie, on devrait vraiment refaire un tour de vote.

\- Pourquoi, il y a quelqu'un en qui tu n'as pas confiance?

\- On peut dire ça... Et puis après tout, ils nous ont bien demandé l'autre jour si on avait fait le bon choix, je pense que c'est ce qu'ils veulent qu'on fasse."

Peu emballé au début à l'idée de potentiellement y passé, le reste de l'assemblé finit par accepter. Les votes se déroulèrent sans encombre, à l'exception évidemment de celui contre Théodore, qui finit exécutée par un bourreau désigné au hasard, c'est à dire Harry.

Ce problème étant réglé, il ne restait plus qu'à trouver un plan de fuite. Vérifiant l'ensemble des indices dont ils disposaient ainsi que des plan du complexe trouvés par Théodore, Ginny eu finalement l'idée de déclencher un incendie, et de profiter du moment où des gardes viendraient l'éteindre pour s'enfuir en voyant le briquet trouvé par son frère. Le plan était très risqué, mais ils n'avaient rien de mieux pour le moment et le compte à rebours se rapprochait dangereusement du dernier jour.

Le soir même, Ginny se proposa de faire à manger pour le groupe. De leurs coté, le reste des participants au plan d'évasion occupaient les autres. Ron et Harry allèrent même récupérer des armes au cas où ils en aient besoin dans leur fuite.

Seule avec Hermione dans la cuisine, la rousse rempli une casserole d'huile avant d'allumer les plaques électriques à fond. Elles attendirent quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Ginny décide que cela n'allait pas assez vite. Elle prit donc un chiffon sec qu'elle imbiba d'huile, puis le mis à moitié dans la casserole et à moitié sur la plaque. Ce ne devait toujours pas être assez rapide à son goût, puisque la rousse finit par se servir du briquet afin d'enflammer manuellement le torchon.

Cette fois ci, la réaction fut très rapide et une épaisse fumée envahie rapidement la petite cuisine. Jouant le jeu, Hermione et Ginny sortirent en hurlant "Au feu! Au feu!"

L'ensemble des participants restant se réunirent dans le salon:

"- Qu'est ce qu'on fait?

\- D'après le manuel, l'alarme et le système anti-incendie sont sensé se déclenchés!

\- Pourquoi y a rien qui se déclenche alors?

\- Je sais pas, il doit y avoir un problème!"

Pendant que Ginny et Ron se disputaient, Hermione était inquiète. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. En tournant la tête à sa droite, elle pu voir que Ginny et Harry partageaient son inquiètude.

D'un seul coup, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant passer un gaz verdâtre.

"- C'est quoi ça?

\- Je sais pas, couvrez vos nez!"

Malgré ses tentatives de se protéger le nez et la bouche, Hermione commença à avoir la tête qui tourne dès la première inhalation. A sa droite, Ginny et Harry étaient au sol, dans un état second. Finalement, elle s'écroula à son tour. Elle se sentait extrêmement faible, et garder ses paupières ouvertes étaient un supplice. Sa vision et les sons qu'elle percevait étaient déformés.

Cela ne l'empêcha cependant pas de voir le visage emplit de mépris de Millicent enfiler un masque à gaz, se retourner vers l'ensemble des participants agonisants sur le sol:

"Vous pensiez sincèrement que notre bien aimé Seigneur est bête au point de tous vous enfermer ensemble sans surveillance? Et vous pensiez vraiment que je ne comprendrais pas? Bande de traitres et de tricheurs, tout ce que vous méritez c'est de brûler dans les flammes de l'enfer!"

Sur ces paroles de haine pure, la traitresse partie par la porte d'entrée, laissant ses anciens camarades brûler dans l'incendie qu'ils avaient eux même déclenché.

* * *

Epilogue:

A sa sortie, Millicent est promue dans le nouveau gouvernement, passant au stade de Mangemort. Privé définitivement de son chef et son second, l'Ordre est découragée et sera battue deux ans plus tard.


	86. Chapter 86

Le choix final s'étant arrêté sur Millicent, le groupe chercha un prétexte pour redéclencher un vote.

Finalement, ce fut Hermione qui trouva l'idée: un matin, elle demanda simplement à parler au groupe.

"- Je sais qu'on avait dit qu'on ne ferait qu'un seul vote par personne, mais je pense sincèrement qu'avec aussi peu de jour avant notre sortie, on devrait vraiment refaire un tour de vote.

\- Pourquoi, il y a quelqu'un en qui tu n'as pas confiance?

\- On peut dire ça... Et puis après tout, ils nous ont bien demandé l'autre jour si on avait fait le bon choix, je pense que c'est ce qu'ils veulent qu'on fasse."

Peu emballé au début à l'idée de potentiellement y passé, le reste de l'assemblé finit par accepter. Les votes se déroulèrent sans encombre, à l'exception évidemment de celui contre Millicent, qui finit exécutée par un bourreau désigné au hasard, c'est à dire Harry.

Ce problème étant réglé, il ne restait plus qu'à trouver un plan de fuite. Vérifiant l'ensemble des indices dont ils disposaient ainsi que des plan du complexe trouvés par Théodore, Ginny eu finalement l'idée de déclencher un incendie, et de profiter du moment où des gardes viendraient l'éteindre pour s'enfuir en voyant le briquet trouvé par son frère. Le plan était très risqué, mais ils n'avaient rien de mieux pour le moment et le compte à rebours se rapprochait dangereusement du dernier jour.

Le soir même, Ginny se proposa de faire à manger pour le groupe. De leurs coté, le reste des participants au plan d'évasion occupaient les autres. Ron et Harry allèrent même récupérer des armes au cas où ils en aient besoin dans leur fuite.

Seule avec Hermione dans la cuisine, la rousse rempli une casserole d'huile avant d'allumer les plaques électriques à fond. Elles attendirent quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Ginny décide que cela n'allait pas assez vite. Elle prit donc un chiffon sec qu'elle imbiba d'huile, puis le mis à moitié dans la casserole et à moitié sur la plaque. Ce ne devait toujours pas être assez rapide à son goût, puisque la rousse finit par se servir du briquet afin d'enflammer manuellement le torchon.

Cette fois ci, la réaction fut très rapide et une épaisse fumée envahie rapidement la petite cuisine. Jouant le jeu, Hermione et Ginny sortirent en hurlant "Au feu! Au feu!"

Le système anti incendie se déclencha, et une pluie artificielle recouvrit les habitants du complexe.

L'ensemble des participants restant se réunirent dans le salon au moment même où une alarme leur hurlant de sortir de la pièce retentissait. Les participants au plan d'évacuations se répartirent les armes qu'ils étaient partis récupérer le temps que Ginny et Hermione déclenchent l'incendie.

Deux minutes après que l'alarme se soit déclenchée, un groupe de soldat pénétra le complexe, mais ils ne survirent pas à l'accueil que leur réservèrent les participants.

La menace des soldats enlevés, ils sortirent par la porte où ils étaient entrés, coururent jusqu'à la sortie du complexe, où ils eurent la surprise de trouver un camion flanqué d'un Phoenix. Des hommes armés en sortirent, semblèrent les reconnaitre et leur fit signe de monter.

* * *

Epilogue:

Harry reprend la tête de l'Ordre, aidée par Hermione et Drago.

( Si Hermione à choisis le chapitre 2 avec le premier groupe ): Ces derniers se séparent, n'ayant pas de sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Par contre, elle se rapprochera de Ron, redevenu le second d'Harry.

( Si Hermione choisis le chapitre 3 avec le second groupe ): Hermione et Drago, ayant découvert qu'ils étaient mariés avant le Purgatoire, décident de se laisser une seconde chance, et retombent amoureux.

Ginny et Harry retrouve leur enfant et se remettent ensemble, retombant amoureux au fur et à mesure. Blaise et Théodore, qui finissent par découvrir un vaccin contre la perte de mémoire. Luna et Cho bossent également pour Ordre ( si Blaise et Cho sont encore vivants ).


	87. Chapter 87

Le choix final s'étant arrêté sur Luna, le groupe chercha un prétexte pour redéclencher un vote.

Finalement, ce fut Hermione qui trouva l'idée: un matin, elle demanda simplement à parler au groupe.

"- Je sais qu'on avait dit qu'on ne ferait qu'un seul vote par personne, mais je pense sincèrement qu'avec aussi peu de jour avant notre sortie, on devrait vraiment refaire un tour de vote.

\- Pourquoi, il y a quelqu'un en qui tu n'as pas confiance?

\- On peut dire ça... Et puis après tout, ils nous ont bien demandé l'autre jour si on avait fait le bon choix, je pense que c'est ce qu'ils veulent qu'on fasse."

Peu emballé au début à l'idée de potentiellement y passé, le reste de l'assemblé finit par accepter. Les votes se déroulèrent sans encombre, à l'exception évidemment de celui contre Luna, qui finit exécutée par un bourreau désigné au hasard, c'est à dire Harry.

Ce problème étant réglé, il ne restait plus qu'à trouver un plan de fuite. Vérifiant l'ensemble des indices dont ils disposaient ainsi que des plan du complexe trouvés par Théodore, Ginny eu finalement l'idée de déclencher un incendie, et de profiter du moment où des gardes viendraient l'éteindre pour s'enfuir en voyant le briquet trouvé par son frère. Le plan était très risqué, mais ils n'avaient rien de mieux pour le moment et le compte à rebours se rapprochait dangereusement du dernier jour.

Le soir même, Ginny se proposa de faire à manger pour le groupe. De leurs coté, le reste des participants au plan d'évasion occupaient les autres. Ron et Harry allèrent même récupérer des armes au cas où ils en aient besoin dans leur fuite.

Seule avec Hermione dans la cuisine, la rousse rempli une casserole d'huile avant d'allumer les plaques électriques à fond. Elles attendirent quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Ginny décide que cela n'allait pas assez vite. Elle prit donc un chiffon sec qu'elle imbiba d'huile, puis le mis à moitié dans la casserole et à moitié sur la plaque. Ce ne devait toujours pas être assez rapide à son goût, puisque la rousse finit par se servir du briquet afin d'enflammer manuellement le torchon.

Cette fois ci, la réaction fut très rapide et une épaisse fumée envahie rapidement la petite cuisine. Jouant le jeu, Hermione et Ginny sortirent en hurlant "Au feu! Au feu!"

L'ensemble des participants restant se réunirent dans le salon:

"- Qu'est ce qu'on fait?

\- D'après le manuel, l'alarme et le système anti-incendie sont sensé se déclenchés!

\- Pourquoi y a rien qui se déclenche alors?

\- Je sais pas, il doit y avoir un problème!"

Pendant que Ginny et Ron se disputaient, Hermione était inquiète. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. En tournant la tête à sa droite, elle pu voir que Ginny et Harry partageaient son inquiètude.

D'un seul coup, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant passer un gaz verdâtre.

"- C'est quoi ça?

\- Je sais pas, couvrez vos nez!"

Malgré ses tentatives de se protéger le nez et la bouche, Hermione commença à avoir la tête qui tourne dès la première inhalation. A sa droite, Ginny et Harry étaient au sol, dans un état second. Finalement, elle s'écroula à son tour. Elle se sentait extrêmement faible, et garder ses paupières ouvertes étaient un supplice. Sa vision et les sons qu'elle percevait étaient déformés.

Cela ne l'empêcha cependant pas de voir le visage emplit de mépris de Millicent enfiler un masque à gaz, se retourner vers l'ensemble des participants agonisants sur le sol:

"Vous pensiez sincèrement que notre bien aimé Seigneur est bête au point de tous vous enfermer ensemble sans surveillance? Et vous pensiez vraiment que je ne comprendrais pas? Bande de traitres et de tricheurs, tout ce que vous méritez c'est de brûler dans les flammes de l'enfer!"

Sur ces paroles de haine pure, la traitresse partie par la porte d'entrée, laissant ses anciens camarades brûler dans l'incendie qu'ils avaient eux même déclenché.

* * *

Epilogue:

A sa sortie, Millicent est promue dans le nouveau gouvernement, passant au stade de Mangemort. Privé définitivement de son chef et son second, l'Ordre est découragée et sera battue deux ans plus tard.


	88. Chapter 88

Quand le verdict tomba, Ron s'éffondra en hurlant:

"Non!"

Millicent et Harry furent obligés de s'y mettre à deux pour le maintenir au sol pendant que les autres tiraient au sort celui qui exécuterait la jeune femme. Hermione fut choisie et après un court instant d'hésitation, elle logea une tête dans la tête de la rousse.

Ron fut alors relaché, et le reste des participants quittèrent la pièce. Durant deux heures, Ron était en larmes, serrant contre lui le corps de sa soeur. Dans l'autre pièce, l'état d'Astoria s'améliorait peu à peu, bien que ce ne soit pas encore la grande forme.

Au bout de quatre heures, les condamnés virent passer Ron portant le corps de Ginny en direction de l'armurerie, afin de laisser son corps à la morgue.

Quand il en revint, il avait un pistolet dans les mains, et se dirigea vers Hermione, qu'il abattit sans aucune hésitation. Il se tourna ensuite vers les autres et abbatit un part un tous ceux ayant contribué à la mort de sa soeur, avant de se faire lui même abattre par Harry.

Il ne restait maintenant plus que Harry, Luna, Astoria et Théodore.

"- Qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer?

\- Ron n'a pas supporté la mort de Ginny très probablement...

\- Je propose que tout le monde garde une arme sur soit, au cas où quelqu'un pète à nouveau un plomb.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Théo.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Très bien, faisons comme ça alors."

Les jours passèrent, et avec les bons soins de Théodore, Astoria réussit à entièrement guérir, sans trop perdre de poids.

Le jour même de sa guérison, la trappe de la table de la seconde pièce principale s'ouvrit, révélant une fiole portant le numéro 8.

Devinant que la fiole comportait des informations sur le passé de Luna, ils l'inspectèrent sous toute les coutures.

"- D'après ce que je vois, on va être obligé de boire le produit dedans pour avoir les informations.

\- On peut pas juste verser le liquide dans l'évier? J'avoue qu'il ne m'inspire pas vraiment confiance.

\- Je vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça, moi j'adore cette couleur violette fluo.

\- Le liquide est à moitié gélifié, il coule pas du tout, regarde."

Théodore retourna la fiole et l'agita, l'ouverture en direction du sol, pour démontrer ses paroles.

Il fallait maintenant savoir si ils voulaient les informations sur Luna et le cas échéant, décider de qui devrait boire l'étrange mixture.

"- Personnellement, je ne prendrais pas de risques: je fais confiance à Luna. Je ne penses pas avoir besoin de connaitre son passé pour savoir que aujourd'hui, c'est une bonne personne.

\- Je suis d'accord: en plus, elle n'a jamais voté pour la mort de quelqu'un.

\- Dans ce cas, jetons la fiole."

Harry mis donc ses paroles à exécution et se débarrassa de la fiole. Le petit groupe restant retourna donc à ses occupations. Ils s'entendaient tous très bien, et décidèrent de tranquillement patienter jusqu'au dernier jour, tout en faisant leur vie.

Les jours passaient, et tout se déroulait bien. Cependant, ils ne trouvaient aucune information sur le passé d'Astoria. Partant du même principe que pour Luna, ils décidèrent de ne pas l'exécuter non plus.

Le dernier jour, la porte s'ouvrit, et une femme entièrement vêtue de rose entra dans le complexe:

"Félicitation à vous. Vous allez réintégrer la société, mais avant ça, vous allez me suivre pour signer quelques papiers, puis on vous remettra de l'argent, ainsi que les possessions qui n'ont pas été confisquées. Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît."

Les survivants la suivirent donc, et après avoir signer tout un tas de papier, sortirent enfin du complexe.

* * *

Epilogue:

Harry et Théodore reprennent leurs organisations chacun de leur coté et finissent par s'allier. Astoria se marie et devient infirmière. Luna et Théodore se marient, la blonde aidant Théodore dans ses travaux.


	89. Chapter 89

A l'issue du vote, la rousse fut donc sauvée, soulageant son frère immédiatement.

Cependant, plus le temps passait, plus la rousse s'isolait: on sentait qu'elle commençait à craquer sous la pression et le poids des épreuves qu'elle avait vécu. Ainsi, au fur et à mesure des jours, elle ne communiquait plus qu'avec Ron, Harry et Blaise [ si il est vivant ], et encore, rarement. Elle n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête, sortir d'ici.

Vérifiant l'ensemble des indices dont ils disposaient ainsi que des plan du complexe trouvés par Théodore, Ginny eu finalement l'idée, en voyant le briquet trouvé par son frère, de déclencher un incendie, et de profiter du moment où des gardes viendraient l'éteindre pour s'enfuir. Le plan était très risqué, mais était prête à tenter le coup. Elle fit promettre à Ron et Blaise de ne rien dire aux autres et de partir avec elle, ce qu'ils acceptèrent.

Le soir même, Ginny se proposa de faire à manger pour le groupe. De leurs coté, le reste des participants au plan d'évasion occupaient les autres. Ron et Blaise allèrent même récupérer des armes au cas où ils en aient besoin dans leur fuite.

Seule dans la cuisine, la rousse rempli une casserole d'huile avant d'allumer les plaques électriques à fond. Elle attendit quelques minutes, puis décida que cela n'allait pas assez vite. Elle prit donc un chiffon sec qu'elle imbiba d'huile, puis le mis à moitié dans la casserole et à moitié sur la plaque. Ce ne devait toujours pas être assez rapide à son goût, puisque la rousse finit par se servir du briquet afin d'enflammer manuellement le torchon.

Cette fois ci, la réaction fut très rapide et une épaisse fumée envahie rapidement la petite cuisine. Ginny sortit en hurlant "Au feu! Au feu!"

Le système anti incendie se déclencha, et une pluie artificielle recouvrit les habitants du complexe.

L'ensemble des participants restant se réunirent dans le salon au moment même où une alarme leur hurlant de sortir de la pièce retentissait. A part les trois instigateurs, tous les participants étaient paniqués, et sortirent de la pièce sans réellement vérifier ce qu'il se passait autour.

Un groupe de soldat pénétra le complexe, mais ils ne survirent pas à l'accueil que leur réservèrent les fuyards. La menace des soldats enlevés, ils sortirent par la porte où ils étaient entrés, coururent jusqu'à la sortie du complexe. Là, ils trouvèrent par chance une voiture militaire: ils abattirent le conducteur puis lui volèrent les clefs.

* * *

Epilogue:

Si Blaise est encore vivant, Ginny et lui se mettrons en couple ensemble. Ils fuiront le pays avec le frère de la rousse.

Du coté des participants restés dans le complexe, Harry se fera exécuté pour tricherie, à cause de sa proximité avec les fuyards. Hermione s'en sortira vivante et reprendra la tête de l'Ordre, aidée par Théodore. Ces derniers se rapprocheront, jusqu'à se marier et avoir deux enfants dès que l'Ordre gagna la guerre, six ans plus tard. Drago et Astoria se fiancèrent et repartirent dans la famille de Drago. Luna et Cho ( si cette dernière est vivante ) reprendront l'organisation de passeur de la blonde, et travailleront main dans la main avec l'Ordre.


	90. Chapter 90

Avec la voix d'Hermione, le nombre de votes était suffisant pour permettre l'exécution d'Harry. Millicent fut donc tirée au sort pour exécuter l'ancien terroriste, et après lui avoir tiré une balle dans la tête, elle porta le corps jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Si l'exécution d'Harry était sensée apporter un semblant de tranquillité d'esprit, elle eut l'effet opposée.

Au fil des jours, Hermione remarqua que certains participants, Millicent en tête, passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble, et surtout ne se mélangeait plus au reste du groupe.

Les mis de cotés furent du coup contraints à passer leur temps ensemble, ce qui créa un scission entre les groupes.

Une nuit cependant, Hermione se fit réveiller par la voix de Millicent qui lui hurlait dessus. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et se retrouver nez à nez avec le canon d'un revolver.

« Toi aussi, contre le mur ! »

Encore à moitié endormie, Hermione se plaça face contre le mur, alignée avec Ginny, Ron, Blaise, Théodore et Luna, qui ne semblait pas plus comprendre qu'eux ce qu'il leur arrivait.

« - Pourquoi vous nous menacez ? Qu'est ce qu'on a fait ?

\- Ta gueule la rousse.

\- Dans tout les cas tu vas nous exécuter, on a au moins le droit à une réponse !

\- Fait semblant de ne pas savoir ! Tout le monde sait que vous trichez !

\- Jamais de la vie !

\- Menteuse ! »

De la crosse de son arme, Millicent frappa Ginny à la tête, et cette dernière s'effondra au sol. Millicent commença alors à expliquer comment elle avait trouvé dans un livre un message d'un certain « Ordre » qui communiquait avec certains participants à travers ce même livre. Pour prouver ses dires, elle sortit le livre en question et montra les messages.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux quand elle vit pour la première fois de sa vie des messages signé de son nom et à en juger par les réactions des autres, ils semblaient penser la même chose qu'elle. Bien décidée à ne pas se laisser faire, elle cria aux participants qui suivaient Millicent :

« - C'est entièrement faux ! Je n'ai jamais vu ces messages ! Elle invente tout !

\- Ah oui ? Pourtant c'est bien signé de ton nom.

\- Oui, et puis tu es une ancienne terroriste, comme Harry, et il apparaît aussi sur ses messages !

\- Toutes vos histoires ont un rapport avec l'Ordre du Phoenix, l'ancien groupe terroriste !

\- Comment j'aurais pu inventer ça ? »

Les accusés eurent beau argumenter tout ce qu'ils pouvaient, Millicent avait réussit à monter la tête de son groupe, et les accusés furent rapidement exécutés, avant même que Ginny ne reprenne ses esprits.

* * *

Epilogue :

Millicent sortie du complexe et reprit sa place à l'organisation du Purgatoire. Tout ceux qui l'avaient surpris reprirent une vie normale et classique.

L'Ordre du Phoenix, lui, se retrouva privé de ses membres les plus importants et fut complètement éradiqué par le gouvernement deux ans seulement après la fin du Purgatoire, ne laissant plus aucune résistance à la dictature du gouvernement.


	91. Chapter 91

Le nombre de vote pour la condamnation d'Harry étant insuffisant, la vie repris donc son cours normalement. Hermione poursuivait ses recherches sur l'Ordre du Phoenix quand un détail la frappa. Elle relut le dossier sur le dossier d'Harry :

« Groupe terroriste, fils d'anciens terroristes... »

Elle commença donc des recherches sur James et Lily Potter, les parents d'Harry. Et bingo, ils faisaient bien parti de l'Ordre du Phoenix... Ses suppositions étaient donc justes : Harry, Ginny, et elle sans doute, devaient bien en faire parti, voir en être le chef pour Harry.

Elle retourna donc voir l'ancien couple pour leur montrer ses découvertes. A la fin de son exposé, ils se mirent d'accord : Ginny avait le droit de prévenir son frère, qu'elle avait entendu parler de Phoenix pendant son sommeil, mais de ne prévenir personne d'autre car ils ne savaient pas à qui ils pourraient faire confiance.

Hermione continua ses recherches pendant que Ginny et Harry s'occupaient de Ron, quand elle fit une découverte : un message écrit à la main dans un livre sur l'Ordre indiquait que des indices sur le passé des membres étaient cachés dans le complexe pour les aider à retrouver la mémoire. Le message était signé d'un dessin de Phoenix, et Hermione partagea immédiatement l'information. Là encore, ils décidèrent de chercher par eux même ces fameuses informations.

Le soir, puis la nuit tombèrent, et cette fois ci, pas de rêves. En effet, environ quatre heures après qu'ils se soient endormis, les lumières s'allumèrent d'un coup tandis qu'on entendait des bruits de luttes. Tout le monde se réveilla, et observa la scène suivante :

Une femme, jeune et maigre, la robe en lambeau et le maquillage qui avait coulé tenait Pansy en otage, un couteau sous sa gorge. Tout le monde leva les mains, et essaya de calmer la jeune femme, quand soudain, Ron leva une arme à feu qu'il pointa sur les deux femmes :

« - Lâche là où je tire.

-Attends attends, ne tire pas ! J'ai une bonne raison de vouloir sa mort ! C'est les gens du Purgatoire qui m'envoient : je dois vous raconter mon histoire, et en fonction de ça vous devrez décider si vous me laisser la tuer ou non.

\- Très bien, raconte ton histoire. »

La jeune femme pris une grande bouffée d'air, puis commença à raconter :

« Je connais Pansy depuis très longtemps : on travaillait ensemble. En fait, on était toutes les deux, et bien, « hôtesses » dans une maison close. Moi, on m'avait vendu là bas avec ma sœur jumelle quand j'étais très jeune, mais elle, elle est arrivée plus tard. Je ne sais pas d'où elle sortait, mais un jour elle m'a dit qu'elle avait fuit sa famille riche et qu'elle avait perdu tout son argent, mais bref, ce n'est pas ça l'important. C'était un travail très compliqué, et on pouvait même être blessées, selon le client, mais on réussissait à s'arranger entre fille pour pouvoir se reposer et manger un peu. Jusqu'à ce jour, où le chef à fait monté Pansy dans sa chambre. Quand elle est redescendue, elle était couverte de son sang et elle nous as expliqué qu'avant sa mort, il lui avait signé les papiers comme quoi il lui donnait tous ses biens, c'est à dire la maison et nous, toutes les filles. On était super heureuses, on pensait enfin être libres ! Mais non, cette garce nous as simplement dit que maintenant, c'était elle la nouvelle patronne, et qu'il allait falloir lui obéir. Alors on a continué comme avant, mais ma sœur et moi, on en pouvait plus. Un soir, on a essayé de se faire la belle, mais un vigile nous as rattrapé et nous as ramené à Pansy. Pour nous punir, elle a vendu ma sœur à un client qui la voulait depuis longtemps, comme esclave personnelle. C'était il y a cinq ans, et je ne l'ai plus jamais vu depuis ! »

Dès que la jeune femme prononça la fin de sa phrase, un compte à rebours se lança, d'à peine une petite minute : il fallait choisir qui sauver, Pansy, sa victime, ou les deux ?

* * *

Chapitre 92: Tuer Pansy

Chapitre 93: Tuer ni l'une ni l'autre

Chapitre 94: Tuer la victime ( sauver Pansy )

J-11


	92. Chapter 92

Touchés par l'histoire de la victime, ils l'a laissèrent se venger. Pansy mourut donc étranglée dans ses mains. Une fois cette chose de faite, Blaise porta le corps de l'ancienne maquerelle jusqu'à la morgue.

Les autres, eux, s'occupèrent de la victime, qui devait rester avec eux. Elle leur expliqua cependant que c'était son choix et qu'elle avait préféré prendre le risque de mourir si ça lui permettait de se venger.

Ils en profitèrent donc pour faire connaissance: la victime se prénommait Padma Patil, et elle "travaillait" avec sa soeur avant qu'elle ne meure sous les mauvais traitements de Pansy.

Tout le monde étant épuisé, ils décidèrent d'aller se recoucher, Padma prenant la place de Pansy.

Le lendemain, tout le monde se leva et prépara le petit déjeuner. La nouvelle participante était douce et serviable, l'inverse totale de ce qu'elle paraissait être durant la nuit. Elle participait aux discutions pendant qu'ils mettaient la table, comme si elle avait toujours été là.

Tout le monde commençait à manger quand d'un seul coup, Hermione commença à avoir des vertiges et la sensation que ses paupières étaient lourdes. Elle essaya de parle pour prévenir les autres mais sa gorge s'asséchait à vitesse grand V. En tournant la tête, elle put constater que ses voisins de droite se tenaient également la gorge, et Luna tomba inconsciente de son siège. Elle tourna la tête de l'autre coté et constata qu'une seule personne n'affichait pas une expression de souffrance sur son visage. Padma qui les regardait, tout sourire:

"Désolé mais vous êtes tous trop dangereux, je ne peux pas vous laisser retourner à l'extérieur. Vous êtes tous comme Pansy."

Puis elle se leva, épousseta sa robe et attendit tranquillement que tout le monde meure.

* * *

Epilogue:

Padma sortit comme unique survivante de l'expérience, et grâce à sa participation se fit engagée en temps qu'organisatrice du Purgatoire.


	93. Chapter 93

Ron pris sa décision: même si l'histoire de la victime était triste, il n'avait pas pour autant envie de tuer Pansy, à qui il faisait à peu près confiance.

Il garda donc son arme levée, et dit :

« Je suis désolée, mais je ne veux tuer aucune d'entre nous. Ce que je te propose à la place, c'est de passer le reste du Purgatoire avec nous, et, quand on sortira, Pansy aura une dette envers toi jusqu'à ce qu'elle t'ai aider à retrouver ta sœur, ça te va ? »

Après une brève hésitation, la jeune femme hocha sa tête et baissa son arme. Pansy en profita pour s'enfuir et retourner avec le reste du groupe. La victime, elle, s'avança de Ron pour lui rendre son arme.

Mais tout ne se passa pas comme prévu : le prenant par surprise, elle réussit à lui prendre l'arme à feu et la braqua à nouveau sur Pansy :

« Si quelqu'un bouge, je tire ! Pansy, reviens la, on en a pas fini ! »

Contrainte et forcée, la brune retourna avec son ancienne victime. Cette dernière, passa son bras autour de sa gorge et braqua son arme sur le reste des joueurs. Puis elle recula, jusqu'à sortir de la salle. Elle entraina Pansy jusqu'aux premiers sanitaires, et alluma les douches sur elles. Aussitôt, elles poussèrent des hurlements, et, voyant cela, Millicent sorti du groupe pour essayer de sauver Pansy. Mal lui en prit, car la victime l'agrippa et l'entraina dans la mort avec elles deux.

Voyant les corps rongés par l'acide, le reste des participants vomirent l'entièreté de leurs estomacs, et pire encore, ils durent laver à grandes eaux les corps avant de pouvoir les transporter, ce qui leur prit une bonne partie de la matinée.

Pendant ce long travail, Théodore lança le débat sur un détail qui l'avait marqué :

« - Dis donc Ron, qu'est ce que tu faisais avec une arme toi ?

\- C'est vrai ça, t'as pas le droit normalement.

\- Désolé, je la gardait sur moi au cas où quelqu'un pète un plomb durant la nuit et essaye de nous buter.

\- C'est intelligent, mais t'aurai du nous prévenir.

\- Ben non, sinon celui qui pète un cable aurait été au courant.

\- Ouais, mais imagine que ce soit toi qui pète un cable.

\- C'est pas faux... »

Un débat sur les armes débuta donc, notamment sur le nombre limité de munitions. Il fut finalement décidé qu'une personne par nuit aurait l'arme à feu, mais seulement celles ayant déjà subit un jugement, et dont on connaissait du coup le passé.

Le débat finit, ils portèrent les corps à la morgue, puis allèrent déjeuner, pour ceux qui avaient encore de l'appétit. Après le repas, tout le monde partit à la bibliothèque, sauf Ron qui prétexta vouloir faire les comptes de la réserve pour chercher des indices laissés par l'Ordre.

Il y passa tous le début de l'après midi, mais ne trouva qu'un briquet, bien caché par l'Ordre si l'on se fiait au dessin de Phoenix gravé dessus, et aucune information pertinente sur le passé d'un des joueurs.

Harry, lui, cogitait: d'après les informations qu'ils avaient, il était avec sa propre femme et son bras droit, ce qu'il trouvait vraiment étrange. Le gouvernement pouvait certes très bien s'amuser en essayant de les faire s'entretuer, mais il en doutait. Déjà, il était certain que l'Ordre avait réussit à s'infiltrer pour leur laisser des indices, et même des objetssi l'on considérait le briquet ou encore certainement le matériel de chirurgie trouvée par Théodore au début du jeu.

De plus, Ginny soupçonnait Drago, qui était complice de terrorisme dans le passé, et Théodore de faire également tout deux parti de l'Ordre. Cela faisait donc beaucoup de potentiels membres, si l'on comptait Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Théodore, Drago et lui, pour une seule et même session de Purgatoire. C'était donc forcément un coup monté par l'Ordre, mais il fallait encore trouver le but...

De son coté, Astoria se remettait doucement, et commençait à réussir à manger, un peu de riz bouilli et une tasse de café avaient réussi à remplir son estomac.

Vers la fin de l'après midi, une vidéo se déclencha, sans prévenir, sur l'écran du salon. On y voyait une jeune femme rousse rentrer dans un magasin, tirer avec un fusil presque plus grand qu'elle en l'air, et hurler aux clients de lui filer leurs porte feuilles, et à la caissière de lui donner la caisse. Elle rangea tout dans un gros sac plastique, puis courru hors du magasin avec son butin.

La vidéo se coupa brusquement, et une deuxième démarra. La jeune femme rousse, visage cachée cette fois ci seulement par un foulard, jetait des cocktails Molotov enflammés sur des policiers, au milieu d'une émeute. Puis, elle esquiva une grenade lacrymogène et son foulard tomba. Il y eu un arrêt sur image, puis un zoom: on reconnaissait alors tout à fait Ginny.

La vidéo se coupa enfin, et les participants se dévisagèrent, presque las:

"Bon et bien, votons."

* * *

Chapitre 95: la tuer

Chapitre 96: la laisser en vie


	94. Chapter 94

Ron pris sa décision: Pansy avait toujours eu un bon comportement et rien ne disais que la victime ne mentait pas. Il préféra sauver celle des deux envers qui il avait le plus confiance, alors il tira sur la supposée victime de Pansy, qui s'écroula sans un bruit. Pansy, elle, se libéra au plus vite et couru rejoindre le reste du groupe.

« - Merci Ron.

\- De rien, elle me paraissait vraiment étrange. »

Tout le monde sembla approuver la décision de Ron, cependant, il restait encore un détail à régler :

« - Je vais pas crier parce que ça a sauver Pansy, mais Ron, qu'est ce que tu faisais avec une arme sur toi ?

\- C'est vrai ça, t'as pas le droit normalement.

\- Désolé, je la gardait sur moi au cas où quelqu'un pète un plomb durant la nuit et essaye de nous buter.

\- C'est intelligent, mais t'aurai du nous prévenir.

\- Ben non, sinon celui qui pète un cable aurait été au courant.

\- Ouais, mais imagine que ce soit toi qui pète un cable.

\- C'est pas faux... »

Un débat sur les armes débuta donc, notamment sur le nombre limité de munitions. Il fut finalement décidé qu'une personne par nuit aurait l'arme à feu, mais seulement celles ayant déjà subit un jugement, et dont on connaissait du coup le passé.

Le débat finit, le matin était déjà là et tout le monde partit petit déjeuner. Après le repas, tout le monde partit à la bibliothèque, sauf Ron qui prétexta vouloir faire les comptes de la réserve pour chercher des indices laissés par l'Ordre.

Il y passa tous le début de l'après midi, mais ne trouva qu'un briquet, bien caché par l'Ordre si l'on se fiait au dessin de Phoenix gravé dessus, et aucune information pertinente sur le passé d'un des joueurs.

Harry, lui, cogitait: d'après les informations qu'ils avaient, il était avec sa propre femme et son bras droit, ce qu'il trouvait vraiment étrange. Le gouvernement pouvait certes très bien s'amuser en essayant de les faire s'entretuer, mais il en doutait. Déjà, il était certain que l'Ordre avait réussit à s'infiltrer pour leur laisser des indices, et même des objets si l'on considérait le briquet ou encore certainement le matériel de chirurgie trouvée par Théodore au début du jeu.

De plus, Ginny soupçonnait Drago, qui était complice de terrorisme dans le passé, et Théodore de faire également tout deux parti de l'Ordre. Cela faisait donc beaucoup de potentiels membres, si l'on comptait Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Théodore, Drago et lui, pour une seule et même session de Purgatoire. C'était donc forcément un coup monté par l'Ordre, mais il fallait encore trouver le but...

De son coté, Astoria se remettait doucement, et commençait à réussir à manger, un peu de riz bouilli et une tasse de café avaient réussi à remplir son estomac.

Vers la fin de l'après midi, une vidéo se déclencha, sans prévenir, sur l'écran du salon. On y voyait une jeune femme rousse rentrer dans un magasin, tirer avec un fusil presque plus grand qu'elle en l'air, et hurler aux clients de lui filer leurs porte feuilles, et à la caissière de lui donner la caisse. Elle rangea tout dans un gros sac plastique, puis courru hors du magasin avec son butin.

La vidéo se coupa brusquement, et une deuxième démarra. La jeune femme rousse, visage cachée cette fois ci seulement par un foulard, jetait des cocktails Molotov enflammés sur des policiers, au milieu d'une émeute. Puis, elle esquiva une grenade lacrymogène et son foulard tomba. Il y eu un arrêt sur image, puis un zoom: on reconnaissait alors tout à fait Ginny.

La vidéo se coupa enfin, et les participants se dévisagèrent, presque las:

"Bon et bien, votons."

* * *

La tuer: chapitre 95

La sauver: chapitre 96


	95. Chapter 95

Quand le verdict tomba, Ron s'éffondra en hurlant:

"Non!"

Millicent et Harry furent obligés de s'y mettre à deux pour le maintenir au sol pendant que les autres tiraient au sort celui qui exécuterait la jeune femme. Hermione fut choisie et après un court instant d'hésitation, elle logea une tête dans la tête de la rousse.

Ron fut alors relaché, et le reste des participants quittèrent la pièce. Durant deux heures, Ron était en larmes, serrant contre lui le corps de sa soeur. Dans l'autre pièce, l'état d'Astoria s'améliorait peu à peu, bien que ce ne soit pas encore la grande forme.

Au bout de quatre heures, les condamnés virent passer Ron portant le corps de Ginny en direction de l'armurerie, afin de laisser son corps à la morgue.

Quand il en revint, il avait un pistolet dans les mains, et se dirigea vers Hermione, qu'il abattit sans aucune hésitation. Il se tourna ensuite vers les autres et abattit un part un tous ceux ayant contribué à la mort de sa soeur, avant de se faire lui même abattre par Harry.

Il ne restait maintenant plus que Harry, Luna, Astoria et Théodore.

"- Qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer?

\- Ron n'a pas supporté la mort de Ginny très probablement...

\- Je propose que tout le monde garde une arme sur soit, au cas où quelqu'un pète à nouveau un plomb.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Théo.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Très bien, faisons comme ça alors."

Les jours passèrent, et avec les bons soins de Théodore, Astoria réussit à entièrement guérir, sans trop perdre de poids.

Le jour même de sa guérison, la trappe de la table de la seconde pièce principale s'ouvrit, révélant une fiole portant le numéro 8.

Devinant que la fiole comportait des informations sur le passé de Luna, ils l'inspectèrent sous toute les coutures.

"- D'après ce que je vois, on va être obligé de boire le produit dedans pour avoir les informations.

\- On peut pas juste verser le liquide dans l'évier? J'avoue qu'il ne m'inspire pas vraiment confiance.

\- Je vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça, moi j'adore cette couleur violette fluo.

\- Le liquide est à moitié gélifié, il coule pas du tout, regarde."

Théodore retourna la fiole et l'agita, l'ouverture en direction du sol, pour démontrer ses paroles.

Il fallait maintenant savoir si ils voulaient les informations sur Luna et le cas échéant, décider de qui devrait boire l'étrange mixture.

"- Personnellement, je ne prendrais pas de risques: je fais confiance à Luna. Je ne penses pas avoir besoin de connaitre son passé pour savoir que aujourd'hui, c'est une bonne personne.

\- Je suis d'accord: en plus, elle n'a jamais voté pour la mort de quelqu'un.

\- Dans ce cas, jetons la fiole."

Harry mis donc ses paroles à exécution et se débarrassa de la fiole. Le petit groupe restant retourna donc à ses occupations. Ils s'entendaient tous très bien, et décidèrent de tranquillement patienter jusqu'au dernier jour, tout en faisant leur vie.

Les jours passaient, et tout se déroulait bien. Cependant, ils ne trouvaient aucune information sur le passé d'Astoria. Partant du même principe que pour Luna, ils décidèrent de ne pas l'exécuter non plus.

Le dernier jour, la porte s'ouvrit, et une femme entièrement vêtue de rose entra dans le complexe:

"Félicitation à vous. Vous allez réintégrer la société, mais avant ça, vous allez me suivre pour signer quelques papiers, puis on vous remettra de l'argent, ainsi que les possessions qui n'ont pas été confisquées. Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît."

Les survivants la suivirent donc, et après avoir signer tout un tas de papier, sortirent enfin du complexe.

* * *

Epilogue:

Harry et Théodore reprennent leurs organisations chacun de leur coté et finissent par s'allier. Astoria se marie et devient infirmière. Luna et Théodore se marient, la blonde aidant Théodore dans ses travaux.


	96. Chapter 96

A l'issue du vote, la rousse fut donc sauvée, soulageant son frère immédiatement.

Cependant, plus le temps passait, plus la rousse s'isolait: on sentait qu'elle commençait à craquer sous la pression et le poids des épreuves qu'elle avait vécu. Ainsi, au fur et à mesure des jours, elle ne communiquait plus qu'avec Ron et Blaise [ si il est vivant ], et encore, rarement. Elle n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête, sortir d'ici.

Vérifiant l'ensemble des indices dont ils disposaient ainsi que des plan du complexe trouvés par Théodore, Ginny eu finalement l'idée, en voyant le briquet trouvé par son frère, de déclencher un incendie, et de profiter du moment où des gardes viendraient l'éteindre pour s'enfuir. Le plan était très risqué, mais était prête à tenter le coup. Elle fit promettre à Ron et Blaise de ne rien dire aux autres et de partir avec elle, ce qu'ils acceptèrent.

Le soir même, Ginny se proposa de faire à manger pour le groupe. De leurs coté, le reste des participants au plan d'évasion occupaient les autres. Ron et Blaise allèrent même récupérer des armes au cas où ils en aient besoin dans leur fuite.

Seule dans la cuisine, la rousse rempli une casserole d'huile avant d'allumer les plaques électriques à fond. Elle attendit quelques minutes, puis décida que cela n'allait pas assez vite. Elle prit donc un chiffon sec qu'elle imbiba d'huile, puis le mis à moitié dans la casserole et à moitié sur la plaque. Ce ne devait toujours pas être assez rapide à son goût, puisque la rousse finit par se servir du briquet afin d'enflammer manuellement le torchon.

Cette fois ci, la réaction fut très rapide et une épaisse fumée envahie rapidement la petite cuisine. Ginny sortit en hurlant "Au feu! Au feu!"

Le système anti incendie se déclencha, et une pluie artificielle recouvrit les habitants du complexe.

L'ensemble des participants restant se réunirent dans le salon au moment même où une alarme leur hurlant de sortir de la pièce retentissait. A part les trois instigateurs, tous les participants étaient paniqués, et sortirent de la pièce sans réellement vérifier ce qu'il se passait autour.

Un groupe de soldat pénétra le complexe, mais ils ne survirent pas à l'accueil que leur réservèrent les fuyards. La menace des soldats enlevés, ils sortirent par la porte où ils étaient entrés, coururent jusqu'à la sortie du complexe. Là, ils trouvèrent par chance une voiture militaire: ils abattirent le conducteur puis lui volèrent les clefs.

* * *

Epilogue:

Si Blaise est encore vivant, Ginny et lui se mettrons en couple ensemble. Ils fuiront le pays avec le frère de la rousse.

Du coté des participants restés dans le complexe, Hermione s'en sortira vivante et reprendra la tête de l'Ordre, aidée par Théodore. Ces derniers se rapprocheront, jusqu'à se marier et avoir deux enfants dès que l'Ordre gagna la guerre, six ans plus tard. Drago et Astoria se fiancèrent et repartirent dans la famille de Drago. Luna et Cho ( si cette dernière est vivante ) reprendront l'organisation de passeur de la blonde, et travailleront main dans la main avec l'Ordre.

Pansy deviendra mannequin.

Millicent sera exécutée par le gouvernement pour avoir failli à sa mission d'espion infiltré.


	97. Chapter 97

Le groupe pris la décision finale de tuer Millicent, afin d'être sure qu'elle ne puisse pas les trahir. Au tirage au sort, c'est Ron qui fut chargée de l'exécuter.

La vie normale – si on pouvais considérer ça comme ça – repris son court.

Cependant, à cause du manque d'information, les filles ne se sentaient pas entièrement à l'aise à l'idée de dormir en la présence de Vincent, au cas où il soit un violeur, et il fut donc décidé qu'il dormirait à l'écart de ces dernières.

Cette décision était très probablement une mauvaise idée car sa mise à l'écart déclencha une sorte de paranoïa chez Vincent. Il était persuadé que les autres étaient méfiant envers lui et qu'ils allaient s'allier pour le tuer tôt ou tard. Son cerveau détraqué prit donc la décision de tout faire pour s'en sortir.

La nuit qui suivit, il attrapa un pistolet et abattit l'ensemble des participants, à commencer par les filles.

* * *

Epilogue:

Etant le dernier survivant, Vincent sortit au bout du décompte prévu. Dans le monde extérieur, il ne resta vivant que six mois avant de se faire abattre par un dealer d'un gang rival à celui qu'il avait rejoint.


	98. Chapter 98

Le groupe pris la décision finale de laisser Millicent en vie. Cependant, Millicent était déçue qu'ils aient choisis les informations sur elle plutôt que sur Vincent:

"- Regardez le, ça se voit qu'il est dangereux! On aurait du saisir l'occasion de le tuer!

\- Oui ben c'est pas ta décision à prendre!"

Le groupe se disputa ainsi jusqu'au soir.

Cependant, à cause du manque d'information et des accusations de Millicent, les filles ne se sentaient pas entièrement à l'aise à l'idée de dormir en la présence de Vincent, au cas où il soit un violeur, et il fut donc décidé qu'il dormirait à l'écart de ces dernières.

Cette décision était très probablement une mauvaise idée car sa mise à l'écart déclencha une sorte de paranoïa chez Vincent. Il était persuadé que les autres étaient méfiant envers lui et qu'ils allaient s'allier pour le tuer tôt ou tard. Son cerveau détraqué prit donc la décision de tout faire pour s'en sortir.

La nuit qui suivit, il attrapa un pistolet et abattit l'ensemble des participants, à commencer par Millicent.

* * *

Epilogue:

Etant le dernier survivant, Vincent sortit au bout du décompte prévu. Dans le monde extérieur, il ne resta vivant que six mois avant de se faire abattre par un dealer d'un gang rival à celui qu'il avait rejoint.


	99. Chapter 99

Hermione décida de ne prendre aucun risque et de cacher la clef. Elle la planqua là où cela lui semblait être le plus sécurisé,et glissa la clef dans son soutien gorge. Puis elle fit comme si de rien n'était et continua ce qu'elle était en train de faire, à savoir, bosser sur une chasse d'eau.

Malheureusement et malgré tous leurs efforts, les toilettes refusaient de fonctionner. Dépités, ils quittèrent la pièce et rejoignirent les autres.

"- Alors, vous avez réussit?

\- Nan, on va toujours devoir retourner aux autres toilettes."

Tout le monde commença à discuter lorsque Théodore les interrompit:

"- Sinon Hermione, je t'ai vu ramasser quelque chose et le planquer sur toi tout à l'heure, tu pourrais nous dire ce que c'est?

\- Quoi?"

L'ensemble des participants se retourna vers la brune, qui n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'avouer et de sortir la clef USB marquée du numéro 7.

Dire que le reste du groupe n'était pas content qu'elle planque des informations était vraiment un euphémisme. Ils s'en saisirent automatiquement et la branchèrent sur l'écran principal.

Comme le craignait Hermione, la clef contenait des informations sensibles sur son passé. Et tout était pire que ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Une cinquantaine de photo l'accusait d'être une espionne pour le compte d'une association terroriste, ainsi que de participer activement à plusieurs vingtaines d'attentats particulièrement mortels. Les photos de personnes ayant perdu leurs membres dans le souffle d'une explosion ou de pile de cadavres brûlés s'entassaient par vingtaines, en plus des articles de presse.

"- Bon, au vu des révélations et de la trahison de Hermione, est ce que le vote est vraiment nécessaire?

\- Pas pour moi en tout cas.

\- En plus c'est elle qui a imposé la règle du "on partage toutes les informations". Donc si c'est pour qu'elle le trahisse elle même...

\- En plus elle était espionne, donc elle doit bien savoir cacher son jeu!

\- Ouais, en plus."

C'est donc par une décision unanime qu'Hermione fut tuée.

* * *

Epilogue:

Sans Hermione, le groupe ne survivra pas au reste des épreuves qui les attendaient dans le Purgatoire.


	100. Chapter 100

Hermione estima que la justice et les règles devaient être respectées, et elle interpella donc le reste du groupe:

« - Les gars, j'ai trouvé quelque chose.

\- Tu as trouvé le problème.

\- Pas vraiment non... »

Elle se tourna vers Théodore qui venait vers elle, et lui tendit la clef USB dans un petit soupir.

« - C'est courageux de ta part.

\- Merci. Préviens tout le monde qu'on en finisse. »

Théodore obéit aux ordre de la brune, et appela tout le monde dans la pièce principale, prévenant de la trouvaille d'Hermione.

Les autres cherchèrent donc un endroit où brancher la clef : finalement, ce fut Pansy qui trouva, derrière l'écran au centre de la table principale.

Un diaporama défila donc, d'articles de presse en vidéo de caméra de surveillance, où l'on voyait Hermione séduire un homme dans un bar avant de le poignarder dans une ruelle, ou bien poser une bombe avant de fuir à toute jambes, ou encore tirer sur un convoi en position de sniper. Les articles de presse, eux, amenaient des précisions : Hermione était le second d'un groupuscule terroriste, et elle était spécialisée dans l'espionnage et l'assassinat.

Les informations finies, les autres membres devaient voter pour sa vie, ou sa mort. Hermione ayant au court des maints et maints votes voté en faveur de la vie des participants, ainsi qu'ayant donné d'elle même les informations, elle avait gagné leur confiance. Ainsi, elle échappa à la mort et la journée continua son cours.

Durant la nuit suivante, elle rêva d'une image d'un immense oiseau de feu qui la brulait, et elle se réveilla en sursaut. Elle décida donc de se lever et de préparer le petit déjeuner.

Théodore, qui revenait de s'occuper d'Astoria, lui donna des nouvelles : la fièvre était tombée, mais elle était encore faible et très nauséeuse. Petit à petit, tout le monde se leva et la rejoignit, et le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur.

Cependant, dès la fin du repas, un compte à rebours de dix minute s'afficha sur l'écran au centre de la table, avec marqué en dessous :

"Informations :

Millicent ou Vincent"

Le compte à rebours défilait au fur et à mesure que les participants se disputaient, et il ne restait bientôt plus qu'une minute...

* * *

Chapitre 30: Info Millicent

Chapitre 31: Info Vincent

Chapitre 32: Pas d'infos ( on laisse le compte à rebours se finir )


	101. Chapter 101

Dès que le résultat fut donné, Astoria s'écroula en larmes. Cependant, contrairement à ce que pensait les autres participants, ce n'était pas de soulagement d'être encore en vie.

"Je ne le mérite pas, je ne le mérite pas" répétait elle en boucle. Les autres avaient beau lui répéter que c'était faux, elle n'en démordait pas. Au bout de vingt minutes, ils décidèrent de la laisser seule. Après tout, elle semblait en avoir besoin.

Chacun retourna donc à ses activités, ce qui signifiait aller à la bibliothèque pour Hermione et Théodore. Le jeune homme décida de se renseigner sur l'histoire et le fonctionnement du Purgatoire. Si il doutait au départ de pouvoir trouver une telle information, il finit par trouver un livre extrêmement complet, très probablement envoyé par l'Ordre.

Il commença donc à lister les informations qu'il découvrait. Tout d'abord, il eu la confirmation que personne ne les surveillait: tout les indices sur le passé des joueurs étaient programmés ou cachés à l'avance, d'où la possibilité d'avoir des indices sur des personnes déjà mortes. Les seules personnes qui travaillaient dans le complexes n'intervenaient que si une alarme se déclenchaient, pour des cas d'incendie, d'inondation ou de tentative de fuite.

Il trouva ensuite un plan qu'il eu à peine le temps de parcourir avant qu'un bruit de balle retentisse.

Théodore et Hermione relevèrent la tête en même temps et coururent jusqu'à la source du bruit. Quand ils arrivèrent, Millicent portait le corps d'Astoria. Du sang jaillissait encore de sa tempe gauche.

"- Elle n'a pas supporté son passé, je crois...

\- Oui, on aurait du rester avec elle..."

Les condamnés se recueillirent un instant sur le corps de la jeune femme, puis déposèrent le corps avec les autres dans la morgue. Tout le monde était triste et silencieux, mais ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire, et décidèrent donc de retourner à leurs occupations afin de s'occuper l'esprit.

Théodore repartit donc à explorer son plan, et découvrit que le complexe dans lequel il se trouvait était en fait un bunker souterrain débouchant sur une base militaire centrale, et qu'il y avait en tout six bunker semblables dans lequel se déroulait six Purgatoires en parallèle.

De son coté, Hermione cherchait toujours un signe de l'Ordre, et elle finit après de longues recherches par trouver un message griffoné à la main dans le cuir d'une couverture de livre qui se décollait:

COSJSOWO NKVVO H FSXQDSOWO I YEDSVC PKEH PYXN ZVKMKBN

Discrètement, elle appela ses camarades de l'Ordre pour qu'ils se penchent sur le sujet. Ce fut finalement Ron, qui, après plusieurs combinaisons, trouva la solution:

« - Avocat !

\- Quoi ?

\- Avocat, le code avocat !

\- Explique lentement et depuis le début.

\- C'est un des codes les plus utilisés : la lettre A vaut la lettre K, puis on redémarre l'alphabet.

\- Donc A=K, B=L,...

\- Exactement.

\- Du coup, que donne le message?

\- Laisse moi deux minutes. »

Et deux minutes plus tard, Ron tenait, tout content, le message décrypté :

SEIZIEME DALLE X VINGTIEME Y OUTILS FAUX FOND PLACARD

Après réflexion, seule la première salle de bain contenait des dalles : vérifiant que les autres ne se doutaient de rien, Hermione partit chercher ce que l'Ordre leur avait laissé.

Fouillant dans un premier temps tous les placards, elle finit par trouver un pied de biche, puis se dirigea dans la salle de bain.

Prenant bien soin de ne pas ouvrir les douches – toujours acides – elle compta méticuleusement les carreaux, prenant comme en mathématique le « X » pour la ligne horizontale et le « Y » pour les lignes verticales. En faisant le moins de bruit possible, elle décolla le carreau.

En dessous se trouvait un écran. Quand il reçu de la lumière, il s'alluma sur un symbole de Phienix, et l'inscription « Communication ».

Puis le symbole s'effaça, et fut remplacé par l'inscription « Récupération agents en cours ».

Comprenant qu'ils étaient les fameux agents, Hermione reboucha la cachette et planqua le pied de biche sous la tuyauterie des robinets, et partit en direction des autres pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Cependant, c'est Ginny qui l'intercepta la première :

« - Viens vite, il y a eu un nouveau message !

\- C'est sur qui cette fois ?

\- Il y avait le choix entre le passé de Gregory ou des munitions, tout le monde a choisit les munitions.

\- Je suis d'accord, vous avez bien fait. »

Puis la rousse se baissa un peu, et chuchotant cette fois ci :

« - Et de ton coté ?

\- On a un écran de communication, ils peuvent nous envoyer des messages. Pour le moment, il y a marqué « Récupération agents en court ».

\- Super, ça veut dire qu'on va bientôt sortir ?

\- Je pense, il faudra quand même qu'on surveille l'écran voir si le message ne bouge pas.

\- Ca marche, je préviens les autres. »

La rousse partit aussi vite qu'elle était venue, laissant Hermione revenir plus calmement avec le reste du groupe.

Quand elle revint, tout le monde était en train de préparer le repas de midi, qui se déroula dans le calme et la bonne humeur.

Cependant, ce dernier bon sentiment ne dura pas jusqu'à l'après midi : dès le repas finit, Théodore fit par de ses inquiétudes au reste du groupe.

« - J'ai bien relu le règlement, et il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas : comment les organisateurs peuvent ils être au courant des tentatives de triche alors qu'on est pas sensé être surveillés ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Et bien, tout est sensé être préenregistré, automatisé, sans caméras ou micros...

\- Ils doivent mentir alors.

\- Oui, et c'est pas bon pour nous.

\- Qu'est ce que tu proposes ?

\- Ca va pas être très discret, mais il faut qu'on fouille le complexe pour chercher les micros et les caméras et qu'on évite de se faire accuser de tricherie.

\- Ca marche. »

Le petit groupe, aussi discrètement que possible, passa alors le complexe au peigne fin, sans rien trouver qui puisse faire penser de près ou de loin à des micros ou des caméras. De plus, leur remue ménage attisait la suspicion des autres participants, déjà tenus à l'écart de bon nombre de discussions...

Ce fut finalement Millicent qui craqua la première, et leur reprocha leur comportement étrange depuis quelques jours. Les membres de l'Ordre se défendirent comme ils le pouvaient, sans sembler toutefois réellement la convaincre. Cette dernière, pas soutenue par le reste de « son » groupe qui ne voulait pas se mettre le reste des participants à dos, n'insista finalement pas.

Tout le monde alla finalement se coucher au couvre feu, et passa une nuit rapide mais sans problèmes.

Le lendemain matin, J-9 s'afficha à l'écran principal, suivit d'une question:

« Etes vous sûres d'avoir fait le bon choix? »

Puis « Rappel que toute triche est interdite, tout tricheur doit être éliminé ».

Les messages étaient inhabituels, mais tout le monde hocha la tête sans rien dire ou accuser qui que ce soit, et ils partirent préparer le petit déjeuner.

Ce dernier fini, Ron partit vérifié à son tour l'écran de communication avec l'Ordre. Un nouveau message était inscrit : « Patience, récupération en cours ».

Quand il revint annoncer la nouvelle aux autres, il se fit coincer par Millicent et Pansy:

« - Bon y en a marre, qu'est ce que vous avez à fureter partout ?

\- Vous nous cachez des choses ou quoi ?

\- Mais euh, non...

\- Mélez vous de vos affaires.

\- Justement, on est tous sensé être dans le même panier avec les mêmes « affaires » comme tu dis.

\- On cache rien du tout !

\- Mais tu reconnais qu'il y a un « on » pas vrai !

\- Tu sais quoi Pans', ca ressemble à de la triche.

\- Ferme ta grande bouche !

\- Ferme la tienne la rousse ! »

La tension monta entre les deux jeunes femmes et le reste du groupe, jusqu'à ce que Théodore intervienne et calme l'assemblée, assurant qu'il n'y avait rien d'important à cacher, et surtout que ce n'était ni de la triche, ni un moyen de leur nuire.

Après le repas du soir, Ron partit vérifier une dernière fois le message de l'Ordre. A sa grande stupeur, il avait changé, et était nettement moins positif :

"Plan d'extraction échoué. Agents découverts. Découvrir source et prendre la fuite."

Il fit rapidement passé le mot à ses camarades, qui commencèrent à fouiller la pièce, pensant avoir louper des caméras. Pour calmer les filles, ils prétextèrent chercher des infos sur le passé de Millicent, argumentant qu'il devait bien y avoir un second moyen d'y avoir accès.

Mais ils durent se rendre à l'évidence : il n'y avait définitivement ni micro ni caméra. Abattu, Ron lacha alors :

« - Si ils n'ont pas de moyen matériel pour nous espionner, vous savez ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Tu n'y penses pas ?

\- Si, il y a une taupe parmi les participants.

\- Mais qui ? »

* * *

Choix taupe:

Aucune: chapitre 51

Blaise: chapitre 53

Pansy: chapitre 54

Cho: chapitre 55

Luna: chapitre 56

Théodore: chapitre 57

Millicent: chapitre 59

J-9


	102. Chapter 102

Sans grande surprise, toutes les mains se levèrent pour voter la mort de Vincent. Ce fut Harry qui eut la tâche de tuer l'ancien kidnappeur, ce qu'il fit sans grand état âme, après la vidéo qu'il venait de voir.

Son corps trainé dans la morgue, il ne restait plus que neuf jours au compte à rebours.

Neuf jours qui passèrent vite, compte tenu de la situation, et sans problème majeurs, mis à part un jour où Astoria tomba malade, mais elle fut soignée rapidement avec des médicaments.

De même, ils eurent la possibilité d'avoir des informations sur le passé de Luna, mais il fallait pour cela boire un liquide inconnu. Ne voulant pas risquer leurs vies et ayant entièrement confiance en Luna, le groupe décida de ne pas prendre les informations et de la laisser en vie.

Le groupe continua ainsi jusqu'au dernier jour, à la fin duquel une porte dérobée s'ouvrit, et une femme tout de rose vêtue ainsi que six soldats les firent sortir du complexe, signer un tas de papier puis leur remirent des vêtements et leur rendirent leur liberté.

* * *

Epilogue :

Harry épousa Luna, et devinrent tous les deux professeurs, lui en collège et elle en maternelle. De leurs coté, Astoria et Théodore devinrent tous les deux médecins et après des années en tant que collègues, ils finirent également par se marier.


	103. Chapter 103

Le groupe décida finalement de laisser une chance à Vincent: après tout, rien dans son comportement n'indiquait qu'il était resté le monstre qu'on voyait sur la vidéo.

Mal leur en prit, car, profitant du fait qu'il ne reste que très peu de monde, il tua tout le monde au cours de la nuit avant d'enchainer Astoria et de lui faire subir de multiples sévices.

Ces derniers durèrent jusqu'à l'avant dernier jour, où elle réussit finalement, dans un dernier élan de rage, à l'étrangler avec ses chaines alors qu'il était en train de la violer pour la énième fois de la semaine.

Sa liberté reprise, la jeune femme réussit à se libérer avec la clé que son bourreau gardait sur lui, et, étant la dernière survivante, la porte s'ouvrit pour lui laisser sa liberté finale.

* * *

Epilogue:

6 mois après sa sortie, elle se suicidera, encore trop marquée par les supplices qu'elle aura subit.


	104. Chapter 104

Chacun repartit à ses occupations, la principale étant de chercher de la nourriture. Le temps passait, et les estomacs commençaient à gargouiller. Mais cela ne servit à rien : au bout de plus de trois heures, il ne restait plus comme nourriture que celle entièrement pourrie de la cave.

Les plus courageux avaient d'ailleurs essayé de couper les victuailles afin de vérifier l'état interne, mais l'odeur infâme qui s'échappa d'une pomme les dissuada de continuer. De toute façon, il ne restait vraiment rien de mangeable dans le fruit.

Découragée, Hermione décida d'aller se laver dans la salle de bain. Elle remplit donc une large bassine d'eau dans la cuisine, puis traversa le couloir en se concentrant pour ne pas en renverser partout. Puis elle verrouilla la porte et commença à se déshabiller, posant ses affaires vers l'entrée, puis elle posa sa bassine vers les lavabos, et commença à se frictionner. Pendant sa toilette, les rouages de son cerveau fonctionnaient à toute vitesse. Elle réfléchissait à la fois à quelles personnes étaient réellement dangereuses, à savoir si elle avait pris les bonnes décisions, et également à quels crimes elle avait pu elle même connaître.

D'après le peu d'informations qu'ils avaient eu jusque là, tous les crimes avaient été vraiment horribles : meurtre de policier, crimes de guerres, et au moins un viol. Elle savait depuis le début qu'elle était là après avoir été condamnée à la peine capitale, et donc que comme le reste des condamnés, elle avait fait une ou plusieurs actions horrible, mais elle ne se sentait pas dangereuse comme l'était Gregory par exemple. Et y avait il d'autres personnes aussi dangereuses que lui ? Vincent par exemple, avec qui il s'entendait bien ? Non, elle n'avait pas le droit d'accuser quelqu'un à tord, surtout avec des accusations aussi fortes.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle finit de frictionner son corps, et passa à ses cheveux. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle avait été endormie, ni même condamnée, mais ses cheveux étaient propres quand elle était arrivée. Enfin, propres... Ses cheveux avaient énormément de volume, et bouclaient n'importe comment dans tout les sens.

Afin d'économiser l'eau, elle attrapa une large mèche de ses cheveux et la trempa dans l'eau, puis massa un peu, et recommença l'opération avec les mèches suivantes. Pendant toute l'opération, elle se regardait dans le large miroir qui surplombait les éviers, quand un détail la frappa : il n'y avait presque aucun écart entre le miroir et le mur. Voulant vérifier quelque chose, Hermione rapprocha son doigt du miroir, jusqu'à le toucher. Ce qu'elle soupçonnait s'avéra réel : en effet, normalement, lorsque l'on touche un miroir, il y a un petit espace entre notre doigt et le reflet. Or, il n'y avait ici aucun reflet, signe qu'on avait affaire à :

« … Un miroir sans tain... »

Elle tapota le miroir, et effectivement, cela sonnait creux. Il y avait donc une pièce derrière le miroir.

Devant cette découverte, il fallait donc prendre une décision : soit elle rejoignait les autres pour les prévenir, soit elle attendait la nuit pour aller vérifier par elle même ce que contenait la pièce. Après tout, si jamais la pièce contenait des informations sur le passé de quelqu'un, ou de la nourriture pour une seule personne, cela pourrait déclencher une autre bagarre, vu l'ambiance actuelle. Il était du coup potentiellement plus prudent d'aller explorer seule la pièce. Mais d'un autre coté, il pouvait y avoir des pièges, et les autres pourraient perdre de leur confiance en elle si elle ne leur révélaient pas tout de suite sa découverte. La décision n'étaient pas si simple...

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Explorer seule

Chapitre 19 : Prévenir les autres


	105. Notes de fin

**Merci à tous d'avoir suivit cette histoire! Si vous avez le temps, laissez une review, j'ai passé énormément de temps sur cette fic ( j'ai tout rédigé et corrigé seule, je n'ai pas de bêta reader ) et comme on dit, tout travail mérite salaire. Je prends évidemment toutes les critiques, du moment qu'elles sont constructives.**

**La suite de cette note sera consacrée aux réelles histoires, plus expliquées des différents candidats: ne les lisez pas si vous souhaitez relire l'histoire pour obtenir une nouvelle fin. Si ce n'est pas le cas, enjoy:**

Hermione n°7 Motif: Espionnage, terrorisme, complot ( stratège de l'ordre, espionnais les Malefoys )

Stratège et bras droit de l'Ordre, elle officiait en temps qu'espionne. Sa dernière mission en date était d'espionner la famille Malefoy, durant laquelle Drago et elle tombèrent amoureux.

Drago n°4 Motif: Trahison suprême, complicité terrorisme

Par amour pour Hermione, il a rejoint l'Ordre et s'est servi de son statut et celui de sa famille pour voler des informations

Pansy n°9 Motif: Meutre, vol, proxénétisme, trafic être humain

Elle a effectivement tué son proxénète après l'avoir fait signer des papiers pour obtenir tout ses biens, et à gardé les autres filles auprès d'elle pour qu'elles échappent au trafic d'être humain et d'organes. La soeur de Padma que cette dernière lui rapproche d'avoir vendue à en effet été vendue à un de ses clients régulier, qui était tombé amoureux d'elle et a supplié Pansy pour pouvoir l'épouser durant plusieurs mois. Parvati étant sous le charme du jeune homme, Pansy leur a donné sa bénédiction.

Crabbe ( Vincent ) n°13 Motif: Viols sur mineures, tortures, complicité trafic être humain

Il faisait parti d'une mafia depuis son plus jeune âge.

Harry n°1 Motif: Terrorisme, meurtres, complot

Harry était le chef de l'Ordre du Phoenix depuis la mort de son ancien chef, Albus Dumbledore. Ses parents étaient autrefois des membres très actif de ce groupe révolutionnaire.

Théodore n° 14 Motif: Usage non autorisé de la médecine, bande organisée

Ne supportant pas la politique d'eugénisme du gouvernement, il aidait en cachette les femmes qui n'étaient pas sensé avoir d'enfant à accoucher, et aider à avorter celles qui étaient forcées à avoir des enfants. Il s'est malheureusement fait découvert et radié de l'Ordre de Médecine, mais il a continué grâce à l'organisation rebelle qu'il fonda avec Blaise, aidé et soutenu par l'Ordre du Phoenix. Ils volaient ainsi des médicaments et des organes dans les hopitaux pour effectuer des opérations sur les membres de l'Ordre ou pour ceux ne pouvant avoir d'opérations.

Ginny n°12 Motif: Braquage, complicité dans meurtre

Pour aider son frère Ron à fuir après son crime, elle braqua un magasin et s'enfuit avec le butin. C'est en cherchant un passeur qu'ils tombèrent sur l'Ordre du Phoenix, où elle et Harry tombèrent amoureux. Au lieu de fuir, elle et Ron rejoignirent l'Ordre, puis ils furent rejoint par le reste de leur famille, que l'Ordre avait initialement placé sous sa protection.

Blaise n°2 Motif: Trafic de drogue

Il a fondé avec Théodore un groupe rebelle, et s'occupe de récupérer à l'extérieur et à l'intérieur du pays des médicaments pour ceux qui en ont besoin mais ne peuvent en obtenir.

Ron n°10 Motif: Meutre

Venant d'une famille pauvre et historiquement en désaccord avec le gouvernement, Ginny s'était faite agressée par un policier. Il décida donc de venger sa soeur, mais le tua sans le vouloir, devant les yeux d'un commissaire. Ce dernier fit alors du chantage à l'ensemble de la famille et au bout d'un certain temps, trop accablés de dettes, Ron n'eut d'autre choix que d'assassiner le policier corrompu, avant de fuir avec sa soeur.

Luna n°8 Motif: Trafic être humain

Luna était passeuse dans une des branches de l'Ordre: elle s'occupait de faire fuir les ennemis du gouvernement ainsi que les femmes qui voulaient échapper au "Tri", ou bien les familles illégales ( un Sang Pur et une Sang de Bourbe pour ne citer qu'un seul exemple.)

Goyle ( Gregory )n°6 Motif: Complicité trafic être humain, torture, kidnapping, viols

Il faisait parti de la même mafia que Vincent.

Millicent n°3 Motif: Assassinat

Le motif de Millicent était faux: elle travaillait en fait pour les organisateurs du Purgatoire et servait d'informatrice pour que le gouvernement puisse surveiller l'édition du Purgatoire qui contenait beaucoup de figures importantes de la rebellion.

Cho n°11 Motif: Crime de guerre, désertion

Elle a essayé de fuir le Tri. En effet, dans cette société eugénique, une femme ou un homme stérile est inutile: à 16 ans, des tests sont effectués sur l'ensemble de la population, et les individus stériles sont envoyés servir dans l'armée du pays, ce qu'on appelle le "Tri". Or, Cho déserta de son poste imposé et essaya de fuir le pays avec des informations militaires, ce qui est considéré comme un crime de guerre par le gouvernement.

Astoria n°5 Motif: Empoisonnement, fratricide ( jugée coupable à tord du meurtre de sa soeur car ces dernières connaissaient des secrets du gouvernement par leurs parents )

Sa grande soeur et elle avaient découvert, par le biais de leur père, des secrets compromettants sur le gouvernement. Leur père empoisonna donc l'ainée avant de faire accuser la cadette, se débarrassant ainsi des deux en même temps.

**J'espère que l'histoire vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions si vous voulez plus de détails ou si vous n'avez pas compris quelque chose.**


End file.
